Harry Potter and the Knight of Light
by Lordheaven
Summary: Chapter 18 UP! Near the end of the journey, Harry and gang finally meet the Knight of Light who arms them for the upcoming battle with the forces of Evil led by Voldemort.Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter.

Chapter One

The Sky Tower and leaving the Dursleys

It was fairly cloudy with slow eastern wind. Everything was dark on Privet Drive except for a window on the second floor of number four. A boy was starring at the window. His name was Harry Potter. He was an extraordinary boy. The summer holidays were the most unbearable season of the year for him. And most importantly – Harry is a wizard.

It was near midnight, when he finally moved and looked around his room as he was expecting to see something unusual. Actually there were many unusual things in the room. Near his bed, a trunk stood open. In it there was a cauldron, a silver mantle, some spell books, a wand and his broom – the fire bolt the fastest broom in the world. A run of parchments were scattered all over his desk near the cage of Hedwig – his snow-white owl. On his bed there was an opened book, it was the book he has been reading. The pictures inside were moving. Players with orange mantles were flying around on the their brooms passing each other a red ball as appeared and disappeared from time to time. Harry picked the book and put it on the bookshelf. He was not in mood for quiditch his favorite sport. Harry looked in the mirror and saw a reflection of tallboy with light green eyes and shaggy hair. Harry smiled at himself. But the most unusual part was the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. It was unusual even for a wizard. He received it on the night when he was a year old. It was then when Voldemort the most powerful Dark Wizard of the time, wizard whose power was growing steadily for eleven years came to his house and killed his dad, then his mom. Then turned his wand to Harry and spoke the killing curse that killed many wizards and witches to clear his path to the ultimate power but as unbelievable as it was it didn't affect Harry. Instead of killing the boy the curse rebounded and struck back Voldemort. Harry escaped with a lightning shaped scar on his forehead but Voldemort barely survived. He had almost lost his entire power but managed to escape. And at once, the Wizarding world was relieved and Harry became famous – The boy who lived.

And Harry ended on Privet Drive with his aunt and uncle. For ten years they have tried to eliminate everything magic within him but ultimately failed when at his eleventh birthday he learnt that he was a wizard. To his great surprise everyone in the hidden wizard world knew his name and when he arrived at Hogwarts he noticed that wherever he was going people turned their heads and whispered. With the time he learnt not to pay attention to that.

The alarm of the clock rung it was midnight. Harry was seventeen-years-old. At last he thought. He had to endure the last few hours before leaving this dreadful place forever. He had many memories from here most of them bad but there were some good. He smiled mischievously at the thought of aunt Marge bouncing off the ceiling. Or the look on his uncle's face when he mentioned he had a godfather who was a mass murderer. His smile grew wider when he remembered how he coerced his uncle about going to Quiditch World Cup with Weaseleys by mentioning Sirius. He also remembered the time before his second year when Dobby was trying to save his life and that led to Ron and twins coming to rescue him with the flying ford Anglia. And after flying with it to Hogwarts that almost resulted in the sacking of Mr. Weaseley.

His smile began to fade as he was thinking how lonely all this summers where. But this one was the last. Harry went to his bed. He was still thinking back for the time and all the experience he had.

He had gone to Hogwarts for the last 6 years. Harry faced the ceiling. Seemed like yesterday – Harry thought. Each year was filled with surprises. In his first year he met his nemesis Voldemort. He was still very weak but dangerous enough. In his second year he fought him again along with a basilisk of Slytherin. His third year he learnt that he had a godfather who was unfairly accused of a murder and he cleared his name. The year that followed, he saw the rising of Voldemort and the death of Cedric – one of his classmates and a contestant for the Tri Wizard Tournament. He still had nightmares about that night. The fifth was a painful one. Voldemort lured him in the Ministry of Magic and there he lost his godfather. He was still feeling guilty about day. And he also learnt why Voldemort tried to kill him. It was because of a prophecy. But the most painful year was the sixth. The year when Albus Dumbledore died, no when Snape killed him. Snape was his potions teacher and as of last year the DADA teacher. He was one of the persons he hated the most since the first day they met. Moreover Snape turned out to be not only the Half-Blood Prince but a death eater as well.

Last year he learnt also a lot about Voldemort since Albus told him about the horcruxes. He then understood why Voldemort survived as well the killing curse. He knew what he had to do now. He was not to return to Hogwarts instead he had to go and find the remaining horcruxes to destroy them and at last to kill Voldemort. Harry sighted. That particular thought was not thrilling at all. He felt the same way when he first heard the prophecy. He sighted again. It was getting late. In few hours he will be leaving Privet Drive and the Dursleys. He put away his glasses and the lights off. Slowly he closed his eyes hoping that he will have a dream without nightmares in difference to the last several days. And right he was. Cause the dream he had was unlike any he had before.

_Harry was standing on a cold stone floor on the roof of a tower. He moved towards the edge and looked down. He quickly moved back. It was quite high the highest tower he has been on. He looked around. There was a trapdoor but when he tried to open it something or someone invisible pulled him back. He almost fell. But there wasn't anyone. He was alone. Then he saw a golden chair – more like a throne chair with emeralds and sapphire crowns. He moved towards it. Under the crowns there was an image. A blade crossed with a rose. On the arms of the chair he saw also this image. Looking closely at the jewels he had the impression that they were in fire and the rose was turning from black to red. Under each image there was something written but in language Harry did not know. _

Suddenly he heard a noise. He quickly turned around. He saw the trapdoor opening. A shadow came through or so it seemed. Walking towards the edge he saw a hooded man. At first he thought that this might be Dumbledore. But he soon realized he was wrong. The man was tall very tall. His black mantle was sweeping the floor. He was holding a staff with a black glowing crystal. Harry looked at the spot where the man's face is supposed to be but saw nothing except his eyes - calm brown eyes with flashes of lightning.

Harry was about to say something when he heard a crackle. He turned around and found himself back on his bed. It was already morning. He stood up slowly and reached for his glasses. He was startled when his bedroom door opened. The door opened and he saw a familiar face. It was Ron.

"Gee Ron! Don't do that again. You scared the Merlin out of me."

"Sorry mate. By the way Happy Birthday, Harry."

"Thanks. You came to rescue me!" – He teased him

"Yeah!" – Ron grinned. "Hermione is here too."

"Happy Birthday, Harry." – Hermione said coming from behind Ron.

"Thanks. What are you two doing here? I was not expecting you guys."

"We came to take you to the Burrow. Ron said he informed you with his last letter that we are coming on your birthday to take you away."

"Oh! I completely forgot. Well I'll better gather my stuff. Where did I put my 'towers'? Ah Merlin. Oh my trunk."

"Harry are you all right?" – Ron asked in a worried ton.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just had a really weird dream. I tell you all about it later." – He gathered all his stuff and put it in his trunk. He took all his robes and remaining clothes and threw them in as well.

"Harry, are you ready? Good. Aren't you going to say goodbye to your uncle and aunt?" – Hermione asked.

"Well I will leave them a letter."

He took a piece of parchment and wrote –

"_Dear Aunt Petunia Uncle Vernon,_

_As of today you may breath cause I'm leaving you for good. To never seeing you again._

_Harry."_

He slipped the letter under the door of his uncle and aunt. He was free – at last.

"It is done. Now I'm ready to leave this shit hole. Lets go. How will we be leaving?" –Harry asked looking at Hermione.

"Well we'll have to apparate. That's how Ron and me came here. Well I helped Ron apparate." – Ron was about to reply to this statement but decided against it.

"I can apparate on my own, Hermione."

"Oh! Really?"

"Well I did it last year with Dumbledore.

"Ok. Lets go!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter.

Chapter Two

The Burrow and the mist

They appeared right in front of the Burrow. There was already someone in the kitchen. Ron carefully opened the door and entered. Harry and Hermione followed. Mrs. Weaseley was sitting on chair. She appeared sleeping.

"Mom." – said Ron gently. "We arrived."

"Oh! Welcome Harry!"

" Oh! It is good to be here. Thank you Mrs. Weaseley." – Harry replied.

"Ok. Breakfast will be soon ready. Harry dear, go leave your trunk in Ron's room. And Ron, help him."

They climbed the stairs. Hermione went in Ginny's room. Ron helped Harry with his trunk as they enter his room. The walls were still covered with the quiditch posters. Ron decided to take a quick shower. So Harry headed downstairs. He was just sitting down when the kitchen door opened and to the surprise of Harry and Mrs. Weaseley the twins went in.

"Hey Harry. We heard you going down and decided to join in." – said Fred.

"Wow! You getting up so early. That's something new." – exclaimed Harry

"Well it is a beautiful day." – said George. Molly Weaseley narrowed her eyes at the twins. "And we thought why lose the day in sleeping when we can offer our assistance to Mom. We can degnome the garden."

"You…" - Molly Weaseley could not find the words. She looked so shocked and surprised to the sudden change of her children. "You never volunteered before."

"Well. There is a first time for everything."

"O…ok." – She was still trying to figure out this unbelievable change in them.

"Harry would you care to join us?" – George asked.

"Well okay." – said Harry as they went out. Then minutes later Ron appeared in the kitchen along with Hermione and Ginny.

"Hugh…Mom. Where is Harry?" – Ron asked.

"He is with Fred and George degnoming the garden as they volunteered to do so."

" They what?" – Ron's mouth opened wide in total disbelief.

"They volunteered to degnome the garden. I'm still surprised given that it came from them but …oh… Well breakfast is ready."

Ron looked at Hermione and Ginny who were as well caught unprepared for these astonishing news. They went outside after having breakfast and found them selves in the garden where gnomes were flying. Fred, George and Harry seemed to be in very good mood. Harry was just picking a gnome when he saw the three of them. The gnome managed to strike and that resulted in…

"Wow! Harry that was almost sixteen meters. Good shot mate." – George said as he threw the gnome he just caught." Fred, the sleeping beauties finally woke up."

"Yeah. It seems so." – jokingly added Fred.

"Well as you are here join in." – urged them Harry.

And for the gnomes became hell as they were began flying off the garden. When they finished, the twins went into the house as they said to help – mummy. Ron was gazing somewhere as he was playing with Hermione's hair. Ginny was sitting quite next Hermione watching her brother and throwing some looks at Harry.

Harry was exhausted from the hunt. He closed slowly his eyes. When he opened them he was standing in a misty and gloomy dark forest

"_What happened? How did I get here?" – he thought as he looked around. He then saw a gentle fire. He went for it. Around the fire he saw a golden mist and a throne. There was something familiar about the throne as Harry approached to take a better look. Yes he has seen it last night in that weird dream when he was standing on the sky tower. _

_However the mist swirling around the fire was far more interesting. It was like a wind of liquid gold. He bent over. To his surprise the mist turned from gold to silver glass. On the surface he could see fast turning images but he could not make them out. Then a tingling sensation suggested that he has been watched. He looked around and saw that someone was sitting in the throne watching him. But he could see the man clearly it was like looking through a dim glass. The man stood up and walked towards the floating mist. His gentle touch made the mist to swirl even faster. Then he turned to Harry and a whisper reached Harry's hearing._

'_Through a shattered glass light splits. And through a lens united again. _Thenthe whisper turned into a loud shout_ – Wake up Harry, Wake up Harry_. '

Harry was startled by the shout. Everything began to fade into darkness. When he opened his eyes he saw Ginny's face over him. He then realized that he was lying on the ground.

" Oh! Harry are you all right?" – her face was still a little pale but beautiful.

"What happened? Where my glasses?" - Ginny handed them to him. "Thank you!"

"One moment you are sitting on the bench and on the other you stood up and then all of sudden you just fell on the ground. We couldn't wake for 3 minutes. We…."

"It is all right Ginny. I am fine."

"Are you sure mate?" – Ron was sitting on his right side. "What happened?"

"I had a really weird dream or vision. Oh …I don't know what to call it."

"You were about to tell us about your last night's dream." – Hermione added.

"Well it seems to me now that this one has to do something with the one last night."

He saw the confusion on their faces. So he told about his dream last night and the one just now.

"It seemed so real though. It was a weird feeling. I felt like I was really there wherever that was. But I wished I knew what is all this about."

"You said that the figure or the man said something prior to your waking."

"Yeah. It was something of the sort 'through a shattered glass light splits. And through a lens united again'. Well I understand what it means it is so simple but why that I don't know."

"Hmmm" – Hermione mumbled in a thinking voice.

"Hermione there is nothing to think about. It is just a stupid phrase. It makes no sense." – Ron said.

"Well I am not sure exactly, Ron. There got to be an explanation for all that. Harry you said that it turned from gold to silver and that there was something moving fast in it, right?"

"Yeah. But Hermione what is that got to do with those words? Apart that…" - Harry suddenly realized that the mist as described reminded him of something.

"What? Harry what?" – demanded Ron.

"The mist reminded me of the pensive when I first saw it. The thoughts were swirling like a liquid wind of silver glass."

"That's right. Then, then the words…Oh. Well probably you are right Ron. There is no sense. I was evaluating the possibility that it might be some spell but as I am not aware of the existence of such. Well I don't know every single spell. But I thought…" – Hermione did not finish.

"Ah…I got it." – Ginny said suddenly. "But it is really a wild guess, guys."

"Come on. Give it a try." – encouraged her Harry.

"Well It is a little confusing when it said, 'Shattered glass' so I thought it could be a mirror or a pair of glass." – Ginny grinned at Harry. "But then you said that the mist was reminding of thoughts."

"Ginny you are just stating the obvious." – observed Hermione.

"Yes and…. Then the light. Every image is passing through your eyes as the light is passing your glasses. Then it is scattered inside your mind before trying to sort them out. And sometimes you can't make the sense of them. Then what you need is time in order to sort them out. So when you focus you manage to do so." – Hermione was looking at Ginny in astonishment.

"Wow. That's some speech sis." – Ron was equally surprised.

"But that statement you heard Harry is really very abstract. I am not really sure whether my interpretation is correct."

"Wow like Ron said. But I think you are right Ginny." – Hermione confirmed. "What I don't understand is who is this man?" – she was looking at Harry.

"Why Hermione. Why do you ask me? How should I know?" - asked back Harry.

"Well it was your dream or vision. Whatever. Did he look like Dumbledore?"

"Well the first time that thought crossed my mind. But I'm sure that he is not. Dumbledore was never sitting on a throne or holding a staff. And I never saw him wear black mantle and…"

"That is not true Harry." – Hermione interrupted. "In the great hall his chair looks like a throne."

"Well. You are right but somehow I'm sure that was not he. This man seems to be fascinated by mist and gloomy places contrary to Dumbledore. Well I'll figure it out another time. Lets talk about something else."

"Ok. Mate." – Firmly said Ron. "We are actually expecting Bill and Fleur to arrive soon. After all they are getting married although some of us are not that happy." – He looked at Ginny.

"Oh! Really. That is great. And what about Charlie?"

"Charlie will come later."

" Ron, Hermione" – a yell came from the house. I need your help. "Would you please come in?"

"Yes Mum we are coming." – replied Ron and took Hermione, Harry watched them as they disappeared inside the house.

Ginny was still sitting quietly. Harry looked at her. He remembered the good time they had last year. She made his life happier but he had to brake up. He didn't want anything to happen to her. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her. He lost enough people that he loved. But staying in her presence was intoxicating. He wanted to move away from her but he just couldn't.

Ginny was also studying him. She was trying to find out what was troubling him. Last year, oh last year all her dreams came true till the moment Harry decided to brake up. She knew he was up to something and she was going to take part of it. She knew that he would resist to her decision. At this thought she smiled. But as her brother was not capable to contradict her Harry will be no different. She noticed the look Harry was throwing at her and blushed.

In the kitchen, Ron and Hermione were watching them as they were helping Mrs. Weaseley prepare dinner. Ron saw Harry move towards his sister and then back up. He groaned. Hermoine looked at him and said:

"Oh! Ron, relax. Let them be. And focus on what you are doing. You are going to cut yourself."

"Oops. It is just that Ginny really deserves him. She has been crying a lot since well since Harry ditched her. And…"

"When are you going to stop interfering, Ginny is capable of taking decisions herself! She doesn't need you to be looking over her shoulder all the time."

"I'm not looking over her shoulder all the time." – Raised his voice Ron. "But I'm still her brother."

"Yes but she has a life of her own. Ron you should be peeling it not squeezing it."

"Yeah. Whatever." – He looked away from the window. He tried to concentrate on peeling. "And whenever I need your expert advice I'll call you."

Hermione stopped peeling. Her eyes narrowed and her expression could have been identified as a falcon approaching its pray.

"I was just trying to…" – she began.

"Yea I know." – cut her off Ron. "To explain how and what and why my sister is …"

"Oh. There are times when you are such…" – interrupted Hermione also raising her voice.

"Such a what?" – Ron furiously looked at her.

"Never mind." – said Hermione and left the kitchen.

"Such a what?" – yelled after her Ron and went to catch up.

Harry and Ginny, of course heard the beginning of the fight between Ron and Hermione. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Oh. These two. I thought they grew over this."

"Have you?" – asked Ginny smiling.

"I hope so. Look Ginny. I just wanted to tell you that…"

"That you don't want to see me anymore and that you don't care about Me." – finished his sentence Ginny.

"No. That's not it. How can you say that? I care about you. I do. But there is something that I have to do and …"

"You do, ah? But you left me. But then I'll be coming with you."

"No!" – firmly said Harry. "What I have to do is dangerous therefore I am going alone. If you come with me you can get hurt or even d… " - He couldn't say it loudly. "And I can't bear that thought. I just I can't I l…" - He looked at her and smiled to himself. He wanted to tell her how he felt for her. "Oh, Ginny" – Ginny had started to cry. Harry felt helpless for a second but then he hugged her.

"Ginny you have to understand. I can't afford to lose you."

"But you can afford to leave me. Here. Alone. I'm not somebody's object to be left or ditched somewhere." – she cried loudly.

"No! This is not what I meant. Here you will be safe. Safe from harm. With me you will be in danger. That is my last word."

"What about mine? Or I don't have the right to speak. I want to come with you. With you…" - she wanted to shout but then Harry bent down and kissed her softly.

"I would like you to remain here and be safe."

"I heard you the first time. No need to repeat. But nothing you say will change my mind. I'm coming with you. And…" - Harry shut her again with a gentle kiss.

"Ginny. Oh. Ginny. I…"

"What?" - She looked at him. He was blushing and looking her with a strange look in his eyes. She pushed him away and repeated "What?" – Harry took her back in his arms.

"Ginny why do you make things so complicated? I really…" – after a short silence he barely whispered, "I love you."

But the ears of love are sharp.

"You what? Really? Or you say it without really meaning it as you did…."

"I do. I love you Ginny. And this is why I want you to be safe from…" - He couldn't finish as Ginny kissed him. And then he kissed her back. They stayed in each other's arms enjoying the pure moment of love.

"Finally!" – They turned around and saw Ron. He grinned. "Finally!"

"Speaking of which." – Harry said. "What about you Ron? Finally or never?"

"I guess never. She is just too stubborn."

"Reminding you of someone you know?" – Ginny asked.

"She is right. Why don't you go to her and tell her how you feel? If she ditches you at least you'll know for sure. Come on go on Ron." – encouraged him Harry.

"It is easy for you to say. But well I'll try."

Ron got up, turned around and went back in the house. Harry and Ginny just grinned.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Ginny."

"Are you really going to leave me behind? I'm sure you are going to take Hermione and Ron with you to find the horcruxes and …"

"How do you know about them?" – Harry interrupted raising his eyebrows.

"I overheard Hermione and Ron when they were speaking in Ron's room two days ago."

"So you are eavesdropping now?" – teased her Harry.

"You did not answer me. And don't change the subject."

"Yes. I'll be going after the horcruxes as Dumbledore suggested. And hopefully destroy Voldemort. And possibly Ron and Hermione are going to join me. But I have not decided yet whether I'm going to take them with me or not."

"Harry?"

"Yes."

"Answer me!"

"Ginny how many times do I have to tell you? I do not want you to get hurt."

"Then I'll be coming. Right?"

"You are impossible."

"I am your girlfriend and you are not going anywhere without me. Besides you are going to need all the help you can get. The more we are the bigger the chances to succeed."

"And the bigger to get caught. Or even something worse. And…"

"Harry. You can't take all the Death-Eaters that surround Voldemort by yourself."

"Oh! Ok. Ginny will discuss this matter another time. Lets go and find the birds before they kill each other."

"Agreed." – They stood up and went inside to look for Ron and Hermione.

Ron and Hermione were sitting quietly in the living room when Harry and Ginny came in. Harry glanced at Ron to catch his attention but Ginny dragged him to the kitchen. Mrs. Weaseley was not there. She had left a note that she is going shopping.

"What?" – Harry asked.

"Leave them to sort things out."

"But I did not interfere at all." –Harry protested.

"Yes but you were trying." – Firmly said Ginny sitting on a chair. "Now what are we going to do?"

"Well I don't know. What do you want to do?" – Harry smirked.

Ginny looked at him narrowing her eyes and raising a finger. Harry looked absolutely innocent. But at the sight of Ginny getting angrier made Harry to explode in laughter.

Meanwhile in the living room, Ron was still trying to figure out how to approach Hermione. He opened his mouth but then shut it again. He took a deep breath and said:

-Hermione.

"Yes, Ronald." – Coldly answered Hermione.

"I just wanted to apologize…"

"Ronald, you have been apologizing for the last 20 minutes."

"Yeah." – He took another deep breath and continued. "You are right. Look I just wanted to make peace with you and to tell you that I … I …" - He suddenly stopped.

"To tell me what?" – Impatiently Hermione asked. "Tell me what?"

"Well… I really …" - He stopped again in the middle of the sentence due to the laughter coming from the kitchen. "What the hell?" – He stood up and to went to see what's going on but at the door he turned around. He gathered all his courage.

"I wanted to say that I …" - Hermione sighed and stared at Ron. "I love you Hermione. I wanted to tell you so many times but I guess I lacked the courage and the right time to do so. I … have been such a ... Man I always contradict you and we get always in a word fight for nothing. I'm such a…" – Hermione decided to interrupt him. She was touched by this long awaited confession.

"Oh Ron. Don't feel this way. I really did not mean to make feel that guilty for you being such a…" - She quickly stood up with a smile on her face and approached him.

Ron was a little confused and stepped back. But she caught him and kissed him. She kissed me and I'm standing like a fool doing nothing – thought Ron and kissed her back. The door behind them opened and Ginny crossed quickly and went upstairs. Harry passed by the confused Ron and Hermione few seconds later and went after Ginny. He saw her standing on the second floor. He approached her cautiously but she stepped back. Harry made another step forward and Ginny made one backward. Suddenly Ginny stepped forward and he moved backward still staring at her with a little smile. She raised her eyebrow angrily and was about to say something but Harry decided to make his move. He quickly took the remaining distance between them and kissed her passionately. Her anger vanished as she hugged him and submerged herself into his kiss.

Mrs. Weaseley has just returned home when she saw Ron and Hermione kissing. She was stood stunned then disappeared quickly in the kitchen. Dinner was ready. She went in the living room.

"Dinner is ready dears." – She announced. "Ron, where are Ginny and Harry?"

"They went upstairs."

"Ok. Go and get them as well as your brothers."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter.

Chapter Three

The wolfbane potion and the vial of moonlight

Everyone was eating quietly. Ginny was looking from to time to Harry. Mrs. Weaseley did notice those looks. She sighed and turned around to take a look at the clock. Arthur was still at work but she saw that Bill was coming. She stood up and went outside to greet him. A few moments later Bill and Fleur entered along with Mrs. Weaseley.

"'Arry! Ron, Hermione, Ginny am 'erry glad to see you." – Fleur went and kissed hello Harry and Ron. They blushed.

"Nice to see you too." – Harry replied.

"Yeah." – Ron added.

Ginny looked at Fleur but continued eating without saying a word. The twins got up to take more chairs.

"How was your journey?" – Asked them Harry.

"It was marvelous." – Bill answered. "We got some stuff for the wedding. Fleur's family will arrive tomorrow. Gin nice to see you."

"Nice to see you Bill. So how was France?"

"Really nice and interesting place also." – Bill said. Then he dug in. Fleur was explaining

Mrs. Weaseley something about the wedding. A loud crack startled them all.

"What was that?" – Ron snapped.

"I don't know. It seems to come from outside." – Hermione answered. "I will go and see what it is."

"I'll come with you." – Ginny volunteered..

They went outside and few minutes later returned with a big rectangular package. There was no indication that has sent it but the address was correct. 'The Burrow – front garden for Miss Granger and Miss Weaseley'

"Any idea who is it from?" – Asked Harry looking at the package.

"No. But the address is correct and it is for Ginny and Me." – Hermione replied.

"Ok. Lets see what it is. I'll help you unwrap it." – Mrs. Weaseley offered. But the second she touched the package she was thrown back.

"Mum. Are you all right?" - Bill helped his mother get up. "What was that?"

"This package might be dangerous. Don't touch it. We will ask Moody to come over and to have a look it before anybody tries to open it again." – Mrs. Weaseley said.

"But Mum. If it was so dangerous we could not have brought in with Hermione. Hermione what do you think?"

"Well. I think that only we can touch it. But we could wait for Moody to have a look nonetheless."

"Ok. Just leave it here dears. Now if all have finished you may go while I clean up here."

"I'll help you Mrs. Weaseley." – Harry volunteered.

"Call me Molly Harry or Mum."

"Ok Molly." - It was a little awkward for Harry as he grabbed the plates and placed them in the sink. Ginny and Hermione went outside followed by Ron. The others went to their rooms.

When Harry finished he went outside to find Ron, Hermione and Ginny. They were sitting on the bench discussing the strange package.

"That doesn't explain who has sent it, Ron. And how he-she knows that I'm here." – Harry heard Hermione saying.

"Hey!" – Harry announced his presence. "I have to tell you guys that I felt quite strangely when Molly tried to touch it. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to alarm her."

"What? What did you feel?" – Demanded Ginny

"It is difficult to explain. It was like… I can't explain but it was awkward."

"Well try Harry. I can tell that you can explain it but you seem somewhat shy." – Teased him Ginny.

"Really? I do? Hmm ok." – Harry grinned and closed his eyes trying to recall that feeling.

He opened them slowly. - "I felt like, no it was more… It felt like there was a presence of something. And when your mother touched it I could feel the vibrating force that threw her. It was really strange but somewhat familiar. Although I have never experienced something like that before."

"Harry. This indeed sounds strange. I guess we will have a better idea what it is when Moody examines it." – Concluded Hermione. "Although I am inclined to agree with Ginny that if it were any danger it would have already reacted the same to us when we picked it up."

"May be when you opened it." – Ron suggested.

"May be or may not be we wait for Moody." – Snapped Ginny. "I'm going inside."

The afternoon passed. At six Mr. Weaseley arrived followed by Alastor Moody. Molly just saw them and went to Moody.

"Ah. Alastor. Today we received a package but it behaved strangely. Could please take a look as to what is it inside it."

"Sure. Where is it?"

"In the kitchen."

"Well let's go and see."

The all entered in the kitchen. Hermione and Ginny were already there. Ron and Harry arrived just in time. Moody looked at the package and everyone could see the surprise growing on his face.

"Hmm. Very interesting. I have never seeing anything like that."

"What is it?" – Arthur Weaseley asked.

"Well…I don't have the slightest idea, Arthur. I do see a box but my eye can't see anything inside it. I do however see a golden light around it." – Moody continued to circle the box.

At the statement of Moody about the golden light, Harry looked at Hermione and Ginny. They nodded. It sounded quite familiar. Then they saw Moody taking his wand. As he approached the package Harry felt a tingling sensation. Moody was about to tap the package when Mrs. Weaseley shouted:

"Alastor. No. This thing pushed me back when I tried to touch it."

"Molly I do not believe that there is such a danger." – quietly said Moody. He tapped the package with his wand. What happened was so quick and unexpected that no one had even the time to scream. There was a silver light and then Moody just disappeared. They heard few seconds later a loud 'thump!' outside in the garden and the groaning of Moody. They dashed outside. Moody was lying on his back.

"Alastor, are you all right?" – Molly sounded worried.

"Yeah. I am fine. By the beard of Merlin that was amazing. I would have never thought that such a thing existed."

"Are you sure you are fine?"

"Yes, Molly. I am fine. Thank you."

"So is this package full of Dark Magic?" – Arthur asked. "What you think?"

"I don't know what it was, Arthur. I have never seeing anything like that. It is some kind of defense but is it Dark Magic or Light I frankly have no idea."

"Well then it is settled. No one is going to touch it." – Arthur looked back just in time to see Hermione and Ginny unwrapping the package.

"Ginny, Hermione – No!"

Molly saw them and rushed inside to prevent them but it was too late. They have already opened the box. Inside there was a black bottle with label but there was nothing written on it. There was also a parchment with nothing written on it. Hermione and Ginny looked quite confused.

"It has to be something quite precious to be protected so much." – Harry stated.

"Yeah. Most certainly." – agreed Hermione. Then she looked at the box and gasped.

"What is it Hermione?" - Ron demanded.

"There is something written on the box but it is barely readable." – answered Hermione.

"I don't see it. Where?"

"Just here." – Hermione pointed at the topside of the box.

"I can't see anything. Harry can you see something?"

"No. I don't see anything written there. Hermione are you sure you see something?"

"Yeah. I can see something too." – Ginny observed. "It says, 'only the moonlight will reveal what is hidden. One's soul will be sparred from the suffering only the moonlight Discover you will.'"

"What in blazes is all this about?" – Ron asked

"It sounds almost like a riddle but it is actually very simple. Whatever is written on the parchment and on the bottle can only be read on moonlight. It will save someone's soul from suffering on moonlight. So if I understood this correctly the bottle must contain a potion of something that might help someone." – Hermione said and she was still thinking what she could add to this statement but nothing else came in mind. "Yeah. That's it basically."

"So much trouble for a parchment and a potion. But I wonder why only you two could open the box and nobody else. And as well why Moody could not see the bottle in the first place?" – Arthur was indeed for first time astonished by the inability of Moody to penetrate an object with his magical eye.

"Well. I don't know why. But as it was addressed to Hermione and me and as no one else was making any progress we thought that we might be the only one that could open it." –Ginny explained.

"It was unwise to do so, Ginny. You could have been hurt."

"Dad as I told Mum before if it was dangerous then it would have hurt us the first time we picked it up."

"I agree, Arthur. Of what I have seen and experienced." – concluded Moody. "However it is indeed very strange. I would have asked Dumbledore if he had seen something remotely like this but...eh well. Perhaps you will kids when you get back to Hogwarts."

"What do you mean?" – Ron asked confused.

"Well his portrait is there and you could ask him." – Replied Moody.

Harry gave a look to Ron and he nodded. They slipped outside. Hermione and Ginny followed them.

"Harry what's on your mind?" – Ron asked

"Remember Ron – golden light. I asked Moody to describe what exactly he saw before we went in. He said it floated around the box like slow swirling wind. And that sounded quite familiar like the golden mist in my dream. Even the message on the box was filled with a little nonsense like that phrase I heard in my dream."

"That is right." – Hermione agreed. "It would seem Harry that you were not exactly dreaming. It might be the same person. But why did he send the box to Ginny and me?"

"May be there is something more." – Harry paused a bit then continued. "It sounds like instructions. "Only the moonlight, Discover you will". Don't you agree?"

"Yes." – Hermione gasped. "Harry you are absolutely right."

"But why you and Ginny that I don't know Hermione."

"Well we will find out. When is full moon?"

"Tomorrow will be full moon." – Ron informed. "Lets go inside."

The rest of the evening was uneventful. Moody stayed for supper and then left. Fleur continued to speak with Mrs. Weaseley about how things are going to be at the wedding. Bill and Arthur were discussing the latest news from the wizard world. Harry and Ron engaged in a game of chess. The girls watched them. The twins disappeared somewhere.

Around ten, Molly Weaseley sent everybody to bed and wished everybody good night. Hermione was sleeping in Ginny's room. They said goodnight to their loved ones. Ron and Harry entered their room. Harry slid into the bed, wished good night to Ron and slept right away.

The next morning Harry woke up and looked around. Ron was still sleeping. Harry got up and dressed. He went down to the kitchen where he found Mrs. Weaseley preparing breakfast.

"Good morning." – Harry said.

"Oh! Good morning, dear. You're the first to wake up."

"I always wake up the first in the house and go to prepare the breakfast. An old habit I guess."

"You need not do anything. You are still a little skinny. Well we'll have to correct that. And breakfast is ready. Come take in."

When Harry finished breakfast he headed outside. He walked across the garden and straight down the hill. He mind was occupied not only with the mysterious events from the last two days but the task ahead. Last year he has learnt a lot but there was so much to learn more. A thought has crossed his mind over and over. He needed to train himself more. He was still unsure whether to take Ron and Hermione with him. After all he was the one that has to do it. He was still wondering where was he going to look for the remaining horcruxes. Hermione and Ron had been thinking about this as they told him. But where to look. And who was R.A.B.? Where to find the cup of Hufflepuff? Many questions with no answers – Harry thought. He sat on a stone near the road and tried to remember his dream from the last two days. He was still wondering why now he began to have such dreams. Were they really dreams or something else? Was someone trying to help him or delude him? Was this Voldemort? No – he thought. It couldn't be Voldy. He wouldn't waste his time with such elaborate dream to lure him. But he is the only that had access to his mind over distances and while he is asleep – a little voice reminded him. But why that was unclear. Although if he wanted he wouldn't have sent a package with a potion, but a dozen Death Eaters instead. Yeah that was for sure. And they need to expand their knowledge as well. Harry sighted, stood up and headed back to the Burrow.

Ron woke up half an hour after Harry left the room. He looked around and saw that Harry's bed is empty. He got dressed and headed downstairs.

"Morning Mum." – Ron yawned.

"Morning Ron. Would you go and wake your sister and Hermione. It is time to get up. Breakfast is on table and ready."

"Yes Mum."

Ron went to Ginny's room. He entered quietly. Ginny was awake. She smiled at him. Hermione was still sleeping. How beautiful and peaceful she looked while asleep – Ron thought. Ginny dressed and disappeared. Ron leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Hermione. For a moment it seemed like she felt nothing but she began slowly stirring and opened her eyes.

"Oh! My alarm clock." – She whispered. Ron kissed her again.

"Morning Hermione. Time to get up. Mum has already made breakfast. And from the looks seems that Harry has already been there and out somewhere."

"Oh! Don't worry about him." – She said and closed her eyes.

"Hermione. Wake up."

"Oh! Ok." – Hermione stood up. I'll come down in a few minutes Ron.

"Ok." – Ron kissed on her on the cheek and went down. Ginny was just finishing.

"Wow. That was quick."

"Yeah. Where is Harry? Is he still sleeping?"

"No. When I woke up he was already gone. Mum have you seen Harry?"

"Yes dear. He had breakfast and headed outside."

"I'll go look for him." – Ginny stepped outside. She looked around but couldn't find him. She crossed the garden and went down the road. Few moments later she saw him coming.

"Harry. Morning!" – She cried.

"Morning Gin." – Answered Harry.

"Where were you?"

"I just went for a walk."

"A morning stroll to clear your mind? Or to run away?" – She teased him.

"Both." – Harry grinned. "But I couldn't go that far."

"Hmm. And why?"

"I missed you."

"Oh. Dear". – She sounded a lot like Mrs. Weaseley. "Really?" – Ginny frowned.

"Yes of course. I was coming back to wake you but obviously someone else did."

"No. I did wake up all by myself. What is on your mind Harry?"

"Nothing. I needed just a little healthy stroll in the morning. That's all."

"Hmm." – Ginny wasn't convinced.

Harry grabbed her by the shoulder and they walked back to the Burrow. In the garden on the bench they found Ron and Hermione. They were holding each other. Finally – thought Harry. It took them a lot of time.

"Finally!" – Harry said when they reached them. Ron looked at him and smiled.

"What is all this about?" – Hermione asked when she saw the two boys exchange looks.

"Oh nothing. Just a payback." – Harry sat down beside Ron. "Guys I have been thinking and …"

"I knew it." – Ginny exclaimed.

"And I thought that we might need to train ourselves further. We'll have to buy certain things and begin as soon as possible."

"What exactly do you have in mind, Harry?" – Hermione asked.

"Well. We have to expand our knowledge in defensive spells and attacking ones. I thought also that it might be good idea to learn some Dark Magic spells."

"Dark Magic spells?" – Repeated Ron.

"Yeah. I know how it sounds Ron. But we must know more about them and of course how to counter them. Before you came to rescue me from the Dursleys I have been thinking a lot about it. The only way to defeat Voldemort and the Death Eaters is to use their own weapons against them."

"But Harry…"

"Ron. Harry is right." – Hermione interrupted. "There is a muggle saying that the best way to defeat your opponents is to use their stings against them. To learn how they think, to find their vulnerabilities. We are not going to become Dark Wizards."

"Yeah, exactly my point. We don't have much time." – Harry affirmed. "When could we go to Diagon Alley?"

"May be tomorrow. Mum said something last night that she has to go to buy something Phlegm wanted." – Ginny said.

"Ok. Then tomorrow it is. Until then we can begin to recall what we learnt so far."

They spent the day training. Only Ginny was not taking part of this as she couldn't do magic legally yet. At supper Harry asked Mrs. Weaseley if they could come along the next day to shop. Molly agreed. At ten they all headed to their rooms.

Hermione and Ginny did not go to sleep right away. They were waiting for the moon to show up. They have taken the parchment and the black bottle.

About 11 pm Mrs. Weaseley got up and went to the room where Bill and Fleur slept. Bill was awake.

"Bill, dear, it is time." – Mrs. Weaseley whispered trying not waking Fleur.

"Al right, Mum. I'm ready." –quietly Bill answered and followed his mother outside.

"Where are the others?"

"Only your father and I will come to the Lovegoods. I have left a note to Fleur in case she wonders where you are."

"Molly is everything set?" – Arthur Weaseley appeared.

"Yes. Time to go."

They appeared at the Lovegoods. The Lovegoods house was very cozy but it seemed somehow untended. Mr. Lovegood welcomed them and showed to the house aside his.

"Everything is set." – He said. "We are just waiting for the potion. It will be brought here in ten minutes. You have met my daughter Luna, I presume?"

"Yes. Hello dear."

"Hello Mrs. Weaseley, Mr. Weaseley, Bill. Where is the rest of the family?" – Luna asked in her dreamy voice.

"Sleeping." – Arthur answered. "We didn't want to involve them into this. But you can meet them tomorrow. We are going to Diagon Alley to shop."

"Oh Great. Then we will be going, right Dad?" – Luna looked at his father.

"Ok dear." – He said and turned to the Weaseleys. "We should leave Bill in here. I have sealed most of the house except for the front door. We will not have much time after the transformation to give him the potion."

"Thank you! We really appreciate everything you are doing."

"Oh. We are welcome, Molly. It is the least I can do."

They all jumped when a man appeared right in front of them. He was holding the potion.

"Here is the wolfbane potion Lovegood. You must make him drink that after he transforms or everything is lost. I'm sorry I would like to stay and help but I have to go…"

"No need to apologize. Thank you for everything." – Calmed him Mr. Lovegood and the man disappeared again. "Ok. It seems that we have one shot at this. We have now about thirty minutes."

It was midnight. Hermione and Ginny went outside. The full moon has just appeared from behind the few clouds on the sky. Hermione took out the parchment from her sleeve. Silver letters appeared on the parchment.

"Wow." – Ginny said.

"Indeed. Wow. Lets see what is written." – Hermione began to read but suddenly stopped.

"What?"

"I don't know. Half of the letters just vanished."

"Well if we read together it might just work."

"Ok. Lets give it a try."

They sat down and begun reading.

'_The black bottle contains the Wolfbane Potion. But it requires one more ingredient – The Vial of Moonlight that can only be found in the Vale of the Silver Alley. The vial of Moonlight is a powerful ingredient. Added to the Wolfbane potion it changes its properties. Absorbing it will help for the eradication of the werewolf within and will make him immune to future bites by a werewolf. _

_Ginny Weaseley, I understand that a werewolf has bitten your brother. His only chance for normal life is the Vial of Moonlight. The wolfbane potion is useful but it doesn't eradicate the werewolf within. You and Hermione Granger will need to do exactly as I tell you. You have to read in whisper the last paragraph of this letter. It will transport you near the Vale. When you get there follow the silver thread it leads straight to the entrance of the Vale. Once you enter the Vale you must locate the Cave of Moonlight. I wish I could tell you how to find it but I can't. I can tell you only this – once you get in the cave you will meet the Queen of the cave (she is a hydrozoa). Do not try to see how she looks. If she appears in front of you, step in a dark corner. Whatever you do, do not look her in the eyes. Do not show fear. You must sound confident in what you want. I guess she might riddle you. Most of her riddles are nonsense but there might be something related to your past. Something that only one of you knows. Think before you give your answer cause as you guess you will have only one shot. So make sure it's your best if not now it will be the last time someone will see you. I will not say that it is an easy task. But I am confident that you can do it. You have two challenges – finding the entrance of the cave and answering the riddle._

_Once you get the vial head back to the place where you first appeared following the silver thread. Look on the back of the parchment. You will find a map. Just touched it and say where and when you wish to go and you will. _

_P.S. A tip, your brother will be inside a house near the Lovegoods. I wish you both a good luck. We will meet soon and answer all your questions."_

"Wow." – Was the only thing Ginny could say. "How does he know so much and who he is?"

"I don't know." – Hermione was as puzzled as Ginny. "What will we do?"

"I don't know. What do you think? Can this vial really do what he says it does?"

"I have never heard of it. It does sound like a dangerous mission but in the end if it will save Bill I say we should go."

"Why us? What if we fail? Do you think the warning is real?"

"Yes. I believe it is very serious. Why else he would have protected it so much whoever he is. See only we could open the box. Only together we could read it. And it did address us. I think there must be a reason why he chose us and not the boys. Besides I think there is more to this than it appears."

"But…"

"Do you want to help your brother or not? This is the only thing that matters. It does not matter right now who has sent us this. I do trust this letter. I don't believe it is from an enemy. There is no reason for such complex work. It is up to you Ginny. Bill is your brother."

Ginny looked surprised at Hermione. She did not expect that she would be the one rushing into a hazardous adventure. But Hermione did sound completely confident and she respected that. This task sounded really dangerous. Was she going to leave the opportunity to help someone she loved – the answer to her was obvious No.

"Ok Hermione. Lets do it."

"Lets finish the paragraph." – they continued in whisper as instructed.

'_Moon eractus veil around the lit. Ictus windousa narnia Elet. Moon demeora I rictus windousa narnia. Ictus narnia Vial. Ictus narnia windousa Vale Moon lit.'_

Everything faded as a burst of light appeared. The girls could not move. They felt as something sucked them in a whirlpool. They could feel they were traveling very fast. All of sudden everything stopped. They felt ground again. Hermione stood up. They were in the middle of meadow. She turned around and helped Ginny stand up.

"Where are we?" – Ginny asked.

"I don't know. We have to find the silver thread."

"Yeah. But where is it?"

"Well…" - Hermione murmured. "Stay here I'll have a quick look around."

"Ok."

Hermione moved away. Ginny sat quietly. Ten minutes later Hermione returned smiling.

"I founded it. Come on. Lets go."

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Ginny."

"How would we find this spot when we will be coming back?"

"Hmm. Good question. Hmm."

"Look!" – Ginny gasped.

"What?"

"The parchment! It is shining."

"Excellent. We will leave it here. We will be able to see it." – And she led the way.

They walked for five minutes when Hermione stopped. She pointed to the north of their current position. A silver trail appeared from the ground as a smith laid it. They followed it for nearly thirty minutes. The terrain slopped down. Moments later they found themselves in front of a glossy arch. On the top was written – Vale Moon Lit. They stepped over and stopped in surprise. A silver alley appeared right in front of them. As they continued they started to look for the entrance of the cave. Nearly an hour passed but they had no success.

"Where could it be?" – Hermione sighed. "We looked everywhere. Near the walls – everywhere no sigh of entrance what so ever."

"May be not. May be we are doing it wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Well we entered the Vale through the arch. And the arch looks like an entrance to me."

"Right. You are absolutely right." – Hermione slapped herself on the forehead.

-But how do we enter into the cave, I wonder. – Continued to murmur Ginny.

"Ginny. I got it."

"Really? What shall we do?"

"Lets go back to the arch." – They headed back. They passed the arch and the alley disappeared.

"Now what?" – Ginny asked.

"Remember the last paragraph of the letter, actually the last two sentences."

"Yeah I do."

"Ok. We will say them again in whisper and watch what will happen. On the count of three. One, Two Three."

"_Ictus narnia Vial. Ictus narnia windousa Vale Moon lit" – _A gloomy light appeared on the threshold of the arch. A darkly corridor lay ahead. They took a deep breath and stepped in. It was quite cold inside and the floor was slimy. But they maintained their balance. The corridor broadened and soon they saw a large golden platform. There was nothing on it except for a small tub in the rear. Someone was in it. They stood in front of the platform as they heard low hiss. The hiss turned into a cold voice.

"Who dares enter in my domain?"

"We do."

"And you are?"

"Hermione Granger and Ginny Weaseley." – Ginny stated.

"Ahh…hmm well then."

They saw a figure rise from the tub. It looked like a woman with shaggy hair. As the woman stepped on the platform they backed off to the corridor. The woman hissed again although it sounded like she was purring.

"What do you seek?"

Ginny looked at Hermione and she nodded as they answered together.

"The Vial of Moonlight."

"Oh! Why do you seek it?"

"To save my brother." – Ginny answered.

"You do have the potion. Show it!" – Ordered the woman

Ginny stretched her arm and revealed the black bottle. The woman groaned and stepped back. She observed them for a while then hissed again.

"Hmm. Very well. I'll give you the vial. But I'll ask you a question. If you don't have an answer to risk I'll let you leave with no vial in hand. If you answer wrongly you will never leave this cave. Answer correctly and the potion yours it will be." - She moved forward again and gazed upon them. But they stepped back avoiding her gaze. She mumbled again.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. We are."

"Ok then, here you go." – She was silent for a sec. "Once Past. Indocility Harm. Cozy Home. Thunder in the sky. Thunder in the night. Straws all around. Taking on once behalf. Who is the one riding the thunder in the night from midnight till dawn?"

Hermione and Ginny threw glances at each other stupefied. What nonsense is that? They tried to remember what the instructions in the letter said but nothing helpful. Suddenly Ginny remembered and gasped. Hermione looked at her puzzled. Ginny made her understand that she is the one the riddle speaks using body signs. Hermione understood but after a short break pointed at her. She barely moved her lips saying, 'I will speak last.' Ginny nodded with understanding and stepped forward.

"Do you have an answer already?" – The woman hissed as she saw Ginny approach.

"Yes."

"Let us hear it."

"The answer is I, Ginny Weaseley. Riding my broomstick from midnight till dawn near my house and hurtling in the paddock raising the straws to the sky."

"Hmm. "– The woman said. Then there was silence. "Hmm. Very well. Here is the vial."

They saw the vial. The inside was glowing. It moved toward them in a furrow of some liquid that they did not want to know what was it. Hermione bent down and took it saying:

"I, Hermione Granger take it on behalf of Ginny Weaseley."

"It is settled. You have answered correctly. You may make yourselves out."

"Thank you, your majesty." – And the girls bowed as they were moving back slowly.

After a while they turned around and exited the cave. They hurried back the silver trail. Soon they found the shining parchment. Ginny looked at her watch and said.

"Oh! We are too late Hermione. It is already three in the morning."

"No, we are not. Remember the map will take us where we want and when we want."

"You're right I totally forgot. What a relief if true."

"Well it worked so far. Now we have to decide when and where."

"When we know and I believe where as well."

"Do we?"

"Yeah. Bill is going to be inside the house near the Lovegoods. I presume that will be in the living room. Perhaps Mum and Dad and the Lovegoods will be there too. Trying to give him the potion."

"Yes. And we might startled them all including your werewolf brother that will give us time to put it in his mouth and step back."

"And stupefy him. But we have first to add the Vial."

"Yeah right."

Hermione opened carefully the black bottle. She poured the content of the vial in the bottle. After a few seconds of fizzing a smoke looking like a moon appeared then it all stopped. Hermione closed the bottle.

"Now we are ready. We have to touch the map and go."

They turned the parchment and saw the map. Touched the map and spoke but nothing happened.

"Hmm." – Ginny mumbled. "I guess we will have to whisper again together."

"Yeah I guess so. One two three…" – There was a burst of light and they disappeared.

It was midnight when a groan and a scream were heard. Mr. And Mrs. Weaseley glanced at each other. The time has come. They looked at Mr. Lovegood and two of his friends that have arrived a few minutes ago to help. He nodded and took out his wand. They all stepped in the house. The living room was dark. Mr. Lovegood whispered 'Lumos!' He looked around but could not find any trace of the werewolf. Soon at the light appeared Bill transformed it looked quite ugly. The werewolf growled out and moved to attack. Four voices shouted – Stupefy. The spell pushed the werewolf back but did not manage to stop him and he attacked again. Making his retreat Mr. Lovegood stumbled and lost his balance. Arthur pulled him back. Again the voices shouted 'Stupefy!'. The werewolf evaded the spell but stumbled as well. And again – 'Stupefy!' The spell however missed and that made the werewolf angry. He growled again and jumped wildly. Startled by this Molly dropped the Wolfbane potion. It fell on the ground and broke. Fortunately the werewolf was pushed back.

As it decided to attack again a burst of light appeared blinding and stunning not only him but also everyone else. Hermione and Ginny opened the bottle and put it in the werewolf's mouth and then stepped quickly back shouting – 'Stupefy!' Ginny's spell made the werewolf fall back and Hermione's one hit him in the chest. The werewolf fell back and the content of the bottle poured down his throat. The werewolf stood up quickly. He made however only one-step forward before he froze. He was silent for a while and then it screamed so loudly that everyone shuddered in horror then he begun whining. It was all over few seconds later. When everyone looked down to their surprise they saw Bill convulsed on the floor. He was no longer a werewolf. As they approached him he shook his head, looked at them then fainted. Molly approached him and stroke him on the hair She looked still terrified. Arthur was still stupefied. Mr. Lovegood and his friends were feeling no different. Only Hermione and Ginny seemed relieved. They shook hands.

"We made it." – Ginny finally said.

Molly turned around now that she remembered what happened and looked at Ginny and Hermione. She was still having trouble taking her breath.

Mr. Weaseley however turned to Ginny and Hermione and asked his voice trembling.

"What, by the beard of Merlin, were you thinking? Have you lost your minds? And from where did you come?"

"Oh! I'm sorry Dad. But there was no time to explain. We had to act quickly. When you and Mum calm down we will explain."

"Yes. We are very sorry that we startled you. We only wanted to help. Not to worry Mrs. Weaseley Bill will never ever be a werewolf again, ever." – Added confidently Hermione. "We will explain you later."

"Ok." – Mr. Weaseley obviously was satisfied for the moment although he was still trembling. "We need to move Bill to St. Mungo. You two…" – he pointed at Ginny and Hermione – "…return to the Burrow immediately. "We will send you a message when you could come."

The two girls nodded and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter.

Chapter Four SENTINEL 

Harry slowly opened his eyes. He could remember his dream. He was talking to a snake in a shop at Knocturne Alley. But it was just a dream, although he thought that the idea of talking to a snake was not that strange. After all he could talk to snakes thanks to Voldemort. People were saying that talking to snakes is the mark of a Dark Wizard, but if he remembered correctly the sign of muggle pharmacy were a snake wrapped around a staff. So perhaps the snakes were not all that bad. May be this was also prejudice of most people.

Harry looked around. Ron was still sleeping and snoring like a sawmill. He stood up and stretched. Then dressed up and silently left the room. Once on the floor, he wondered whether to go down or to go and wake Ginny. After few seconds of indecisiveness he moved towards the girls room. To his surprise, Ginny and Hermione were already awaked. He could hear them talking as he approached the door. He leant on the door.

"I bet everybody will be surprised as to what we achieved." – Harry heard Hermione saying.

"Well. Mum and Dad won't be thrilled. I think, yesterday, we scared them quite a bit."

"Yeah. And mostly your brother. I hope he is all right."

"I hope too. The vial did its job."

"Well. I've been thinking about last night, Ginny."

"Me too. At first, I thought that it'd be very difficult for us. But in the end we got the vial and it did no longer seem that tough."

"We were very well instructed what to do and what to expect. I wonder whether the boys could have done it."

"Nah. They would have done the same."

"I am not so sure. But it doesn't matter now. What?" – Hermione whispered.

"Nothing" – Ginny said and pulled her wand. A swift wrist move and then all of sudden the door opened and Harry lost his balance and dropped on the floor.

"Eavesdropping, are we?" – Ginny said giggling.

Harry quickly stood up. He felt muddled and ashamed a bit. Being caught in action – he thought.

"Not exactly."

"What would you call it?" – Hermione asked crossing her arms.

"Coming to wake you but I accidentally stumbled and leant on the door when you opened it." – Harry threw an innocent look.

"And do you think someone actually believes you…stumbled accidentally…walking silently as a cat approaching a mouse?" – Ginny frowned and raised her finger. But to Harry was obvious that her expression is going to soften. He approached her, still looking guilty, leant forward and kissed her gently. Then moved back staring at her and said:

"You do."

"I don't and I won't until you confess."

"Ok. I surrender. I was there for merely a minute" – looking at her expression – "Well ok two minutes."

Ginny's expression softened and she laughed. Hermione joined her.

"What were you two talking about anyway?" – Harry was quite eager to learn what they have done.

"Well in few words – we rescued Bill."

"How? And what is this vial, you were talking about?"

"So you did stay longer eavesdropping? Ha. I knew it."

"Ginny!" – Harry glared at her

"The Vial of moonlight. We had to find it first. And then we went to the Lovegoods where Mum and Dad took Bill, for him to transform. And then we came in, stunned Bill and gave him the potion and it was all over." – Ginny shot the explanation. Harry nodded and looked at Hermione in total disbelief.

"Would you explain to me what exactly did you do?"

"Ginny said it."

"I heard. I meant the details."

"Oh! Ok."

Hermione began with the letter they read on the moonlight. Then how they appeared at the Vale. How they enter into the cave and took the vial. Then how they returned to the spot they first arrived. And added the vial to the potion and at last appeared in the house startling everyone and giving the modified potion to Bill.

"Then we returned back to here. We are actually waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Weaseley to come back and take us to St Mungo to see Bill. That's it Harry."

Harry was silent. His eyes widened upon the story but did not interrupt. He looked up first at Hermione and then at Ginny. He had mixed feelings about their night adventure. _What were they thinking_ – he thought. _They look quite happy about their achievement. What if something went wrong?_ He and Ron were sleeping and no one would have found out. Harry put away those thoughts. They were safe nonetheless it was reckless.

"You know" – Harry began – "What you did is completely reckless. What if something happened to you? How would anyone know where were you? Did you think about this before embarking on this adventure?"

"Wow! Harry! There was a danger. We know that. But we were instructed in details what to do." – Ginny answered.

"That's not a reason to go. You could have at least told Ron and me where you were going. You could have taken us with you."

"Harry!" – Hermione interrupted – "There was no time. We had to act quickly. We could not have known how much time we would need to find the vial. And second we weren't sure that you could have joined us."

"That's right. Harry, listen to me please. We had an opportunity to save Bill's life. Would you really like me to walk away from such an opportunity?" – Ginny was in tears.

"No. Of course not. I'm sorry, Ginny. I did not mean this. But you could have been hurt or stayed at that damn cave."

"We told you. We did exactly as we were instructed. If we couldn't provide an answer we could walk away empty-handed."

"But the wolfbane potion would have done the same."

"No. It wouldn't."

"Do you know that for sure? Do you?" – Harry raised his voice a little bit looking with reproachstraight at Ginny.

"No. We don't." – Hermione said quietly. – "But the effect of the modified potion was completely different. Bill collapsed and was normal again within seconds. The Wolfbane potion does not act that quickly. "

Harry sighted heavily. He still felt worried and angry with the girls. Ginny looked at him but he turned away from her. He sighted again and went towards the door. He turned back and said with a slightly trembling voice:

"I'm going to wake Ron. He has to right to know as well I guess."

And he walked away. Ginny followed out with tears in her eyes. Hermione decided not to say a word. The girls stood quietly for a time till a knock on the door.

"Come in." – Hermione said.

Fleur entered the room. She was holding the note Mrs. Weaseley has left last night. Sending a question look at Ginny.

"Bill is at St Mungo. Mum and Dad are with him. They will send us an owl or will come to take us."

"When did they leave?"

"Last night, around 11. Mum did not want to wake you."

"But …" - Fleur said but it was clear that she was not happy with Mrs. Weaseley decision. "What happened? Is he all right?"

And Hermione described the events of last night. Fleur's reaction however was different from Harry's. She hugged both Hermione and Ginny. Then she left the room.

Meanwhile Harry went to wake Ron, which proved quite difficult. He did not wanted to wake him the hard way. But his efforts so far were unsuccessful. He took his wand out and levitated Ron's blanket. He then opened wide the window. The sunlight poured into Ron's face that began to stir. Ron tried to cover himself but as there was no blanket he opened his eyes and looked around. He saw Harry grinning.

"Ah. Good Morning Ron."

"Good Morn…what time is it?"

"It is about 9:30."

"So early, Harry. Leave me sleep."

"I have something to tell you first. Then if you still want, go back to sleep".

"O…ok." – Yawned Ron and sat. Harry told him what Hermione and his sister did last night. Ron woke quite quickly after hearing the story. He jumped out of bed and went straight to Ginny's room. Harry followed.

"-GINNY!" – Harry heard Ron yelling. – "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? HAVE YOU TWO LOST YOUR MINDS?"

"Ron, come down." – Hermione was trying to soften him.

"HOW CAN I? DO YOU HAVE ANY…"

"Oh! Put a zip on it." – Briskly interrupted him Ginny. – "What would you have done if it came to you and Harry?"

"That is not the point. It came to you. You could have been hurt. You could have told us at least." – Ron's voice had softened but he was still upset.

"Ron. We told you there was no time. Beside you knew." – calmly intervened Hermione.

"We did not." – Ron stressed.

"Yes. You did. You saw us take the potion and the parchment. We told you we are going to see what is it written on it at midnight. That you did not come at midnight with us is not really our fault, now is it?"

"You could have come to our room at first. Then we would have gone all together."

"Yes, yes we could but we did not. But you could have taken the initiative. Given you always want to be overprotective. You did not. So don't complain."

"I am not overprotective." – Ron raised again his voice. – "I just care for you. But it seems that you don't understand this."

"We do understand it."

"And where's the proof of that? Ah?"

"Ronald. We are ok. Come down at last. We…" - Hermione was interrupted.

"I will certainly do so when you two begin to…" - Ron did not finish. His anger was again growing.

"Oh. Zip it, Ronald. And let me finish. We did not go without considering the danger. But I do believe that there was no danger at all."

"May be because of the excellent instructions?" – Ron mocked her.

"No. Not exactly because of them. "

"Then what?"

"I am not sure exactly but I do believe that it was a test."

"A test? How so?" – Ginny and Ron asked in unison.

"Yes a test." – confirmed Hermione. – "Last night, when Ginny fell asleep I took out on of the books I brought. There was a chapter for the hydrozoa – or as wizards refer to it – Medusa Queen. Half snake half human. The behavior was well described. And Ginny I can tell you that what we saw last night had nothing to do with their usual behavior. At some point it seemed too easy. Then I asked myself why is that?"

"And?" – Ron urged her.

"And then I went through the instructions again. There was no way we could have deviated from them. There were so detailed. As the one who wrote them wanted to see how we would proceed? Were we going to trust them based only on the fact that it could save Bill's life? He was probably counting on the fact that Ginny would not resist to the desire or the temptation of this opportunity. Who can actually?" - Hermione took a deep breath and continued. – "Or would we have the courage to go? Would we go on a hazardous adventure trusting only the instructions from a person we don't know? Would we find the hidden entrance of the cave? Because that was the only thing that we did not have instructions for. Would we enter the cave? How would we react to the appearance of the Queen? Will we dare answer the nonsense riddle? Or will we fail?"

"Wow, Hermione. It seems you have given quite a thought to that." –Harry exclaimed.

"Well. Yes I did. I told you it seemed too easy. Of course it did not sound this way the first time. But the important thing then was, were we going to miss the opportunity of saving Bill's life or not? Well the responsibility for this decision fell to Ginny."

"Yeah. But you convinced me, Hermione." – Defended herself Ginny.

"Ok. So why do you think this someone wanted to test you two?" – Ron asked.

"Frankly I don't know. May be…" - Hermione thought for a second. – "May be he first tested Harry? Then he tests Ginny and me. You, Ronald will be the last. I guess." – Hermione answered with a smile.

"He first tested Harry? When?" – Hermione's logic was confusing Ron.

"In his dreams. What exactly however I am not sure."

"Hermione. You are making things up." – Harry looked at her in disbelief. – "They were just dreams. How can you test someone in his dream?"

"Were they really dreams, Harry? Or the golden swirling light was a mere coincidence?"

"I don't know. But what you are suggesting is really crazy. It is just too…" - Harry did not finish. A burst of light suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. A piece of paper dropped on the floor and the light disappeared. The four stared at each other. Then Hermione bent down and picked up the paper.

"Hah!" – That was what Hermione said. Harry went to her and looked on the paper.

"What is it?" – Ginny asked.

"Well it says – 'Good job, last night. I am very impressed. You proved yourselves worthy.'"

"Worthy?" – Ron repeated. – "What's the meaning of that?"

"Well. It seems I was right. It was a test." – Hermione answered.

"Yeah but worthy for what?"

"I don't know, Ronald." – Teased him Hermione.

"Stop calling me Ronald." – Ron emphasized.

"Ok. We will figure that out later." – Harry intervened before Ron and Hermione get to yell at each other. – "Breakfast time."

"Great idea, Harry. I'll go to make it." – Ginny said. – "Any volunteers?"

"Me." – Harry answered. – "Join us in ten minutes you two, if of course you don't strangle each other before that."

Harry and Ginny left the room. Ron looked down. Hermione sat on her bed. The silence lasted only two minutes. Ron turned to Hermione.

"Look. I am sorry that I yelled at you." – Hermione gave him a playful look before she stood up and kissed him.

"Apology accepted."

"But I am …"

"Yes, I know Ronnie." – She cut him off and hugged him. And they stayed in each other arms. Sometime later, they heard Harry calling them down and went for breakfast.

It was midday already. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were outside in the garden. They were still waiting news from St Mungo. Harry sighted.

"We can't sit like that all day doing nothing."

"What would you like to do?" – Asked Ron.

"Well. Lets play quidditch." – Hermione said. Everyone looked at her with their mouth open. – "What? We have to do something. And since this is what you all like best."

"Ok. Then I'll go get my broomstick". – Said Harry.

"I'll get mine." – Ginny affirmed.

"I'll get one for Hermione and Me." – Ron added.

Ten minutes later, they went to the meadows. Ron was teamed with Ginny and Harry with Hermione. It was obvious that Harry's broomstick was the best. And he and Hermione were wining no matter what the effort Ron and Ginny were putting in. As they were playing, they saw two more broomsticks in the air - Fred and George.

"Hey guys!" – Said the twins in unison. – "You could have called us."

"If only we knew where were you." – Said Hermione.

"Hmm. Yeah. She is right bro." –Fred confirmed.

"Yeah. She's got a point." – George added.

"Where were you?" – Ginny demanded.

"Well. We were developing some new stuff." – Answered George

"Yeah. We got some ideas." –Fred added.

"Wow. And what have you come up with?" – Asked Harry excited.

"You'll see soon enough." – Answered mysteriously the twins. – "Can we join in?"

"Yeah sure. Fred will come with Hermione and me. And George will join Ginny and Ron."

And so the game resumed. It was interesting to see the twins playing separately and against each other. They played nearly four hours before they were all exhausted.

Around six, Mr. Weaseley returned home. He found the Harry, Hermione, Fred and George in the garden; Ron and Hermione were in the kitchen – cooking. Mr. Weaseley was pleasantly surprised when he saw Ron cooking. He gathered the rest in the living room and waited for Ron and Hermione. As they came in, Mr. Weaseley said:

"Well. You are all here. I'm pleased to announce that Bill has recovered completely. The healers of St Mungo are confident, that the werewolf within has been eradicated for good. Although they as well as your mother and me have no idea how this happened. Now, Ginny, Hermione, you will be so kind to explain us all of what happened." – he paused and then continued. – "We will just wait for Molly, Fleur and Bill. They will be here shortly."

Mr. Weaseley sat down on the couch. It has been an exhausting day for him. After he left Molly and Bill, he went straight to work. Things, there were not going well. After Dumbledore's death, everything became more and more confusing and difficult. And now, the Order of the Phoenix had no leader. Death tolls were raising no matter of the efforts of the ministry and the order. The latest news was terrifying. Two bridges in northern England were brought down. Many muggles were killed in the process. Molly saved him mid-afternoon, when she asked him to join her in St Mungo. She told him the healers have confirmed through various methods that the werewolf part of Bill has been eradicated completely. The only thing, they were unable to explain is how exactly that happened. Molly and he have told them about the vial of Moonlight but it seemed that none of the healers has ever heard about it. This particularly was the one thing that bothered him. How did the girls found that vial and how did they know what it does. He was going to find out soon. A loud crack put him out of his thoughts.

Molly, Fleur and Bill have arrived. They went in the living room, where they found everybody. Molly and Fleur sat down on the couch – exhausted. Bill went to Hermione and Ginny and hugged them both.

"I don't know how to thank you enough!" – He said in thankful voice.

"We are all thrilled to learn, how did you do it." – Added Molly.

"Well. Harry and Ron already know." – Hermione began.

"But the others do not." – continued Ginny. – "So here it goes." – She took a deep breath and started explaining. As the story was developing, Fred and George's faces were growing in complete surprise. When Ginny finished, she tried not looking at her parents. Molly and Arthur were very quite. Bill and Fleur were looking at each other amazed. Harry and Ron were also quite. Arthur spoke first.

"The result of your actions was not only astonishing but also very helpful. However what you did was not only dangerous but also reckless. You could have been hurt and …"-

Ginny cut him off, which surprised everyone.

"Dad. Before you continue saying what terrible outcomes might have happened, please listen to Hermione. She has something to add." – Ginny turned to Hermione as everyone else.

Hermione took a deep breath as well and explained her reasoning. After all, she had the whole night to think it over. She showed them as well the piece of paper, they received today. Molly took the piece and looked it over and over.

"What "You proved yourselves worthy" means?" – She asked.

"I guess we completed the task beyond expectations." – Answered Hermione.

"Expectations?" – Repeated Molly. – "Whose expectations?"

"Of the one, that sent us the parchment in first place. But who is he, Mrs. Weaseley, we don't know. Although in the parchment, there was an indication that he would meet us soon and answer all our questions."

Suddenly Harry had an idea. He turned to Arthur Weaseley, while everyone was assimilating Hermione's reasoning.

"Ah. Mr. Weaseley?"

"Yes, Harry."

"Could you invite as well to the wedding Professor Slugghorn?"

"Slugghorn?" – Repeated Arthur with astonishment.

"Yeah."

"What for?" – Asked Ron.

"Well. He is a potion master. He might have heard something about the vial of moonlight."

"Harry! What is this got to do with what we are discussing now?" – Asked Ginny.

"All!" – Answered Harry and looked at her. – "You said that the healers at St Mungo have no idea what the vial do. Also I think, if Professor Slugghorn has heard about the vial, he might know also who uses such powerful ingredients."

"It is a very wild theory, Harry." –Hermione intervened.

"Yes, I know. But Professor Slugghorn has knowledge of most potion ingredients, some of which I'm pretty sure the healers have never heard of."

"May be. Harry. But this doesn't prove, that he might know who uses them. And even if so, there is no guarantee that it will be the one, which sent us the parchment."

"I know, Hermione. But it could give us some clues."

"Ok. That settled we could enjoy supper, which Ron and Hermione have prepared." – Concluded Arthur.

"-Supper, prepared by Hermione and R..Ron?" – Repeated Mrs. Weaseley stupefied.

"Yeah." – Answered Ron as his ears went red.

"All right. We will re-discuss later that issue." – Said Mrs. Weaseley getting up.

Everyone enjoyed supper. Then they moved back to the living room. Harry turned to Mrs. Weaseley.

"Mrs. Weaseley, I was wondering, when could we go to Diagon Alley?"

"Call me Molly, Harry. We'll go tomorrow. Right, Arthur?" – Molly said.

"Yes. Tomorrow." – Answered Arthur. – "Now, everyone to bed!"

So everyone, except Molly and Arthur, stood up. Bill and Fleur climbed upstairs. Harry and Ron accompanied Ginny and Hermione back to their room.

"Good night." – Harry said and kissed Ginny. Ron did the same with Hermione. Then they entered into Ron's room. Ron sat on his bed and looked at Harry.

"What?" – Harry asked.

"Well. It was an eventful day. What do you think of this unknown guy?"

"I don't know what to think."

"I'm still puzzled why he chose them, instead of us?"

"There is a reason for sure. But why it has to be us all the time, Ron. Why not for a change someone else?"

"Yeah. You're right. But …"

"Ron! We spent the whole day discussing that with them. You don't want to spend the night still talking about it? Lets get some sleep. I'm sure; we'll get the answer of that mystery."

"Yeah. You're right mate. I'm sorry. I'm just concerned."

"No need to apologize mate. I'm also concerned but right now what is most important is sleeping. We'll have plenty of time to figure it out."

"Well. Good night, Harry."

"Good night, Ron."

The next morning, Molly awakened Ron and Harry. Harry dressed up quickly and went to the girls' room. Hermione has already dressed.

"Morning Harry."

"Morning Hermione."

"She's still sleeping. May be you could help waking her up." – Smiled Hermione as she exited the room.

Harry bent down gently. He looked at her and sighted. She was so beautiful, when she was asleep. His lips touched slowly hers. Ginny, slowly, opened her eyes purring like a cat.

"My alarm clock." – She smiled and kissed him back.

"Time to get up. We have many things to shop today."

"Ok. I'll be up in a minute."

"Now, Ginny or else…" - he pointed jokingly a finger at her.

"Ok. Ok. I'm up." – Ginny stood up and went to the bathroom.

Harry stood by the window. He was still concerned. He hasn't decided what to do with her. Being with her again was so good but was it right. That question haunted him everyday since he arrived at the Burrow. Well – he thought – I'll decide later. Ginny returned with a smile.

"What so funny?" – Harry asked.

"Dad woke Bill and Fleur with a bit of water. He is still apologizing."

"Ha ha…" - Harry chuckled. – "Lets go".

Ginny passed first and Harry followed. In the kitchen, Ron was attacking two pancakes. Hermione and the others were just sitting down. Arthur came last with Bill and Fleur. They were still wet. As they were eating two owls arrived. One was the family owl Errol and the other was obviously from Hogwarts.

"Oh. Hogwarts letters." – Arthur said. – "Harry's here as well. That comes perfect as we are going to Diagon today."

He distributed the letters to each. Harry has put his aside. Ron and Hermione opened theirs just to find two badges.

"Wow. Head Boy and Girl." – Exclaimed Bill.

"Ron. Congratulation!" – Ginny praised his brother. Molly stood up and hugged his son.

"Hermione, Congratulation!" – Added Harry. All looked very happy but Harry could see the doubt in Ron and Hermione as they looked at him. Harry did not say anything but made a sign – "We'll talk later."

When everyone has finished, they went to the fireplace. Arthur found the pot with the floo powder.

"We have to buy some today, dear." – he said to Molly.

"Yes, of course. Well Ron you're first." – She gave him a little powder.

"Mum. We can apparate." – Ron protested.

"Yes, I know. But it'll be safer with floo powder. Now come on."

Ron took some of the floo, entered the fireplace and said – Diagon Alley. A burst of green flames and he was gone. Then Hermione and Ginny passed, Harry and Arthur went afterwards and at last Bill, Fleur and Molly. Fred and George have left before them. They had business to do, so they went to open their shop.

They all appeared in the fireplace of The Leaky Cauldron. Molly brushed them and then they went straight to Gringorts. The Weaseleys took a cart and went to their vault. Hermione joined Harry. As they arrived at Harry's vault, Hermione saw that it was full there was no place to drop even a needle. Harry took a big bag and filled it up. Soon they returned up and waited for the Weaseleys.

"Now, everyone listen up." – Arthur gathered them. – "We'll meet back in the Leaky Cauldron in two hours."

Arthur, Molly, Bill and Fleur went to Madame Malkin to choose dresses for the wedding. Harry and others went to buy supplies for school, as Harry led them to think. They first went to buy supplies for potions. Harry bought some books for defensive spells, dragons and snakes, the history of Dark Arts and advanced potion making. After that they all agreed to visit Fred and George.

The Weaseleys shop was full already. They couldn't see the brothers. They started looking around. It seemed that Fred and George have developed brand new stuff. Due to the crowd they had to split. Harry was looking for the back room. When he founded it, he went in. There, he saw a lot of stuff, different in size and color.

"Harry!" – Fred appeared. – "How nice of you to drop by."

"Yeah, mate." – George added. – "Come! We have some interesting things to show you."

They moved to another room. George picked up a silver cloak.

"A normal looking invisibility cloak but we added a motion sensor, here."

"Did you get the idea from the muggles?" – Harry asked.

"Yeah. Well sort of." – Answered George. – "Also, stunners. They are quite in demand by the ministry. Blackness powder. And something new – a flash-porter."

"A what?"

"Flash-porter! It is something like a port key but it transports to a short distance, just enough to escape. But be careful with it. It has no, well, direction set. So if you are in danger, you just grab it. It emits a blinding light and transports you to a short distance, well, in almost any direction, random direction."

"How far?"

"Well as we tested it, it was no more than 100 meters. The only trouble is that you have to do it in an open space. You will not want to materialize inside rock or something like that. We haven't mastered it quite; it is still in developing stage. But it could prove useful."

"Here are some deflectors. They would deflect stun and other spells if not too strong. Take then all." – Fred gave him a bag.

"And Harry" – added George – "You don't pay for anything here."

"But…"

"We told you. No pay. If come later, we could show you something really interesting. Lets say in 1 hour."

"Yeah. All right. I have to find the others. We have still things to buy."

Harry found himself out of the back room and looked for the others. He pulled them out of the shop. He took the invisibility cloak out and said:

"Now. I need Hermione to come with me."

"Where will we go Harry?" – Hermione asked.

"We are going in muggle London. I have to buy some things there. In the meantime, Ron, Ginny you will look for dragon robes for the four of us. Here." – He handed Ron a handful of galleons.

"Harry I can't take them."

"Ron, dragon hides and robes are very expensive. Also go and select a good and big magic trunk with at least 7 compartments. We will meet back here in an hour. Ok?"

"Yeah. Ok."

Harry and Hermione went back to the Leaky Cauldron. They left their bags for safekeeping to Tom the bartender and went out in muggle London.

"Now. We need to buy a map of England. Then I have to find a pharmacy."

"What for?" – Asked Hermione.

"Well, we'll the map and …"

"I mean why in the pharmacy?"

"Ah. I need a cream to hide this." – He pointed at his scar.

"But why?" – Insisted Hermione.

"When we return back to Diagon, we're going to Knocturne Alley. I don't want anyone to recognize me."

"Knocturne Alley?" – Hermione repeated looking stunned.

"Yes. We have many things to buy there. Now come on. Lets go."

Ginny and Ron have finished with their shopping. They were standing in front of The Weaseleys shop waiting for Hermione and Harry. Ron was a little puzzled as to why Harry wanted dragon robes. Ginny and he saw different types. There was one even from a Hungarian Horntail but it was quite expensive.

"What could they possibly do?" – Ron asked, after a while staring at his watch.

"Harry said that he has to buy some things from muggles, which he can't buy from here."

"Hmm. I wonder what that could possibly be?"

"Perhaps a map."

"A map? Of what?"

"England. If he wants to go his parents' house, he has to know where to go."

"Yeah. You're right. "

Harry and Hermione had just bought the cream Harry wanted. He hid the scar and they headed back to Diagon Alley. Soon they found Ron and Ginny.

"Hey guys!"

"Harry, what have you done? Your scar is missing!" – Exclaimed Ginny.

"I've hidden it."

"Any particular reason for that?"

"Yes. But first wait for me here. I'm going inside to see Fred and George. It won't take long." – Harry entered the Weaseleys shop. He found Fred near the cash desk.

"Hey Fred!" – Harry called.

"Hey Harry! Come with me." – Fred waved at him. They went in the back room where they found George.

"Hey Harry, you came."

"You said that you have something interesting to show me."

"Yeah. We do. Now come here." – George entered into another room and Fred and Harry followed. – "I've prepared a bag of good stuff for you. Take it. And…"

"And…" – Fred continued the echo of George. – "This!" – They showed him a battle robe.

"A battle robe?" – Harry asked in surprise.

"Yeah but it is special."

"I see. It is a dragon robe."

"Well, yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"Well one part of it is from a dragon and other from a snake. Wait. Now on the sleeves and almost everywhere on it, we have put small thorns. Be careful with them."

"Yeah. We have smeared them with snake poison. It can turn you unconscious for hours. That's what you put these caps on them. Just in case. But when you want to remove them just tap on of them and they will all go off."

"Also this!" – George was holding a silver chain mail. –"We bought it last week, actually."

"Bought it? Was it worth?"

"Oh. Yeah. Don't worry we have already tested it."

"Ok. What makes it so special?"

"Well. First, it can stop almost any muggle-piercing weapon from cutting in two, stubbing you and all other pleasures. Then we made further tests. It is resistant to most stunning spells. Fred put it on."

Fred took off his shirt and put on the chain mail. George took out his wand.

"Stupefy!" – He cried. A red light went off and stroke the chain mail and to Harry's surprise the spell was deflected. George attacked again 4 times in row. And Harry could see another effect. A shield appeared 3 or 4 inches in front of Fred and surrounded him. George continued to fire at him all sorts of stunning spells. And instead of being deflected, they have been absorbed by the shield.

"See, Harry. After a time, it begins to absorb the spells thus strengthening the shield. However I don't think it could stop cruccio, the killing curse or other more powerful spells. But for all remaining variety of spells it will work."

"Guys. This is priceless. I can't take it." – Harry protested.

"You'll need it more than us. You need more protection, Harry. Fred, take it off and Harry put it on."

Fred took off the silver chain mail. He handed it to Harry who was still hesitating.

"I can't take it." – Harry tried again to protest but Fred and George insisted. Sighting Harry dressed it under his shirt.

"See. No one would ever suspect what defense you possess. Don't forget the bag."

"Harry, are you going after the dirty prat of a dark lord?"

"Yeah. I am."

"Then you'll need all these. And as we told you a thousand times, Harry you don't pay here."

Harry surrendered, thanked Fred and George and headed outside where the others were waiting for him. He decided not to tell them about the chain mail at first.

"Harry. What took you so long?" – Ron asked.

"Sorry guys! But your brothers wanted to give me so many things that it took eternity."

"Wow. It is a big bag. Now where are you going?"

"Yeah. Big bag." – Harry laughed. – "Now you three will each put on an invisibility cloak and follow me to Knocturne Alley. "

"Knocturne Alley?" – Ginny asked shocked.

"Yeah."

"Why have we to be invisible?" –Ron looked puzzled.

"You'll watch my back, if there are Death Eaters or other trouble. While I'll look defenseless, you will be able to surprise them far more easily than if you are visible."

"But Harry…"

"No buts. Come on, now. We have less than an hour."

And so Ron, Ginny and Hermione went under the cloaks. Harry started ahead. He turned to Knocturne Alley. His first stop was at Mr. Borgin's shop. He entered and as the doorbell ringed, Mr. Borgin appeared.

"Welcome young sir!" – He growled – "What could I do for you?"

"I want something that will make me undetectable. Also I would like to buy the Hand of Glory." – Harry mugged mischievously.

"Of course, young sir. These bracelets will let you pass unnoticeable. However, I'm sorry to say the Hand has been sold." – Muttered Borgin.

"Hmm" – Harry frowned. – "Would you have something quite like it?"

"Yes, the Task Hand but you'll have to come again tomorrow."

"Very well." – Harry said coldly. – "Also I want slow acting poisons."

"Of course sir. I have just the thing."

Borgin moved to the back of the store and returned with several filthy bottles. Harry examined the bracelets with satisfaction.

"I take all the bracelets."

"All?" – Borgin's eyes shined in greed.

"Yes, all."

"Very good. The bracelets will be 400, the poison another 50 and the Task Hand another 300."

"I'll give you half today and half tomorrow, when I'll come to get the Task Hand."

"Of course sir. Thank you sir." – Borgin bowed as he took the gold. – "The Hand will be here tomorrow by noon."

"Good." – Harry said in a cold voice and tipped Borgin. – "Till noon tomorrow then."

Harry stepped out of Borgin's. He moved down the alley. He saw another filthy and messy shop. It was full of Dark Magic books. He bought some books that captured his eye. He was about to return to Diagon Alley, when he saw a reptile shop. He moved quickly and entered. It was dark inside. There were different reptiles. He looked around. From a dark corner a figure appeared.

"Good day, sir!" – it barked. Harry looked coldly at the man before he spoke.

"I need a pet. And I prefer a snake, deadly poisonous."

"Ah. A snake? Of course sir. We have many of them. Come, this way."

They went near the cash desk. There were many snakes, some big, some small. Some were black, other light brown and slick, and other fewer slides. Harry saw one snake that was alone in the corner. No other snake was near it.

"What about that one?" – Harry pointed at her.

"Oh. This one. No one wants her, actually. But she is not poisonous."

"It seems that the other snakes don't want to approach her."

"Hell no! She starts to fight them. She actually killed some of them that cost me quite a fortune."

"What would become of her?" – Harry asked.

"I'll probably sell her off. But I doubt someone will ever take this beast. She doesn't let anyone around here."

"She seems ok to me." – Harry approached her.

"Careful, she'll bite you."

Harry moved carefully. He crouched so his eyes were at equal level with the snakes. He saw a small crest right to the eyes. The snake was also looking curiously at Harry and to the owner's surprise she did not attack.

"_Well. I'll get you some day near me." – _The snake hissed turning her head to the owner.

"_Why would you do that?"_ – Harry asked. The owner looked stupefied. The snake turned to Harry.

"_You can speak our tongue?"_

"_Yes. What's your name?"_

"_I am Sentinel. He treats me not good. I've been hurt and when he found me I was an easy target. But when I get well…I'll show him." –_Harry looked astonished.

He did not expect a snake to have such reasoning. But there was something familiar about that snake. He couldn't recall ever seeing before that snake but he liked her already.

"_I'll take good care of you."_ – Harry started. He was stunned of the way he was talking to that snake but he felt he must be courteous. – "_If you come with me. My name is…"_

"_Harry Potter." – _cut him off the snake looking straight at him.

"_How d o you know?"_

"_Clever way to hide the scar, Harry." – _The snake paused. – "_I'll call you sentry-child and _I_ accept."_

Harry stood up and turned to the stunned owner.

"I'll take her."

"Twen.. twenty galleons." – Mumbled the owner.

Harry gave him the gold. Then turned and took out carefully Sentinel. She wrapped around his waist. Harry went out of the shop and headed to Diagon Alley. When he arrived, he sat on a bench to wait for his friends. They arrived shortly, pulling out their cloaks.

"Wow! That was cool." – Ron said. – "No danger at all."

"Speak for yourself." – Hermione snapped. – "Harry, what was this bidding for the Hand of Glory for?"

"The task hand, Hermione, you mean."

"Yeah."

"Well. We are going to look for hidden objects, dark objects. With the task hand that will be easier."

"Aha. What about the poisons?"

"I'll tell you later about them."

"Ok." – Hermione has satisfied her furious curiosity but not Ginny.

"Harry. What about the snake?"

"Snake?" –Ron snapped. – "What snake?"

"Harry bought a snake while you are off somewhere."

"Here she is." – Harry said with a tender voice and showed them Sentinel.

"_Sentinel. These are my friends. They are not to be harmed."_

"_The red haired are brother and sister, ah?"_

"_Yes. And their family, we will meet them soon."_

"_Ok, sentry-child."_

"Guys, this is Sentinel."

"Sentinel? Strange name for a snake." – Hermione said.

"I think it is perfect, Ron?"

"Yeah."

"Have you bought the trunk and the robes?"

"No. For the robes you know you have to measure it and as to the trunk they're many. We couldn't pick one."

"All right. We'll go now to buy them and then return to the Leaky Cauldron."

Arthur and Molly were waiting for the kids at the Cauldron. Molly looked at her watch.

"They should have been here already."

"Don't worry, dear. They'll be here any minute now."

He was right. Five minutes have only passed and the four entered. Arthur noticed the robes and the trunk but said nothing.

"Are we ready?" – He asked.

"Yes, Dad. Where are Phlegm and Bill?" – Ginny asked.

"Bill and Fleur will join us later." – Molly answered. – "Now time to get back home."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter.

Chapter Five

Day of tears

Harry and Ron were waiting for the girls. When they arrived, Harry opened the trunk's fifth compartment. It looked like an arena. They all entered. Harry let Sentinel on the floor and gathered them around then spoke:

"In here, we will train ourselves. I have bought many books for defensive and offensive spells. I found also something about those bracelets. They make you unnoticeable and whoever wears it, won't be detected. Also no one could distinguish, as long as we are in the trunk we can all make magic. – Harry looked at them. – And tomorrow when I go to get the task hand, I'll pass by the ministry to make sure Ginny can legally use magic."

"But Harry… " - Hermione wanted to contradict him.

"There is no time to argue, Hermione. They can't expect us to hold up to the laws, when we need to improve our abilities and beside we are in war. The minister will understand. And we'll need Ginny too."

"So you'll take me with you?" – asked Ginny surprised.

"I haven't said anything about leaving yet or going somewhere. But you won't be able to train with us, if you can't do magic. We are not going to train only in here."

"Thank you, Harry." – replied Ginny.

"Now lets go one on one." – Harry took out his wand. He faced Ginny and Ron faced Hermione.

They begun with dueling spells one it learnt in school. Harry saw how Ginny has progressed. He also noticed that Ron was making progress. He managed to disarm Hermione on several occasions.

After the first sparing, Harry took one of the books, the one with defensive spells. He found an interesting one. It was similar to the shield charm. They all practiced it for a while. Then they moved on offensive spells. The training continued almost four hours, before they were all exhausted. At the time they finished, Harry noticed that Sentinel was acting strange. He saw her stand upright to the wall. He moved toward her. Sentinel heard him and lay down. He took her in his arms.

"_I'm sorry. I forgot about you."_

"_An honest answer that is."_

"_We'll train later. I've to catch my breath first."_

"_And your strength." – added Sentinel._

"_Yes and my strength as well. I was reviewing some of the books I bought and found appropriate exercises for you and me."_

"_You can't find everything in a book. All in those books is for normal snakes."_

"_What do you mean by normal snakes?" – asked Harry stunned._

"Well. It is difficult to explain. But lets just say snakes without family or royal crests. I don't say that the other snakes are not part of a family but not all have crests."

"_Is this what makes the difference?"_

"_Yes and no. You wizards think that we snakes are just animals with no power at all. Only the great wizards have power. But that is not true. By normal snakes, I mean those that serve wizards, which have no power."_

"_But you agreed to be my snake. How this is tied up to what you said about the normal snakes?"_

"_I agreed to come with you and help you. If I didn't want to be with you, I wouldn't be. How to make you understand? A wand chooses the wizard not the wizard choosing the wand. Well, it is similar with the only difference that the wand does not have a mind of its own."_

"_Ok. I understand this. But snakes do have power. The snake of the Dark Lord, for instance, had a poison that made wounds not possible to heal normally. Does this count as not having a power?"_

"_Yes, it does. I haven't met this particular snake you are talking about. All wizard snakes have different type of poison in difference to snakes living in the muggle world. But that doesn't mean they have power."_

"_I still don't understand what do you mean by having a power?"_

"_When I recover fully, I will tell you the difference. Now I need to rest."_

"_Ok. Do you want to stay here or in my room upstairs?"_

"_I will remain here. Thank you sentry-child."_

"_You're welcome Sentinel."_

Harry left Sentinel where she was. Hermione noticed that something is troubling Harry but said nothing. Harry made his way up the stairs. The others followed him.

"Harry what is it?" – asked Hermione when they stepped back in the room.

Harry closed the trunk and sat on his bed. The conversation with Sentinel was quite strange and disturbing. He was stunned by the way this snake was expressing itself. He never would have thought it possible that a snake could think on such a level. He looked around. The others were sitting quietly. Hermione was looking worried. Obviously the expression on his face was telling her that something is not quite right.

"Harry, what's wrong?" – Hermione asked again looking straight at him.

"Nothing." – Harry lied.

But Hermione was not satisfied with the answer. She raised an eyebrow. Harry sighted.

"Well. It is Sentinel."

"What about her?"

"I have never seen a snake that thinks in such elevated level. She seems like an adult in a snake shape. Her talk is very mature. You get the impression that you are not talking to a snake. For a moment, I could swear that she sounded like a ruler who looks at his subjects."

"What were you two talking about?"

"I was saying to her that I found some interesting exercises for us to train, when.."

And Harry told them everything word by word. When he finished, he could see the disbelief on Ron's face. Ginny looked surprised, as did Hermione.

"No offense mate." – Ron begun. – "But snakes don't think. I'm sure you misunderstood something."

"I would disagree with you, Ron." – Hermione said.

"What you believe that the snake said all these things? That is preposterous."

"Ron. Their conversation was quite long." – Ginny inputted.

"So? This doesn't prove that the snake said all this nonsense."

"So you think that Harry just made it up?" – Ginny said raising an eyebrow.

"I agree with you, Ginny." – Hermione said. "I agree with Harry as well. It is very unusual for a snake to have this level of thinking. Did she tell you what exactly is the difference?"

"Well she tried. But at last she mentioned that when she recovers, she will tell me the difference." – answered Harry.

"And then she sent you away. Ha ha ha ha." – Ron laughed hysterically as he imitated a king sending his subject away.

"Ron, zip it. I am telling you she is not like any other snake. And she does have a crest. I saw it." – Harry said angrily.

"Wow! A tattooed snake. Wow! So what does it prove that she is right? An elder snake?"

"I don't know. But there is something strange about her nonetheless."

"Is that what bothers you?" – Hermione asked.

"Yes and in the same time I have the impression that I have seen her somewhere before."

"But you haven't."

"Yes. I know. And that is what is so strange."

Later on, the family gathered in the kitchen for supper. Arthur sat near Harry. He was eager to ask about the trunk and the battle robes.

"Harry." – Arthur begun.

"Yes, Mr. Weaseley."

"Call me Arthur. I saw you bought a Moody type trunk and some battle robes. Would you mind if I ask what for?"

"Not at all. I have some many things in my old trunk that I decided to buy on like Moody's. Also I thought it would be a good idea to be more protected. So I bought also the battle robes." – Harry explained.

"Well. It is an obvious answer but I was wondering if there is something you haven't told us yet?"

"Well. I am not returning to Hogwarts this year."

"Is this related with You-know-who?"

"Yes. Last year I was taking lessons with Dumbledore. I learnt a lot about Voldemort. And I have to do what I have to do."

"The chosen one!" – Ron interfered.

"What? The chosen one? Harry?" – demanded Molly.

"Yes. The chosen one." – answered Harry. "I have to go after Voldemort."

"And we are going with him." – added Ginny.

"I haven't said anything of the kind." – protested Harry. "I said I am going."

"No, you are not. We are coming with you. Right Ron, Hermione?" – Ginny said turning to Hermione and Ron.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and nodded. Molly did not say a word since Ginny interfered but now she could not suppress her words.

"What? No! You two are going to school like everyone else. Hermione should go too."

"But Mum…" – Ron begun but was cut off.

"No! You two are now Head Boy and Girl. Ginny is going with you as well. And that's final." – Molly affirmed.

"Mum, I am an adult now. I will choose what to do. There are more important things than being a Head Boy and going to school. I am going with Harry. " - Ron responded firmly.

"I don't want to lose you!" – Molly cried. "Arthur, say something?"

"He has grown up, Molly. He is big enough to make decisions on his own." – Arthur replied.

"No! I won't accept it." – she almost shouted.

"Molly. He is seventeen, now. And according to our laws, he is an adult. I am aggrieved as you are but it is his decision to join Harry."

"Harry!" – Molly turned to him with pleading eyes.

"As I said Molly, I am going ALONE!"

"Thank you!"

"No, you are not." – Ron and Ginny shouted in unison.

"Guys I told you before. I can't to force you to come with me and I can't stop either. But it will be dangerous and you are everything I have. I don't want to lose you."

"You can't take on V-Voldemort and his Death Eaters alone. You need us!" – Ginny said furiously.

"I will find a way to deal with them. I want you out of danger. I just can't take the thought of losing you guys!" – Harry pleaded.

"Hermione, say something." – Ron turned to Hermione.

"Like what?" – she teased him amused by his efforts.

"Like – we are coming no matter what."

"Harry." – Hermione turned to him. "We know that you don't want to force us. We have made our decision. We will come with you."

"Hermione"

"Harry, you stand a better chance with us, your friends than alone. You know that. Besides the safest place is with you."

"And the most dangerous. Voldemort will come after me and …"

"We know. That's why we are coming too." – added Ginny.

"No! Ginerva Weaseley. You are going to school." – Molly intervened.

"Mum. I'll go with Harry. Right Harry dear?"

"All right. Pause it, all of you. To be honest, I haven't made my mind yet. For the moment I am going ALONE. Eventually I will decide when I am going to leave. Then we'll discuss it again."

"Deal." – said Ron, Hermione and Ginny in unison.

"But you know you are not getting away from us that easily." – Ginny added.

"Ginny." – Molly said gently.

"No, Mum. I won't let you leave me behind while my friends are braving the danger alone. I am going with them and it is final. Even if they leave me behind I will follow them." – Ginny answered firmly.

Molly looked devastated. She was all in tears and knew that she can't stop them. These dark times were separating her from her family. Arthur worked from dusk till dawn. The twins were already gone. Percy has moved in London. Bill was getting married. Charlie was in Romania. And now she was going to lose Ron and Ginny. She felt so alone.

Harry looked at Molly. He could understand how she was feeling right now. But it seemed that the others have made up their minds. Yes, he knew they would follow him in water and fire even if he leaves them behind. But he just couldn't bear the thought of losing them. He just couldn't. He lost so much. First, he lost his parents, then his godfather and last year Dumbledore. How much more did he have to lose before Voldemort is finally destroyed? He smiled at himself at the idea of stalling. He intended to stay until Bill and Fleur marry and then leave to search for the horcruxes. And hopefully one day, he might be able to destroy Voldemort. He also recognized that for the horcruxes, he would probably need someone to be with him. He sighted deeply.

"Ah Molly?" – Harry turned to Mrs. Weaseley.

"Yes, dear."

"I need to go tomorrow back to Diagon Alley to pick up some things that I ordered today."

"Ah ok. Arthur will accompany you, will you Arthur?"

"Yes, no problem."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter.

Chapter Six

The Legend of the Dragon Sight

It was late morning in the Burrow. Hermione and Ginny were still sleeping. Ron on the other side was already up. He ate his breakfast and went for a morning stroll. Molly was in the kitchen with Fleur discussing and planning the wedding.

"We'll place the altar in the middle of the garden surrounded by flowers. In front of it will be the guest chairs." – Molly was explaining her idea to Fleur.

"Yes. 'Erry good. But I think it will be better if we could place the altar near the trees. There we can more easily place the flowers."

"Great idea, dear!"

"Thank you, Molly. Then we could put the tables near by in a semi circle on the left, near the dancing floor. "

"Yes, I had the same idea. We'll place the music band slightly on the right. We could make a small stage for them also. Then we'll arrange the guests – your family on the left and ours on the right. Also we have to find some place – oh – we could make like a tunnel."

" A tunnel? I don't understand?"

"I mean to cover the alley – it is like putting a roof of flowers."

"I see. Yes that will be great. I'll take care of the dresses."

"You'll do that. And I'll take care of all other arrangements."

"Sounds fair. Where is Bill?"

"I sent him to the muggle village to buy some things. There are times in which you buy certain stuff from the muggles."

"I see. Ok."

"Hmm how the time flies?" – Molly said looking at her watch. "And the girls are still in bed. Would you care to go and wake them?"

"Yes of course Molly."

Fleur went upstairs. Molly took a parchment and began to sort out her ideas about the wedding. Then she made a list of what she needed more to buy. She was happy that she had the support of Fleur on most of her ideas. But as for the dresses, she had to surrender to Fleur. 'It sounds fair', as Fleur said.

Ron was just coming back to the Burrow when he saw Bill. He stopped and waited for his older brother.

"Good Morning, Ron." – Bill saluted.

"Near noon already, Bill." – Ron answered.

"Yes. Indeed. I am surprised to see that you are not in bed and having a stroll."

"Me too. Well the girls are still sleeping. And since Harry left early this morning with Dad, I had to do something."

"Nothing more healthy than a good walk. Where will Harry go?"

"He had bought something yesterday but he had to pick it today. And after that he will be going to the Ministry to speak with Rufus Scrimgeour."

"Scrimgeour? What for?" – Bill asked stunned.

"He said he wanted to make the Minister let Ginny use legally magic."

"Really? Wow! That is well thought of him. In these dark times, they should amend the Under Wizard Restriction Act. "

"Yes, we thought the same. It would be more practical."

"Ron, I wonder what are you four up to?" – Bill demanded looking carefully at his brother.

"Meaning?" – asked back Ron looking innocently.

"Meaning that we can see that you and Harry are going somewhere, we can't follow you." – Bill answered with a smile.

"Is it really so obvious?"

"Yes. It is my little brother. Mom is not happy with that thought but it will pass."

"I know but there are some tasks that are more important than going to school and being a Head Boy." – Ron averted away.

"Indeed. It is good that you finally understand some of it."

"Some of what?"

"Remember two years ago. You wanted to join the Order and Mom and Dad refused to let you."

"Yes I do."

"Well then two years ago, you were too little to understand some of the principles of the Order. Now you have grown up."

"Thank you, Bill. It means a lot, to be appreciated that is."

"No problem bro."

"How is the wedding going?" – Ron asked.

"I have left everything on Mum's and Fleur's shoulders. I don't want to interfere there."

"Hmm!" – Ron chuckled.

"What?" – Bill demanded jokingly.

"Nothing." – innocently Ron answered back but soon burst in laughter and Bill joined.

Meanwhile Hermione and Ginny were getting up. They entered the kitchen. Molly served them breakfast. After that the girls went outside to enjoy the sun. They sat on the bench.

"Hermione." – Ginny began.

"Yes, Ginny." – Hermione looked at her.

"Do you think Harry will try to go alone?"

"I don't know. When Ron and I spoke with him some time ago, he said that we would be together. But since he came here, I think he began to change his mind. And especially after you and I embarked on our little quest."

"You think he is still angry at us? I mean for not letting them know where were we going?"

"Not angry but he still thinks that we should have told them, as Ron do."

"Yeah." – Ginny chuckled "They began both to have overprotective feelings for us."

"Indeed. I think they've gone a bit far in this."

"And you believe this is the reason why Harry doesn't want us to come with him?"

"One of the reasons I think. He seems obsessed by the idea that he might lose us. And I think this is his main argument. After all he has lost a lot."

"Oh! This is so sweet."

"Yes, it is. But I do not believe he can handle this task without us and I'm sure he knows it. This is the biggest dilemma for him. How to preserve us and in the same time how to succeed in the task ahead without us."

"So what are we going to do? Just let him go?"

"No. We are going to be good friends and follow him wherever he goes."

"That's the spirit. Why can't he see it this way? That we are ready to follow him no matter what."

"I don't know, Ginny. I hope he will see it this way. But we have to show understanding also."

"Understanding? Of what?"

"That all chosen ones are loners. They always go alone."

"No way. He is not going alone. I'm not going to leave him."

"Nor are we but there will be a point in time where we'll have to let him go."

"May be but this time has not come yet."

"No of course not. I wonder where is Ron?"

"Mum said he went out for a healthy stroll."

"What?" – Hermione asked amazed.

"Hmm. Yeah it doesn't sound like Ron now, does it?" – Ginny dreamingly giggled.

"No at all." – Hermione joined in laughter.

"Hey Hermione, Ginny" – Bill shouted.

"Hello Bill. Have you seen Ron?"

"I'm right here!" – Ron came behind Bill.

"I'll leave you three." – Bill moved inside the house.

"Where have you been?" – Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just walking." – answered Ron.

"Oh. Really?" – Ginny made a grimace.

"Yeah. Why? What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing!" – the girls said in unison and burst in laughter.

"What?" – Ron asked helplessly.

Hermione took him in her arms. Ron didn't resist but still looked confused.

"We are just thinking of you, Ronnie."

"Aha and?"

"And we were missing you. You obviously decided not to take us with you in your little stroll and we were wondering why. That is it."

"Huh?"

"And you can imagine what a girl mind can think of when her beloved wonders somewhere without saying a word."

"Aha. I get it now. Well your beloved wanted to have a private stroll."

"Private why? You don't trust me?"

"Oh. Let me be, Hermie!" – Ron pulled out Hermione's arms and stepped back. "I have the right to walk by myself you jealous fish."

"No one is denying you that right but you could have wakened us too."

"I decided to let you doze off and then wake you with.." – Ron took his wand out and pointing at Hermione said "Aguamenti."

The effect of the spell was eminent. Hermione was soaking wet in seconds. Ginny managed to move away before Ron could cast the spell.

Now Ginny and Ron couldn't stop laughing. Hermione looked offended but joined them soon. She knew that she did provoke him and she got what she deserved. But there will be a time for revenge.

Harry and Arthur had just arrived at the Ministry. Wizards were coming and going through the fireplace as usual. Their faces however looked more concerned and worried. Each day there was bad news. Someone was missing or killed or tortured.

Harry followed Arthur to the office of Scrimgeour. Minster Scrimgeour was busy as never before. There was a hailstorm of owls on his desk. He was just informed that Harry Potter requested an audience with him. The minister wondered what could possibly make Harry come to him.

"Good Day, Minister!" – Arthur saluted.

"Good Day for some, Arthur." – answered Rufus.

"Good Day, Minister." – greeted Harry.

"Ah. Harry. Good to you too."

"I'll leave now, Harry. Must get to work." – Arthur said turning to Harry.

"Ok. Thanks for coming with me, Arthur." – Harry replied.

"So Harry what can I do for you?" – Rufus looked questioningly at Harry.

"I came here to ask you to allow some of my friends who are not of age yet to use magic legally."

"You want me to bend the law in other words."

"Minister. The times are different now."

"Yes indeed they are. All right but what would we gain from that?"

"Ah. You are still on the same tune as last year. But it is not going to work, sir."

"So I guess I can't help you out, Mr. Potter."

"You don't understand, do you?" – Harry looked furiously at Rufus.

"Huh?" – Rufus threw a puzzled look.

"It doesn't matter now the damn Under Age Restriction Act. I just came to smoothly make things easier. But if you are still counting on me becoming your puppet, you are certainly mistaken." – Harry explained angrily.

"No matter of the law?" – repeated as echo Scrimgeour.

"Yes. No matter. We need as much people to be trained as possible. And if we are restraint by one damn Act that would prove difficult, won't it?"

"Yes. I understood you very well, Mr. Potter. Oh ok. For whom should I bent the law?" – the minister surrendered.

"Ginny Weaseley, Luna Luvgood and all sixth and seventh years in Hogwarts."

"That's what you call some of your friends? All right. By tomorrow's decree of the ministry all of them we be allowed to use legally magic. Does this satisfy you?"

"Yes. It is very generous of you. One more thing." – politely replied Harry.

"Yes, Harry."

"I want you to make sure no Aurors are anywhere near me. It draws too much attention."

"But Harry they are there only for your protection."

"Yes. I know that. I really appreciate the effort but the Order of the Phoenix will take care of that. You need your aurors to protect yourself and all the other people. They are also important, aren't they?"

"Of course you are right, Harry. Very well."

"Thank you for your time, Minister. I won't keep you. I see you are very busy."

"Of course Mr. Potter."

"Good bye Minister and thank you again."

"You are welcome. Good day to you, Harry."

Harry left the minister office and headed to Arthur's office.

"Arthur."

"Already done, Harry."

"Yes. All done. I need to register for the Apparition Test."

"Not to worry Harry, I'll register you."

"Great. Could register Ginny as well?"

"Yes of course."

"All right. I'm going back to the Burrow."

"Good. Go through the fireplace. I'll be back home sometime in the evening."

"Ok. See you then."

Harry made his way to the Atrium. He went through the fire and landed in the Burrow. Molly saw him and beat the dust out of his clothes.

"How did it go, Harry?" – Molly asked

"Perfect. Everything is perfect. The Minister agreed to my terms. By tomorrow many under age wizards and witches will have the right to do magic legally."

"Good job, my boy!"

"Where are the others?"

"I believe the girls went outside. Ron is in his room."

"Thank you, Molly."

Ron was sitting on his bed when Harry entered. He looked at his friend and saw him smiling.

"What's going on that makes you smile so wide?"

"I made the minister do my bidding." – Harry replied.

"Your bidding? Hey mate you sound like a Dark Lord." – teased him Ron.

"Really? Hmm. That's interesting too." – Harry smiled.

"There is nothing interesting mate. It is really disturbing."

"Harry Potter – Lord of Darkness. It sounds interesting. Don't you think?" – Harry continued thoughtfully.

"It sounds scary and…" – Ron interrupted himself. "You are pulling my leg."

"Yes, I Am." – Harry laughed. "Lets find the girls."

"Ok."

They found Hermione and Ginny on the field under a tree. The girls were discussing many girl things.

"Hey girls!" – Harry shouted.

"Hey Harry Boy!" – Ginny shouted back. "Where have you been?"

"Making history." – Harry replied.

"Wow! What did you do, Brave one?" – Hermione teased him and Ron threw a jealous look.

"Well. I coerced Scrimgeour to bend the Under Age Restriction Act for some of my friends. Like saying all sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts, Luna and Ginny."

"You did what?" – Hermione shouted.

"You heard me!" – Harry chuckled.

"And did he?" – Ginny asked.

"Yes. He did. By tomorrow's decree you can officially use magic outside school and home as you'll be considered an adult."

"Wow! Good job mate!" – Ron said.

"It is not good to encourage such an act, Ronald. Although Harry has some reason, it is still wrong to ask to do it for all these students." – Hermione added.

"But Hermione. If I had asked only for Ginny, it is obvious that it becomes a precedent for future demands. So isn't it better to make it for all?" – Harry asked amused by Hermione's furor.

"Well. Yes you're right!" – Hermione admitted.

"You see. That is the right course."

"Did you take the Task Hand?" – Ginny asked.

"Yes I did. It will be very useful. I am sure." – Harry replied.

"What are we going to do now?" – Ron asked.

"We are going to the arena, Ron. We have new spells to learn."

The afternoon, they passed in the arena practicing brand new spells. Harry even got training with Sentinel, which as it seemed pleased, her. Later when they were all exhausted, they decided to stop.

After shower, they went downstairs. Arthur was already home. He was in the living room reading the latest from the Daily Prophet. Fleur was explaining something to Bill. Molly was still in the kitchen preparing dinner.

Harry sat near Arthur and they began to discuss the latest while Ron and Hermione engaged in a game of wizard chess. Ginny went to help her mother in the kitchen. Soon she came out to call them for dinner. Everyone jumped from their seats and moved to the kitchen.

Molly was satisfied as everyone enjoyed her meals. She stood up and to the lavatory when she looked at the clock. She saw that the clock hand showing Charlie has moved to home. She gasped. Arthur looked at her but before he could say a word Charlie entered the kitchen.

"Hello everyone!" – he greeted.

"Charlie!" – exclaimed Arthur. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Dad." – smiled Charlie.

"I am sorry. I am happy to see you Charlie. We just didn't expect you."

"Yes, I know Dad. I came here first."

"Why? Did something happen?" – Molly asked worried.

"It depends how you look on It." – answered Charlie amused.

"What do you mean?" – asked Arthur puzzled.

"Well, the dragons behaved in an unusual way these last three days."

"How unusual?" – Hermione asked interested.

"Well. To be honest with you they acted very unusually. Actually no one ever recalls a dragon to behave in this manner."

"What did they do?"

"Well a story must begin by its beginning." – started Charlie. "But before that the teller needs some food and drink."

"Right away." – Ginny said and served his brother.

Charlie smiled but he was so hungry he didn't have the time even to thank his sister. As soon as he finished, he motioned towards the living room and everyone moved in there. Charlie sat on the sofa, took a deep breath and started.

"It all began in a dreadful storm three days ago. We had to put the eggs to safety. We didn't want to lose them. This year we had very healthy dragons. So we secured the eggs and I went to bed. It was quite exhausting day." – Charlie paused for a minute.

"In the morning, I woke up to take my post. The day was pretty much normal until early afternoon when the first symptoms. The Dragons are usually separated males from females. The female dragons are more aggressive when they are laying eggs."

"That is normal to all species." – Hermione said.

"Yes indeed. The dragons, when they see us usually start to attack with claws and flames. That is why you have sedated them permanently. However today was different. There were no claws and no flames. They were absolutely calm. They actually barely moved. It was a most interesting behavior. Moreover when we began the routine cleaning and checking they didn't resist at all."

"Wow!" – Ron said.

"Ron shush!" – Hermione hissed.

"We thought that perhaps the next day they'd behave normally again. But we were wrong. They started to behave even more oddly. The male dragons seemed as though they were having a conversation."

"What do you mean? The dragons obviously communicate with each other." – Hermione inputted.

"Yes of course they do but this was different. It sounded almost like an understandable language. It was very odd. Then the females started to bow. Soon the males began to do the same. And then there was a roar I've never heard before. A roar that scared the Merlin out of me and the others." – Charlie stopped suddenly.

He looked terrified as he remembered that day. Everyone looked at each other. Charlie regained his speech moment later.

"It was a moment in which we are all terrified. The dragons on the other hand bowed to the ground, all of them, even the dragon children. After that they behaved as they always do. In the end, we still don't know what provoked such behavior." – Charlie finished.

"It sounds like they were bowing to a king or a master." – deduced Hermione.

"May be to Merlin himself. It is ridiculous, Hermione." – Ron opposed.

"Ronald, zip it! It is possible. May be there is a dragon we haven't seen yet."

"Yes, Ron. We thought of that as well. Their behavior was pointing that they might have heard or seen their higher master or something like that. Although most of wizards and the dragon-slayers would agree with Ron."

"You see that there are some who can still see reason and logic. Higher Dragons, Dragon Master it is preposterous." – Ron argued mockingly.

"Ronald you're a hopeless case." – Hermione affirmed.

"Stop calling me Ronald!"

"Ok. Ronnie!" – Hermione teased him.

The others were actually enjoying this little altercation. Harry, however, was thinking about what Charlie told them. He didn't look like he was imaging things or making them up. He was thinking about the strange events and dreams he had lately.

"Also before I came here I had a surprise visit." – Charlie continued.

"Who came?" – Arthur asked.

"Well, it is difficult to believe."

"Who was it?" – Ginny asked with interest.

"Victor Krum!" – Charlie answered.

There was an awkward silence. Everyone was surprised by the news.

"Victor Krum?" – Hermione spoke first.

"Yes. He sends his regards to you four and a present."

"Present? What present?" – Hermione asked anxiously.

"Who cares?" – Ron shot.

"A present for the four of you." – Charlie added calmly. "Meaning to Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron."

"Oh." – Ron sighed.

"So what is it?" – Ginny and Hermione were very impatient.

Charlie reached in his pocket and took out his wand. Then he enlarged a tiny looking straw, which turned into a golden box. Inside there were four Medallions. Each medallion was in gold, silver, blue and dark red. In the middle of the medallions there was a polished stone colored in the colors mentioned above. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione moved to take them but Charlie pulled it back to him, still smiling.

"Victor also mentioned that whoever gets the medallions has first to hear the legend."

"Legend? What legend?" – Ron asked.

"Obviously, Ronald. The legend connected with those medallions!" – Hermione informed.

"Another fiction story." – Ron grinned.

"Now Ron. There are a handful of artifacts that will prove you wrong." – Arthur intervened.

"Let's hear it." – Molly concluded the altercation.

"It is the Legend of the Dragon Sight!" – Charlie began dramatically. "In ancient times all magic creatures including man were equal and in good relations. Each creature respected the other. They all lived in perfect harmony.

The man at this time was not well acquainted with the use of magic. There were only few who possessed the gift. But they were wearing off with each generation because there was no one who could teach them how to master their abilities.

At this time, only a handful of creatures known to men were capable of using magic. They were dragons, snakes, eagles, unicorns, giants, harpies, pixies, centaurs, and phoenixes. The greatest of them were the dragons from the mountains and the snakes from the swamps.

It was believed that the dragons and the snakes could take human form. Thus they were able to walk among the humans and to teach them the ways of magic. Each year a dragon and a snake master were coming. They taught them not only the values of magic but values of life as well. Generations have passed before the man mastered magic and the visits of the master were slowly reduced to once a generation.

In return for the help the master were providing, the men decided to present them with crafty gifts. From the depths of the ground, men dug up precious metals. Their craftsmen made for the dragons chain-armours so shiny and strong that could withstand almost any weapon. For the snakes, they made shields and crests jeweled with diamonds and pearls.

So everyone was happy under the sun until the days of chaos. An unknown evil was spreading quickly devastating and ravaging the lands. By the time, everyone realized what was happening many things have changed. The wizards managed to resurface after the disasters. But the contact between the magic creatures and the wizards has ceased. Many of the wizards believed that the great were responsible for the disaster. And the gap between grew with each passing century. Until the day, the Great War started.

Many died in this war and no longer has a dragon or a snake master been seen. In the centuries following this tragedy, there were few among the wizards that possessed the ability to talk to animals. Soon the majority discovered that the dragons and snakes perceiving the great evil have granted a few humans the ability or the gift to speak their languages. However, those individuals were feared and soon they were hunted.

Through time, the feared one became fewer and fewer. The gift was wearing off. Once or twice a generation possessed the gift. Then it became very rare." – Charlie decide to make a break.

"Wow! This is a great story." – Ron said.

"This explains why some have the gift or the ability to speak to snakes. But as we know only few now can speak this ancient language." – Charlie explained.

"Yeah, Voldemort." – Harry added not noticing the reaction to the name of the Dark Lord.

"And you, Harry." – Hermione added.

"Yes and me. But what about the gift of the dragons?"

"Nobody knows actually, Harry. Many believe that the gift was lost entirely." – Charlie added.

"So what about the Dragon sight and the medallions?" – Ginny demanded.

"Ah yes the medallions. As you heard, the dragons and the snakes were able to walk among humans. However since the time their visits became fewer and after that they completely ceased, there was no way to communicate with the dragons. And thus the dragons decided to create other means of communication. It is believed that four great dragons crafted those four medallions. In them they concealed the dragon's sight, sense, strength and power. The bearers of the medallions, according to the legend, would gain those abilities. The ones possessing the gift of the dragon would become more powerful than any wizard in the use of dragon magic. Their strength, magic power and senses would be significantly increased. They will also have the sight and thus the ability to communicate with dragons at a greater distance.

In this way, the dragons kept their presence while the snakes retreated into the swamps. And so the snakes became a symbol for Dark Magic. Since then the wizards believed that anyone studying or possessing the gift to speak to them snakes is marked to be a Dark wizard or worse.

The dragons on the other hand became wilder. Some believe that the great dragons were no more and all it is left of this ancient creature is now spread through the various species of dragons."

"Wow. So the medallions would give the strength of a dragon?" – Ron asked dreamingly.

"According to the legend they should. However many have found before the medallions and no one actually gained any sort of power. So it is believed that they are simply medallions with no power at all."

"Charlie, you said that the medallions make you more powerful in the use of Dragon Magic? What is Dragon Magic?" – Ginny asked.

"No one can answer this question any more. I've to admit that Victor knew a great deal about dragons and their history. So I used the time to ask him as many questions as possible. And he told me that no one has seen in the last 14 generations, a person possessing the gift of the dragons."

"Did you ask him where has he learnt so much about the dragons and their history?" – Ron asked.

"Yes, I did. He said that when he was little his father took him to a private tutor. There he learnt a lot about the dragons. He also said that recently he had been seeing a magic master to further his training. The master also had a great knowledge about the dragons. He told him the meaning of the runes on the medallions."

"So his master possessed the gift?"

"I don't know about that. Victor wasn't sure either. He wanted you nonetheless to have them."

"That is very nice of him." – Arthur said.

"Well put them on." – Molly encouraged.

"Did he say which one for who is it?" – Bill asked.

"Yes he did. Now. This one is for Ron." – Charlie handled the medallion to Ron.

Ron took his and looked at it. Although the colors were the same as the others, they were positioned differently – gold and blue with fading dark red and silver.

"This one is for Ginny." – Charlie said and handled it to his sister.

The medallion was dark red and gold mixed with blue and fading silver. Harry's medallion was dark red and silver surrounded by gold and intermixed with blue.

"And at last Hermione."

The last one was dark red and blue chained in glowing silver and gold. Also it leaved the illusion that is the other way around.

They put their medallions but nothing happened, not yet!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling as well as the world of Harry Potter.

Chapter Seven

Meeting the Krums

The next morning, the kitchen was filled with the sweet scent of fresh croissants, pancakes, tea and coffee. Molly watched Harry and Hermione prepare four breakfast plates. Harry took two of them and went in Ginny's room as Hermione went in Ron's room.

Harry put the plates down. He watched Ginny as she was sleeping and smiled. He bent down and gently kissed Ginny. Ginny opened her eyes. Harry placed the plates in front of her.

"Good morning, Gin." – Harry said in a soft voice.

"Good Morning, Harry. Ah, breakfast in bed? Wow." – Ginny said.

"Yes."

In the other room, Hermione had just awakened Ron. He looked surprised as she placed the plates in front of him and then kissed him good morning.

"Breakfast is served, Ronnie" – Hermione said softly.

"I have no words." – Ron murmured. "Thank you!"

"For my sweet Ronnie always." – Hermione blushed.

"Where is Harry?" – Ron asked as he looked around the room.

"He is with Ginny." – Hermione replied.

"In the same position?"

"Pretty much, yes."

"Brilliant."

After breakfast, Harry and Ginny went to Ron's room. They found the two lovebirds in each other's arms.

"Good Morning Ron." – Harry greeted.

"Good Morning, Harry." – Ron answered. "Ginny you too?"

"Yes, Ron me too."

"Harry, may I ask how did you came up with this idea?" – Ginny asked.

"Well. I woke up an hour ago and went downstairs. Hermione came along two minutes later. Molly arrived also. And Hermione and I agreed to make breakfast. And afterwards we decided to do a bed breakfast." – Harry explained.

"Aha. All right."

"You liked it?" – Hermione asked.

"Yes very much. Thank you again. I am really touched." – Ron answered,

"Good. I thought now will be a perfect time to continue with our training. I have found two interesting spells." – Harry said.

"Really? What?" – Hermione asked.

"You will see." – Harry answered with a mysterious voice.

Harry opened the magic trunk and entered in the fifth compartment. The others followed.

"_Good morning Sentinel." – _Harry greeted.

"_Good morning, sentry-child!"_ - Sentinel replied.

"_Good day for training. I have found some interesting exercises."_

"_Oh. Sounds interesting."_

Harry gathered the others in the middle of the arena. Sentinel approached as well.

"Ok. Now. The first spell creates and surrounds the caster or the caster's target with a fire shield. Anyone who tries to touch the caster or the caster's target will be burnt." – Harry began.

"Wow. Cool." – Ron said.

"Yes. But we have to be very careful. The second spell invokes a force field. The field strength depends on the power of the caster. It can deflect most powerful spells however it can't stop the killing curse."

"All right. Let's start." – Ginny said excited.

Hermione looked at Harry surprised and worried at the same time.

"Harry, where did you find those spells?"

"You're not going to believe me!" – Harry answered.

"In the books you bought?"

"No."

"Hmm. In that dreams of yours?"

"Yes."

"Harry, how do you know those spells are not dangerous? I mean if they are like those you found in Snape's book. They could be potentially harmful." – Hermione asked

"Hermione. Why did you trust a letter of a stranger?" – Harry asked back.

"Well because.."

"Because what? It is absolutely the same thing."

"No. It is not. The letter didn't contain spells only instructions."

"Really? Only instructions? What about the little phrase you and Ginny had to say simultaneously?"

"Oh. Ok. But I still think that it is not safe."

"Relax Hermione. Trust me just once."

"I trust you always."

"Ok then. I'll cast the spell on Sentinel. If we get burnt, then it will be safe to try it on ourselves. Is it ok?"

"Are you sure you can cast on her?"

"Yes, I Am." – Harry confirmed.

Harry turned to Sentinel first to explain her what he was going to do.

"_Sentinel. I would like to ask for permission."_

"_What for?"_

"_I want to cast a spell on you. The spell will surround you with a fire shield."_

"_Ignis Armus?" – Sentinel asked animatedly. _

"_Yes." – Harry answered stunned. "How do you know?"_

"_I'll tell you soon. Go on."_

"Harry. What?" – Hermione asked seeing the amazement growing on Harry's face.

"Nothing." – he answered.

Harry turned against Sentinel. He pointed his wand at her and said: _"Ignis Armus."_ A yellow light came out of the wand and surrounded Sentinel's body. Then a small flash of red light appeared and slowly disappeared. Around Sentinel's head, an aureole appeared. Harry conjured a pair of gloves. He put them on and bent down to touch the snake. The moment his gloves touched Sentinel, they begun burn. Sentinel's body glowed in red and yellow. Harry got up satisfied.

"Well. What do you think?" – He asked smiling.

"Cool mate." – Ron answered excited.

"Harry, how do you dispel it?" – Hermione asked.

"Ah. Look." – He turned to Sentinel and said: _"Solvi Armig"_.

The glow became blue. Harry bent down again and lifted Sentinel. Sentinel hissed. Harry answered and put her down.

"Satisfied?" – Harry asked Hermione.

"For the moment."

"Ok lets try it." – Harry encouraged.

First Ginny cast the spell on Harry. He glowed in red every time some of them touched him. Then Ginny dispelled the incantation. After, Ron cast the spell on himself and Hermione dispelled it but she decided not to do it on herself, as she wasn't completely sure on its effects.

An hour later, they stopped for a bit. Then Harry turned to them with the second spell. He pointed his wand two steps front of him and shouted: _"Elysium Vigoris"_. A silver light went out of his wand and surrounded him.

"Target me with a spell." – Harry said.

Hermione approached and cast the stunning spell. The spell was deflected. Satisfied Hermione and others began to cast it.

They continued for nearly two hours when they decided to take a break. Harry turned to Sentinel.

"_How did you know the fire shield spell?"_

"_I'll tell you as soon as I recover."_

"_Is this what makes the difference between you and the 'normal' snakes?"_

"_You'll see." – Sentinel said._

Sentinel was about to say something more when she saw Hermione cast the fire shield spell on herself. The yellow light was as bright as the sunlight. Harry also watched amazed.

"Wow Hermione!" – Ron exclaimed.

"_Very interesting!" – _Sentinel hissed.

"_Why so?" – _Harry asked.

"_I have never seen a witch make this spell so powerful." – _Sentinel explained.

"_Have you seen someone else make this spell powerful?"_

"_Yes. Several actually. One of them was a wizard."_

"_And the others?"_

"_I can't tell you this."_

"_Why not?"_

"_In time, may be I will. But now you're not ready for the answer."_

"_Ok. I understand. You don't trust me."_

"_I trust you sentry-child. But it is not a matter of trust. It is a matter of rules that I can't break without authorization."_

"_Rules? Wow. It sounds very interesting. Each time I speak with you..."_

"_I reveal a small portion of my heritage." _- Sentinel continued his sentence.

"_Yes. I would like to know more."_

"_Be patient sentry-child. I will reveal no more for today."_

"_I will. Thank you Sentinel."_

Sentinel just rolled her eyes. Harry stood up and went up to his friends. He told them part of his conversation with Sentinel. They all looked stunned.

"Harry, there is something really wrong with that snake." – Ron concluded.

"I don't know, Ron. So far, she is acting normally. Only from time to time she becomes abnormal. "

"Harry, I have been thinking about the legend we heard last night." – Hermione began. "I was asking myself, if Sentinel has something to do with those snakes."

"You're right Hermione. There is a possible connection." – Ginny exclaimed.

"I don't know about that Hermione. How could it be possible that Sentinel is a descendant of the great snakes?" – Harry asked.

"Well you said that she knew the spell." – Hermione said.

"Yes, she did. But this doesn't prove anything." – Harry said. "Well, we'll see later when she is ready to talk about it. Now we can continue."

Fleur entered the kitchen by noon. She had a restless night. Her thoughts were occupied with the preparation of the wedding. 'Poor Bill!' – she thought he had nothing to do with her doing and preparing everything but she just loved doing things like that. Fleur noticed that Molly was also in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Molly can I help you with something?" – Fleur offered.

"No, thank you dear." – Molly declined. "Have you decided on the date?"

"Yes, in exactly one week. I've started ordering some of the stuff needed."

"Oh. Good. Did Bill agree to this?"

"Yes. He actually gave the idea."

"Great. Poor dear, he ought to do something while we make all the preparations."

"Indeed. He always wanted to do something. But I was so obsessed that I didn't allow him to do anything."

"Have you seen Harry and the others?" – Molly asked.

"No. They are not in the house. I haven't seen them outside either."

"Hmm. Where could they be?" – Molly wondered.

The answer came straight away as Ginny entered the kitchen. She relented her path when she saw Fleur and her mother looking strangely at her.

"What?" – she asked.

"Where have you been? We've looked for you everywhere." – Molly asked.

"We've been in Ron's room. Why?"

"Hmm. I did check Ron's room too ten minutes ago. You weren't there." – Fleur said.

"Are you sure it was Ron's room and not Fred and George's?" – Ginny asked amused.

"Hmm. Well it is possible." – Fleur admitted.

"Mum, have you seen my broomstick?"

"Yes, dear. It is in the closet." – Molly answered. "Quidditch again?"

"Yes. We are just waiting for Fred and George. Bill agreed to join us too."

"Ok. Have fun!" – Molly said.

Ginny went to the closet and picked her broomstick. She headed outside where she found Hermione with her broomstick. Hermione picked that something was bothering Ginny and asked.

"What's up?"

"Mum and Fleur were rather suspicious as to where were we."

"What did you tell them?"

"Well. They claimed they looked everywhere for us and as I pointed out they've obviously missed to look in Ron's room."

"Ha. Nice of you. The boys are already on the field. Better not keeping them waiting. You know how are they."

"Yeah right."

They found all the boys – Fred, George, Bill, Ron and Harry on the field waiting for them. They decided to split in two teams - Harry, Ron and Ginny against Fred, George, Bill and Hermione.

They played for nearly an hour and made a break for a while. Harry however decided that he played enough. He had some plans going in his head since they started playing. He excused himself and went back to the house. He climbed the stairs and entered Ron's room. He opened his trunk and took out the map of England he bought some days ago. He was looking for Godric's Hollow. The place it all started. He found it soon. He saw there was another town near by, White Church in Herefordshire. Harry took a good look at the possible apparition sites. He knew he had to avoid at all costs the muggle areas. He found the perfect spot, a forest near by Godric's Hollow. Yeah, that would be the perfect place to appear.

After an hour, Harry went downstairs. He found Arthur in the living room, which was surprising.

"Arthur shouldn't you be at work?" – Harry asked

"Oh, Hello Harry. Well I came back. I have some bad news." – Arthur replied.

"Such as?" – Harry demanded worried.

"Nothing bad at Hogwarts or England for that matter, Harry. However in the Balkans the situation have grown out of control. Death Marks all around, the Death Eaters have been striking down people there for the last two days. We are still trying to find out why. The family of Victor Krum was one of the victims, actually his grandparents. They found them yesterday."

"What about Krum and his parents?" – the anxiety of Harry was growing.

"We can't find them. But it seems they were not at home when it happened."

"This is horrible. Any ideas as to why they attacked them?"

"We have no idea. We have sent word to the Bulgarian Minister of Magic and we offered them our assistance, which they gladly accepted."

"I hope you find them."

"We hope too. We offered to provide sanctuary to Krum's family."

"That is very generous but will they be safer here than in Bulgaria?"

"Sure. The Order has some hideouts no one can find."

"I hope so. Hey wait." – Harry said remembering Charlie. "Charlie mentioned that Krum came to visit him four days ago."

"Good thinking Harry." – Arthur said excited. "I'll go to the Ministry. May be we'll find them somewhere in Romania, near the Dragon Camp. Good thought Harry."

Arthur got up. He went to the fireplace, took the floo powder and soon disappeared through the green blazed flames. Harry went to the field. The others were still playing quidditch.

Hermione saw Harry. She also noticed the expression of his face and landed immediately. The others did so too.

"Harry, has something happened?" – Hermione asked.

"Yes. Krum's grandparents were found dead under a Death mark." – Harry shot.

"Oh. That's terrible. And Krum?" – Hermione turned pale.

"Krum and his parent were not found. The Ministry thinks they were not there, when it happened. Arthur went in the Ministry. They try to look for them in Romania."

"In Romania? Why there?" – Ron asked confused.

"Charlie said Krum came to him four days ago. So it is possible they are still there."

"Good thinking, Harry." – Ginny congratulated him.

"Yeah. I hope so. If they find them, they'll bring them here in England to hide them."

"Why the Death Eaters attacked them in the first place?" – Hermione continued questioning Harry.

"No one knows actually." – Harry answered.

"I hope he is all right." – Hermione said sinking to the ground.

Ron moved and caught her in his arms. He gently petted her on the head. Hermione was devastated by this news. Her tears were dropping like a fierce storm. Ron was trying to calm her down and he was partly successful. He was also disturbed a bit by her reaction. She did have some feeling left for him. He hoped that she wouldn't ditch him for Krum as she did in the year of the Triwizard Tournament. But then again, she wasn't his boyfriend. Ron smiled at himself. 'What a fool I am' – Ron thought. He put away this horrible thought of Hermione leaving him for Krum. She had a pretty normal reaction to the news actually. He also felt worried about Krum. He was the best quidditch seeker in the world.

The others also felt sorry for the poor guy. Ginny went directly into Harry's arms. She put her head on his shoulder. Harry caressed her gently. They were all silent for a while till Fleur came by to summon them for dinner.

Everyone ate quietly. Then they moved back to the living room. They stood there not moving, not saying a word until Arthur's arrival several hours later. Arthur came out of the fireplace. He beat out the dust of his clothes. He entered the living room. He was surprised to find all there, sitting silently.

Hermione lifted her head from Ron's shoulder as soon as Arthur entered. Arthur sat down on the sofa and sighted.

"Mr. Weaseley have you found Krum and his parents?" – Hermione asked with anxiety.

"No, not yet. But it seems that his grandparents put a great deal of resistance to the Death Eaters. We found a lot of bullets in there." – Arthur answered.

"Bullets, what is that?" – Ron asked bedazzled.

"The muggles have metallic wands or as they're called firearms with which they kill each other. And the bullets are sort of the 'core' of their wands and which inflict death." – Arthur explained to Ron.

"So his grandparents were muggles?"

"Yes. It seems so. Obviously they tried to kill the Death Eaters with those 'wands'. We found blood on the floor, which suggested that some of them might have been hit."

"Cool." – Ron exclaimed.

"No, Ronald. It is not cool at all." – Hermione looked at him furiously.

"I said cool meaning the Death Eaters were hit not that the grandparents had died, Hermie!" – Ron snapped back.

"The Bulgarians were very confused and disoriented at first. We had to put order to their chaos. After they organized search parties for the Krums. Hopefully, we'll find them first." – Arthur continued.

"Could we get them to stay here with us?" – Molly asked suddenly her husband.

"Of course, honey. If we find them, I will extend an invitation till we find a secure location for them." – Arthur replied.

"That settled, everyone to bed. Now!" – Molly commanded.

A couple of days later, the good news came to the Burrow. Arthur has just returned from the ministry. Molly was in the living room reading the latest. She remembered reading a couple of days ago about the amendment of Under Age Restriction Act, which allows the usage of magic to all aged 15 and 16. This was something that really disturbed her. Ginny hopefully didn't use her new freedom to do magic every second, which was comforting. In difference to her, Fred and George were creating total havoc, when they became of age.

Arthur sat quickly on the sofa. He was very tired but happy. He looked at Molly and smiled. He saw Ginny pass by and called her.

"Ginny could you please, assemble the others in here?"

"Certainly, Dad."

Arthur was relieved when the Bulgarians called. They have taken every precaution. He understood that the Bulgarian Ministry was working alongside with a muggle organization. They managed to fool the Death Eaters. The boys and girls came in and sat down. Arthur looked at them happily before he announced the good news.

"I am pleased to say that the Krums are safe. It appears that they have been found by a muggle organization, which hid them for a while. As we understood, they were in an underground facility. "

"A muggle organization?" – Ron asked astonished.

"Yes. They collaborate with the Bulgarian Ministry of Magic."

"And the Death Eaters?"

"Well, we were told that the Death Eaters knew exactly, where the Krums were held."

"That is really stupid. All the Death Eaters have to do would be to apparate inside and kill the Krums." – Ginny remarked.

"We thought so too. I spoke with Shacklebolt and he told me that wards were placed around the facility-preventing apparition. So if they wanted to enter, they had to do it the muggle way. Shacklebolt was impressed by the security measures. He said that it would be extremely difficult even for a wizard to enter there."

"Dad, you don't really believe that the muggles can withstand a wizard attack?"

"No, of course not. But I've heard about situations in which the muggles were dominant using their magic, as they call it technology. By the means of this 'magic', the muggles are hoping to fool the Death Eaters long enough, so we could find a safe place for them."

"How do they plan to do so?" – Harry asked interested.

"We don't know any details as we were given none. And I think it is for the best. The fewer people that know the better."

"So where are the Krums now?"

"They are on their way to England. They will be coming tomorrow. I'll go to take from the airport."

"Why don't they use the wizard way of transportation?"

"We thought it would be best if they traveled with muggle transportation to avoid detection."

"Cool. But where are we going to put them?" – Bill asked concerned.

"They'll take Fred and George's room. The girls will move to Ron's room with the boys so we can place Fleur's family in Ginny's room and we'll do just fine." – Arthur explained.

Molly looked at her husband but said nothing. Ginny and Hermione and the other side exchanged happy looks. Harry and Ron were also excited at this idea.

The next morning Arthur left early for the ministry. When he arrived, he saw that Shacklebolt was waiting for him.

"Good Morning, Arthur." – Shacklebolt greeted.

"Good Morning, Kinglsey. Are we ready to go?"

"Yes, the car is outside waiting." – Kingsley answered.

"Ok. Lets go. The sooner we get them the better."

Arthur and Kinglsey took the elevator. A minute later, they got in the car, the ministry had provided, and departed for Heathrow International Airport.

It was mid-afternoon, when Arthur came back with the Krums. The Weaseleys had gathered in the garden to greet them. Arthur convinced Kingsley to stay for dinner so he came along as well.

Mr. Krum was in sky blue mantle with white shirt and pants. He had the same hooked nose like his son, dark black hair and thick eyebrows. Mrs. Krum was all dressed in purple. Victor has grown since the last time they saw him with a bit more than 4 inches but he was the same guy, dressed in dark red. The Krums approached the Weaseleys. Krum senior gently pressed his lips on Molly wrist and thanked her for the hospitality.

Molly showed the guests to their room and told them that they'll have dinner outside in the garden. Victor descended as soon as he unpacked. He went outside and found the gang.

"Victor." – Hermione hurried up towards him.

"Hermi-one." – Krum greeted with his deep accent.

"Hermione." – Hermione corrected him. "You'll get it one day."

"I wanted to thank you all again for the generosity." – Victor said turning to Ron and Ginny.

"It is ok, mate." – Ron said.

"How are you feeling? How was your trip?" – Harry asked.

"Fine, thank you Harry." – Victor answered.

"We wanted to ask you if would care to joint us in quidditch game?" – Hermione demanded.

Victor looked surprised by the offer but finally agreed. He just went back to the room to take his broomstick. The others were waiting on the field.

"How would we play?" – Hermione asked.

"Well, Ginny, George, Ron and me against you guys." – Harry answered.

"Fair enough." – Hermione ruled.

The quidditch play was incredibly tense. Harry was giving the best of him but Krum was the most experienced. As Fred and George got used to play one against the other, they were playing each other nasty and dirty tricks. Ron, Ginny, Bill and Hermione were also giving the best of them. And although Hermione wasn't as good as the others, she was doing quite well. The intensity was growing with each point scored. The air battle between Harry and Krum was fierce. Finally the score was four hundred and ten to three hundred and ninety in favor of Krum's team. Exhausted they all found their way back to the house.

Dinner was served in the garden, since they were so many as Molly explained. She has outdone her self. There were more dishes than usual as all noticed. Some of them were Bulgarian dishes. Mrs. Krum had helped Molly in the preparation of the meals.

The conversation was already getting some speed. Arthur was talking with Mr. Krum when a sudden burst of light appeared and a small parchment fell on the table. Mr. Krum didn't show any sign of surprise. He took the parchment and looked at it then smiled.

"Nothing to worry about. It is a message from a friend of mine." – he announced.

"Strange way of communication." – Molly noticed.

"All other ways could be intercepted. This is the safest." – Krum senior explained.

When the burst of light appeared, Hermione looked nervously at the others. They all recognized the signature. Victor saw them and leaned to Hermione.

"What's this about?"

"Well. It is a long story." – Hermione whispered.

"We seem to have plenty of time." – Victor smiled.

"We'll tell you later." – Ginny said.

"Fair enough." – Victor said.

The dinner continued without any other sudden bursts. The talk turned to the incident at Krum's house.

"I was about to ask you if could shed some light as to why they came for you?" – Arthur asked.

"Oh this is a long story but I'll make it short. I work for the ministry of magic at the department of experimental magic. What were we developing, I can't enclose but somehow the Death Eaters found out. And they came to me. At first, I didn't suspect that they were Death Eaters."

"Well, weren't they wearing their masks?" – Ron asked.

"Ronald, if they were he would have recognized unless he's blind." – Hermione answered irritated.

"Well said." – Mr. Krum confirmed then continued. "They were very interested in my work and well informed as to where were we in the stage of development. This was somewhat scary given that no one in the department is supposed to reveal this information. So, I spoke with the leader of our group and we agreed to check those guys. Unfortunately we found nothing about them. They kept coming making various offers but at last I declined. Then I received several notes with threatening messages and on the last was the Dark Mark. I had no doubt that they were Death Eaters. So the first thing was to make sure my family is safe. Victor had just gone to Romania to visit one of your sons as he told me. I took my wife to my cousin's house, which was in muggle neighborhood in Sofia. I'd a talk with some of my colleagues and the house there was put on constant watch. When I came back, Victor had sent a note that he'll meet me outside the village. And I had to convince my father and mother to leave the house and at last they agreed. My father told me to go ahead and I did." – Mr. Krum sighted heavily.

"It is my fault I shouldn't have listened to him. As soon as I reached the meeting point, Victor pointed at the sky, when I turned my heart stopped. The dark mark was above my parents' house. We saw a group of Death Eaters going inside. I wanted to go back but Victor held me back. We heard gunfire. We saw some green lights and explosions, and then silence. How I managed to arrive in my cousin's house, I don't know." – Mr. Krum stopped for a moment.

"I was sure that the Death Eaters wouldn't stop searching for me. So we gathered our belongings and decided to leave Bulgaria. Victor suggested you should seek refuge in the Romanian Mountains, where the dragon-slayers are. I was so devastated after my stupid mistake that I had no objection what so ever. I never asked Victor why he chose Romania. We arrived in Romania by dawn. Victor took us up in the mountains to a cave system near the Dragon Camp. We stayed there. In the evening, I went outside to make sure no one found our trail. I went also at Dragon Camp. I heard rumors that the ministry was looking for us, however I didn't trust those rumors. The next day, we were found by muggles."

"Excuse me for the interruption. The Ministry told me that a muggle organization took part in the search. Were they who found you?" – Arthur asked.

"Yes. They worked for a friend of mine. They are highly respected by the muggles authorities and by the ministry. They told me that it was your idea to search in the Romanian Mountains."

"Actually, it was Harry who suggested it." – Arthur said and pointed at Harry. "My son Charlie came by and he told us about your son's visit. And Harry assumed that you might be there and so I advised your ministry to look for you there."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." – Mr. Krum turned to Harry.

"You're welcome, Mr. Krum." – Harry smiled politely.

"Thank you, again Arthur for your hospitality." – Mrs. Krum called out.

"I am glad we could help you out." – thanked Arthur.

"Now, if you could excuse us. You had a long trip." – Mr. Krum stood up and Mrs. Krum followed.

"Of course." – Arthur replied.

"Victor." – Mr. Krum called.

"I'll stay a while." – Victor answered.

"Suit yourself. Good night everyone."

"Good night, Mr. Krum." – all wished.

The rest of the evening, they spent in talking about different subjects. Victor was telling Hermione about his private lessons. Ron and Harry were playing wizard chess, which finished with total victory for Ron, although as Ron admitted Harry was improving. Ginny was listening to Fleur as she was explaining how exactly the wedding will proceed. Fred and George have left. They slept in their shop at Diagon Alley. Bill turned in early. Arthur and Molly stayed discussing Krum's story all over. Soon one by one they went to bed.

"Good night, Ron!" – Harry wished and went in bed. Lying beside him was Ginny.

"Good night, Harry!" – wished back Ron and hugged Hermione as he fell asleep.

* * *

A/N

I'm sorry but I had to input the little story around Victor Krum. He is going to stay at the Burrow to the end of wedding. Then he and his parent will be moved to the secure location, the Order of Phoenix had provided.

More details about what exactly Mr. Krum was developing and why the Death Eaters were after him will be included later on.

Harry had a specific idea in asking Scrimgeour to bend the Under Age Restriction Act that will be reveal also later on.

So in the next chapter, after the wedding, the action begins.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N

I know I said that this chapter will be with the wedding but I had to make some changes. That is why the wedding will be in the next chapter. I decided to include some clues to the story line in this chapter though they are barely noticeable.

And also in the next chapter, they'll be going to Godric's Hollow but some surprises will await them on the way.

Again all comments, suggestions and flames are most welcomed.

_Enjoy.

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling as well as the world of Harry Potter.**

Chapter Eight

Revelations

Some time at night, heavy clouds appeared and raindrops fell on the Burrow and the surrounding region. Happy vapors were springing from the dry land as it was bombarded with freshness, and thus forming a thick fog.

In the morning, the air was fresh and cleaned from the dry sunny season. The sunrays tried to penetrate the foggy curtain quite unsuccessfully. And as day was slowly advancing in its dim state, the inhabitants of the Burrow began to wake up.

Molly, as usual, was the first to be up and down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Then she went to wake up the others. Soon everyone were either looking for a sock, a pair of jeans, a blouse or a tooth brush, a comb, or were just trying to get first to the bathroom to take a shower or just rinse their sleepy faces.

Ron and Hermione went to the bathroom together. Ginny, on other hand, preferred to stay in bed with Harry who was still sleeping. She could see the happiness on his face and she was right. This night was one of the calmest nights Harry ever had. There were no dreams on strange locations with crazy messages and most importantly no nightmares. It was a happy night and he really enjoyed it. When Molly came, Harry heard her but he didn't want to wake up, not yet. He felt then the presence and heat of Ginny's body besides him and that made even more reluctant to get up. She wrapped her hands around him and soon she doze off.

Hermione entered the room and found out that Harry and Ginny were sleeping calmly. She smiled at this, took her clothes and shut the door while exiting. In the corridor, she met Molly.

"Is everyone up?" – She asked.

"Well, Mrs. Weasley, not everyone." – Hermione answered as quietly as possible.

Molly raised an eyebrow and said, "I see," but did nothing and went to check on the others. Fleur and Bill were down attacking the pile of pancakes with chocolate and having a cup of coffee. The Krums joined them as well as the others.

"Hermione, where are Harry and Ginny?" – Ron asked noticing that they're missing.

"They're still in the nest." – Hermione answered.

"Oh. That's not fair." – Ron said.

"Yeah, it isn't." – Hermione added airily.

After breakfast, Arthur Weasley showed Mr. Krum to his garage where he held all the muggle stuff, which he found fascinating. Mr. Krum explored the garage with a smile.

"So you collect muggle stuff too." – Cyril Krum observed.

"You collect as well?" – Arthur asked amazed.

"Yes. I find that the muggles sometimes can be very ingenious, although with a little magic help the stuff becomes really intriguing." – Cyril replied semi-seriously.

"Indeed. I had once a Ford Anglia." – Arthur informed with a sad look.

"Really? That's amazing. What happened?" – Cyril asked with vivid interest.

"My son and Harry flew it to Hogwarts and it was lost somewhere in the Dark Forest and I had serious trouble at work."

"All the way from here to Hogwarts?" – Arthur nodded – Impressive! They weren't seen?" – Cyril asked.

"They took it from Kings Cross and while getting in the air they're seen by seven muggles and then crashed in a tree." – Arthur said with bitterness in his voice.

"Oh. Those kids, they just don't realize sometimes in what trouble could they get in and us as well." – Cyril agreed.

Ginny woke up. The sun was at mid sky it was noon. Harry was still sleeping. How peaceful and happy he looked while asleep. Ginny pressed her lips into his and waited for his reaction. Harry returned the kiss but remained asleep. Ginny sighed and wondered how to wake him up without using offensive means. She kissed gently his cheeks one by one, and then moved to his front and his eyes, and back to his lips. Harry returned again the kiss and opened his green eyes.

"My alarm clock." – Harry whispered with a smile.

"Good day, sleeping beauty. It is already noon." – Ginny said amiably.

"Noon? Cool!" – Harry exclaimed.

"We should get down or we'll starve."

"My hungry angel." – Harry said teasingly.

"Yeah, I could devour a pack of wild boars." – Ginny rolled her eyes wildly.

"Howl! Sounds dangerous." – Harry laughed.

Noon was served in the house; it was a bit difficult so Molly decided to make it on two waves – first the adults and then the children.

Harry and the gang moved to Ron's room and directly to the arena. This time they took Victor with them. He was astounded to find out they had a practice arena within a magical trunk. As they gathered, Sentinel approached them. She was studying the new boy with interest as Harry noticed.

"_This is Victor Krum, Sentinel."_ – Harry informed.

"_I see. He'll be practicing with us?"_ – Sentinel hissed questioningly.

"_Yes."_

Victor was most surprised when he saw Sentinel. But nothing could compare to the look he threw at Harry when he heard him speak Parslemouth. Harry introduced several new spells and they began to practice them. Some time later, they made a quick pause, and then continued.

"Now." – Harry said. "Let's try again the fire shield spell."

"Fire shield?" – Victor asked.

"Yes. It creates a shield around you and if someone tries to touch you he gets burned. And the most interesting part is that the shield is invisible." – Harry explained.

"Really?" – Victor said amazed.

"Alright, let's show Victor." – Harry said and pointed at Ron. "_Ignis Armus"_

Victor stood stupefied as Harry cast and tested the spell. He become speechless, however, when Hermione made the spell on herself. Victor blinked several times and approached her cautiously and his gaze fell on the Dragon medallion. The amazement in his eyes was growing and he had a good reason for that. The medallion middle stone was glowing in bright darkish red mixed with gloomy gold. The surrounding dark red and gold remained cold but the silver and blue were emitting little heat flashes.

Harry, Ginny and Ron also saw the effects of the medallion and they were completely speechless. Hermione, on the other hand, was smiling big at them. She was feeling a little differently from the last time she cast the spell, actually a lot differently. For the first time, the hissing of Sentinel did not sound just like a hissing, no, it sounded more like a foreign language. She couldn't understand why. Something else has changed as well but it was still elusive and she couldn't figure it out yet.

"Hermione, are you alright?" – Victor broke the silence and for the first time he pronounced her name without any difficulty.

"You said it. You said it." – Hermione sounded surprised. "And yes, I'm fine. What?"

"The medallion," – that was all Victor could say.

Hermione looked at the medallion and gasped. She wondered if the medallion had something to do with her strange sensations but decided not to reveal them to others, not yet.

"It is glowing and so?" – Hermione asked innocently.

"Hermione that can only mean that either you possess a dragon ability or high sensitivity to fire spells." – Victor declared.

"Dragon ability? That is preposterous! I'm a muggle born. How on Earth I could possess the ability if I'm the first witch in the family?" – Hermione questioned.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't making any allegations, I just made an observation." – Victor apologized.

"No problem." – Hermione calmed him. "But what you suggested sounds impossible."

"Maybe an elevated sensitivity to fire spells?" – Ron suggested.

"It is possible." – Victor said cautiously.

"_Sentry-child."_ – Sentinel hissed.

"_Yes, Sentinel."_ – Harry responded.

"_If I might suggest, make Hermione cast another fire spell."_

"_But why?"_

"_It is possible that she might have higher ability with fire magic and this could indicate a relation with…"_ – Sentinel, said.

"_Dragons?"_ – Harry continued.

"_Sentry-child, dragon magic employs mostly the use of fire magic. Anyone possessing the gift of the Dragons will have superior cast ability of any fire magic spells."_ – Sentinel explained.

"_How do you know about Dragon magic?"_ – Harry asked amazed.

"_Lets just say that the Snakes and the Dragons were once allies and as all magical creatures once, they possessed the ability to cast spells, charms and enchantments. The snakes and the dragons have, with time, lost some of their abilities. But it is known that some wizards were able to learn and cast both dragon and snake spells. Also some wizards have developed higher sensitivity for the Elemental spells in which domain fall the fire spells."_ – Sentinel answered.

"_I understand. It seems that you decided to reveal more today."_ – Harry said amiably.

"_I explained to you that I have never seen a witch casting so powerful fire shield before. And yes, you caught me off guard."_ – Sentinel said almost jokingly.

"_Alright, I'll try."_ – Harry affirmed.

Harry decided not reveal the details of the conversation he just had with Sentinel. He took one of the books he bought and started looking for another fire spell. Suddenly he remembered the blue fire Hermione used to make for Ron and him in their first year.

"Hermione. Could you make the fire you made in our first year at school?" – Harry asked.

"Why?" – Hermione asked with suspicion.

"So that we can learn to do it as well." – Harry responded as innocently as possible.

Hermione raised an eyebrow but said nothing. She pointed her wand and said: _"lacarno inflamare."_ The effect was immediate. The blue flames were so bright that everyone had to cover their eyes. The medallion also reflected the new spell by brightly glowing blue and gold, and gloomy shine dark red.

Harry looked surprised at Sentinel who just nodded, and then turned his gaze at Hermione, as everyone else did.

"What?" – Hermione asked getting slightly angry.

"Hermione, you've never made this spell so powerful before." – Ron observed.

"So what?"

"So, this clearly shows that…" – Ron stopped when he was the expression on her face.

"That what? That I'm a dragon witch? You're all imaging things." – Hermione said furiously.

"No, I was about to say that this medallion obviously increases the strength of the spell." – Ron responded tartly.

"Hermione, you have to admit that the medallion has some influence." – Victor added.

"That is preposterous." – Hermione shot back. "Here, I'm taking it off."

Hermione took off the medallion and cast again the spell. Amazingly the result was the same as it was with the medallion on. It seemed that her increased tension discarded in their eyes the possibility that the medallion was involved. Sentinel, on the other side, was now convinced that Hermione possessed the dragon gift but decided not to inform Harry and the others.

The next couple of days passed in preparation for the wedding. Fleur has working tirelessly; after all she had organized everything, with the help of Molly. The altar was placed near the trees, with the chairs for the guests opposite it. The stage was next to it and the tables for the bride and bridegroom, and their families were positioned in a semi-circle near the dance floor on the right of the stage. The alley to the altar was covered with a roof of flowers.

Fleur had picked already the dresses for the bridesmaids, Ginny and her sister Gabrielle. She was adding some elements to the dresses as well and wanted to finish them off in time, and for that she required Ginny and Gabrielle's presence almost at all times. Bill was occupied with the costumes for his brothers and his father. Harry and Hermione had to find suitable clothes as well, and of course Fleur took over.

And finally the day before the wedding, all preparations were complete. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were assisting Fleur with some final installments while Harry was in his room. The past days have taken his mind off the tasks ahead. But now he had the time to figure out what direction to take. The first stop was clear – Godric's Hollow, the place it all started. He had to visit his parent's house and their graves. But then where, he asked himself. The Horcruxes, they are essential in defeating Voldemort. He remembered from last year, six distinct places where Voldemort was – the orphanage, the cave at sea, Hogwarts, the Riddle Manor, the house of Gaunt and the shop of Borgin. His thoughts continued. In Hogwarts, Voldemort made the first Horcruxes – the diary, then the ring at the house of Gaunt, Naigini always near Voldemort and the locket (the fake Horcruxes) at the sea cave. What remained were the locket of Slytherin, the cup of Hufflepuff and something of Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, and of course Voldemort himself. Given that Voldemort put parts of his soul into trophies, he could assume that at least one of the Horcruxes could be at the orphanage. However, he had to discard the shop of Borgin. It would have been foolish to place Horcruxes into the shop so a possibility remained that he placed one in the Riddle Manor but Harry wasn't sure he wanted to return there. The place, where sometimes in his nightmares, he returned to witness Cedric Diggory's death, the rise of Voldemort and the appearance of the echoes of his parents. Nonetheless, it was a possibility. But where to then, the question remained. Perhaps, some of the Death Eaters might know but there was no way they were going to him, or was there. Suddenly an idea struck him. His hope rose.

Now, he had to decide, what do with his friends. He was sure that Ginny was suspecting an end of their relations but she was so good in hiding it, for now. Then came Ron and Hermione, they wouldn't understand as easy as Ginny was going to take it, no matter how painful. Harry sighed and promised himself to figure out a way to occupy his friends with something that will bring them far from harm.

It was getting time for dinner and Harry went downstairs. He found his best friend teaching Hermione how to play wizard chess. Ginny was not there and he assumed she was still with Fleur. Molly and Arthur were reading the Daily Prophet. Bill was speaking with Gabrielle, obviously trying to learn French. Only Victor was sitting alone, actually he was reading a muggle book. That seemed a bit off so Harry went to Victor.

"Mind if I join you?" – Harry asked.

"Not at all, Harry." – Victor replied.

"What are you reading?" – Harry questioned.

"Ah, it is the history of the Balkans. It is rather interesting and it is not bad, although written by an Englishman." – Victor answered simply.

"Do you have anything against us, the Englishmen?" – Harry asked jokingly pointing a finger at him.

"Against you personally, Harry, nothing at all. As for the Englishmen, nothing in particular but there is a tendency among the Europeans to twist the history of others and especially the Balkans." – Victor replied with a smile.

"Oh. I didn't know. Why the Balkans? What are they so special?"

"Well, the Balkans are the shortest way between Europe and Asia, and obviously it is a crossroad of much economical and political interests. Throughout the ages, many have disputed over this region. Of course, not only the muggles but the wizards as well."

"I see, it sounds intriguing." – Harry nodded. "By the way, how did you gain possession of the medallions?"

"Oh this is some story." – Victor smiled. "I've been tutored by a magic master. He told me the meaning of the runes engraved into the medallions."

"Yes, Charlie told us."

"Aha. Then you also know that when I was little, I had another tutor. He knew a great deal about the dragons and their history and he was the one who told me the legend. On the day before my departure for Durmstrang, we met again. He was carrying a small package. He told me to open it when I reach the age of seventeen. I asked him of course what was in the box. He told me that when I open the box, I'd know."

"And you waited all these years?" – Harry asked amazed.

"It wasn't easy, I have to admit but I made a promise and I hold to my word. On my seventeenth birthday, I opened the box and found the medallions. I knew they were the dragon medallions from the old legend my ex-tutor told me. The only thing I didn't understand is why he gave them to me. I put them on but nothing occurred." – Victor sighed but continued. "Then with my latest tutor, I had the opportunity to expand my knowledge for the Dragons and I was mostly interested in the medallions' history. One day I showed them to him. He examined them carefully and gave me the final details for them."

"So why did you give them to us?"

"My tutor suggested that one person could not possibly yield the power of the medallions. And since they had no effect on me, I decided to give them to someone else. When I went to visit Charlie, he had told me about the strange behavior of the dragons there. And he also mentioned that he was going back home, and here was the perfect opportunity. I gave him the medallions, told him the legend and instructed him which medallion to give you."

"That is very generous. I still have some doubts regarding Hermione's sudden burst of powerful spell casting."

"Me too. But better to leave the stick to follow the stream." – Victor remarked.

"I agree. You never know if we insist she might jinx us." – Harry nodded in agreement.

"Dinner boys and girls." – Molly announced.

At dinner, Ron approached Harry for his conversation with Victor, and Harry told him. Ron looked amazed and for a moment forgot to eat.

"Harry." – Hermione called.

"Yes, Hermione." – Harry responded.

"I was thinking that it would be best to discuss our route."

"What route?" – Harry asked puzzled.

"The one, we'll have to embark for you-know-what." – Hermione replied mysteriously.

"Oh. After dinner, in the bedroom." – Harry said firmly.

"Ok."

Hermione was already in Ron's room waiting for the others. The door opened and they entered. Ron sat next to Hermione and put his arm around her shoulder. Ginny had put her head on Harry's shoulder and waited.

"So, Harry, what are you planning to do?" – Hermione began.

"Why do you think I have a plan?" – Harry asked back.

"I'm sure you've a plan." – Hermione said firmly.

"Well…yes I do." – Harry answered sighing at Hermione's perspicacity.

"And?" – Ginny looked up at Harry.

"I have to go to my parent's house and also visit their graves so the first stop would be at Godric's Hollow. I want to leave after the wedding, well the next day. There are some more provisions that must be bought, and I think that will be done in Bristol. It is a town on the way to Godric's Hollow." – Harry said.

"Alright and then?" – Hermione was persistent. She did notice that Harry was careful not to say 'we', which made her frown slightly. She knew that was an indication that Harry intended to leave them behind, maybe after Godric's Hollow.

"Then to Hogwarts, I have to speak with Dumbledore. I mean with his portrait and with someone else." – Harry concluded mysteriously.

"Who?" – Ginny asked vividly interested.

"You'll see." – Harry answered. He didn't want to reveal to them his real plans, the ones that didn't involve them. He wanted to find them a place to stay till he completes or fails in his task.

"Harry." – Hermione started. "Do you really think you get away from us so easily?"

"I don't know what you mean." – Harry said with innocence in his voice.

"You're planning to leave us behind. You're planning to go ALONE!" – Hermione shot.

"No, that is not true." – Harry defended himself. "You'll come with me to Godric's Hollow and to Hogwarts afterwards."

"And then you're going to leave us?" – Ginny intervened.

"And then depending on what the portrait tells me, I'll determine whether to continue the adventure with or without you." – Harry concluded.

Hermione, however, did notice that Harry was breathing a little heavier when he spoke about going to Hogwarts. He wasn't looking them in the eyes and that was a certain indication that his plans are different from what he was saying. Hermione have feared this moment and she knew that Harry has made his decision. But they weren't going to abandon their friend in these dark times no matter the cost. There were more important things at stake here than their well-being.

Harry also remarked Hermione's behavior and he was sure that his little act did not pay its credits in the eyes of his friend. Hermione was bright and smart girl. He knew how persistent she could get. But that was the only way for him to have friends when eventually he completes successfully his task or he could fail or die but at least his friends would have a future and be happy. They couldn't understand that he wanted them to be happy, he didn't care so much about himself. And how would they be happy and live their lives if they're dead, he thought.

"That is fine with me." – Ron announced after a while. "Time to sleep anyway. Tomorrow is a big day."

"Yeah! Expanding the family." – Ginny confirmed cheerfully.

Ginny went to the bathroom while Ron went to see Charlie for a reason Harry and Hermione did not understood because Ron mumbled something. Hermione was still looking suspiciously at Harry.

"What?" – Harry asked finally. He couldn't take those looks.

"Harry, I don't understand why do you hide your true plans." – She whispered.

Harry sighed heavily, took a deep breath and said. "I don't want you guys to get hurt."

"Harry, we'll go with you even through fire and water."

"I know and I love you guys for that. Honestly, Hermione, I do. But most of all I want you to be happy and have a life. I may not survive this war but you guys can. I care so much about you and I can't bear the thought of losing you too."

"Harry…" – Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"Imagine what will I do if I survive the war and have no one to talk to and to be with; and I'll be better off dead. Understand me, I can't do that. I just can't." – Hermione's tears were starting to run down her cheeks. "You're everything I have in this world."

"We want to help you, Harry. We're your friends…" – Hermione said begging.

"I know and that is why you have to let me go. I have to do this alone."

"Oh…Harry!" – Harry stood up and put his arms around Hermione. She laid her head on his shoulders and continued to lay tears as a fierce storm. He petted her on the head and calmed her.

"Hermione, I know…" – Harry said realizing how difficult will be for them to accept his decision. "…I know. I'll miss you too. But…"

"But what?" – Hermione lifted her head and looked him in the eyes.

"You'll come with me to Godric's Hollow then you'll go to Hogwarts, and I will continue on my way." – Harry smiled.

"You'll do that?" – Hermione asked.

"Yes. Please stop crying." – He begged.

Hermione swept away her tears and went straight to the bathroom. Some minutes after Ron came back.

"What's all that for?" – Harry asked him.

"Oh. Nothing special. I wanted to ask Charlie something about the ceremony tomorrow." – Ron answered.

"Oh, ok." – Harry smiled. "Time to sleep."

Ginny and Hermione returned ten minutes later. Hermione looked at Harry and smiled faintly. Harry was satisfied to see that Hermione was back on her senses and he hugged gently Ginny as she came in bed, and Ron did the same.

"Good night, Hermione!" – Ginny wished moving closer to Harry who was sleeping already.

"Good night, Gin!" – Hermione wished back and lied down next to Ron's hot and nicely breathing body, and soon Orpheus caught up with her.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**At last, I'm sorry that it took me so long to update but I was working on my other stories. **

**I want to thank you, my readers for the reviews. I appreciate it a lot.**

**In the next chapter, our heroes will arrive at Godric's Hollow and will face again the Death Eaters, where the first of many surprises will come forth.**

**I welcome all flames, comments and suggestions. Please read and review. Thank you**

**Lordheaven

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling as well as the world of Harry Potter.**

Chapter Nine

The settings

The morning sun was pouring its rays slightly by the curtains into the room, where the two couples were still gracefully sleeping, and was gently touching the surface of the blankets that were rising up and down regulated by the breathing. Slowly one of the sleepers started to stir. Ginny opened her eyes only to enjoy the sunrays on her face. She moved gently and silently out of Harry's grip to the window. The air outside was so fresh as though it had rained during the night. Ginny smelled the light but rich aroma of the grass and flowers, and a smile came to her face. It is a beautiful day, she thought.

Ginny moved away from the window and looked to her brother's bed where Ron and Hermione were. Ron's head was leaning on Hermione's chest in pure delight if you don't count the sawmill snore. It seemed that even Hermione couldn't help with that. They looked both so peaceful, and they really were a nice couple.

Ginny dressed up and went down. Molly was already in the kitchen preparing meals for the day. Yes, the DAY, Ginny said to herself. The day they were expanding their family. At first, Ginny was against all this but at last she realized she had to accept and respect her brother's choice. Phlegm was not that bad after all. Fleur's arrogance was due to the great desire to be accepted into the family, and hopefully Ginny came to realize it before hexing her.

"Morning Mum."

"Morning dear. Are the others still in bed?" – Molly asked.

"Yes. They are still in the nest." – Ginny answered amiably.

"We'll let them be for no more than an hour then go and get them up. They must be prepared." – Molly said.

"Oh, I'll Mum." – Ginny smiled mischievously

"Be gentle." – Molly teased her daughter.

Ginny smiled back and concentrated on her breakfast, which was simply delightful. Some time in Fleur came in as well.

"Good morning." – She sang.

"Goodie to you too." – Ginny answered airily.

An hour later, Ginny went to wake up the others. Harry was the quickest and the easiest to wake. Then Hermione and at last the water spell woke the groaning Ron who had always trouble waking.

After the bathroom, the boys headed to Bill's bedroom to get in their costumes. The girls went to Fleur who has occupied Charlie's room to prepare the 'little princesses' as she was saying.

Around two o'clock the guests began arriving. Molly and Arthur were there to greet them. Hopefully, the band arrived in time despite Arthur's predictions. Everything was almost ready except for the bride, the groom, the best men, the bridesmaid and bridesman, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron.

In Bill's room, Charlie and Ron were looking in the mirror awkwardly. Ron was concerned about his robes, at first, giving that he remembered the 'dress' he had to wear during the Triwizard Yule Ball. Hopefully this time, he was wearing light brown velvet robes with dark red mantle, and this time no laces. Charlie on the other side was having similar problems with his appearance. He wasn't used to such clothing giving that the Dragons didn't care much how you look. His robes were dark brown. Fred and George were both in pale red-gold robes, which was a bit surprising but they seemed to enjoyed it. Bill was in black velvet with silver laces and cuffs.

"We are ready." – Bill said looking at his brothers. "Do get down and sent father up here."

"Ok, Billy boy." – Fred or George said.

The garden was barely recognizable. There were many tables with loads of food and drinks. The boys made their way through the crowd and soon separated. Harry looked around and found many unfamiliar faces. He did however spotted Hagrid, not that it was very difficult. He was in his usual horrible hairy brown suit and yellow tie.

"Hey Harry. How 're you doing lately?" – Hagrid asked smiling.

"Fine, thank you, Hagrid." – Harry grinned. "What about you?"

"I'm doing fine, after…" – Hagrid stopped, looking at Harry, then continued. "Well getting ready for the new year."

"So they're opening the school?"

"Yes, Headmistress McGonaggle said that Dumbledore would have wanted the school to open."

"Great."

In this time, Molly appeared and asked everyone to take their seats, as the ceremony was about to begin. The crowd dissolved heading for the chairs front of the altar.

The alley's roof was made of arcs of rainbow color tulips woven with orchids, lilies, pink and white roses, and on the sides the piles were decorated with white carnations and daisies, wildflowers and greenery. Enormous bouquets of woven gladioli, white roses, white carnations and crisp greenery were placed near the altar. The floor was covered with white, pink and roses blossoms.

Bill and his brothers had taken their positions and were waiting for the bridesmaids and the bride. The music began and Ginny and Gabrielle appeared. Ginny was in sparkling golden gown with fire-red bracelets while Gabrielle was in silver blue silk gown with silver-gilt bracelets. Their hairs were plaited with elegant white bows. They were both carrying a beautifully arranged bouquet of pale pink roses plaited with garden blooms, wildflowers and greenery. They walked slowly to the altar.

The music continued and at last Fleur arrived. She was dressed in a gorgeous silver-gray satin gown plaited with shiny silver silk stars, and with silver bracelets. The bouquet in her hands was white roses woven with soft greenery. Her father was holding her hand gently on the way to the altar where they stopped and he kissed her on the cheek and left her make the last step. The priest began.

"We are gather here today to…"

Harry watched petrified when Ginny passed by him. She was so beautiful, he thought. But the feeling faded as he remembered the hard choice he had already made, and was sure she would most probably hate him for it. Then all gasped as Fleur appeared. She was indeed very beautiful and Harry could see the gaze of slight jealousy on the faces of all males, including Ron's.

As the priest began, Harry looked around and noticed Professor McGonaggle in her tartan robe, Flitwick, Sinistra, Sprout, and even Trelawney, and on the last row he saw Slugghorn. He was dressed in unusual sky blue robes with the embroidered Slytherin silver snake, and was drinking secretly from a small bottle. Harry imagined the content was purely alcoholic and that sight brought a small laugh.

"Harry shush!" – Hermione brought him back to his senses. She was sitting next to him and was dressed in a glaucous long gown and her hair was again straightened up.

"Sorry." – Harry apologized.

Hopefully the priest had arrived at the part of 'I do'. Bill took the ring and placed on Fleur's hand saying the 'I do', Fleur did the same. And the priest proclaimed them for husband and wife, and they kissed. Harry was relieved the end of the ceremony had come.

All the guests moved near the dancing floor where chairs have been put and waited for the married couple. The band began with a soft blues and they danced. Fleur was an excellent and graceful dancer as was Bill. Soon they waved the others to join in.

Harry danced, against his will, as he was not found of dancing, with Ginny and then with Hermione. Hopefully he spotted Slugghorn and waved the others.

"Professor Slugghorn." – Harry called.

Slugghorn turned around and faced Harry and the others. He looked oddly at them but greeted.

"Ah, hello Harry."

"Professor could we ask you something?" – Hermione spoke.

"Yes, of course, Miss Granger." – Slugghorn responded.

"We would like to ask you about a potion ingredient, one that is very rare."

"A rare potion ingredient?" – Slugghorn echoed bedazzled.

"Yes. Even the healers at St. Mungo have never heard of it." – Hermione said.

"Oh really! What makes you think I would know about something the healers haven't heard of?" – Slugghorn asked amused.

"Well, you are a great potion master." – Hermione answered with flattery.

"Oh, ok. What is this ingredient?" – Slugghorn asked flattered.

"The Vial of Moonlight."

Whatever Slugghorn expected to hear this was not it. His jaw dropped down and as well as his glass of wine. He fixed his eyes at them and for two minutes couldn't say a word. Then he cleared his throat and repeated.

"The Vial of Moonlight! Now this is something I haven't heard of for a long time." Then turned his gaze to Hermione. "Now, Miss Granger, you should have said a powerful ingredient, not just an ingredient."

"So you've heard of it?"

"Yes. Lets move somewhere else." – Slugghorn motioned them.

They moved out of the crowd and went inside the house to the living room. Slugghorn sat heavily on the armchair and run his hands down his face.

"Most powerful ingredients such as the vial of moonlight had been declared extremely rare and lost long time ago. Many believed that most of them were deep dark magic and since then no one actually used them." – Slugghorn began. "Such ingredients in the appropriate mix produce some astonishing effects like changing entirely the effect of a potion. You'll say that they are very useful but if you don't know with what potion to mix them the result could be disastrous. The knowledge has been lost throughout the centuries and anyone caught in using them is sanctioned and sentenced to life imprisonment to Azkaban although some hundred years ago the sentence was death. But most importantly no one knows where to find those ingredients. There were rumors, a long time ago of course, for certain individuals that might have known but the people in question were practicing magic of the light, andnot dark magic so they were found innocent."

Harry and Ron looked very concerned at Ginny and Hermione. Slugghorn followed their look and gasped in amazement.

"So wh…" – Slugghorn mumbled but then rephrased his question. "You did find the vial?"

"Yes, they did." – Ron said pointing at Hermione and Ginny.

"How has this happened?" – Slugghorn asked with interest.

And before the girls could open their mouth Ron recited their adventure. Slugghorn listened with full and growing attention, and was completely amazed. It seemed to him that the girls have done something unbelievable and extraordinary. But what puzzled him was the one that sent them on this journey. What he failed to tell them, because he had forgotten that part of the story, was that although it was believed to be deep dark magic only Light and Death Masters knew how to properly mix and brew potions using those ingredients.

"This is amazing." – Slugghorn said and clapped his hands.

"What is amazing?" – Arthur asked, as he entered the room.

"Well the story." – Slugghorn answered.

"Ah, the story." – Arthur confirmed. "Well Horace, I needed to talk to you."

"Ah, ok. No problem, Arthur." – Slugghorn responded. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all, professor." – Harry answered.

Slugghorn and Arthur exited the room, which remained in total silence. Ginny and Hermione threw each other a soft guilty look and then turned to the boys.

"Well, it was a good idea to ask Professor Slugghorn, Harry." – Hermione admitted.

"But not what he told us." – Ron shot. "Right, Harry?"

Harry did not answer. He was still assimilating the information Slugghorn provided. Powerful ingredients used for deep dark magic but the rumors of wizards that were not dark but light that used them. Harry was trying to understand but his thoughts were chaotic and he gave up. Then again the one from the dream did not seem to be a dark wizard although his choice of environments was strange.

"Right, Harry?" – Ron repeated.

"Ah, what?" – Harry looked questioningly at Ron.

"Hey Harry, Ron, Hermione." – A familiar voice called spearing Harry the answer.

"Hey Neville." – Harry greeted. "How are you doing?"

"I am fine. I was looking for you guys." – Neville answered.

"Well, you found us." – Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Hey Ronald." – Ron jumped off his feet only to face Luna.

"Hey Luna." – Hermione said.

"We were wondering where were you." – Luna rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Yeah, so when are we leaving?" – Neville asked turning to Harry.

Harry looked at him bedazzled. "What do you mean?"

"When are we leaving to take care of You-know-Who." – Luna answered instead of Neville.

"What?" – Harry got completely confused. "I still don't understand."

"O come one, Harry. We know you're not going to school." – Luna said firmly.

"How do you know this?" – Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.

"I told them." – Ginny said.

Harry looked surprised at Ginny and he was not the only one. Ron and Hermione frowned.

"Why?" – was the only word Harry could say.

"Because we are the D.A. and we should be together. Do you really think we could do it on our own?" – Ginny explained calmly.

"Ginny, come here." – Harry said and dragged her into the kitchen.

"What?"

"How much do they know?"

"They know that we are not going to school and that we are going to destroy You-know-who."

"Ginny, you can't drag them into this. This is not some game that we are about to play and enjoy." – Harry shot.

"I know. And this is why they are coming."

"But…" – Harry did not finish as the door opened and the others popped in.

"Look Harry. We are not coming simply because Ginny told us." – Neville began. "We want to come with you and fight Voldemort."

Harry was impressed. Neville managed to say the name Voldemort without any difficulty. The recent events, mainly Dumbledore's death, have brought new outlook on the world, and Neville had his reasons to hate not only the Death Eaters but Voldemort as well.

"Looks guys. This is not a joke. I may not return I may not survive this war. But there is chance for you. With me you'll be in constant danger. It is better for all of you to stay at Hogwarts, it will be much more safer." - Harry said trying to remain calm.

"We know that Harry. But why have we trained in D.A.? Was this a joke too?" – Neville stated accusingly. "No, we are going to help you. You need all the help you could get."

"Well they are well prepared." – Hermione said.

"Yeah, it seems Ginny not only told what we are going to do but how to face me as well." – Harry agreed.

"I did not." – Ginny defended herself.

Harry was ready to argue with them but then he reconsidered, because according to his plan no one was going to come with him, not at first. He had other plans for them but he was going to allow them to come to Godric's Hollow with him and then he was going to send them to Hogwarts. After that they had to follow another path, one that is dangerous but not as dangerous as his.

"Well?" – Luna asked airily.

"I…" – Neville again interrupted Harry.

"Harry, we want to come. It is our decision. We understand that you are concerned about us but then again we won't let get away that easily."

"Don't you see Harry? It is like when we were going to the Ministry. You didn't manage to shake us off and you won't be able now." – Ginny concluded.

"Alright, I give up." – Harry said defeated. "We are leaving tonight."

"Tonight?" – Hermione shot shocked. "But you said tomorrow morning."

"I have changed my mind. The sooner the better." – Harry explained.

"Where will spend the night?" – Hermione informed herself.

"Bristol, at the Pouncing Pony." – Harry answered.

"You sure you know the way to there?"

"Yes, I do." – Harry retorted getting really irritated by Hermione's questioning.

It was around eight o'clock in the evening when at Harry and the gang were ready to depart. Molly had prepared them sandwiches for the road. They were all in the living room taking last good-bye and receiving dozens of advices from Arthur, Bill and Charlie. Molly, on the other hand, was sitting quietly. It was a terrible moment for her. At last the most feared day in her life had come but she understood well the motives. Harry had promised her that they would be save. He told her that he was going to send to Hogwarts right after Godric's Hollow.

Harry had to talk with Professor McGonaggle and convince her to relieve the anti-apparition ward when he sends her the sign, so the others could apparate directly at Hogwarts. Hopefully, Professor McGonaggle agreed.

"It is time." – Harry announced.

They all took one last good-bye and went outside. Their luggage was reduced to the size of a wallet.

"Now, fist we are going to apparate on that hill." – Harry pointed. "And then we'll make it for a park in Bristol."

"Why?" – Hermione asked.

"Well to see if everyone could do it on their own or if there is a need to make a side apparition." – Harry explained. "On the count of three. One, two, three."

Harry apparated on the hill few seconds later. Hermione came too. Ginny and Neville got a bit off but still on the hillside. Ron was touching his face to feel if all of his eyebrows were there. Luna, however, was not there.

"Where is Luna?" – Harry asked Hermione.

"Luna!" – Neville shouted. " Where are you?"

"Down here." – Luna's voice came in from the other side of the hill.

Apparently she apparated inside a hole, which provided material for laughter.

"Well, she has good targeting skills." – Ron observed.

"Yeah." – Neville agreed.

"Alright." – Harry called them. "We are going to apparate in a park in Bristol. Here."

He took the map out of his pocket and showed the location, which is Greville Smyth Park.

"Harry, this is a bit risky." – Hermione said.

"No. It isn't. Trust me." – Harry smiled. "Neville you are coming with me. Hermione is going to take Luna and Ron you'll take Ginny. Now!"

They all followed his ruling and soon apparated to the park in Bristol. Hopefully no one stranded off the course. Harry took a map out of his pocket and looked at it.

"Right this way." – Harry said.

They made their way through some spooky looking houses. Harry turned on North Street and followed it. Some twenty minutes later, they turned left on Greville Street and walked for another ten minutes until they reached a dismal looking house. Harry went to the door and tapped on it. A small window opened and dark eyes appeared, which looked at them then opened the door.

"Welcome young sirs and ladies to the Pouncing Pony." – the man croaked.

"Thank you." – Harry replied politely.

The pub was on two floors. The first floor, in which they were, was full of tables and cozy armchairs probably dating from the 19th century. The carpets were locally made and tidy. The smell in the air was fresh lemon and there was no smoke of cigars or pipes. The second floor had several rooms and a suite.

The man presented himself. "I am Mr. Twinkle, owner of the Pouncing Pony. What can I do for you?"

"We would like two rooms."

"Well, of course, young sir. This way, please."

They followed him upstairs. Mr. Twinkle opened the door with the number six and motioned them in. The room's furniture was the same style as the table and chairs downstairs. There were four beds, a table, four chairs and a separated bathroom.

"This is it, young sirs. And ladies if you would follow me." – Mr. Twinkle said and exited the girls following behind.

Harry took the bed near the window and dropped on it. The bed was quite comfortable and he could have fallen into sleep straight away but first he had to do something. He went to fetch the girls.

"Now", Harry began," You all need to know one thing in case I fail. Ron and Hermione already know it but the others don't."

"I heard some of it." – Ginny stated.

"Yes, I know but you don't know everything. You deserve to know and I'll tell why."

Hermione eyed him suspiciously. Harry did not look at her. The time had come to reveal his plans or well part of them.

"Now, I'll tell you what my plans really are. You are not to argue with them because I've made my mind and I won't change it." – Harry said firmly. "But before this, it is time for you to know the prophecy."

And so Harry recited them the entire prophecy word by word. The look on their faces was filled with terror.

"So you are the Chosen One?" – Luna asked.

"Yes, I am. I have to kill Voldemort. It is not a pleasant thought but I have to do it."

"Harry." – Neville called shyly. "I was born a day…"

"I know Neville."

"…and my parents fought Voldemort three times and…"

"How do you know that?" – Hermione asked.

"My grandmother told me. So could the prophecy have been made for me?"

"Yes, it could have." – Harry swallowed. "Your parents and mine have escaped him three times but Voldemort has heard only the beginning of the prophecy but chose me. He told me that in way we are similar. He was half-blood as I am, and we had similar childhood. He can speak parslemouth and I can."

"I understand, Harry, but it could have been Me." – Neville stressed on the last word.

"Neville, look! You don't want to have had my life. Most of my life was completely unhappy and unpleasant. I had no friends, no knowledge of my heritage, nothing. And it was when I was eleven that I learnt that I am a wizard. And then the only true friends I ever had are in this room."

Neville simply nodded and then said. "I'm sorry Harry. I didn't want to make it sound as I am accusing you or something."

"It is ok. Now the second part."

Harry told them that he was taking private lessons with Dumbledore concerning the life of Voldemort. He told them then about the Horcruxes and how many Dumbledore and he knew exited. And at last, he told them about the night when they went to destroy one of the Horcruxes, which turned to be a fake and then how Dumbledore died. They listened to him carefully and after the last sentence they stayed all in silence.

"So Voldemort is immortal?" – Neville first broke the silence.

"No. But he was trying to be. Remember the dairy of Tom Riddle." – They all nodded. "Well, it was a Horcruxes. And it is destroyed."

"Wow, Harry! You destroyed a part of him when you were eleven. That is amazing." – Luna exclaimed.

"Isn't it? Now the part including my plans." – Harry said.

"Well, we are all thrilled to know what you are up to." – Hermione said.

"First thing tomorrow, we are going to Godric's Hollow to my parents house. I have to see it. It is where everything has begun." – Harry said firmly. "Then you all will be going to Hogwarts."

"No, we won't." – Ginny protested. "You promised that we'd stick together."

"Ginny, you agreed to do whatever I tell you to do." – Harry pointed out.

"Yes but…"

"Right then. I have a task for you. You remember that I asked the minister to permit all students of sixth and seventh year to use legally magic."

"Yes and?" – Hermione stated trying to figure out what Harry had in mind.

"And we are going to form a new order, one that will defy the Death Eaters. In this year, you will be training them. And when the time comes we'll strike the Death Eaters."

"Harry do you realize what are you asking?" – Hermione shot.

"Yes, I do." – Harry confirmed calmly. "Understand me. In order for me to succeed in my task, VOLDEMORT MUST BE DISTRACTED." – Harry emphasized. "The people have to stop hiding and running from these bastards. We have to make our stand. You have to convince Professor McGonaggle."

Silence fell again in the room but Harry continued after a while.

"You'll find the most suitable candidates and you will train them with the help of Hogwarts stuff. Then you are going to begin exterminating those varmints the Death Eaters. You have to get the house elves to help you. They can penetrate almost every big household and deliver information on the whereabouts of the Death Eaters we know without raising suspicion. Also you will communicate with the goblins. They haven't yet decided whose side to take and it better be ours. Then you are going to contact Lupin and see how many of the werewolves will be ready to join our cause."

"This is a bold plan." – Hermione admitted.

"How are we going to call the order?" – Ron asked.

"Dumbledore's Army." – Ginny proposed.

"No, not this time. D.A. was created for a different reason." – Harry objected. "It has to be simple but powerful."

"How about the Order of Light?" – Neville proposed.

"No, too trivial." – Hermione objected.

"Maybe United Forces of Light." – Luna suggested.

"Hmm." – Hermione said.

"Ignis Flos" – Harry said.

The others looked at him bedazzled and confused. He smiled at them and said.

"The Order of the Fire Flower. The fire-flower is a rare flower. It is believed that it can heal any wound. And thus we are going to heal the world from the plaque of the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord."

"Wow, Harry. This is deep." – Ron exclaimed.

"Agreed then?" – Harry looked questioningly at them.

"Agreed."

"Alright then. It will be called Ignis Flos." – Harry took his wand out and conjured the fire-flower. "This will be the symbol. Hermione find a way to tattoo it the most painless way possible in all of our followers. When a member is called, the fire-flower has to result in a positive feeling."

"I don't know if I could dig up how to do this." – Hermione said.

"That is why I said find a way."

"Ok, I'll try."

"Now to form the Order."

They gather around Harry holding hands. Harry lifted in the air the fire-flower and proclaimed. "Constituo Signum Ignis Flos." A red light appeared from the top of the fire-flower and surrounded them. Then a dim golden light united with the red light signifying their unity, and then the lights faded.

"It is done." – Harry said. "Now to bed. We have a long way to go."

The next morning, Harry woke up rather early but found out that Neville was up and starring at the window.

"Good morning, Neville."

"Ah good morning, Harry."

"I'll go and wake the girls and you wake Ron."

"Ok, Harry."

Harry went to the girls' room only to find there Luna, alone.

"Good morning." – Luna greeted.

"Good to you but where are Hermione and Ginny?" – Harry asked.

"Ah, they went downstairs to bring breakfast."

"Ouch." – Harry jumped off his feet as Ginny pinched him. "Ginny."

"Good morning, Harry boy." – Ginny said playfully.

"Get ready. We leave as soon as we have breakfast." – Harry said.

They had their breakfast and packed. Harry went downstairs to pay for the night but as soon as he mentioned his name Mr. Twinkle jumped in the air and subsequently said it is a great honor for him and he could not possibly accept Harry paying him. Harry tried to argue but Mr. Twinkle was firm in his decision. Harry thanked him and waited for the others.

They exited the Pouncing Pony and headed back to the park where they apparated last night. On the way they agreed where to apparate next and they did well because when they reached the park they were approached by four hooded figures. Instinctively they drew out their wands and came close to each other thus forming a circle.

"Now, now young Harry. What are you doing here? And why are you not at school?" – That was the squealing voice of Beatrix Lestrange.

"None of your business, I am afraid." – Harry retorted.

"The Dark Lord will be most pleased." – One of the Death Eaters said. "A dish with so many…"

"Be silent. It will happen the way the Dark Lord had said." – Beatrix rasped. "So Potter, what are you doing outside of Hogwarts protection?"

Harry did not answer at first as he wondered what were the Death Eaters doing, and then it came to him. They were not sent here to catch them. They had to find out what he was up to, to scout.

"What are we doing is our business. But if it would make you feel at ease, we were just looking for that git Snape and since we haven't found him we were heading back to our Hogwarts protection, as you so kindly mentioned." – Harry said in a quite mocking tone.

"Don't make jokes with me you filthy boy." – Beatrix croaked.

"Or what?" – Harry shouted defiantly but murmured with the corner of his mouth to Ginny. "We apparate to where we agreed when I say flos."

Ginny obviously told the others the plan and then pinched Harry to make him understand that all understood the plan.

"You are a long way from Hogwarts boy. You may not live to see it again." – Another Death Eater spoke laughing.

"Lets take them down." – The forth Death Eater proposed and turned his wand to Harry. "Impedimen…"

"Protego." – Harry shouted and then. "Petrificus Totales," The Death Eater was hit by the spell immediately before he could even react and in this moment hexes and jinxes were flying in the air.

Harry dodged a green light headed his way but was hit by another, which made his shoulder bleed. He turned to the others and noticed how bad the situation was and getting really out of control. Harry shouted to the others: "Flos," and quickly disapparated. When he opened his eyes he was exactly where they agreed but he couldn't see the others.

"Hermione, Ginny, Ron." – Harry shouted.

"Harry, where are you?" – The voice of Ron came from near by.

"Right here. Where are the others?"

"I don't know." – Ron answered honestly.

"We have to find them. Lets split. When you find someone head back to this point."

"Ok."

An hour later, they found Hermione and Ginny. They continued to look for the others and hopefully found them. Luna was again found inside a large pit (seems that Ron was right she had good targeting skills). Hopefully no one received any serious injuries.

"We were lucky." – Hermione concluded.

"Yes, we were. It seems that they were on a scouting mission." – Harry said.

"Now where are we going?" – Ron asked.

"To a forest near Whitechurch. It is near Godric's Hollow."

* * *

A/N 

Please review and tell me what you think and which chapters you like this far. I'll appreciate it.

Thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**At last, I'm sorry that it took me so long to update but I was extremely busy.**

**This chapter is longer only to compensate for the long waiting.**

**I am working on the next chapter as it is going to be probably in two parts. There our heroes will begin a new and unexpected adventure, and will meet the first of the many new allies and after that a new enemy. I expect that the next update will come in a week but you never know.**

**I want to thank you, my readers for the reviews. I appreciate it a lot.**

**I welcome all flames, comments and suggestions. Please read and review. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling as well as the world of Harry Potter.**

Chapter Ten

History lessons, tears and deadly surprise

It was noon and the sky was cloudless. The sun was high and its blinding rays were gently caressing the top of the forest while trying to penetrate the coronas. Somewhere inside it at the very edges, six youngsters were resting. They have appeared out of thin air with three loud crackles.

Harry lifted his head as he heard a faint noise but then relaxed. It was only Hermione that has stood up. She disappeared inside the forest probably looking for water or something else. Harry did not bother to inquire; he was feeling a bit tired. The unexpected encounter with the Dark Lord servants was an exhausting and stretching nerves experience. Harry hoped that they would not encounter them again although he had the feeling that they'll meet again soon. It won't take them forever to figure out where he was going but he has to go.

Will this never end, Harry thought. He sighed and looked down where Ginny's head was resting on his chest. She looked so beautiful and yet innocent. So many would suffer while the Dark Lord is alive and even after that till all his followers are destroyed, killed, burnt, poisoned or stabbed in the back. Harry looked with disgust at the very idea of killing someone but he knew that he had to kill at least one, Voldemort. Harry sighed again this time deeper. It was time to go.

Harry stood up, which made Ginny wake up and look at him questioningly. Harry turned his gaze to her and nodded. Ginny understood and stood up.

"Guys, time to go!" – Harry said. "Right, Neville, Luna, come on."

"Alright." – Neville nodded and got up. "Luna?"

"I'm up." – Luna responded.

"Right Ron, get up!" – Harry shouted, which made Ron jump to his feet.

"What the bloody hell's going on?" – Ron asked sleepily.

"Time to go. Go and fetch Hermione. She went somewhere in there." – Harry gestured into the direction Hermione disappeared.

Ron went into the forest with reluctance but returned soon with Hermione. They all rounded Harry who took the map out of his pocket and showed the next apparition point. It was in a forest near Godric's Hollow. Harry took Ginny's arm and made the usual side apparition. The others followed his lead.

They arrived, fortunately, inside the forest. Harry took the lead and moved to the edge but stopped dead in his tracks. He had noticed Death Eaters crawling all around like busy ants. They were obviously looking for them or at least setting a trap. Harry gestured the others to go back deep into the forest before someone sees them. Although Harry expected that the Death Eaters would eventually figure out their destination he did not expect them so soon. It was time to rethink his plans but one thing was for sure he had to see his parents' graves. However with all the Death Eaters crawling around that would prove difficult.

"Now what do we do?" – Ron asked.

"We have to wait for them to give up and leave." – Harry replied.

"Harry, we can't stay here." – Hermione observed.

"No, we can't." – Harry agreed.

"Where would we go?" – Ron asked.

"Hmm." – Harry frowned and took out the map. He stayed in silence as he was studying the possible places and then said. "We'll go to Goodrich's Castle. It is not very far from here. We'll stay there for a time. Tomorrow we'll scout the region here again and hopefully the Death Eaters will be gone."

"Ok. Let me see where it is." – Hermione said.

Harry showed her the map. Hermione examined it thoroughly and nodded in agreement, however she did not agree with Harry's apparition choice.

"Harry, it is too risky. We could be seen." – Hermione protested.

"We have no other choice. The castle may have anti-apparition ward. You don't want us to bounce of it and end up who knows where, now do you?" – Harry answered back.

"Uff…ok!" – Hermione gave up.

"I'll go first. You'll come with Ron two minutes later and Neville and Luna another two later." – They all nodded. "Ginny, give me you arm. So long!"

Harry took Ginny's arm and disapparated. Hermione waited the two minutes and the side apparition with Ron. Neville and Luna followed and arrived under a muggle autoroute. Hopefully no one saw them.

Harry took out the map to check again the best road to the castle. Then put it back in his pocket and started walking with Ginny on his side, Hermione and Ron behind, and at last Neville and Luna.

The walk to Goodrich's castle took them nearly four hours but the terrain was pleasant and enjoyable for people that wanted to have a nice stroll on the Wyes Valley and not ones trying to avoid other people and especially the Death Eaters.

Goodrich's Castle in its proportions was a small castle built somewhere in the mid 12th century and enlarged through 13th, 14th and 15th century. Although it is believed to be a muggle castle, Lord Fitz Baderons built Goodrich's Keep, which was the first and smallest building, in 1160 but secretly enlarged it with magic. Hopefully, at that time, no one suspected that the poor noble lord was a wizard. Then in addition to the keep, the courtyard was built in 1300 and by this time was also built the gatehouse. The new owners of the castle, which were respected people from a rich noble family, descendants of the Valences, made some additional magic expansions and protections of the castle.

The castle did not have the usual moat with dangerous traps or animals but nonetheless was well protected. Its solid walls were straight and smooth making climbing impossible. The only way to reach the entrance, as Harry and the gang discovered, was through the drawbridge, which upon their arrival lowered itself. Then they had to pass the barbican plus a narrow 60-foot long passage to the gate, which obviously had provided significant defense in the past.

Harry knocked at the gate and stepped back. A small tray opened and a pair of eyes appeared. Then with a swift move the gate swung open. An old lady greeted them after piercing them with a thorough look. She motioned to follow her. They passed the 50-foot long corridor with wooden portcullis on the sides before reaching the courtyard. Then they turned to the east side of the castle where was the East Hall. The East Hall was a gray long rectangular building with two separate floors. The old lady led them in a narrow gate onto the ground floor.

The inside of the East Hall was not as spectacular as the Great Hall of Hogwarts but it had its charm. The walls were of fading green and blue colors garnished with small but elegant ornaments and frescoes illustrating probably the history of the castle. In the middle of the hall there were long tables like in Hogwarts but they were significantly smaller, for no more than six or eight people. However on the south side there was a large and long table sided with the wall, where supposedly the Lord stood from time to time enjoying a meal with his garrison. On the opposite side, there was a corridor leading to the second floor and the Solar via which the Great Hall could be reached.

Harry and the gang moved towards one of the unoccupied tables and sat waiting for the bartender who was occupied with the adjacent tables. He arrived few moments later to take their orders and Harry used it to book two rooms. The bartender's eyes flashed as he saw Harry's scar but most unusually said nothing and went to order the preparation of the rooms and carry out the meal order.

Harry looked around examining the surroundings and the other people seated. Some of them were surprisingly muggles but this didn't seem to bother the wizards and witches as the muggles weren't by the presences of the latter.

The bartender arrived soon back carrying the ordered meal and drinks. He also told Harry that their rooms would be ready within the hour. Harry nodded and asked for the price, and then paid. The others tried to protest but Harry was firm so they gave up.

"M-um. This 's good." – Ron exclaimed with mouth half-full.

"Ron, when are you going to learn not to speak with your mouth full?" – Hermione reproved him.

"I guess a thousand times." – Ron replied.

"Not enough." – Hermione retorted.

"Harry, there is an old man that is starring at us." – Neville observed.

"Neville there are many people starring at us." – Harry answered back with a bitter smile.

"No, no. This one in particular. He is starring differently." – Neville said shaking his head.

"Neville, how do you stare someone differently?" – Ron teased him while making faces.

"Stop it, Ron." – Hermione snapped peremptory. "Neville is right. And those faces makes you look like an idiot not that it is very far from the truth."

"Thanks!" – Ron shot bitterly.

"You're welcome." – Hermione shot back.

"Ahoy kids will you stop it? Both of you!" – Harry cut them off before it turned to a row.

Ron looked murderous at Hermione but said nothing and continued to enjoy his meal. Hermione looked no different but also listened to Harry and turned her gaze in the opposite direction. Harry had noticed a change in their behavior before they arrived in Godric's Forest but did not expect it had taken such proportions. They obviously did not want to share the reason for their now-hatred so Harry decided not to push the issue.

Harry turned his gaze to the old man Neville had pointed out. He did indeed look old almost like Dumbledore. He wore a purple mantle with stars on it and a pointed hat. His legs were in leather boots and silk pants, and on the torso he was with a velvet shirt with golden ornaments on the sleeves. His beard was white and well cut but not as long as Dumbledore's. His green eyes were piercing the surroundings with cunningness and curiosity but at the time Harry and the gang entered he couldn't take his eyes of them.

The old man did not move his gaze even when Harry turned around to look at him. He maintained his eye contact till Harry turned away. The old man smiled barely and then waved at the bartender. He whispered something in his ears. The bartender nodded and went straight to Harry's table.

"Excuse me, young sir." – The Bartender said.

"Yes." – Harry responded.

"Mr. Greenrich would like you and your friends to share a table with him, not here but in the Great Hall."

"Uh…who is Mr. Greenrich?" – Ron asked.

"This gentleman over there." – The bartender pointed at the old man.

"Hmm." – Harry said and looked again at the old man. Then he looked questioningly at Hermione who nodded in agreement. "Very well."

"Please follow me." – The bartender asked.

They stood up and followed him. It seemed that Mr. Greenrich went ahead of them while they were deciding although that time was very short. They crossed the hall and arrived at the corridor leading towards the Solar. The bartender however made a left turn and descended by a staircase down to the basement. There he opened a black gate and walked in. Harry and others ventured the gate only to find themselves in a well preserved and lit up underground passage.

They walked for about five minutes before reaching a staircase that led them up and then through another gate, which led to the Great Hall. Now the Great Hall was a bit bigger than the East Hall but impressive nonetheless. The walls were covered also frescoes but they were bigger than the ones in the East Hall. They were telling different stories and some of them looked terrifying. The floor was made not of stone but of holly and ash. The ceiling was covered with fading stars or lights it was difficult to tell, which provided the spooky atmosphere although with the warmth of the many fires lit that impression was wrong.

The bartender moved to the northern side, which was separated from the rest of the hall. There was a big round table with skeleton chairs but once seated they were actually very comfortable.

Mr. Greenrich was sitting on one of the chairs already and expecting his guests. The table was rich in all kind of food and drinks almost like at Hogwarts. The bartender left Harry and gang. Harry sat down hesitantly and looked at their host. Mr. Greenrich nodded slightly then spoke.

"Welcome to my humble castle, Mr. Potter."

"How do you know my name?" – Harry asked although he was pretty sure of the answer.

"Not many guests carry a scar at the particular place." – Mr. Greenrich humbly replied.

"Ah, yeah the scar." – Harry sighed. "I have to hide it."

"But why? It makes you who you are. And…" – Mr. Greenrich voice trailed off.

"And what?" – Ron asked.

"How impolite of me? I am Mernus Greenrich, owner of Goodrich's Castle." – Mr. Greenrich presented himself.

"Nice to meet you sir. But…" – Hermione replied but was interrupted.

"And what?" – Ron insisted.

"Persistent, Mr.?"

"Ronald Weasley." – Hermione introduced him. "I am Hermione Granger."

"I am Ginny Weasley, his sister." – Ginny pointed out. "This Luna Luvgood and Neville Longbottom."

"Nice to meet you, all. Now to answer you Mr. Weasley." – Greenrich started. "And, Mr. Potter, your scar is legendary. Not only of the way you got it, which I am sure is unfortunate. But the curse that gave it you carries its own legend."

"The killing curse has a legend attached to it?" – Hermione asked with growing interest.

"Yes, as most powerful spells and curses." – Greenrich answered.

"So what is the legend for the killing curse?"

"Hermione, I really don't want to know." – Harry objected.

"But you do, Mr. Potter." – Greenrich objected. "You're calling it the killing curse but the first name was different. I doubt anyone knows it."

"Anyone but you." – Hermione said.

"And few others." – Greenrich added with a mysterious smile.

Harry frowned a bit. He really was not interested in the curse that ruined his life. But he had to admit that all information regarding how to get rid of it could be helpful, even a legend so he turned to Greenrich and nodded.

"It is known as The Death Curse Legend." – Greenrich started. "In ancient times besides the wizards and most magical creatures there two races, which were in constant battle. There are always some that fight for eternity. One is the Vampires. Usually the Vampires fight with the Werewolves. But the biggest fight of the Vampires was not with them. It was with another race, one that is powerful and very difficult to eradicate. Not that the werewolves are easy to be beaten but the werewolves don't use magic, actually powerful magic." – Greenrich stopped here to take a sip of his drink then continued. "The greatest enemy of the Vampires is the race of the Necromancers. "

"Excuse me for the interruption but aren't the vampires and werewolves also necromancers?" – Hermione asked.

"Yes, at first they were all one but in time they separated. The Vampires formed a race of their own, as did the werewolves. However the greatest enemy of the vampires remained the real necromancers. The necromancers are creatures that stand between light and darkness. They can embrace either the power of the light or darkness or both. And although the first magic of necromancers is the dark arts they can learn to use both the light and dark spells."

"This is very interesting." – Neville observed.

"As I was saying in ancient times, the necromancers were very powerful and mostly difficult to defeat. The Vampires were searching for a way to eradicate the planet of them. But serving both light and darkness, the necromancers managed to survive any attack the Vampires could throw at them until the time the Vampires discovered the weapon. "Let it be destroyed", as it is translated or Avada Cadavra, the killing curse as you know it. Avada Cadavra is a death curse that is part of the Death Magic. How exactly the Vampires discovered the spell is not known but what is known is that the spell was so devastating that it destroyed the necromancers. At first, no one even thought of using it against the living mainly because it was thought it was created only to destroy the necromancers or the undead, as they are called sometimes. And so the necromancers perished one by one. Their rulers struggled mostly to find a way to counter it and they did. They found an ancient spell of the light – "Let it be created" – the incantation is unknown. "Let it be created " is a positive force and one that is opposite to Avada. However they discovered that only particularly gifted people could possibly cast the spell, which showed that normal people or necromancers could not defend themselves with it."

"So it all started because of a war?" – Hermione asked.

"Yes. The war is still continuing. It is said that the only reason for the existence of the Death Curse is because of the war of the Vampires and their brothers the Necromancers. The curse created with the sole purpose of destroying the undead. It is only few centuries after the Great Massacre of the Necromancers that the students of the vampires' powerful mages discovered its potential against the living. The livings were defenseless. They tried many times to stop, to counter the Death Curse but no one succeed until you, Mr. Potter. You are the only living that survived the Death Curse."

"Excuse me, Mr. Greenrich. But this is more like history than a legend." – Harry observed.

"Yes, indeed it is. But with the time the history was called a legend." – Greenrich agreed. "The real legend is known only to few and they don't share it easily. I, myself, tried to learn it but I was told only the history as I came to realize."

"Who knows it?" – Hermione got interested.

"There is one in this region who knows it. But I doubt he would like to share it."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Lord Hubert Tenus, earl of Hereford. He resides now at Monmouth Castle. The castle is a muggle attraction with of course hidden magic appearance, as my castle. He knows the entire legend but as I said it is doubtful he would tell it to you." – Greenrich explained.

"We'll see." – Harry said. "But now we need somewhere to rest."

"Yes, of course. Your rooms will be ready shortly. Let me go take care of this." – Greenrich proposed and stood up. "Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you!" – Harry replied.

Mr. Greenrich left to check the rooms while Harry and the gang had to chance to finish eating. Greenrich returned twenty minutes later to guide them to their rooms. They took the stairs up and arrived on the second floor where some of the rooms were. First Greenrich showed the girls the room then the one of the boys. Satisfied Harry attempted to pay Mr. Greenrich but unsuccessfully.

The girls came for a while then returned back to their room. The room had four separate beds, one window with velvet curtains, a table and three chairs. The floor was stone with mosaics.

Ginny and Luna fell asleep as soon as they touched the bed. Hermione on the other hand couldn't sleep for a while. Her mind was occupied with the history of the Death Curse. It was hard to imagine that the vampires were responsible for the deadliest of all curses. Her brain was trying to incorporate what she learnt already about the Dragons and the Snakes but most of all the disturbing feeling she had since she made the fire shield so strong. But it seemed that she was tired after all and slowly her eyes closed. She opened them for a second before falling asleep and her most unusual dream began.

Hermione was seeing high peaks and sharp rocks from the stony platform she was standing on. Suddenly a burst of flames appeared and then the shape of a dragon but a dragon she has never seen before. The dragon looked around and sniffed the air then extended its enormous wings. It looked down and saw Hermione who flickered in terror. The dragon moved closer and closer when out of nowhere another dragon appeared. The dragon looked strangely familiar. It had pale skin and blond mane and gray eyes. The big dragon moved backwards until it disappeared while the newly appeared dragon shifted its form and became Draco Malfoy. Hermione fell on the ground shouting.

"Hermione, are you all right?" – Hermione heard someone talking and woke up to see that Ginny has leant over her. Cold sweat broke all over her.

"I just had a bad dream." – Hermione whispered. "Go back to sleep, I'll be alright."

The next morning, a soft and gentle kiss woke Hermione. She slowly opened her eyes and faced a pair of hazel eyes. She returned the kiss but remained in bed.

"Good morning, Hermie." – Ron said softly.

"Goodie, Ronnie." – Hermione replied.

"Come on. Time to get up. Harry wants to leave as soon as possible." – Ron said.

"Can't I stay?" – Hermione asked. "In bed…"

"Ron, are everybody up?" – Harry's voice came from the boys' room.

"Almost." – Ron shouted back. "Come on Hermie."

"Alright. I'll join you in ten minutes." – Hermione said standing upright in her bed.

Ron looked suspiciously at her but exited the room and went downstairs where Neville and Luna were already. Ginny and Harry came along. Harry looked questioningly at Ron who nodded.

Hermione was taking more time than usual to dress up. She still had the dream of last night in her mind. She did wonder why Draco was part of it as a dragon, maybe because of the meaning of his name or there was something else. She put the final touch on her hair, got ready her belongings and exited the room.

Downstairs everyone was waiting for her. She smiled at Harry, as he smiled at her.

"Ready?" – Harry asked.

"Yeah." – Hermione responded.

"Let's go then." – Harry said and led the way.

In the East Hall they met again Mr. Greenrich. He greeted them courteously and inquired indifferently as to their destination. Harry decided not to tell their real destination and mentioned the castle of Monmouth, which seemed to please and interest Mr. Greenrich. They said good-bye and left the castle. Once outside they looked for a safe apparition point and found it.

They appeared inside the forest near Godric's Hollow. Harry went with Ron ahead to scout. They returned soon and said that everything looked safe enough. They moved outside the forest and headed to the town, which looked deserted but it was possible that everyone in it was asleep; after all it was still early in the morning.

Harry did not know the exact address but something like a magnet was pulling him towards the house. They were passing by some cob and thatch, stone and wooden houses in the old British style and other styles. The gardens were magnificent with roses, tulips and lilac. The trees were in red and gold.

Harry turned on the street that said Godric's Alley. They walked nearly ten minutes before Harry turned right. The street did not look particularly different from the others. There were some craters and fissures as it was long abandoned and not maintained. The more they were approaching the tenser Harry was becoming. And at last they were there.

"Finally." – Harry said.

He moved toward the ruins of once great and big house. He looked at everything no matter how insignificant it might be. He even found kindling of his small bed and tears poured into his eyes. Suddenly he heard the low hissing of Sentinel and released her and continued to examine the ruins.

The others kept their distance while Harry was moving in what was left of his parents' house. Although Ginny wanted get with Harry, Hermione stopped her.

Harry then moved to the garden. Not a single flower or tree grew there but only grass on the slightly elevated ground where two stones were set. It was the graves of his parents. He approached slowly and knelt. His hand passed over the soil and touched it. A storm of feelings poured into Harry and he could hear again their voices from their last minutes of life and again when they came out of his wand while fighting Voldemort. Voldemort, the one responsible for his loneliness and responsible for their death. Anger filled in Harry and hatred. The feeling was so strong that he wanted to shout and tear the ground apart. His breathing had accelerated and he saw again and again the green light and then heard the cold laughter. Harry clenched fingers into fist and stroked the ground with a yell of anger, hatred, pain and sorrow.

His yell made his friends jump to their feet. They looked concerned but before anyone could reach Harry, Hermione stopped them simply by shaking her head.

Harry remained kneeling. Slowly he was regaining his composure. He conjured the fire flowers and put them on the graves of his parents. Then he put one hand on his heart and the other on the fire flowers and swore that he would not rest until all the Death Eaters are destroyed and their Dark Master killed. Then at last, his feelings of warmth and love towards his dead and lost parents took over and he cried and cried till his heart was full of tears.

His friends watched him silently not wanting to disturb him in this moment of sorrow and pain. Sometimes it is best to endure all this alone but Ginny could not bear watch Harry in this state. She approached him, sat behind him and hugged him. He laid his head on her chest and continued to sob. Ginny caressed him gently and whispered few words to comfort him.

"Thank you, Gin!" – Harry whispered.

"For you always." – Ginny whispered back.

It was in this moment when Sentinel returned. She moved towards Harry and hissed.

"_Sentry-child."_

"_Yes, Sentinel."_

"_We must leave. It is not safe anymore."_

"_Why?"_

"_People in black masks are approaching."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yesss. They are coming from down the street. We must leave now."_

"_Ok."_

Harry stood up and looked again down at his parents' graves. He wiped out his tears.

"Come on. Time to leave." – Harry turned to the others. "Sentinel said that they are coming."

"Who?" – Ron asked.

"The Death Eaters." – Harry replied.

"Bloody hell." – Ron said. "Where?"

"It doesn't matter. We have to leave." – Harry said and turned to Sentinel. _"Lead the way."_

"_This way." – Sentinel hissed back._

Sentinel slipped through the ruins and headed out to the street. The others followed a bit surprised by the speed of the snake. But it was too late. The Death Eaters have encircled the house from every direction although Sentinel passed, the others could not.

"Well, well." – The cold loud voice of Bellatrix came. "Are you in a hurry, young Harry?" – She was again speaking in sycophantic tone.

Harry did not bother to answer her. He rallied the others to him and told them that the best way is to reach Goodrich's Castle so they had to split. The others argued but the Death Eaters were already around them with wands drawn.

"There is no time to argue. GO!" – Harry urged.

"Where do you think you are going little rats?" – A death eater shouted and turned his wand in their direction.

The gang had to duck the stunner but they listened to Harry and splat. The Death Eaters were not fully prepared and Neville and Luna managed to slip through the hoop. Ron was not so lucky as a stunner caught him thankfully Hermione was behind him and undid the spell but it was not over. The Death Eaters were sending hexes and jinxes at them. Harry and Ginny were not in a better position.

A Death Eater managed to stun Ginny. Harry tried to undue the spell but he had to duck the stunners sent at him. He stepped back and stumbled falling straight to the ground but sent few 'Impedimenta'. Another Death Eater appeared in front of him and cast a spell at him. Unexpectedly a faintly visible shield deflected the spell. Harry was as equally surprised as the Death Eater but Harry did not wait. He used 'Petrificus Totales' before the Death Eater regains his composure but another one appeared. He was probably about to use 'Crucatius' on him but did not succeed as Sentinel appeared out of nowhere and bit him. The Death Eater screamed in pain and few seconds later fell dead on the ground.

Harry took Sentinel and headed to Ginny. He released her from the spell. Suddenly Harry fell to the ground. He was hit by a hex and Sentinel fell as well hissing quite murderously. The two Death Eaters shouted happily and headed for Harry but were deadly surprised. Sentinel turned to the new attackers and Harry clearly heard Sentinel saying _'Heisss ehass hais eisshessess.' _The Death Eaters stumbled and fell on the ground. They tried to stand up only to find that this could prove extremely difficult. The ground around them had changed; well actually there was a group of unfriendly carnivorous plants that sprung from the ground and were growing in number each time they moved. The plants soon engulfed them. The other Death Eaters stepped back in terror, which gave time to Sentinel, Harry and Ginny to run. They reached the edges of the forest and disapparated right away.

Hermione saw Harry and Ginny escape but Ron was hit. She managed somehow to shake off the Death Eaters and grabbed Ron's hand and made a side-to-side apparition. They did not appear far as she needed to heal Ron's injuries as much as she could. She stopped the bleeding and was attending his hurt shoulder when a Death Eater found them again. Ron hopefully had regained consciousness and struck him. He turned to Hermione.

"Come on. Lets go before more of them come."

Hermione nodded and they headed to the forest. The Death Eaters found their trail and were right behind them. They reached the forest and prepared for a side apparition. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and just as they were about to apparate a jinx hit Hermione. Ron apparated them away. They reappeared in front of Goodrich's Castle. Ron looked terrified at Hermione who was very pale and as soon as he released her arm she fell down unconsciously.

* * *

A/N

Don't forget to review. It will only take you a few minutes.

Thank you!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**Hey guys,**

**I'm back I'm sorry for the grand delay for this chapter but I had a long vacation. In this time I had the opportunity to most importantly relax. And of course refresh my ideas. **

**In this and in the following chapter, the gang is going to discover more about the necromancers, and not only that.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is a bit long but originally it was much longer. So I decided to cut it in two parts.**

**All comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed.**

**Lordheaven**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

The Necromancer's Legacy

Part one: The Legend of Lord Zacus

* * *

"Hermione!" – Ron shouted desperately.

Mr. Greenrich who was accidentally outside and saw the two appear jumped on his feet. He arrived when Hermione dropped on the ground. Greenrich touched her throat and sighed. The girl was still alive.

"What happened, Mr. Weasel?" – He promptly asked.

"We were ambushed. A Death Eater must have jinxed her but with what I have no idea." – Ron explained.

"Lets get her inside. We must not attract attention." – Greenrich lifted Hermione and headed inside.

"Have you seen Harry Potter or any of the others?" – Ron asked.

"No but I was in my quarters and haven't passed by the Hall." – Greenrich answered.

Mr. Greenrich brought Hermione to his quarters and went to fetch the healer of the castle. He passed by the East Hall and saw there Harry, Neville, Luna and Ginny. However he did not stop at their table. He reached the healer quarters and woke the man and told him of the situation. The healer jumped to his feet, dressed as fast as he could and headed towards the owner's quarters. Mr. Greenrich on the other side went to see Harry and the gang in the Hall.

"What?" – Harry shouted. "Bring us to her."

"Follow me." – Greenrich said.

They left the East Hall and headed for the keep. The courtyard was filled with people who wanted to enjoy the rare sun day. They entered the keep and headed for the second floor where Mr. Greenrich's quarters were.

The healer was in the west room. On a large and certainly comfortable bed Hermione lay and next to her was Ron. She was still very pale. Her eyes were closed and her pulse was weak.

The healer was examining her when Greenrich and Harry arrived. They sat quietly and waited. The healer moved his wand back and forth, and mumbled something but nothing happened. He then turned to Greenrich.

"I'm sorry, sir. I believe she was hit with an ancient curse however the caster did not make the curse intentionally. Perhaps he wasn't sure to hit her and in the process of apparition the curse changed. Most unfortunately there is nothing I can do." - The healer explained.

"We have to move her to St. Mungo." - Harry said.

"I'm afraid, dear boy, that the healers there will have as little success as I had. I do work in St Mungo and I can tell. She needs someone with expertise in ancient magic."

"But who? Do you know someone?" – Ron asked desperately.

Mr. Greenrich sighed and turned to Harry. "I think there may be someone that could help."

"Who?" – Harry and Ron asked in unison.

"Lord Tenus."

"The one who lives at Monmouth Castle?" – The healer asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, the same." – Greenrich replied.

"I doubt that Lord Tenus possesses such knowledge." – The healer said skeptically.

"Maybe not but he might know someone who does."

"What are we waiting for? Lets go." – Ron said and grabbed Hermione's arm and prepared for side apparition.

"What do you think you're doing, sir?" – The healer asked promptly.

"We're going to that castle."

"This girl should rest and any kind of apparition is out of the question for her." – The healer protested.

"But how are we supposed to get her there?" – Ron asked confused.

"I guess using muggles means or at least the Knight Bus." – The healer answered.

"How long does she have?" – Harry asked almost whispering.

"Not long I can tell you." – The healer replied sadly.

"I'll drive you there." – Greenrich said. "I'm going to take the castle supply bus. I'll meet front of the gatehouse. Healer Munti, help them bring the girl there."

"Of course, sir." – Healer Munti said.

Greenrich left the room leaving the others and healer Munti to bring Hermione down. Neville suggested levitation. The healer nodded in agreement and with a swift swing of his wand he levitated Hermione. Then they moved carefully downstairs and straight to the gatehouse. Hopefully on the way there were no muggles that could have been baffled by the scene of a floating body.

Mr. Greenrich was already at the gatehouse. He was driving an old van and certainly it had some magical enhancements because of the look of the van you can easily get the impression that even an escargot would be faster.

Hermione was put gently at the back where Greenrich had made a bed and Ron sat besides her. Harry joined Greenrich at the front; Neville, Luna and Ginny sat in the middle of the van. Greenrich started the engines and they departed. Healer Munti shook his head and headed back to the castle.

The group arrived at Monmouth Castle some time in the late afternoon. The sight of this place was extraordinary and breath taking. The castle was standing on the precipitous grassy slope down to the river of Monnow. The castle was illuminated with ghostly white lights and gave the impression that the whole castle was non-existent, an illusion. The circular and furrowed shape of the walls was giving the impression of impassability. The castle's keep was surrounded on the west and north by the river and on the east and south by a wall and a ditch. The entrance consisted of a strong gatehouse and a bridge.

Mr. Greenrich parked the van near the bridge and went to summon the gatehouse keeper while the others took out Hermione. He returned shortly followed by a man that had the same figure as Napoleon himself. He scanned the group quickly. His look fell for a second on Harry's so famous scar. Greenrich presented him as Mr. Twig.

Mr. Twig motioned them to follow him inside. Greenrich levitated Hermione and the group followed.

The gatehouse was different from the one in Goodrich's castle. Its strong and solid walls were made probably of granite. The inside was crafted with ornaments and pictograms dating from the 11th or earlier century. The floor was rough but covered with marine blue carpets.

Mr. Twig headed to the small door near the edge of the gatehouse. He descended and led them into a small apparently room. But as it turned out it wasn't a room. It was something like a lift or a transporter magically enhanced. Mr. Twig mumbled the incantation almost whispering. The lights become dimmer and the group felt their stomachs going up to their throats then all stopped.

The group's jaw dropped. They were inside the keep. All was shining in dim but strangely relaxing and warm white light. Every object was ghostly like but it wasn't scary at all. The walls were covered with luminous plants obviously responsible for the ghostly light.

Mr. Twig led them across the Ghost Passage, as it was called, and straight to Lord Tenus' quarters. He then waved to sit and went to inform his master of their visit, which gave them the possibility to have a closer look at the keep interior. However if they thought they have seen it all they were due for a surprise but for this later.

The waiting room in which they were was quite interesting. Beside the ghostly nature of all the furniture, there were swords, spears and shields from different centuries of all shapes and sizes. There were also paintings but they were not with graves or something like that. They were with lush meadows, green forests, red and golden leaves, snowy gardens and fresh fields of roses, tulips and all kinds of fruit trees.

Mr. Twig returned and led them inside. The room they entered was completely different from the rest of the keep. Its furniture was colorful and cozy. The ceiling was enchanted to represent the mood of the guests, as they were told later, and thus it was gray with white clouds. Right to the left was a big comfortable sofa with red pillows, to the right a solid holly wood bureau and sitting behind it Lord Albert Tenus.

Lord Tenus stood up slowly and moved towards the group like a shadow. He looked at them warmly then greeted them welcome to his humble castle. Lord Tenus was six feet tall, with dark and deep blue eyes, dark and straight blonde hair. He was dressed with blue silk robe.

"Thank you for accepting us at such late hour, Lord Tenus." – Mr. Greenrich said.

"No problem at all." – Lord Tenus replied. "What can I do for you?"

"This girl, here, has been hit with an ancient curse. My healer, Mr. Munti, was unable to help her. I hoped that you might know someone who could help. According to my healer, she doesn't have long." – Greenrich explained.

"Hmm. Put her on the bed."

"Where is it?"

"Over here." – Lord Tenus waved his hand and a bed appeared behind the sofa.

Greenrich levitated Hermione and put her gently on the bed. Lord Tenus approached the bed mumbling something then slowly moved back. Then he took out his wand and touched the gray sky at the ceiling. A red light appeared and like a flash disappeared.

"The curse breaker will come soon." – Lord Tenus announced. "I've sent for him."

"Thank you!" – The group said in unison.

"We shall see if you can thank me or not later. Might I enquire as to your names are?"

"Of course." – Greenrich replied. "This is Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Weasley, Ms. Lovegood, Ms. Granger – the one on the bed, and Mr. Potter." – Greenrich presented them.

Lord Tenus nodded at each but two times he fixed longer his look, the first time at Luna and the second at Harry. Obviously Harry was used people to watch him strangely but Luna wasn't. Her cheeks blushed when Tenus looked at her but said nothing.

"So you are the famous one? The one that survived the killing curse?" – Lord Tenus turned to Harry.

"Yes, I Am." – Harry answered simply.

"Hmm. Humble young man. I am sure you are tired at people constantly watching you in one particular area?"

"I got used to it now."

"Very well. I shall mention it no more." – Lord Tenus said to the surprise of Harry. "I do hope you weren't scared by the look of the keep?"

"Not all but I wondered…"

"How it came to be in this way?" – Lord Tenus finished Harry's sentence.

"Yes."

"Well, since we're waiting, I shall tell you the story. Please have a sit." – Lord Tenus offered them.

Harry and the gang sat down. Lord Tenus took his place behind the bureau. He waved his hand and all the lights dimmed.

"The story of this castle involves the both sides – muggles and wizard. The muggles were the ones that constructed the castle. Later the wizards came and enhanced it. Now most muggles that currently reside in the castle have no idea of the existence of the wizard side although we coexist." – Lord Tenus began with a smile. "The castle was first built in 1170 by William Fitz Osborn who understood the strategic importance of this place – the crossing of two rivers – the Wye and the Monnow. Further in its history Normans invaded the region and the castle passed in their hands. Then the castle was mostly destroyed during the civil war in 1642-9 but precisely in 1647 when the keep was lost. Then in the late 19th century the castle was given to the muggle Militia or the Royal Monmouth Royal Engineering till present days. It is one of the few castles still in military possession. So much for the muggle side of the story, of course if you wish more details concerning its history I can give you the castle history book." – Lord Tenus stood up and paced around the bureau then sat down, cleared his throat and continued with a mild voice. "The wizards came to this castle in the mid of the 13th century. At this time the castle was strong. The wizards made an arrangement with the current owner of the castle and moved in. Actually, the muggle lord accepted them as advisors and of course he had no idea that they are real wizards. So the latter, magically expanded the castle keep and under the dungeons thus creating a castle of their own within the castle itself. For a time they all lived in peace but war came, not a muggle war but a wizard war or to be more precise the Vampires War. It has began due to one European lord who had lost his wife to the vampires so he swore that he would not find peace until they are all extinct. The hunting expanded to the isle of Britain. All wizard lords took part in the battle. The Monmouth lord was no exception. But the vampires on the Britain isle proved difficult to eradicate. The wizards then sought the help of the necromancers in the war with the vampires. However the Necromancers' Guild decided against the involvement of the necromancers in this war. This decision cost a lot to the necromancers as the wizards were furious at their denial but this is another story. The vampires managed to push almost every attack but they soon began to search for the wizard's stronghold. One by one disguised they searched the isle and finally found it – Monmouth Castle. The muggles living and defending the castle were slaughtered. The vampires do not take prisoners unless it is necessary. The wizards in the castle survived the first attacks. Then the vampires decided to change their strategy and went for the Trojan horse maneuver. None of the wizards survived in the attack that followed. The vampires destroyed the entire castle but unexplainably they did not destroy the muggle part of the castle. Many thought when they heard of Monmouth Massacre that the vampires would claim the castle for themselves but they did not. They left it and never returned again. Some time after the end of the Vampires War began the war between vampires and werewolves. This war was as devastating as the previous. The wizards that survived the previous war decided not to interfere and they did well. The werewolf problem was as big as the vampire's. The new owner of the Monmouth Castle became Lord Zacus or Zack. Soon he shared the ownership of the castle with a muggle. Lord Zack was a scientist, a wizard scientist. He offered shelter to everyone whether it is a vampire, a werewolf, a wizard or a muggle. He made no difference. He was a kind person but his passion was the reason he died. But he became a legend. No one actually knows the actual reason for his death. Many speculate that the werewolves were responsible for his death. After him, there were many owners of the wizard part of the castle that he had rebuilt. There is one worth mentioning. Her name was Duchess Xsi and she was a necromancer. Duchess Xsi became after a certain ritual a power lich. This is the highest rank in the midst of the Necromancers' Guild. It is said that she possessed the unique ability to resist physical attacks, a trick that has saved her life more than once."

"So she is the one responsible for the ghostly look of the castle?" – Ginny asked using the break of Lord Tenus.

"No. That is the doing of Lord Zack." – Lord Tenus replied.

"How did he do it?" – Neville asked intrigued.

"No one remembers today. It is believed that he had used ancient spells but which…hmm."

"Why Lord Zack became a legend? What is the story?" – Luna asked.

"I shall tell you this one after we treat your friend." – Lord Tenus stood up and looked at the ceiling where a tiny star has appeared. "He has arrived."

The room's door opened and revealed the cruse breaker. He was very old, wizened and looked so fragile that you get the impression that he was going to break apart but in fact the curse breaker was very agile for his age. He was dressed in gray robe with dragon hide boots. He simply nodded to Lord Tenus then moved towards the bed where he put down his bag.

"This is Mr. Gravefoot." – Lord Tenus introduced him.

Mr. Gravefoot took out his wand and waved it over Hermione's body then jumped as if a wasp had stung him.

"What did you say hit her, milord?" – Mr. Gravefoot asked with his creaky voice.

"Healer Munti of Goodrich believes she was hit with an ancient curse while she was disappearing." – Mr. Greenrich answered instead of the lord.

"Ah…healer Munti it is…hmm…I'll say not." – Mr. Gravefoot stated.

"What do you mean?"

"The hit is with a curse but I don't believe the caster was even sure how to cast that spell and well after the apparition process the curse has probably changed some of its properties for good and bad." – Gravefoot explained.

"What do you mean by good and bad?" – Lord Tenus asked promptly.

"For once, the improper making of a curse could result in the victim's death, so from that point of view is good for the girl. However since it has happened during apparition the curse has mutated and could prove difficult to brake."

"But can you help her?" – Ron asked vividly.

"Hmm…I will certainly try, young man. I was unintentionally told that it is an ancient curse and as I tried to find out what kind…well you saw me jumping…it stung me. This only happens if you use the wrong tools for an illness per say. But no need to worry I'll make it up for you, young sirs and ladies. I'll need…umm…more space so could all of you get out of the room." – Gravefoot said. "Only you…" – He pointed at Ron. "You can stay. The others out."

"Let us go outside." – Lord Tenus proposed.

Mr. Gravefoot began to place stone and silver crosses form his big around Hermione while mumbling something incomprehensively. Ron stood near the bureau and watched him. When Gravefoot finished with the placement of stones he took out his wand and performed complex movements.

"You, there." – He called.

"Ah…yes." – Ron answered.

"Come here…good…now hold her hand and think only about sad things."

"I beg your pardon!" – Ron exclaimed.

"Do what I'm telling you to do, boy!" – Mr. Gravefoot shouted.

"Al…alright." – Ron said still skeptical but obeyed Gravefoot.

Ten minutes later, Gravefoot changed the movements' direction to counter clock size.

"Lord Tenus!" – Gravefoot shouted.

Lord Tenus and the others entered the room and looked questioningly at Mr. Gravefoot.

"I need a girl and a boy. Quickly now." – Gravefoot instructed.

Lord Tenus turned around and chose Luna and Harry. Then pushed them forward and exited the room with the others.

"You boy come here." – Gravefoot pointed at Harry and the place he should take.

Harry moved towards the indicated place and Luna waited also for instructions.

"You, girl, opposite him." – Gravefoot continued with the instructions. "Good. Now hold hands. The girl has to touch the stone cross with the other hand and the boy the silver one. Quickly now. And one more thing think only about disastrous events like death, pain those sort of things."

Luna and Harry looked confusingly at each other but obeyed. They had such thoughts in abundance. Gravefoot was, already, almost dancing and making movements that could be viewed as very funny if only the situation was not as serious as it was right now.

The dance continued for almost half an hour and the silence was getting really oppressive. Gravefoot slowed down and then Hermione gave a blood-curdling yell, which made Ron, Luna and Harry jump to their feet, however Gravefoot ordered them to stay cool and to remain where they are.

"Now when I give you the signal you're going all to laugh and think only and I mean only about good things – joy, happiness and love, nothing more. Do you understand me? Good. To you it may seem stupid but you have to understand that this is the only way you can help your friend and me, obviously." – Gravefoot emphasized.

Harry, Luna and Ron nodded with understanding then looked at each other and waited for the signal. Gravefoot on the other hand was already performing definitely a very odd dance looking shockingly like an old Indian dance around the fire with the only difference that there was no fire in the room yet. His wand was performing most unusual spirals on its own then at some point Gravefoot grabbed it and pointed it to Hermione. Black fire surrounded her body and wrapped it.

"Now." – Gravefoot shouted.

Harry, Luna and Ron started laughing with all their heart and the feelings turned the blackness of the fire in the most red and bright fire someone has ever seen. The fire became even more intense, which surprised quite Gravefoot. Then out of nowhere a silver shadow became to form and Hermione's patronus appeared. The fire blended then faded. The patronus jumped around then faded as well. Gravefoot relaxed on the sofa and told the others to stop their laughing.

"Your friend is out of danger. She will recover in a day or two." – Gravefoot said.

"Thank you!" – Ron, Harry and Luna said in unison.

Lord Tenus entered with the others having felt the curse was broken. They were all relieved. Lord Tenus suggested for the others to go rest and showed to their rooms. Ron insisted in staying with Hermione, Lord Tenus did not object.

The next morning, Ron woke up and looked around then stood up. He stretched and moved to Hermione. Her condition has not changed since last night but at least she was not pale any more.

A knock on door made Ron jump off his feet but went to unlock the door, as he had locked it for the night.

"Oh hey." – Ron said.

"Hey. How is she?" – Harry asked.

"She is not pale any more. I think she is getting better." – Ron answered.

"Good. As soon as she is ok we are leaving for Hogwarts." – Harry said.

"Changed your mind?" – Ron asked.

"No, but I want to be sure you guys are safe." – Harry replied.

"Have the others woke up?"

"No, not yet."

"Where did you sleep?"

"Oh. Down the hall. It was rather cozy."

"We should get something to eat. Maybe some ghost sandwich." – Ron grinned.

"Yeah." – Harry agreed.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Neville entered the room followed shortly by Luna and Ginny. They sat around and Ron described Neville and Ginny Mr. Gravefoot's performance. He illustrated visually the odd dance and everyone laughed. The good all laugh cheered them up.

Lord Tenus, while making his tour of the castle, heard them and entered just as Ron was completing Gravefoot's dance. A smile appeared on his face.

"Good morning." – He greeted.

"Good morning, sir." – The others replied.

"Would like a breakfast?"

"Sure."

"I'll bring it."

Lord Tenus went down to the dungeons where the kitchen was and prepared the delicious breakfast. Most unusually Lord Tenus was one of the few wizards who did all the work in the castle by himself. He had never liked the idea of exploiting others to do a job he could easily do. So he had no house elves or ghost elves for that matter.

Lord Tenus brought up the breakfast for the hungry youngsters. They attacked it promptly and swallow it with great satisfaction and delight. Then they desired to have a more thorough look at the castle. Lord Tenus agreed to be their guide and he argued that Hermione needed rest so Ron could join the others.

Monmouth Castle was indeed bigger than Goodrich. It had many rooms with as many shortcuts. The rooms were with furniture from at least four different centuries and their design seemed to be also from four centuries. This was so because the castle had changed various owners coming from different lands. Each with its customs and believes. And this is what made the castle so interesting but the most interesting part was the preserved quarters and lab of the legendary Lord Zack or Zacus. Their design was completely different from the rest of the castle.

The personal room of Lord Zack was almost a perfect ellipse. The bed, which stood in the first center of ellipse, was solid and made of lime-tree with shades of oak. Opposite to the bed, standing on the other center of the ellipse, was the bureau and probably was made of sequoia trunks. At the point between the two centers of the ellipse heavy curtains, which were pulled cut the bedroom in two. At the same spot, on the floor were encrusted figures strongly resembling dragons and otters. Shelves with books were covering the walls. Figures of animals, mostly extinct, were to be found on every shelf and on the bureau as well. Quills, parchments and inkbottles spread on the bureau.

The room next to the bedroom was probably used for praying. The room was rather small. There was an image of Jesus Christ's soul reaching for Heavens after leaving his body but there were no crosses or any other symbols of Christianity.

The next room was actually his lab. The lab had the form of a horseshoe. In the middle there was a long table with a great variety of flasks and cauldrons of different sizes and shapes, and different ingredients. On the shelves on the walls, there were dusty books. Most of them were Dark Arts, some Lights Arts and some ancient runes.

There was one other room, which seemed to be used for experiments or training. After this the tour was over and Lord Tenus led the gang back to the room where Hermione was. There they could relax and assimilate what they've learnt so far about Monmouth Castle. Also this was an opportunity for Lord Tenus to go to prepare lunch.

"Fascinating." – Ginny exclaimed.

"Yeah. Most interesting. Did you see the lab? It looked like it was still in use." – Neville said.

"Yeah, filled with Dark Arts books." – Ron agreed.

"And the perfect place for ghosts." – Luna observed seriously but everybody laughed.

"Harry, what do you think? You've been very quite." – Ginny said.

"It is cool." – Harry answered.

"Cool?" – Ginny asked raising an eyebrow. "Is that all you could say?"

"What's with you two again?" – Ron asked laughing.

"Nothing. Ginny likely expects a full report about every single event." – Harry said grinning.

"Aha." – Ron said smirking.

"Nothing like that I just…" – Ginny started angrily but stopped in the middle of the sentence as the others burst in laughter. "You'll pay for that." – she said pointing a finger at Harry.

"Sure." – Harry said continuing to laugh.

"Lunch everybody." – Lord Tenus announced as he entered the room.

"It is cool." – Harry said.

"Yeah, Cool." – Ron repeated while trying to catch his breath.

Ginny looked at Harry and Ron murderously. Lord Tenus looked strangely at them but a smile appeared on his face as he understood mostly what was all this about. He put the dishes on a table that he had conjured and left them eat.

The gang spent the next half an hour devouring the meal Lord Tenus prepared in silence. Then the lord returned, cleaned up the dishes and sat behind his bureau motioning them to join him around.

"Now as I promised I'll tell you the legend of Lord Zack." – Lord Tenus said.

"Cool." – Luna exclaimed.

"Lord Zacus was born somewhere in the beginning of the 18th century in Wicklow, Ireland. This place is referred as the Garden of Ireland, one very interesting place. His mother, Duchess of Kiltegan, raised Zacus. He spent most of his adolescent life in the Humewood Castle where his mother resided. At age of ten, he was already a prodigy in the arts of magic. It came to him naturally. His mother has employed a tutor, as young Zack did not attend Hogwarts as most of his friends did. It seemed that Zack had developed an affinity towards the Dark Arts. He made his mother buy him all concerning the Dark Arts that could be found. He had told his tutor that he was fascinated and wanted to learn more. His tutor on the other hand was terrified by the boy's desire to study the Dark Arts and he expressed his concerns to his mother and well he was fired immediately. At that time, there were a lot of wandering mages who from time to time took apprentices. Sanita, Duchess of Kiltegan managed to contact one of those mages. The mage came to visit at the castle and evaluate the boy's potential. Zack was thrilled by the idea and prepared well. The abilities of Zack surprised the mage and he agreed to tutor the boy but he had to leave with him. Zack agreed immediately though his mother was not but her love for her son prevailed and she let him go pursue his dreams. The mage first took Zack to Galway, one of the most important ports in Ireland. There he began studying navigation and orientation by the stars. At first Zack was reluctant because he wanted the Dark Arts but the mage had explained him that if he wanted to learn the Dark Arts he must first understand the nature – its rules, conditions and forces. And when he has perfect orientation in the matter of nature then he would be able to understand not only the Dark Arts but also all others. He must learn to appreciate every aspect of life and death before tampering with them. And so young Zack began studying. He thought that those courses could not be difficult but he found out that he was mistaken because to learn the ways of life the person needed to be more than just a gifted wizard. Zack and mage crossed the entire land of Ireland. Zack learnt lots about the nature of nature, life and death. His study took him years and years and at last he had reached a level, which his master, the mage considered sufficient. At that point they went in the area of Glasgow where the mage let go off his apprentice because of an illness. He told him to follow his steps to the Highlands. And so young Zack did as he was told. Near Loch Ness, he ran out of money and was forced to find a job. Two years later, he continued his journey. His first stop was the famous lake of Loch Ness where resided the Monster of Loch Ness. Zack was intrigued by the muggles fears regarding the lake and went to investigate. Whether he had managed to find the monster or not is not known but what is known is that after Loch Ness, the boy Zack had changed considerably. He was no longer a boy he was a man with already considerable experience. He reached the Highlands where he found the mage's master. His name was Zog. Surprisingly he was an ogre, a mage ogre and a powerful one as Zack discovered. Zog, who was not easily impressed, was fascinated by Zack's abilities and potential. He took him as apprentice. And so Zack began his real magic training. Zog thought him all kinds of magic but as he discovered the Zack was mostly interested in the Dark Arts so he concentrated the study into that area. Zack thanks to the previous mage tutelage had learnt to appreciate every art whether it is dark or light. And with the help of Zog he learnt both. One day on their way back to Zog's Keep they were ambushed by Zog's enemy - Conrad, Zack managed to push him away but his master was wounded fatally. Zack tried everything he knew but it was too late. After he buried his master, Zack headed home. He was anxious to see his mother. However, when he got there he found the castle ruined. He learnt that the castle was attacked by vampires and later by muggles. His mother was killed at the second attack and was buried in the castle cemetery although she had transformed into a vampire after she was bitten by one. At the point, at her grave, Zack, lord of Kiltegan swore eternal revenge towards the vampires. He sold the castle and departed for Wales where he had cousins. But even there he could not find peace until he heard about Monmouth Castle. And shortly he gained possession of the castle. He changed the entire castle and transformed most of the rooms into laboratories, infirmary and study rooms. By the age of seventy, he was known throughout the region as healer and curse breaker. Lord Zack liked to travel and from time to time he went on such journeys. Rumors say that in his journeys he had encountered vampires and after that no one ever heard about those vampires again. It is said that wherever he encountered a vampire he killed him without pity or hesitation. Most of his time in the castle, Lord Zack spent in his laboratory where he was making different experiments. It is known that he managed to perfect the Bone Dragons as well as the Ghost Dragons. How has he done this is unknown. His fascination for the Dark and afterwards Light Arts led him to seek a way to block the most dangerous of all curses – the killing curse. It is said that he succeeded but the knowledge was lost. He also was researching and developing curses some of which solely against the vampires, and others against possessed souls. His research actually was extensive not only in the fields of the dark magic but also in the field of light magic. Then one day, on his doorstep a young appeared pleading for help, as her husband was turned into a beast, a werewolf. Lord Zacus assured the young lady that he would try to help him although it was too late. Lord Zacus managed to capture the werewolf and began studying him. He spent time preparing different kinds of potions hoping to reverse his condition. The man in question, the werewolf, during his time as human assisted the lord, as it turned out was a skillful potion master. However as it turned out, this was very difficult. Lord Zacus spent the next twenty years in researching. Finally, he managed to produce one of the most incredible and complex potions in history, the Moonlight Potion. This potion could reverse the effects and provide permanent defense against any future bites. For the potion to take effect the person must be fully transformed into werewolf, so the lord waited until his assistant's transformation. The time for action had come and the lord managed to pour the potion into the werewolf's throat. It took only few seconds for the potion to take effect. A day later, Lord Zacus disappeared and no one ever saw him again. For his deeds some declared him a legend, some others a necromancer and the muggles a sorcerer and pagan. The muggles that lived in the upper side of the castle managed to prosecute and banish the wizard occupants of the castle. Some say that they did that with the help of vampires. A muggle lord claimed that part of the castle and moved in but something unexpected changed his mind. The entire castle took the ghostly form. Ghost dragons appeared out of nowhere and banished the muggle lord who soon died in the cemetery. How you may ask, well nobody knows. Although some believe that the ghost dragons had something to do with it, not that someone can prove that. Lord Zacus had left his legacy to his assistant's family and their heirs but they chose to leave everything intact and sold the castle with only clause no one to ever set foot in that part of the castle. It stated clearly in this clause that only those of his kind could set foot inside. Lord Zacus had left a significant trace in the ways of the dark and light arts but some of his greatest successes are not known. There are speculations that he had left instructions or writing about them but where he had put them is unknown. And that boys and girls was the legend of Lord Zacus." – Lord Tenus finished.

The gang remained silent for a long time. It was clear that Lord Tenus was not the best storyteller. Nonetheless the story was interesting. Harry was mostly impressed in the part where Lord Zacus has discovered a way to counter Avada Cadavra. Now he knew that there is a way to block the killing curse no matter that the knowledge was lost.

Ron on the other side was impressed to find out that this Lord Zacus was the one who discovered the potion that saved his brother's life and he was not the only one. Ginny was also happy to learn it.

Lord Tenus stood up and went to see Hermione. He moved around her with his wand out, mumbling something. Reassured he went back to his seat.

"We'll have dinner soon." – He announced.

Everyone looked surprised at him, as they have not noticed how much time has passed. It was already dark.

Lord Tenus left for the kitchen to prepare the evening meal and Neville went with him to assist him. Luna went to the library to search for the plexus pliers-jumpers, not that anyone knew what exactly that was. Ron went back to his room leaving Harry and Ginny alone in the room.

Harry turned his gaze to Hermione. He was still feeling responsible for what happened to her although Ginny was trying to reassure him that this was no his fault. Then Harry hugged Ginny and left his head fall to her shoulder. Ginny expected this act and tightened her arms around him.

They stood in each other's arm till Tenus came back. Then they had dinner and straight to their rooms. Ron stayed with Hermione but this time Lord Tenus conjured another bed as surprisingly Ron had forgotten to do so the night before.

Sometime after midnight Luna was having a weird dream. She was walking through a narrow and wet corridor. The air was still and cold. The ground floor was sticky and slippery. She saw light in the end of the corridor and soon reached it. The moon was up and she saw crosses stuck on the ground and that made her understand that she was in a cemetery. She turned around to reenter into the corridor only to find out that it has disappeared so she began searching how to exit this nasty place. After a while, she found a path and followed it. It reached to what looked like a white house but it turned out to be a crypt. She flinched and chills went down her spine. She turned around only to face a horrible creature. Its red glowing eyes were fixed at her. She screamed and run away but the creature followed her everywhere. At last she managed to get back to the corridor but slipped. At that time she opened her eyes only to find herself back in her room. She stood up and went to drink some water from the bathroom. When she returned back to her bed she saw again the glowing red eyes and the creature itself and froze. When she turned to reach her wand her gaze fell into a mirror and when she saw her reflection she uttered a cry. She had a white tiara in her hairs and a scepter in her hands. Suddenly a burst of light appeared and the creature bowed. Luna stood completely baffled and when she decided to move she fell off the bed.

Luna opened her eyes wide. She was in her bed all sweating from the strange dream. She calmed herself and slowly fell asleep. It was all a dream – she said to herself – only a dream.

* * *

**A/N**

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N1: **I'm back I'm sorry for the grand delay for this chapter but I have been working on my other fics.

In this chapter, the gang is going to learn more about the Founders and a clue for their quest. There will be also a battle with an unexpected end.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. It has become longer than expected so there will be a third part.

**A/N2: **The abbreviation **'DE'** – stands for Death Eater(s)

**A/N3: **The words in_ italics _represent thoughts or proverbs.

**All comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter. **

**

* * *

Chapter Twelve**

The Necromancer's Legacy

Part two: Signs and battle

It was noon, the sun was shining high and its rays were petting every tree, plant, animal and stone. Ron was still sleeping next to Hermione whose condition had improved over the night. Ginny and Harry were also sleeping down the hall. Only Neville and subsequently Luna were awake. They were taking a walk at the inside garden of the castle.

"Luna." – Neville called.

"Yeah."

"Are you alright? You seem a bit more distracted than usual." – Neville asked concerned.

"Oh. I'm fine. Thanks!" – Luna lied not very convincingly.

"Are you sure?" – Neville asked raising an eyebrow. "Come on tell me."

"It's nothing. Just a dream I had last night." – Luna said.

"Something scary?"

"Something like that. Depends on the point of view."

"Oh ok. Lets go and wake the others if they are still not." – Neville proposed.

"Ok." – Luna replied happy that he has changed the subject.

They left the garden and headed back to the castle. They passed by the Hall where Luna noticed a staircase leading somewhere downstairs, maybe to the basement, which was attracting her for some reason. She exchanged some looks with Neville but they decided to take a peek later on.

* * *

Harry and Ginny not surprisingly were still sleeping so Neville and Luna decided to prank them while they still had the chance. So Luna took a bucket and filled it with cold and freezing water, and levitated it into the air right above them. Then Neville gently pulled out the blanket and placed a net around them (like a fish caught in a net, Neville thought) and sealed it to the ground so they won't be able to move much as they wake up. Then they both placed a motion charm to enable the bucket and slid outside of the room giggling as quietly as possible. 

They went next to see how was Hermione. They found Ron has already awakened. They motioned him to come and showed him the little prank on Harry and Ginny. He smirked and retuned back to his room where they found Hermione opening her eyes.

"Thanks Merlin's Beard." – Ron exclaimed. "How are you feeling?"

"Hi. I feel fine. How long have I been out?" – Hermione replied silently.

"A couple of days. You scared the lot of us." – Ron said approaching her bed.

"Where are we?" – Hermione asked looking steadily around.

"In Monmouth Castle. Hopefully we found someone to help you." – Ron said taking her by the hand. "Don't do that again. I can't bear it again."

"I won't. I promise." – Hermione whispered.

"Good."

"Where are Harry and Ginny?"

"O, they're still sleeping but I wish not to be at their place when they wake up." – Ron answered mysteriously.

"Why?"

"Come and see." – Neville said.

"Oh. Sorry guys I just noticed you."

"It is all right." – Luna replied.

"What's all this about then?"

"You'll see." – Neville said jumping enthusiastically. "If you can get up of course."

"I think so. I hate being in bed for so long."

"Slowly, now." – Ron said.

Hermione slid out of the bed and dressed quickly (the boys exited the room to give her some privacy). She found them outside and Luna led the way. They arrived just in time. Harry had opened his eyes and quickly found the net. At first he thought he hadn't waken yet but as he examined the periphery he was sure he wasn't dreaming or so. In this moment Ginny woke up gently and seized the net as well. As she tried to move the motion charmed was engaged the bucket of water fell on them. The effect was absolute they both jumped high as the water was freezing to boot. Then they heard giggles and laughter outside.

"Hey Harry how's the water?" – Ron asked laughing, already on his knees.

"I'll get you for this, you prats." – Harry roared with anger but that only increased the laughter.

Harry noticed between all the laughter the voice of Hermione. He jumped briskly thus tearing the net and opened the door.

"Hey Hermione. You feel alright?" – He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you." – Hermione replied still giggling. "Ginny, you look like a fish out of the net."

"Yeah, I do." – Ginny replied laughing. "But I'll get it back to you one of these days."

Hermione lifted her wand and cast a warming spell on both Harry and Ginny, which earned her thanks. Then they all headed back to Hermione's room where Lord Tenus was expecting them.

"Good morning to all. I see that young Ms. Granger is feeling fine."

"Good morning, sir. She is." – Harry replied.

"Then it is time for breakfast. If you would like to join me at the Hall?"

"Yes, of course."

Lord Tenus led the way. They passed again by the staircase and Luna found it hard to resist of going down and checking it out but followed the others. A big table was positioned in the middle of the Hall with silver and comfortable chairs. Lord Tenus served everyone before seating.

"I would advise you to stay at least a day in the castle." – Lord Tenus said. "Before leaving. Ms Granger needs her rest as Mr. Gravefoot had requested."

"That's fine." – Harry said.

"Mr. Who?" – Hermione asked.

"Mr. Gravefoot, the curse breaker. He was the one that saved undoubtedly your life, Ms Granger." – Lord Tenus replied.

"Curse breaker?" – Hermione asked her eyes widening.

"Yes, Hermione. You were cursed with something while you were disapparating." – Ron explained. "You scared us a lot. Then I led you into the castle and Healer Munti of Goodrich almost scared me to death when he said that he couldn't help you. Hopefully, Mr. Greenrich led us here and Lord Tenus was so understanding and helpful that now you're back to your feet."

"Thank you, sir." – Hermione said.

"It was my pleasure." – Lord Tenus answered simply.

"Is it just me or the entire castle has a ghostly look?" – Hermione asked.

"Yes, it has." – Ron confirmed. "We'll tell you the story afterwards."

"Do not be troubled by the look of the castle. Here there are no threats or anything that will harm you in any way." – Lord Tenus reassured.

"Anything?" – Luna repeated.

"Yes, anything." – Lord Tenus confirmed looking straight at Luna's eyes. "Here you'll be safe from anything."

"No, it is ok. I was just curious." – Hermione said.

Luna was not so sure. She still remembered those red eyes of the creature in her dream last night, which was not giving her a rest and the comfort of safety. Actually that was not the first she had such a disturbing dream. There was once after her mother died and every single time on the day of her death. At a time she thought she was imagining but as it kept going through the years it has gotten the whole of her. There were times she was afraid of her own shadow and there was no one to comfort her, not even her father. He had locked himself away trying to escape the pain so she had no one. But in this castle that feeling she escaped from youth was chasing her again and the feeling was growing stronger and was continuing to gain speed. And every time, Lord Tenus was looking at her she had the impression that those eyes will turn red and the creature will engulf her.

"I shall take my leave now." – Lord Tenus announced.

"So what are we going to do in the meantime?" – Hermione asked.

"We are going to stay in the castle. We can't risk going even outside. Who knows the Death Eaters might find us even here." – Harry replied.

"Yeah." – Ron agreed. "We could explore the castle."

"Sure. Why not? Any ideas where to start?"

"From the top to the bottom or vice versa?" – Hermione asked.

"In groups or all together?" – Ginny asked.

"Ok. By pairs." – Harry judged.

"Agreed." – Ron said.

Harry and Ginny went outside to the garden while Hermione and Ron went to the top; Luna and Neville decided to explore the middle of the castle.

* * *

Though the castle was not nearly as big as Hogwarts it was nevertheless mostly interesting. Its ghostly look was the main reason why it was so interesting but also it had many chambers, actually chambers going into chambers thus forming a labyrinth. Halls filled with ancient weapons, shields and hoods. Centuries were meeting in each corridor exploring their beauty and sorrow, happiness and ugliness. It seemed, as the castle was the place where the light was meeting the darkness, a perfect place of balance. And passing from room to room, from chamber to chamber, from hall to hall, from corridor to corridor was strangely relaxing. It was laying all fears and burdens away, as they never existed before. 

The group spent the entire day exploring the castle, everything except the basement. They all met at some point exchanging what they saw then continued almost to suppertime. Neville and Luna were the last to arrive.

"How's the top?" – Ron asked.

"Very interesting." – Neville replied. "There was a room that was filled with books of herbology. I mean all kinds."

"Hmm. We might have missed that. Anything else in the library?" – Hermione asked.

"Everything you want."

"I'll check it tomorrow."

"Hermione, we are not at school. There is no need to explore every single library." – Ron teased her.

"Why not? It might have something interesting and useful, you never know." – Hermione replied.

"Bookworm."

"Oh you!" – Hermione exclaimed angrily pointing her finger at Ron.

"Hey you two." – Harry said teasingly.

"I'll get him for that." – Hermione said mischievously.

"Ok. Dinner time."

* * *

Lord Tenus joined them for dinner. He was also eager to learn how was their day and also to learn more about the day life in Hogwarts. But was surprised though to learn that Dumbledore has passed away. It seemed that he knew quite a bit about him, which was interesting for the gang as it was concerning his life outside school. Tenus also knew some interesting facts about Professors McGonaggle, Sinistra and Hooch. And the conversation went on and on. Harry was very careful not to reveal anything about their task ahead. But Lord Tenus was quiet smart and was approaching the subject in a very subtle way. After all who wouldn't wonder why Death Eaters were going after teenagers. That's why Hermione decided to ask as well. 

"Lord Tenus do you happen to know anything about the founders of Hogwarts? Because the history of Hogwarts seemed somewhat incomplete."

"Well who doesn't?" – Lord Tenus replied. "I wouldn't though pretend to be an expert of the school's history but their deeds are well known in this region."

"Could you tell us about them?" – Ginny asked enthusiastically sensing the direction of Hermione's question.

"Ok. I'll tell you what I know." – Lord Tenus agreed. "Hogwarts School, as you know, was formed some thousand years ago by the most powerful wizard and witches of the time – Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. Each of them brought their skills, knowledge and experience to a variety of subjects for the students to learn. But it should be mentioned that in the times the school was created were not happy times for the wizard community. The muggles were exterminating all wizards. They hated them, I guess, for their weird abilities as they were considered and condemned as a satanic art by the church. So to find a student and to teach him the old ways was actually quiet rare. But the founders were confident that they could create a place safe for all students so not to fear the muggles. Private teachers or wandering mages taught most students at that time. When the school was opened it had only a handful of students, as it was new and barely known. But this did not discourage the founders it actually encouraged them even more. Hogwarts was invisible to the muggles, although they were trying to find it and destroy it by all means necessary, so it provided shelter from the fanatic muggles."

"That could explain Slytherin's hate for mudbloods." – Ron inserted.

"And to a certain extent he was right to do so." – Lord Tenus agreed.

"But without the muggles the wizard kind would have disappeared." – Hermione objected.

"Yes that is also true as it is the first. Salazar Slytherin had a particular reason why he did not wanted the muggle born to learn magic. You see after a muggle born start his or her training he has to remain at school at all times in order to ensure his or her safety. Times were perilous. It was considered nuts to expose a muggle that his child is a wizard, as this child would probably end up dead and his family with it. What usually happened was that the muggle born child would use his abilities in the outside world thus exposing that he or she is a wizard and thus creating a bad name for all wizards. You see at the time there was no ministry of magic, no one to control the children after leaving school for the summer or permanently. The founders could not possibly control all students after they left school and it would have been unadvisable as the muggles were going to discover whom they were. So everyone had to be very careful when it came to using their abilities. I don't say that the wizards were scared to use magic but if they could avoid it they would."

"But we, wizards could take care of any muggle interference." – Ron objected.

"Mr. Weasley, you can't hope to take care of so much people. I mean in a battle how many could you take out? Ten, twenty, a hundred but then you'll be overrun. You see the numbers were in favor of the muggles as it is even now." – Lord Tenus explained.

"But magic is stronger."

"In some cases yes but the muggles have progressed since. Through the centuries the muggles have become more inventive. You should not be underestimating them. They have learned how to cope without magic but their ways have become somewhat corruptive. The need for a ministry of magic was growing and after some time it was created to control and protect the wizard community from the muggles. But lets go back to the founders."

"Why does Slytherin hate the muggle born?" – Harry asked. "Isn't it possible that he could be one of them?"

"No one knows actually whether he was or not. All that is known is that in some point a muggle born presented a clear danger to the school, as it was nearly exposed by the muggles, and which led to the death of someone that was said to be close to Salazar. At this point Salazar started hating them all. He did not want them to study magic but the founders did not agree given that the only way the wizards were going to survive was to marry muggles. They wanted to give a fair chance to everyone to study the ways of magic. And in a point in time, Salazar left the school. Where nobody knows as the others never saw him again. Some say that he went on a revenge quest but he never returned."

"What I still don't understand is why there is such competition between Gryffindor and Slytherin?" – Hermione asked. "It has remained even after they were passed away, in their respective houses."

"Has it? Oh!" – Lord Tenus exclaimed. "Well, it is known that Gryffindor and Slytherin were coming from noble families. And some believe that their families were rivals from the distant past, for what reason however I don't know. So this rivalry might have continued in the school as well. Godric Gryffindor was a well known noble and a knight while Salazar was also known as a noble but he was not fond of open fight not that he could not. Every noble man at time was trained well. But Salazar preferred the more shadow way. So that might constitute the distance and difference between them. And perhaps that Gryffindor was quiet the lady man while Salazar wasn't. But I don't think anyone actually knows the real reasons for their rivalry."

"What about Lady Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff?" – Neville asked.

"I'm getting there but first to point out some other known things for Gryffindor and Slytherin, as I am sure you've heard of them. One is the ring of Slytherin and the other the sword of Gryffindor. Those objects were strongly connected to their owners. You see each magic object, as all others for that matter, has its purpose. The magical ones are different though. As you know or may not know Gryffindor's sword is engraved with his name and with two rubies that describe a possibly aggressive nature of a person. Slytherin preferred emeralds, which entitled the cold colors. So the two objects reflected the nature of its owners and as you see it is right the opposite. Gryffindor with the red ruby and Slytherin with the green emerald, they represent opposite meanings – aggressiveness and passion against coldness and seemingly passiveness.

Now Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, these two are also part of the puzzle. What is known best is the cup of Hufflepuff, which is said, has interesting properties to the one who drinks from it. Some even compare it to the Holly Grail but those are rumors. Rowena Ravenclaw, well for her not much is known besides being best friend with Hufflepuff. In some stories it was rumored that she possessed a rare artifact, I believe it was a silver tiara or a bracelet of the same kind or both. I'm not sure. From what I've heard it might be indeed both – a shape shifter artifact. It was said it provided the bearer great knowledge, as you know well she was known for the knowledge and intelligence. Above this, I don't know more."

"Very interesting." – Ron exclaimed.

"Indeed." – Hermione agreed.

"Oh. Unholy cricket look at the time." – Lord Tenus exclaimed looking at his watch. "Bed time at least for me. I wish you all a good night. We'll meet tomorrow for breakfast before you leave."

"Good night, sir!" – The others wished.

"Well that was interesting." – Ginny observed.

"Indeed. Very interesting." – Hermione agreed. "But he was getting really close."

"Close?" – Luna asked.

"Yes, to the purpose of our journey." – Harry said.

"But then he backed off." – Ron said.

"He is smart, there is no doubt in that." – Hermione remarked.

"Yeah, and we learnt something interesting." – Harry observed.

"Such as?" – Ron asked.

"Ravenclaw's bracelet or tiara." – Hermione replied.

"Yeah, a silver bracelet." – Harry added. "Now we know what to look for."

"But Harry it is based on rumors." – Ginny objected.

"Harry is right." – Hermione said. "Rumors sometimes tend to be true and also if it was so based on rumors Lord Tenus wouldn't have mentioned it."

"In that case, there is a fifty-fifty percent chance." – Neville said.

"Aha."

"Well, bed time." – Harry said. "As soon as we wake up. We'll make it for Hogwarts."

* * *

Some time in the night, Luna was having again the scary dream. She was so agitated that Neville had to wake her. 

"Are you alright?" – His voice concerned.

"What? Where?" – Luna asked before she realized she was in her bed. "Oh. I'm fine."

"Bad dream?"

"Yeah. It is gone now."

"You sure? Ok. Good night."

"Night."

But the dream was not gone. The sooner Luna closed her eyes the quicker it reappeared so she had to reopen them. She couldn't go to sleep again. She has to get out of this castle so in an instant she was all dressed up. She slipped pass Neville's bed and got outside where she bumped into Ginny.

"Hey, watch out." – Ginny said.

"Ginny? I'm sorry I didn't see you." – Luna apologized.

"What are you doing up so late?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Neither could I."

"Oh ok. A little snack at the Hall?"

"Great."

They descended and went straight to the Hall. The table still had the fruit basket, as Ginny had noticed before going to bed.

"Nice." – Ginny said and grabbed an avocado and few apples.

The girls spent in the hall almost half an hour before deciding to go back to bed but in passing by the very staircase Luna noticed some time before she couldn't resist anymore and took the stairs. Ginny looked at her questioningly but Luna just shrugged.

"What is it down there?" – Ginny asked aloud.

"I don't know but I'm curious to find out. It has been bugging me for some time." – Luna replied.

"Ok."

* * *

Neville suddenly woke up. He thought he had heard someone scream. He looked around but saw or heard nothing disturbing. He was just about to go back to sleep when he noticed that Luna was not in bed, actually she was in the room either. _"Maybe she's gone to the bathroom,"_ – Neville thought and went back to sleep. But he soon woke up again. Something definitely was bothering him so he slipped out of bed, dressed up and went to the bathroom to check if Luna was there. 

When he arrived he gently knocked on the bathroom door but no answer came so he ventured the door. There was no one inside so he headed back. He thought that perhaps she went either to another bathroom, as there were at least two more on the floor, or to the Hall for a late snack, at least that's what he would do. So he relaxed and headed back to his room.

On the way back he almost bumped into someone as he realized it was Ron.

"Watch out!" – Neville exclaimed.

"Who is it?" – Ron asked surprised. "Oh, Neville it is you. Sorry mate didn't see you."

"No, it is ok."

"What are doing up so late? Couldn't sleep?"

"Well no. Actually I was looking for Luna. I noticed her bed is empty but perhaps she has gone to the bathroom or down to the hall for a snack. And you?"

"Well I thought I heard someone passing by the room some time ago and then had to go…well you know where."

"Right. Well good night, Ron." – Neville said.

"Good night, Neville."

And then just as they were separating a weird sound filled the air. It seems as though someone was screaming but the sound had lost its pitch by passing through the walls, which made the boys shiver.

"What was that?" – Ron said in a trembling voice looking scarily around.

Neville was looking no braver than him but saw nothing that could have produced the sound or the voice.

"I don't know." – He replied.

"What's going on?" – They heard someone say from a dark corner. It turned out to be Hermione.

"Hermione, is it you?" – Ron asked.

"Yes. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was going to bathroom when I bumped into Neville that was looking for Luna and then we heard…"

"You heard what?" – Hermione looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"Well. Nothing." – Neville shot.

"Yeah. Nothing and …" – Ron did not finish his sentence as the sound reappeared in the air giving shivers down their spines.

"Oh no here it is again." – Ron said panicky and jumped behind Hermione's back.

"Oh. Come to your sense." – Hermione scolded him irritatingly.

"I think it is coming from somewhere beneath us." – Neville said timidly.

"Oh boys come back to your senses, you chickens. You are not expecting to see a ghoul pass through the floor and eat you." – Hermione said mockingly.

"It is not funny." – Ron snapped. "I heard someone scream. I'm not deaf."

"Yeah, I heard it too." – Neville agreed.

"You're pathetic. I'm going back to bed." – Hermione said and turned around where she collided with a very distressed Harry. "Harry!"

"Sorry, Hermione. Where are the girls?" – He asked Ron and Neville.

"We don't know." – Neville responded.

"We have to find them."

"Harry, what's wrong?" – Hermione couldn't resist asking.

"I distinctly heard Ginny scream. I recognize her voice anywhere and since she was not in bed. I imagine Luna is not in bed too, I thought I heard her voice too."

"Harry, you're making up things. I'm here right and I don't hear anything." – Hermione objected.

"Maybe you're the one sleeping but I agree with Harry. Lets go look for them." – Ron said.

* * *

Luna and Ginny had followed the stairs, which led them to a passage. They looked at each other than continued. The passage was not very long as it soon stopped before a wooden door, which they ventured. 

They were outside the castle most probably in a side garden or grounds of the castle. The only light coming was from the stars and the moon, which was decreasing so they had to advance slowly before they realized that they have taken their wands.

"Lumos." – They said in unison.

They were following a path paved with stones and marbles. The path was meandering between small bumps of grass and leaves. The path led them to an open space with stones stuck in the ground some meters one from another.

"A cemetery." – Ginny exclaimed.

"Yeah." – Luna agreed with shivers. "And look over there a creepy crypt."

Ginny followed her finger and saw it. In the middle of the cemetery surrounded by few trees, the crypt was laying. It was a marble rectangular structure with no windows, as usually expected, and a small amber door. The front walls were covered with runes and letters of unknown language.

"Lets go back." – Ginny said.

Luna was close to agree but something was pulling her to go further. And interestingly it was not fear that she might find those creepy looking red eyes, it was curiosity and something else that she couldn't determine. It was one of those feelings that most would call sixth sense. So she followed this unknown to her call forward and Ginny willing or not followed her.

They reached the crypt, which stood like a cold statue of forgotten times before them. Then Luna turned around expecting to see the reddish eyes but nothing happened, maybe because Ginny was with her. Luna exploited every side of the crypt before deciding that it was time to return to the castle. The weird feeling in her has not gone though but unable to find its source led the conclusion that she will not find it today and maybe ever.

"Lets go back." – Luna sighed.

The girls turned around and back to the wooden door. They followed again the meandering path but on their way they saw hooded figures moving near the door. They managed to hide before any of them could see them.

"O-O!" – Ginny said.

"You don't think they are…?" – Luna looked at her with growing fear.

"Oh, I do hope not." – Ginny replied.

"How are we going to get inside with all of them circling around like vultures?"

"I don't know but we have to warn the others."

"How?"

"I honestly don't know but we have to find a way."

"And if we do they are going to find us and for the moment they have not seen us."

"Yes, but for the moment. We can't hide here forever."

"Forever? No, just as long as they are gone."

"But if they open the door they'll go inside and the others would not know what hit them. And also they might come this way and then we're screwed."

"Lets retreat to the crypt before they get the chance to find us here."

"Not yet. We have to find a way…"

"Ginny, we have to go. Maybe we could go around the castle and enter from elsewhere."

"Good idea. Lets go."

Unfortunately for them one who was passing near a tree some distance from north of them saw them. And started immediately to draw curses at them so the girls had to run for their lives dodging the curses and casually firing back. Some of the others near the door joined the chase with satanic pleasure.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville had just appeared in the Hall when they saw Lord Tenus running towards them holding up his wand. He was already dressed in his battle robe, which had a strange emblem on it – skeleton hands closely crossed on background of a crystal skull with shinning blue eyes. 

"Oh. You're up." – Lord Tenus said as soon as he saw them.

"What's going on?" – Ron asked.

"Trespassers on the grounds of the castle." – Lord Tenus replied.

He wanted to say more but a weird sound has been heard. It was no different from the one Ron and Neville heard the first time.

"Holly Cricket." – Lord Tenus exclaimed. "The crypt."

The others looked at him not understanding what he was blabbing about although the word 'crypt' was creeping them out.

"Follow me!" – Lord Tenus shouted and swiftly turned around back from where he first appeared.

They passed through several chambers before Lord Tenus took a right turn and straight down the stairs there till they reached a door, which he opened with one swift move of his wand, and continued running. They entered a sub terrain passage that extended more than hundred yards. The crossing took them ten minutes before it arrived to another small metal door that opened and led to stairs climbing up and up for at least five minutes.

They appeared in a dark and gloomy hall with many stone like tables, as they seemed at first before realizing they were not tables but tombs. They've entered into the crypt itself. Lord Tenus navigated his way through the tombs and they arrived near a massive stone gate, which Tenus opened slightly and took a peek outside.

Flashes of red light were flying near the crypt and some were coming back from a set of stones. Harry quickly realized that Luna and Ginny must be behind them. He looked at the others who nodded silently and they moved outside the crypt besides Lord Tenus vivid objection.

They drew their wands and attacked the hooded men form behind whom as soon as the first spells hit them turned around to face their new opponents. And the battle at Monmouth Castle began.

* * *

Ginny and Luna were considerably relieved when they heard the voices of Harry and the others. But their happiness did not last for long as the other hooded men around the gate from which they emerged from the castle came to help out. Now they were locked into a battle of two fronts. 

Ginny moved out of the stones behind which they've hiding with Luna and attacked the first hooded person insight.

"Stupefy!" – She shouted and the spell hit the unprepared man.

"Way to go, Ginny." – Luna said and fired a stunner.

"Gather around me!" – Harry shouted continuing to fire stunners in all directions.

"Catch them." – A particularly shrill voice echoed.

"Bellatrix!" – Neville exclaimed and turned his spells in her direction.

"O, little Longbottom." – Bellatrix spat mockingly and sent some green lights at his direction.

Neville dodged the spells and fired back but Bellatrix countered them so quickly and efficiently that Neville had to dodge his own spells. Hopefully Ron came to his rescue thus forcing Bellatrix to divide her attention.

* * *

"Petrificus Totales." – Ginny shouted at a Death Eater who did not had the time to escape since he was trying to hex Luna. 

"Thanks!" – Luna said.

"Lets move near Harry and the others." – Ginny proposed.

"Ok."

But their way was cut off from a group of Death Eaters. They had to dodge jinxes and hexes.

"Impedimenta." – Ginny shouted.

The spell managed to hit two Death Eaters right in the chest but the others did not slow down for them. One of them managed to hit Luna with a cutting spell, which made Luna scream and fall but she was quickly back on her feet.

* * *

Neville heard Luna's scream and jumped in her direction. He passed by a fallen opponent and set his jinxes in the direction opposite to the two girls. 

In this moment the crypt door opened and Lord Tenus came out joining the battle. He began throwing at the Death Eaters powerful curses, which made most of them in his proximity to scream in terror and pain. Bellatrix had to turn to him and leave Ron, which was a relief for him as he was having really hard time fighting her.

The Death Eaters were circling around Lord Tenus and throwing much more powerful spells than usual as their opponent was much more powerful than expected. Bellatrix was leading them. She was indeed very surprised to find out that some provincial lord possessed such knowledge in Dark Magic and was so skillful in its use.

"Sectumsempra."

Death Eaters shouted at him but Tenus blocked the spells quickly and shot at them something that made their legs and arms freeze along with an increasing feeling of fear, which paralyzed them for a time.

* * *

On the other side Luna and Ginny were locked in a battle with four DE that were giving them hard time. Luna had recovered from the cutting curse but was fighting less efficiently so basically Ginny was the one really fighting. And it would have gone bad if Hermione hadn't joined them. Neville was also moving in their direction. 

The DE decided to attack more aggressively and this forced the girls to separate leaving each one of them to protect herself the best way possible. Thus a DE managed to get close to Luna and struck her down with a mild stunner than shot Cruccio. Luna twitched and screamed in pain.

The DE held the spell until her entire body started shaking uncontrollably before he was forced to release her, as Neville simply jumped on his back and started punching him everywhere. The DE managed to throw Neville down from his back. Neville got on his feet quickly and shot him with the jelly-legs curse. The DE rolled over to evade the spell and fired a green light at him, which missed Neville, as he had launched himself at the DE and kicked him in a very sensitive place. Then Neville caught him by the hair and kneed him in the face.

"That's what you get." – Neville said.

He then turned to Luna who was still lying on the ground and recovering from the curse.

"Are you alright?" – Neville asked.

Luna did not answer but her eyes widened as she saw a DE behind Neville. She gathered her strength and shot a spell at him. Neville quickly turned around and engaged another DE who was just coming. The DE evaded Neville's spells and shot back as many as he could. Neville dodged most of them but three of them were about to hit him if it wasn't for Luna that laid her body in front in him, which was an enormous effort for her as she was weakened considerably by the Cruccio curse. The spells struck her down hard, which made Neville's heart stop.

"No." – He shouted.

The DE cheered in his victory but only for a few seconds, as after that he had to dodge a storm of jinxes and hexes. The sudden sacrifice by Luna drove Neville to a state of uncontrollable and insane wrath. And for the first time, Neville had no problem in performing any kind of spells. His mind suddenly remembered all he was once taught by every single teacher, including Snape.

But the problem for that DE did not end there as another force joined the battle. And he was the first to face it. Out of nowhere a pair of red eyes slowly appeared like a mist till they shone like ruby stars on the face of the dark sky. Unparallel fear and terror struck the battlefield. Then slowly ghostly outlines of a figure started to shape till they formed translucent pair of wings joined at a skeleton corpse. The DE froze dead on his feet as he was facing one of the most rare but dangerous creatures in the Wizard world – the Ghost Dragon.

Time seemed to have stopped on the battlefield. Everyone was staring at the creature with widened in terror eyes. The dragon opened his mouth and produced an incredibly loud shriek, which made everyone's hair bristle up. The DE's flesh was torn from his body until all that it was left was his skeleton. The body then fell on the ground, which engulfed it.

* * *

The DE started gathering around Bellatrix who did not know what to do with the new threat. She did throw some spells at the dragon but with no effect and since she has never before encountered a ghost dragon she had no idea how to deal with it. 

Lord Tenus used that pause of the DE to strike some of them down. But the hoop around him was tightening up. Harry with the help of Ron managed to cut it from one side so the lord had the time to escape the surrounding enemy. However the enemy storm of spells was at them with full force.

Ginny and Hermione had returned to protect Luna so that Neville could help them out, and the dragon stood near them. It seemed as though he had developed affection for them, if that is possible.

* * *

"Hi, guys!" – Neville said. 

"Here to join the party?" – Harry asked dodging a cruse.

"Yeah. Missed you I guess."

"How is Luna?" – Ron asked.

"Not well. Actually I'm not sure she is going to make it."

Harry frowned. They stayed in this castle for too long. He almost lost Hermione and now he might lose Luna, if it not had already come to this and it was his fault. He could no longer stay with them and as soon as they reach Hogwarts he is going to go on alone. This way his friends will be safe from him and dangers that goes with him. But first they had to get rid of the DE and an idea struck him. It seemed the DE did not know how to deal with the dragon. So the closest they are to it the safer they would be.

"Guys, start moving towards the girls and the dragon. Seems that they don't know how to deal with it."

"Good idea, Harry."

"Go!"

Harry led them through the storm of explosions of spells around them. The DE followed them but more cautiously, as they did not want to provoke the dragon. Only Bellatrix and few others were bold enough. Lord Tenus was at rear of the group protecting the retreat when it became even for him too intense. Neville joined him and helped him but in the process was hit by at least two jinxes. They managed successfully to move near the dragon.

* * *

Bellatrix kept her distance from the dragon. Harry decided they should start moving Luna towards the castle and hopefully the dragon will follow them. Lord Tenus levitated her and the retreat towards the crypt began. 

But the DE were smart enough to guess where they were going and quickly blocked the way. The shooting started again and one of the spells missed Luna by an inch and the shooter very quickly realized his mistake because this enraged the dragon. But it was not the dragon that dealt with the Death Eater it was Sentinel.

The smart snake had seen him even before he shot the spell. She picked up one of the nastier snake spells and cast it upon him. The poor man died in agony before the dumbfounded looks of his fellow Death Eaters who thought that the dragon had hit him with something they've never seen before. The dragon, on the other side, perceived the spell and surprisingly calmed down.

But Sentinel's attack did not end there. She cast some nasty bugs in the midst of the Death Eaters who started running around screaming, trying to get rid of them. Bellatrix understood quickly that they were not going to win this round and gathered the Death Eaters around her and then disapparated. Thus the battle at Monmouth Castle ended.

* * *

**A/N4:**

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N1:**_I'm back I'm sorry for the delay for this chapter. In this chapter, the gang is going to suffer a loss and then gain unexpected allies. _

_I hope you enjoy this chapter._

**A/N2: **_The words in italics represent thoughts, proverbs, parseltongue, and ritual incantations (for the incantations in **Bold Italic** – when the caster is shouting the words)._

**All comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter.

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Necromancer's Legacy**

**Part three: The Undead Way**

Upon return in the castle Lord Tenus initiated the defense of the castle then he sent for Mr. Gravefoot who arrived shortly after. He examined Luna but nodded negatively.

"I'm sorry, Lord Tenus. There is nothing we can do for her. Perhaps if you'd brought her earlier I might have done something to slow down the process but now it is too late. I'm sorry again." – He turned to the group apologizing.

"No!" – Harry said his voice trembling. "There must be something we can do for her."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter."

"Will she wake at least for us to talk to her?"

"No, I am afraid not." – Gravefoot replied gravely.

"How long does she have?" – Ginny asked somewhat silently.

"Not long. An hour maybe two, I can't be sure. I'm sorry."

"I can't believed it." – Ron said hugging the already crying Hermione.

"It is my fault." – Neville whispered.

His pain was too big to express in words. He was about to lose a friend. A friend he learned to know and respect for the last two years and it felt like they were together since birth. But now it was going to end briskly, taken away. And from who - the Death Eaters created by Voldemort. _"Cursed be his name,"_ Neville thought.

"No, Neville." – Ginny said. "It is my fault. I should not have let her go out of the castle but she seemed so attracted to that staircase of the Hall leading to the underground passage that even my curiosity was put at test. She was acting so strangely and in moment I would say even fanatically."

"It is not your fault, Ginny. You couldn't have known that they would come as well." – Hermione tried to calm her down.

"Did you say she was attracted?" – Lord Tenus suddenly asked seriously.

"Yes." – Ginny replied tears pouring down her cheeks.

"She was saying that she was having bad dreams. I had to wake her in the middle of the night. She seemed so scared but I did not pay any attention, as she said that everything is fine." – Neville added.

"I remember now." – Hermione said. "When you said – _'Do not be troubled by the look of the castle. Here there are no threats or anything that will harm you in any way.'_ And she asked – _'Anything?'_ I remember her expression. She was not believing you completely but for what reason I have no idea."

"This is very interesting." – Lord Tenus said.

"No, it is not." – Harry shot. "Because it doesn't help us do anything for her."

"Not necessarily, Mr. Potter." – Lord Tenus replied mysteriously.

"What do you mean?" – Hermione asked raising suspiciously an eyebrow. "Is there something that would have caused her fear or influence her to act even that strangely? Something that might have harmed her?"

"No. I told you nothing in this castle would harm you or scare you for that matter. But there is something else here."

"What is it?"

"I don't know for sure but…" – Lord Tenus voice trailed as he was pondering on something.

"But what?"

"Well it is difficult to explain. _'The eagle has never been to the south yet it longs for it nonetheless'_. Don't get me wrong. I have been sensing her strength and spirit long before she arrived. When she did come I could tell that her spirit was hurt probably by a traumatic event in her own past that has caused her to pass the line and be a stranger in everyone's eyes. And yet she was trying to be one with you. Her stay in the castle may have triggered an event of her past one she might have been hiding from ever since. You see normally a place such as this will give you the spooks, will scare you but this place is different. It is giving a sense of relaxation and security but also… The castle is strongly connected with the dead. It links you to them. It provides you shelter but also reveals you your inner strength and spirit, and sometimes people that are more attuned to this sensation are scared and insecure of what they see, of they could become should they follow the calling of their spirit. Sometimes we refuse to see because we're afraid of what we're going to see. You see your friend is special. She is more attuned, how to say it, to the dead than any of you."

"I don't understand where you're going with this."

"There is only one thing that could have called the creature you saw on the battlefield. The Ghost Dragon is a rare, powerful and very dangerous creature. If you had thought that I am the one that called it you are wrong. The creature did not appear on my command or wish or by itself. It came because of your friend. In a manner of speaking she called it and it seems that dragon has developed affection for her, and to be honest for what reason I don't know and probably we'll never know. But the fact remains it came for her."

"So you are saying this is the reason why she's been having all these disturbing dreams because of this creature."

"I did not know at the time but now I am pretty sure."

"Guys, this does not help us. Luna is my friend and she is dying. Ginny, Neville you think that is your fault but it isn't. It is my fault. I'm the reason all this is happening. It began with my parents, then Sirius, then Dumbledore and now Luna. As long as I am with you all these things will keep happening and I can't take it. I just can't. I tried to explain it to you but you did not listen. And every time I am asking myself _'How many more have to pay the prize?' _and I always answer no more. No more!" – Harry sighed with pain in his eyes. "No more! But it keeps happening. Thus I have to be alone. I hate the very day Voldemort ruined my life and I hate the very cause that made him do that. If I have to die to keep you all-safe than I'll die gladly knowing that this nightmare is over."

"No, Harry. We talked about this and we told you we are coming with you no matter what." – Ginny objected.

"No, Ginny, not this time. After thi...is over I'll leave you at Hogwarts and I'll go one alone." – Harry said with difficulty.

"By the bone and skull! I have never seen such sorrow and pain put in one person's eyes." – Lord Tenus exclaimed deeply moved. "And such determination. It sounded to me, Mr. Potter, as you are going to your doom for the sake of us all. I don't want to know what your task is although I sense it is dangerous and probably out of your lead. But I'll help you with what I have. I'll help you to reduce the pain with at least one of you!"

"I don't understand."

"Come, follow me!" – Lord Tenus said and gestured. "Mr. Gravefoot, take the girl to the dungeons when she…well you know."

"We are not leaving her." – Neville said firmly.

"Trust me, Mr. Longbottom, you will not. There is something I wish to speak with you but not here. Trust me just the same way as you trusted me when you came and your friend was in mortal danger."

Neville looked questioningly at Harry and Hermione. Hermione nodded in agreement after her life was saved thanks to Lord Tenus and her friends. Harry was still indecisive. There was something odd in Tenus. He noticed the sudden change in their host. His voice sounded more deep and sonorous. His look was more serious and surprisingly firm. So Harry turned to Ron who also nodded. It seemed he and Hermione have come to respect their host, and also Ron was grateful for his help in saving Hermione's life.

Ginny was very quiet. Harry felt that she was still feeling responsible for what happened. She approached him and hugged him. He felt her warmth and tears.

"Ok." – He sighed.

"Follow me!" – Lord Tenus said.

He led them down to the Hall and by the very staircase Luna and Ginny had passed last night. They entered the underground passage and followed it for some time before Lord Tenus stopped in the middle of it. Then he took his wand out and mumbled some incantation in unknown language. Part of the wall moved aside revealing a secret door and a passage, which they ventured.

The passage was narrow but well illuminated by phosphoric creepy plants. The floor was cold but was giving anyone walking it a sense of security and stability. They walked and walked till they reached another door that opened as soon as Lord Tenus lifted his hand.

They appeared into an open circular space no more than sixty square feet. It was a shrine of the old days. In the middle was a circle with unknown ruins and letters. On it, Lord Tenus placed four black candles symbolizing the four cardinal points. Then he moved behind a curtain near the north side of the shrine. What he was doing there no one saw but when he reappeared everyone's jaw fell down in surprise.

Lord Tenus had changed his usual outfit. Now he looked more like a king of the old days. He was dressed with a shiny chain mail of unknown material, wearing light boots of dark leather and a mantle wrapped on his shoulders that was sweeping slightly the floor. On his head there was a crown but what a crown. It was made of bones with sharp ends on the sides with emeralds or diamonds incorporate in it. The entire crown was gold plated. Gold lets and chains he had placed on his ears and around his neck. He was also holding a staff most likely made of bones, and to be exact it was a big bone taken from a Ghost Dragon.

"Gather around here!" – Lord Tenus said gesturing them towards some chairs that appeared out of thin air.

"Wow!" – Ron exclaimed because although the chairs were made again of bones they were very comfortable.

"Time has come for me to show you my true side not my mask. My mask is the way you saw me when you entered this castle. The public face for all who venture the castle doors. But now time is short for one of you, actually for your friend Luna. Her coming here was not a coincidence and most certainly will not be in vain. She had learnt to have friends such as you and at last even managed to sacrifice her life for yours. As you are well told there isn't a spell that can reverse death but this is not entirely accurate." – Lord Tenus paused.

"What?" – Neville almost shouted. "Can you save her?"

"Neville, no one can reverse death, not even Dumbledore or Voldemort." – Hermione objected.

"Hermione, I saw Voldemort rise from the dead through a…ritual." – Harry countered.

"As I said this is not entirely true." – Lord Tenus continued. "There are two ways. They are both Dark Magic. One is perhaps the one Mr. Potter is talking about and given the nature of Voldemort I wouldn't be surprised if he used that one. Bone from a parent, bone from a servant willingly given and blood from the enemy unwillingly taken. Am I right?"

"Yes." – Harry replied stunned.

"This ritual of Dark resurrects one's soul back to a body but there is another way. The second ritual is called Resurrection or by some the Undead Way. It is performed ONLY by Necromancers."

"Necromancers?" – Hermione asked shocked and her eyes widened. "So you are a…necromancer?"

"Yes, Ms. Granger, I am, one of the few left."

"But…" – Hermione did not finish her sentence. Fear and terror were taking her over. Necromancers were feared because they were practicing forbidden rituals and the darkest magic. They were the undead, creatures living between life and death. And that she and her friends were in the lair of one was indeed very disturbing.

Lord Tenus was perfectly well seeing what effect had his words on the youngsters. He was not surprised though. He had to expect such reaction. But they were realizing that without his help Hermione wouldn't be here alive.

"I know how you feel." – Lord Tenus said. "But I brought you here to tell you of the only way you can save your friend. She can be resurrected but as always for nature to have balance there is a prize."

"What prize?" – Harry asked toneless.

"She'll become perhaps in time one of us – undead. I told you that there is one particular difference between the vampires and us. They don't have a reflection and we don't have a shadow. But this is not the only thing that would be different about her. When you told me that she was attracted towards the passage or more precisely the crypt I received my confirmation for why the dragon came. I thought that she called the dragon but in truth the dragon called her, and she couldn't resist. I have never ever seen such a strong connection from a mortal to a creature of the undead. I believe in time they would become close to each other. You ask how she will change and how different she would be from you. Well, at first she will not be very different. But in time she will change. She'll begin to see more of the world than any mortal can. The shadows, the darkness and the pain will scare her no more, actually pain will become her strength, her weapon, more powerful than any other mortal. Her senses will be more enhanced by what she'll be. She'll be able to see better in the dark, even better than any creature of the dark can see. But all this will happen in time and if she trains. And in time she will have to leave behind everyone that is close to her."

"This is a lot to ask." – Hermione said after a few minutes of silence.

"I know. But you, her friends are the ones that must choose now. There isn't much time."

"How can we choose for her?" – Harry asked.

"You must choose between life for Luna and her death."

"But the life you are describing is not a life. It is cursed life." – Hermione pointed out.

"The tough choices were never easy. If you think that her life is going to be cursed you are mistaken. Mostly what you know about us is inaccurate. Some of us are dark but the others serve the light. Her life will be extended till she chooses to die or to continue the noble work of the undead. After all, Ms Granger, your life was saved using the knowledge of the undead and the life of Mr. Weasley's brother also."

"It is not fair to put it this way."

"No, it isn't. But this is life and how things are and nothing could change that now."

Harry stood up and started pacing around. Whatever he was doing something was going wrong. Now, Luna, one of his friends was near death and the only way out was the very magic he detested more than anything. One that would turn his friend in some sort of ghost or worse a wraith, and he is the one to choose. If it were he instead he would have chosen death. But was it worth it or would she dye in vain? That he wasn't so sure. Then again he remembered the ghost dragon, a creature that terrified the hell out of him but also of the Death Eaters.

* * *

It was then that Harry appeared again in the misty forest near the swirling fire, and the chair was there as well. He was seeing the outlines of a figure and the eyes but they were not red as the dragon's. 

"_Seeking council are you?" – The figured whispered._

"_How could I choose for another?" – Harry replied. "How can anyone choose for another? By the very magic that I…"_

"_That caused you to lose so much?"_

"_Yes."_

"_The choices in life are never easy. I can't make the choice for you. But the battle with the Dark Lord will ask even for more sacrifices. You said it yourself to defeat the darkness you must know the darkness, and the best way to beat it is to destroy it from the inside. But the truth is that the darkness usually destroys itself."_

"_How does this help me?"_

"_It has been ages since the world has seen a Dark Lord so powerful. The battle with him will be devastating and you will need all the help you can get. Your friends will not leave you, as they will follow into water and fire. I can't promise you anything but there might be a way to reverse her condition if she becomes undead. But we are not going to be alone in this battle. You will gain allies along the way. But you'll have a choice to make."_

"_I just can't."_

"_That's what was keeping you from taking your friends with you. But how would you know if something is impossible if you never try it? Remember others and Dragons are creatures that can't be commanded by others but if they bond with you, you'll have an ally – a powerful ally. You are thinking that if Luna is to become undead you'll be using her in the war. And it is not far from truth but…remember why they've come with you. Not because they want to be famous but because they are your friends, don't forget that. It is very important. Your friendship is your strength and soon Harry; you will realize your true strength that lies beyond any other power. It is more beautiful and yet far more dangerous than death itself."_

"_Thanks!"_

"_You're welcome. Now go!"

* * *

_

Harry snapped out of his thoughts noticing that Hermione and the others were starring at him with worry.

"Harry, are you alright?" – Hermione asked.

"Yes, I am fine."

"You seemed out for a moment."

"It was you know what." – Harry smiled faintly. "What do you think we should do?"

"I don't know." – Hermione answered tears in her eyes.

"I know it is wrong to use dark magic. And I know we can't make this decision for her but she is the one dying for us. She laid her life for ours but the battle is not over, the war is not over. And if she could get a second chance I guess now she would use it to strike down more. I mean we are only children that never had the chance to have a normal life. It was taken from us by Voldemort and his Death Eaters." – Harry grinded at the last sentence.

"Oh Harry." – Ginny stood up and hugged him while letting her tears run down.

"Harry is right." – Neville said firmly sweeping his tears. "I'd like to think that Luna would want to do more. If there is a chance she would live I am all for it."

"But what life this would be? Living in the shadows?" – Hermione objected.

"Hermione, hear Me." – Harry started. "I know it is wrong and I know it sounds like we want to use her like a weapon but…"

"Lord Tenus." – Mr. Gravefoot had appeared out of nowhere carrying Luna. "She wants to speak to them."

"She is awake?" – Lord Tenus asked surprised.

"Yes, she came into consciousness sometime ago."

"Put her here."

Gravefoot placed Luna on a bed that Lord Tenus had just conjured. Luna was very pale and her eyelids were barely moving. Her pulse was erratic. Neville sat on her side patting her gently on the head. The others sat on the other side.

Luna's eyes fluttered and slid open. She fixed her gaze at Neville. Her lips barely moved but they could hear her whisper.

"Hi."

"Hey…" – Neville gulped down his tears.

"It came for me."

"Who?"

"The dragon. It heard my call." – Luna said with difficulty. "You are all safe?"

"Yes, we are." – Neville answered. "Thanks to you!"

"Luna." – Lord Tenus spoke then he bent over her and whispered something to her.

Harry thought that Tenus was telling her about the ritual. Lord Tenus pulled back and Harry expected Luna would stiffen or worse but Luna was only smiling faintly. Her eyes rolled and closed but she was still with them.

And there they stood beside her silently for quite a time before she woke up again. The sparkle in her eyes was slowly fading away but Luna managed to pull herself up and speak again.

"I will." – That was all that she said.

A shiver passed through her body, her arms sank on her sides, and her head fell on the pillow. Her eyes flickered and slowly closed. The last breath disappeared and her body calmed down. Luna was dead.

"No." – Neville cried out loud and his head sank down on her chest.

Ginny was holding Harry, as Ron was holding Hermione, both crying silently. Slowly they all came to Neville and hugged him all together.

* * *

Lord Tenus, on the other side, was placing odd stones with runic letters and objects around the circle with the black candles. The others soon noticed what he was doing. 

"You are not going to go with the ritu…" – The words were stuck in Hermione's throat.

"It was her last wish." – Lord Tenus replied.

"But it is wrong." – Hermione vividly objected. "She does not know what…"

"Yes, she does. I told her everything." – Lord Tenus replied seriously.

"Harry, do something." – Hermione said desperately.

Harry stood up slowly looking down at Luna. It seemed like ages since they heard Luna's voice. The voice saying _I will_. He closed his eyes and his mind trembled at the thought what she would become should they allow it to continue but if this was her own decision they must abide by it.

"Hermione." – Harry's voice trembled. "We are her friends."

"But…"

"You want to choose what is best for her?"

"No but this is definitely not."

"I know but it is not our place to contradict the last wish of our friend. We must respect her decision. Are we her friends, Hermione, or not?"

"Yes but…" – Hermione replied all in tears.

"I know. It is difficult for all of us. But…"

Harry did not finish his sentence but Hermione understood and nodded. They gathered around again. Harry turned to Lord Tenus.

"Please."

Lord Tenus smiled back at the teenagers trying to encourage them while continuing his preparations. Lord Tenus made sure no one was to bother them. He sealed the passage leading to the castle so that none could accidentally find himself there.

* * *

The lights within the shrine were extinct leaving the places almost in complete darkness, except for the black candles whose flames were barely noticeable and the sparkles in the eyes of the teenagers and Lord Tenus. 

Luna was placed in the middle of the circle surrounded by the candles and runic stones. Between the stones were placed some really odd looking and strange objects that Harry and Co could not identify, given the darkness. His friends and he were standing near each of the stones but out of the circle's barely visible outlines shining in a ghost light.

Lord Tenus stepped in, his eyes shining in a scary shade of red. Actually his entire appearance was quite scary. Under the ghostly light all that Harry could see, in difference to his previous attire, was a skeleton corpse and a crowned skull with red eyes (and well for his information it was the outlook of a Power Lich). Lord Tenus attire was now composed of a red-black mantle on his shoulders, full armor of pleated crossed bones embroidered with tiny shining lights like diamonds, maybe pearls and finishing with scale greaves covering high leathered boots with tiny skulls. In his hand he was holding a lich cross-staff of dragon bone. On the top of the bone staff there was an oval object, which in fact was a Greater Basilisk's eye.

"Now before we begin, I should tell you what the ritual would want from you." – Lord Tenus started.

"From us?" – Hermione asked terrified.

"Yes. You know that the ritual the Dark Lord used involves three other components. This one is not very different although the intent is different. One of the components is blood."

"Blood?"

"Yes, blood willingly given from a friend and mind it – a friend, not a boy or girl friend in the sense of lovers, but a true friend, through true friendship life lies."

"I will." – Neville said without hesitation.

"Neville, think it over." – Hermione pleaded.

"I have made my decision." – Neville confirmed firmly.

"And the other two components?" – Harry asked.

"There are few others. Bones from all enemies fallen by the hand of the late and then bone and blood from the one she called."

"The dragon?"

"Yes."

"What are these objects?"

"Oh, those are vials containing some potions and the bones in question."

"Anything else required?" – Hermione asked.

"Yes, one last thing. Each one of you holding hands and remembering what Luna stood for while she was alive, remembering her for what she was. Also don't move no matter what happens around you. And on this last thing I must insist."

"We will."

"Good. Now we wait."

"What for?"

"The beginning. It will happen all of sudden, so stay still and don't be afraid, at least not too much. Stay behind the runic stones and everything will be fine. Now, it is silence."

Lord Tenus moved back to the shadow. Only his eyes could be seen but they looked now like two red points. Harry took and Ginny's that was holding Hermione's while she was holding Ron's and Ron holding Neville's and Harry's hands thus completing the circle.

* * *

Silence fell around and remained uninterrupted for a long time. Then, maybe two hours later, some of the vials around Luna ignited with misty and glimmering light. 

"_Nube evigilo Veil Mortis!"_ – Lord Tenus' voice came in from the shadows with thunderous hissing.

"_Umbra revelo."_ – The shadows have somehow disappeared although the shrine was barely lightened up.

"_Caligo ad fundas."_ – A misty fog spread on the ground covering everything within the circle giving it a ghostly outlook.

"_Adflictus cranium et ossis."_ – From the braking of several vials shattered skulls and bones appeared around Luna's body. It was getting really creepy.

"_Foras corpus et pulpa."_ – The bones, around Luna, formed flesh. And blood began steaming from wounds of the flesh soon covering the entire circle but not touching Luna's body.

"_Tortilis per venas."_ – The blood soon stiffened and began vaporizing but forming balloons of blood floating in the air.

"_**Bones taken from buried enemies."**_ – The bones were pulverized. The dust and ashes like tiny clouds set off for the blood balloons surrounding them like a gray cloth.

"_**Reneo Tu Puer"** – _Blood drops from the balloons united with parts of the gray clouds and seconds later formed a swirling belt surrounding completely Luna.

"**_Forefathers pave the way for life and death."_** – A silver thread appeared around Luna's body uniting with the blood and the bones on the ground.

"_Humus Mortis Vita addidi."_ – A terrifying voice tore the shrine giving shivers to all, then another and another, and another, and at last a voice of newborn was heard. The silver thread was doubled in length and width.

"_Pulvis et Lux."_ – Dust and light combined. **_"Revire tu puer."_** – The voices intertwined, and then disappeared. Sometime afterwards came back but it seemed as though they were coming from the blood balloons and sounded somewhat distant.

Lord Tenus approached Neville with a shattered and oddly curved dagger. He cut his arm below the elbow and blood poured onto the blade. Then he put the dagger on Luna's chest before returning back to his previous position. Then lifted his staff and whispered.

"**_Blood from friend willingly given."_** – The blood on the dagger had already dispersed all over Luna but now it was combined with gray clouds and the blood balloons but still the bond was not complete entirely.

"_Lux obscurus."_ – All lights within the shrine extinguished and all fell into darkness.

"**_E Domine praecel umbra e obscurus"_** – Lord Tenus' voice raised. **_"dubit et timoris, caligo et doloris."_**

"_**Adflictus nex ad vit."**_

"**_Proavus, spiritus ab manes."_** – In this moment, a pair of familiar red eyes appeared and soon Harry and co saw the dragon just a bit above the circle. The dragon looked down twitching wings and hovering over Luna. Then released his shriek but a quiet one, nonetheless still terrifying to the bone, and dropped some of his blood, if you could called it blood but essentially something like it, to the rest of the floating blood. And then the dragon was gone.

"**_Revivo tu puer."_** – Blinding light appeared when at the touch of the dragon blood with Neville's blood, the blood balloons and gray clouds forming a homogeneous mix of red silver color or as the Undead call it – the thread of life.

"**_Calo Luna ab vita, Aduingo Me!"_** – Luna's eyes winced and the others could see the white of her eyes under her eyelids. It was indeed very creepy.

"**_Investo recurso ab examinus!"_** – This time her eyes opened wide. She was now looking more like a zombie than a human.

"_From light to darkness, to shadow and mist, from pain to joy, to life and death."_

"**_Aeternus Vox, Nube Servo!"_** – The silver thread drew near the thread of life.

"_**VEIL MORTIS GENUS!"**_

"**_RESURRECT YOUR CHILD!"_** – The silver thread then combined with the thread of life. Blinding green light filled the shrine as a result of the union and formed a swirling green cloud that hovered over Luna before engulfing her. Slowly the green mass united with her body. The white in Luna's eyes disappeared revealing her previous eye's color.

Then all of sudden all fell in silence but a few moments later, Luna opened her eyes. She then stood up and looked scarily around her but when she saw her friends all fear in her eyes was gone.

"Thank you all." – Luna said happily.

"Luna." – Neville called shyly.

"Yes, it is me in flesh and blood." – Luna laughed.

"You scared the hell out of us." – Neville cried and went to hug her, the others joined him.

"You should get some rest." – Lord Tenus said.

"Thank you, sir, for everything." – Luna thanked.

"You're welcome. We shall talk tomorrow." – Lord Tenus replied. "Now, let me take you all back to your rooms."

They followed Lord Tenus on the way back, which was now much more happy than few hours before that. Lord Tenus left them when they were back at Hermione's room. But the teenagers were still very excited and talked about all the events that led to this strange day. For the surprise of all her friends Luna remembered everything beside the ritual.

"Guys." – Harry said at last. "And girls. It is time to sleep. Tomorrow we leave for Hogwarts. All of us."

"You too?" – Ginny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I will come with you." – Harry replied.

"Ok. Good night to all." – Luna and Neville wished.

"Good night."

Harry and Ginny left for their room. Hermione and Ron shared the big bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Harry and Hermione were the first to arrive in the Hall where breakfast was already served. There was no sign of Lord Tenus but logically he was the one who left the breakfast. 

"Morning Harry."

"Morning Hermione."

"Slept well?"

"Much better than I thought I would. You?"

"Me too although I have to say that Ronnie was snoring but I managed to ignore him." – Hermione replied with a smile.

"Poor Hermione." – Harry laughed.

"Hey guys." – Neville said while sitting.

"Hey, Nev. Where is Luna?"

"Oh. She is talking with Lord Tenus. They'll join us in a moment." – Neville replied.

"Only the red weasels are missing." – Hermione said cheerfully aloud.

"I heard that." – Ginny said while coming down the stairs.

"Me three." – Ron added.

"So what is the game plan?" – Hermione asked turning to Harry.

"Well as soon as we're finished here we leave for Hogsmead then straight to Hogwarts." – Harry replied.

"No deviations this time?" – Ginny teased him.

"None. I promise." – Harry answered.

Breakfast went quietly on. Luna joined them also, as she had finished her most serious talk with the lich lord that promised to say good-bye before they leave.

* * *

Breakfast over the gang gathered their belongings and returned to the Hall where Lord Tenus was waiting for them. Strangely he was not alone. There was a hooded man with him. The stranger was no higher than Harry when he first stepped in Hogwarts some six years ago but it seemed that Lord Tenus had an enormous respect for the stranger. He was holding a cross staff made of scales and a scroll. 

Harry felt extremely strange in the presence of this man. His legs were carrying him forward as though he was on casters but he was not the only one. Sentinel unrolled from his waist, neared the stranger, then curved, like a home pet, but remained like an extended rope and then nodded or more precisely bowed in respect and hissed.

"_Most loyal to the house."_

"_Sentinel, guardian of the Queen."_ – The man hissed back. _"Happy to see you are still with us."_

"_Saved by the one."_ – Sentinel turned towards Harry.

"_I see."_ – The man turned to Harry. _"You have our gratitude."

* * *

_

"Harry what is going on?" – Hermione asked.

"I'm not entirely sure." – Harry replied springing out of the trance he had entered.

"Forgive me I did not introduce myself." – The man spoke with a deep voice. "I am Cusp and I have message for you Mr. Potter."

"A message? What message? From whom?" – Harry asked confused.

"From the Swamp Lords. We received word and we wish to help you in your difficult task. Suffice to say, we could lead you to Salazar Slitherin's home and some of the places the Dark Lord has visited. But you need to come with me immediately. All roads are watched by his servants except few of them, which we control."

"Received word? From whom?" – Hermione asked.

"I believe Mr. Potter knows who. There is little time. Lord Tenus has been carrying for you but he cannot withhold the army of the Dark One. We must shield you from the eyes of your enemies. You'll be safe with us."

"Why should we trust you?" – Hermione asked raising suspiciously an eyebrow. "We don't even know you."

"Indeed. You don't. But you have known Sentinel."

"What's Sentinel has to do with all this?"

"We are her family."

"What?" – Hermione's eyes widened.

"_You haven't told them."_ – Cusp hissed at Sentinel.

"_No. Although they do know some things."_ – Sentinel replied.

"_You've done well."_ – Cusp then turned to Hermione. "It is true you have no reason to follow me or trust me cause we meet for the first time. But trust is irrelevant now. You have the servants of the Dark Lord hunting you. We offer you sanctuary although we haven't done this since ages. You wish to learn more about Salazar Slytherin and the Dark Lord and in that we can help you."

"We were going to Hogwarts." – Harry said.

"Oh yes, the ancient castle. But it will not protect you if the dark one comes for you there. As long as you are away from it, your friends will be safe. I guess we could take you there afterwards. But now you won't reach Hogwarts safely. The Death Eaters are watching and they will not miss you again."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, the dark servants are not the only one looking for you. Besides we have our ways of learning things."

* * *

Harry was hesitating. There was something in Cusp that was making him feel safe but he realized that he is talking to a snake in human form. Then he remembered the story about the Elder Snakes, then Sentinel's behavior and her spells on the battlefield. Was it possible that she was part of them? Harry was not sure but Cusp was right about one thing. Voldemort's forces were looking for them and if they were watching Hogwarts or Hogsmead they will fall into a trap, one, they may not escape so luckily next time. 

And if they could disappear from the Death Eater's scope for while it would be a significant advantage, not to mention the possibility to find out more about Voldemort and the places he visited while he left Hogwarts and maybe learn something more about the Horcruxes and how to destroy them. It was an opportunity not to be missed.

"I need time to discuss it with my friends." – Harry said at last.

"Fair enough. I shall wait for your decision." – Cusp said and exited the Hall with Lord Tenus.

* * *

Harry sat down and explained his motives to the others. Hermione obviously started to object giving many explanations and guesses as to why it would be foolish to follow a stranger whether he was a human or a snake. But Harry did manage to counter her as he told her about his little vision quest prior to the arrival of Gravefoot in the shrine. 

"You think that he was speaking about this?" – Hermione asked after a while.

"Yes. At first he told me that choices was not mine to make about Luna's life. And then it seemed as though he was speaking about a different choice but I wasn't listening. I guess I understand it now. Maybe he is the one that sent word to Cusp."

"Maybe but…"

"Hermione, it is a rare opportunity. Dumbledore knew nothing of the life Voldemort had between the time he left and then returned to Hogwarts. And if there is a slight chance we might learn something about this missing time it could help us defeat him."

"Well, when you put it this way I happen to agree. But I am still unsure how these snakes will hide us."

"I feel the same way you do but Sentinel saved my life on the battlefield twice. And I have grown to trust her beside her obvious and sometimes scary behavior. Ron what do you think?"

"I am with you buddy anywhere you go." – Ron replied.

"Me too." – Neville added.

"Ginny?" – Harry asked.

"I wonder why you even bother to ask." – Ginny said teasingly.

"Luna?"

"I'm with you." – Luna replied.

"Ok. Ok." – Hermione sighed. "But what about your other plan for Hogwarts?"

"We'll find a way to implement it as well." – Harry replied. "Then it is agreed. To the Swamp Lords we go…"

* * *

**A/N3:** _This chapter is the end of the First Part of the story. In the next part the gang is going to learn more about Voldemort's past – the places he visited while researching for Horcruxes and making some of them, and becoming the all feared Dark Lord. The gang is going to learn also more about Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw. We are also going to learn more about Sentinel's origin._

**A/N4:** _The research for the next part of the story that I've began is taking me more time than anticipated so it would take longer to update but I'll do my best to speed up the process as much as I can._

**A/N5:** _If anyone is interested in the full meaning of the ritual incantation contact me I'll be glad to give you more details._

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N1: It has been a long time since I posted a chapter so here it is. With the Deathly Hallows just some days away, I decided to make this one.**

**A/N2: Here, we will learn something about Salazar Slytherin and the Great Snakes.**

* * *

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**The Swamp Lords – Part One**

Harry and the gang returned to the Great Hall where Lord Tenus and Cusp were waiting for them.

"We will go with you!" – Harry announced.

Cusp nodded and said. "Very well, we will leave shortly when I receive green light that the road is clear."

"Time has come to say good-bye." – Lord Tenus said.

"Thank you, again, for everything!" – Harry expressed his gratitude nodding in the direction of Hermione and Luna.

"My pleasure, I'll send word to the others of my kind that might happen on your way. They will help you with what they can."

"Thank you!"

Luna approached Lord Tenus. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, my child." – Lord Tenus replied winking.

"Where should I look for the one?" – Luna asked.

"You won't have to he will find you!" – Lord Tenus replied mysteriously.

Harry approached Cusp and asked.

"Where are we going?"

"Loch Ness."

"As of the lake of the monster of Loch Ness?" – Hermione asked at once.

"No, in the lake of Loch Ness there is no monster. But then of course it depends on what you mean by a monster." – Cusp replied. "Muggles tend to exaggerate."

"So there is something in the lake?" – Hermione continued to question.

"As in any other lake there is always something in it besides water." – Cusp replied ironically.

"This is not funny." – Hermione responded offended.

"Hermione would you give it a rest?" – Ron said.

"Yeah, sure, you are siding against me again." – Hermione snapped sharply.

"No, I am not." – Ron replied looking around for support but the others only smiled.

"It is time." – Cusp announced.

Harry grabbed Ginny by the elbow and prepared to disapparate; Hermione and Ron helped Luna and Neville. Lord Tenus lifted temporarily the wards and they all vanished with a loud crack.

They appeared in a forest near a castle of some kind, as they learnt afterwards it was Urquhard Castle. Cusp led them north along the lake side. How long they've been walking they did no know.

The big oak trees surrounded them from everywhere. The light faded away and the only spot of light was now coming from their wands. The darkness got thicker if that was possible. They could see no more than a few feet before them. And it had become clear that they were getting deeper inside this forest. The oak trees were gone. They were replaced by lichens older and taller than most trees and bushes.

Cusp reached an arc of lichens so thick that it seemed nothing could pass through. He took out his wand and tapped on the top of the arc. A small gateway appeared. He bent and passed through. Harry and gang pondered for a nick but followed. As they appeared on the other side they gasped.

They were inside a vast cavern of solid dark stone. It was semi dark. There were some kind of statues on the east side but the gang couldn't make them out. The floor was slithery to say the least as it was covered with scales that were emitting faint silvery glow. Cusp waved his wand creating a thin layer of water over the floor then led them in the direction of the statues. Strangely enough the water layer was as solid as ground. The walls were soggy almost green of all the algae and lichens.

Cusp reached the statues and muttered _'Eesseena'_, which as Harry translated meant **water spirit**. The door behind the statues slid open and a corridor was revealed.

"You are about to meet with the council of the elders." – Cusp said. "So, girls will pass first and the boys will be three steps behind them."

"Why?" – Ron asked touchy.

"It is our customs, Mr. Weasley, and you have to respect them. Our society is matriarchal." – Cusp replied. "Also Sentinel, you have to release her. She has to be slithering between you and the girls."

"Very well." – Harry said.

"When we reach the council, Sentinel will come forth; the rest will stay behind in the fashion I just described until you're called." – Cusp said.

Hermione, Ginny and Luna passed first. Sentinel was one step behind them and Harry, Ron and Neville were last. Cusp passed in front all. They walked for nearly ten minutes before they saw a dim light straight ahead. The light grew until they reached a room similar to the chamber of secrets.

The room was spacey and lit with cressets poised in niches every twelve meters or so. On the sides of the path there were statues of snakes with green emeralds as eyes, which on this light looked almost alive. The path ended on a platform where there were more snakes statues fashioned into thrones in a tight semi circle. The throne in the middle was different from the rest, as most snake statues were depicting an attacking cobra this one was of an anaconda.

When the group reached the throne platform, dim silhouettes appeared at the thrones. Sentinel slithered forth then stood up, as though commanded by a flute master.

"_Greetingss, matriarch!" – Sentinel hissed in a low voice._

"_Sentinel." – The matriarch hissed back. "We thought we lost you."_

"_I was unconscious when the wizard found me. He then imprisoned me in his shop till the providence sent this young boy of the humans. He bought my freedom." – Sentinel explained._

"_So you sserve him now? You, sserving a human? The royal guard, serving?"_

"_I owe him my freedom. The law clearly demands repaying. He took good care of me. He is the Chosen One." – Sentinel said firmly._

"_The chosen one?" – The matriarch hissed in surprise. "He doesn't look like it."_

"_Looks can be deceptive." – Cusp inserted. "He fought off in the land of Lord Tenus with the dark menace. One of them even summoned the great Phasma Anguis."_

"_Really?" – One of the other snakes sitting on the throne left of the matriarch asked._

"_Yess, mistress Caledonia." – Sentinel confirmed. "This one did." – Sentinel turned her tail to Luna._

"_Impressive." – Caledonia observed._

"_Indeed and it does not end here." – Cusp continued. "This one," – He pointed at Neville, "Lord Tenus told me that he had trouble with the spell casting but after the battle his skills have improved double time."_

"_Battles and losses tend to mend all wrongs." – The matriarch agreed._

"_These ones," – Sentinel gestured at Hermione and Ginny, "They passed the test of the Hydrozoa Seen. Also," – Sentinel pointed at Hermione; "…this one possesses the gift of the draconigena." _

"_The draconigena?" – Most of the snakes hissed in surprise. _

"_Yess." – Sentinel confirmed._

"_What about the red haired one?" – Caledonia asked._

"_His skills are yet to be revealed but he's loyal as a griffin heart." – Sentinel replied. "He is Sentry-child's best friend."_

"_The Chosen one – you have named him as one of us?" – The matriarch emphasized._

"_Well, he understood every word we've said so far. He speaks parseltongue perfectly." – Sentinel answered._

"_Do you?" – Caledonia turned to Harry._

"_Yes, mistress Caledonia, I do." – Harry replied gently nodding._

A hissing whisper crossed the thrones. The matriarch raised her hand and silenced the others then she stood up. The dimness around her dissipated and the others clearly saw a young woman. She was wrapped in silver clothing with a coronet on her head. Her eyes were bright light blue reminding them of Dumbledore's. Her gaze swept them one by one.

"_Sentinel has named you well, Sentry-child." – The matriarch said. _

"_Thank you." – Harry said as he was not sure what else to say._

The matriarch approached Harry. She was as tall as Harry. The others moved back giving her space. She looked Harry straight in the eyes, which made him feel a bit uncomfortable as though he had been x-rayed.

"_You heart is pure." – The matriarch said after a few minutes. "Charm streams from your eyes. I sense great power in you."_

The matriarch then returned to her throne. _"Sentinel, you have done well."_ – Sentinel nodded.

"_Approach!" – _The matriarch commanded. Sentinel obeyed. The matriarch looked at her for a long time. Harry could only guess what was happening. After a while the matriarch spoke again.

"_Cusp, show our guests to their rooms. We shall speak again tomorrow before their departure."_

"_Your wish shall be done, my queen." – Cusp said bowing._

"_Sentinel, you will remain with your master, for now."_

"_Yess, my queen." – Sentinel replied._

"Come, this way." – Cusp said turning to Harry and gang. "Our audience is done for today. The Matriarch Queen will speak with you again tomorrow before we leave."

"Leave? Where to?" – Hermione asked.

"You'll learn tomorrow." – Cusp replied.

"Would someone tell me what's the hissing all about?" – Ron asked.

"I'll tell you." – Harry said. "But first…"

"But first you have to get to the rooms, we've prepared for you." – Cusp interrupted.

Harry bowed to the snake's council. His friends did the same then they followed Cusp. The serpent's lair was narrow and spacey as Harry and co noticed though all passages, corridors and chambers were dim, slithery and cool. Finally after crossing dozen maze-like corridors and tunnels, they arrived in a room of dark wooden walls. The floor was covered with soft carpets with figures of different sized snakes. In the farthest corner of the room, there was a fireplace with woods gently cracking in a slow but warmth providing fire. Cozy armchairs stood in the middle of the room.

"The girls' bedrooms are to the left and the boys' to the right." – Cusp said.

"You know this room reminds me of…" – Hermione trailed off.

"…Hogwarts." – Ron finished her sentence.

"Yes, it does." – Cusp confirmed. "It was designed in this way."

"Why?" – Harry asked.

"Have others been here before us?" – Hermione asked.

"The room was made for visitors and guests." – Cusp replied. "It has been a long time since we'd visitors from the wizard society."

"How long a time?" – Hermione continued asking.

"In your terms of time, it has been two hundred years." – Cusp answered. "Although, there was a recent visit – about eighteen years ago."

"This is oddly strange and coincidental." – Hermione remarked. "It is approximately the time Harry was born."

"Yes, it is." – Cusp said nodding.

"Who was it?" – Ginny asked with curiosity.

"It was a wizard, a young wizard. His skills were astonishing. He had found our lair on his own. He had managed to penetrate our defenses before he was captured and brought before the council." – Cusp said.

"What happened to him?"

"Nothing of a consequence." – Cusp replied but seeing the non understanding looks of the youngsters, he continued. "I should tell you that never before have had a wizard managed to subdue our defenses, he was the first one. As I said his skills were astonishing. But interestingly he had been looking for us. He sought to make an alliance with us and his people. At first the council thought he comes in the name of the wizards but we soon discovered this was not the case. He was part of an old secret order that in the distant past were our allies."

"Did you accept the alliance?"

"Yes, the council did."

"But this would mean that he was speaking parseltongue…" – Hermione inserted confused. "And the only known people to speak it are Voldemort and Harry."

"You're right – the only known people but as I said he is part of a secret order." – Cusp explained.

"And what's the order's name?" – Harry asked intrigued.

"I don't really know." – Cusp replied honestly. "I'm not told everything. I'm just a humble servant. Some things are known to everyone here but not all the details."

"Was he a dark wizard?" – Hermione asked.

"As far as I know, no. I was told that he was a wizard of light." – Cusp replied. "Now, I shall leave. I'll come tomorrow by noon to take you before the council."

Cusp bowed but before reaching the door he heard Sentinel hiss. "Oh, of course, I almost forgot." Cusp turned around and waved his wand. A table appeared out of thin air. On the table there were menus.

"Look at the menus and order aloud what you would desire to eat and it will be served. Good night!" – He said and left the room.

"Alright this was interesting." – Ginny observed.

"Indeed." – Hermione agreed. "But I don't think they told us everything."

"I agree." – Ginny said.

"It was very creepy in the council chamber." – Ron shared.

"All the hissing – brr, it gave me shivers." – Neville agreed.

"Harry will you tell us now what were they talking about?" – Ginny turned to Harry.

"Yes, gather here." – Harry replied. They sat around him and he told everything that was said.

"So the snakes believe Hermione could possess the ability to speak the dragon tongue?" – Ron asked.

"It seems so." – Harry replied.

"But I don't." – Hermione protested. "I'm a muggle born. How on earth would that be possible?"

"Hermione, I don't know. But Sentinel believes that you do." – Harry said.

"What would a snake know? It is ridiculous."

Sentinel unwrapped from Harry's waist and slithered on the ground. She took attacking posture then cast a freezing charm at Hermione who reacted instinctively. She blocked the spell with the powerful fire shield spell. This little act scared the hell out of the others.

"Bloody hell." – Ron shot. "What's going on?"

"Sentinel attacked me." – Hermione said then realized what she just said and collapsed.

"Hermione!" – Harry and Ron shouted in panic.

"_She's fine." – Sentinel hissed to calm Harry._

Ron felt her pulse and relaxed. Then he took his wand. _"Enervate!"_ – He muttered. Hermione opened her eyes.

"Hermione, are you alright?" – Ron asked cautiously.

"I must have…"

"…dozed off." – Ginny teased.

"Ginny!" – Harry scolded her.

"Sorry." – Ginny apologized. "But she fainted."

"_Sentinel!" – Harry called distressed. "What was this all about?"_

"_A test." – Sentinel replied._

"_A test, do you think this is funny?"_

"_No, but she still refuses to see the one thing that is so obvious. She has to grow out of it and the sooner the better."_

"_But you can't be the judge of that." – Harry objected. Sentinel only rolled her eyes._

"Harry, what are you two talking about?" – Ginny asked.

"I'm trying to find out why Sentinel provoked Hermione." – Harry replied.

"And did you?"

"Yes. Sentinel thinks that is best for Hermione to accept her gift without further refusing, denying and fussing about it." – Harry explained.

"Merlin's beard, the bloody snake can cast spells." – Ron exclaimed.

"Yes and very nasty ones." – Harry confirmed. "You should have seen what she did when Bella attacked the first time."

"I'm not fussing about it. I'm just saying that you are all wrong. It is impossible." – Hermione said sharply.

"_We'll see." – Sentinel said menacingly. _

"_Sentinel that's enough!" – Harry bellowed._

"_As you wish." – Sentinel said and slithered away. _

"Harry, what's that about?" – Ginny asked worried.

"Nothing." – Harry answered a bit belligerently but quickly added. "Sorry."

"It's alright." – Ginny said.

"I think we all had a long day." – Luna said suddenly before Hermione could speak again. "We should get some rest."

"Luna is right. We'll speak tomorrow." – Neville agreed.

Harry threw a thankful look at Luna and Neville. Peeved, Hermione veered off and headed to the girls' room without a word. Ginny and Luna followed after wishing the boys good night. Ron only nodded after Hermione's dashing off then looked at Harry who sighed heavily before taking the stairs to the boy's room. Neville had already gone to bed.

"Girls." – Ron muttered and headed straight to bed.

* * *

It was early morning, when Hermione woke up. She noticed that her room had round windows. The first sunrays were gently dancing on her bed. She stood up, went to the bathroom on the left of the windows. 

Rinsing her face with the cool water was very refreshing. She then dressed up and went down to the room with the armchairs, or as she wanted to call it – the common room. On the walls, yesterday, she had noticed book shelves (and as we all know Hermione she can't pass a book).

She picked a rather dusty book and opened it carefully, as she remembered that no all books are safe – some scream, other shout. She opened the book. A piece of paper dropped out. Something had been written in a tiny shrift with blue ink.

"_Magic is light, magic is dark. Light is good, dark is evil. The opposite is also true – dark is good and light is evil. Some spells are good, some are bad. But this entire means only that magic is neutral. Only the intention determines whether a spell is a good or bad one. Dark magic is naturally evil but is it that all true or is there something else. Light magic, they say, is all good or maybe it isn't. Enlightenment on this subject reach only those whose hearts are pure and eyes wide open."_

_K.o.L._

Hermione reread this page over and over again trying to grasp the idea hidden behind it. But in the end she gave up because it seemed highly improbable that magic could be qualified as neutral. Then she turned her attention back to the book. On the first page, she read – _"The oldest house – Slytherin."_ Great joy filled Hermione having read these letters though she never thought she would be happy about something like that at all. She immediately plunged into the pages.

The history of the Slytherin House was amazing. It had its great moments but also it had its downfalls. Salazar Slytherin, however, was probably the greatest moment in its history. He was described as a young man with dark raven hair, blue shiny eyes and uncharacteristic charisma.

It was written that in early age, young Salazar had defeated a dangerous basilisk that had terrorized a village. But this experience had an influence over him. He was amazed by the basilisk power – to petrify and kill its prey or poison it with its fangs. Then few years later he realized that he could understand all kinds of snakes. This also included the basilisk he had killed but at the time he had not paid attention. So he had become the first wizard since many generations that could speak parseltongue – a rare gift – the language of the snakes. But parseltongue was regarded as a trait for a dark wizard so Salazar hid his ability till the day he came of age.

The day he had had come of age, Salazar's parents died but he inherited a rather large sum making him a very young rich man. Salazar decided to build himself a new home away from his birth one. He had headed towards the Marshlands where he had built a mansion that he named – Basilica Mansion.

The next few years, Salazar spent in traveling around the world visiting all places where you could find the most dangerous, poisonous and ugly creatures. Salazar preferred basilisks, snakes, lizards or water dragons. All these places were secluded and dark. On his journey, he studied the dark arts. He had also studied the light side of magic but became obsessed with the dark magic. He wanted to pervade into the dark arts deeper than anyone before.

On the occasion of his twenty first birthday young Salazar returned home. His knowledge of the dark arts was great. He used his house for various experiments some of which were ritualistically dark but ultimately pushed the limits of magic. Salazar then shared some of his findings with the council of druids and gained much respect despite his youthfulness.

Two years later, he embarked on a second journey. Along this one, young Salazar met another amazingly gifted young man. His name was Godric Gryffindor. Godric was taller than Salazar with playful, ruse brown eyes, a dark blonde hair and almost Hercules like figure. He bore scarlet red cotton clothes embroidered with golden lions, a long silvery sword ornamented with emeralds and rubies.

Together they traveled to the North lands where they had many adventures. In some, the courageous Gryffindor saved Salazar, in others Salazar repaid his debt with his cunningness, and in some they get out of trouble together. And so the always smiling and laughing Godric and the secretive Salazar became good and inseparable friends from that journey on.

Hermione skipped forward. The book described many of the places the adventurous Salazar visited with and without Godric. The many adventures they had together. The time when they met with two young women also exceptionally gifted – Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff.

"Hermione?"

Hermione snapped out of the book and looked behind. There stood a disheveled and still sleepy Ron.

"Yes, Ronnie…" – She waited patiently.

"What are you doing up so early?" – Ron asked while yawning.

"Reading." – Hermione replied smiling.

"What are reading?"

"The oldest house." – She replied quickly.

"A novel?" – Ron raised an eyebrow.

"No. I am reading about the oldest house, in other words – Slytherin House."

"Slytherin?" – Ron repeated like an echo.

"Yes."

"Slytherin?" – Ron repeated this time aloud. "Really? And you found the book here?"

Hermione only nodded. Ron looked at her incredulously then disappeared like a flash up the stairs. Hermione figured that he had gone to wake Harry and tell him about this little discovery. And she was right as few minutes later Harry rushed in the room with heavy breathing as though he had run several miles.

"Hermione is it true – a book about the Slytherin House?"

"Yes, and I am reading it." – Hermione replied.

"You were planning to tell us eventually, I hope?" – Ron asked as he came back.

"Of course, why? Do you doubt me, Ronnie?"

"No." – Ron replied quickly.

"May I?" – Harry asked.

"Here."

Hermione gave Harry the book. He then spent the next few hours absorbing every page of it, which was to say the least unusual for Harry. From time to time, Hermione and Ron were hearing Harry muttering – "Unbelievable." or "Cool". Hermione also used the time to tell Ron about Salazar Slytherin, at least what she read before giving up the book to Harry.

"This is very interesting." – Harry said leaving the book at last.

"Ah, yeah, sure it is." – Ron said. "So what is so interesting?"

"The book describes some of the places, which Slytherin visited while studying the dark arts." – Harry replied.

"So?"

"So…I'll bet you anything that at least some of them were visited by Voldemort."

"How can you be sure?"

"Well, he is his descendant and we can be sure that he researched his past. But I think that these places were the most interesting – the Valhalla institute of the dark arts in Scandinavia, the druid league in Ireland, the Pendle Witches at Lancaster, the Sorginak1 Institute in Spain and the Alitis Academy in Albania." – Hermione answered instead of Harry.

"Albania?" – Ron's jaw fell. "Albania, wasn't there the place where You-know-who went after trying to kill Harry?"

"Yes and where I think we might have to look for one of the horcruxes." – Hermione said.

"Horcruxes…are you sure that there is one?

"Well, it is absolutely logical. Why else would Voldemort go straight there, ah? Think!" – Hermione stressed. "The Albanian one must have been the most recent he had made. So logically he had been drowning there first because it is the most recent one."

"It is possible." – Harry agreed. "Which would…"

"….which would mean that it has to be our next stop." – Hermione finished his thought.

"Yes but it would be helpful if we knew how to destroy horcruxes, don't you think?"

"True. This is very true. We really don't know how although…" – Hermione trailed off trying to remember something.

"Although what?" – Ron asked.

"Although… We know Harry destroyed the diary horcrux with the basilisk fang." – Hermione continued.

"So? Do you think we could apply the same method to the locket or the others?"

"I don't know, Ronald." – Hermione snapped. "I'm just saying that…"

"…objects of the dark magic are the one defeating the horcruxes." – Harry finished her thought suddenly remembering some of Dumbledore's words – "Evil always finds a way to destroy itself."

"That's right Harry!" – Hermione exclaimed.

* * *

"Good morning!" 

"Hey Gin!" – Harry said. "Slept well?"

"Like a baby." – Ginny replied.

"Hey guys." – Neville greeted.

"Hey Neville." – The others said.

"Where is Luna?" – Neville asked yawning.

"She will be here soon." – Ginny replied. "So what are you three doing?"

"Reading and debating." – Hermione answered.

"About?" – Ginny inquired.

Hermione and Harry took the liberty to fill them in but not before Luna came down to join them. They all listened and were fascinated by Salazar's story. It seemed that in the beginning Salazar did not hate the muggle born and the muggles. Harry had also noticed the resemblance between Salazar and Voldemort – they were both exceptionally gifted and shared a fascination for the dark arts.

"Good day." – They heard someone saying.

Cusp was standing there. No one had heard him coming. But his coming meant that it was already noon. How time flies when having fun.

"Good day, Cusp." – Hermione greeted. "Is it already noon?"

"Nearly." – The answer was. Cusp looked at the book on the table and smiled. "So I see you have found something interesting to read?"

"Yes, it is vitally interesting." – Harry replied.

"I see. We keep record of the time that passes by us."

"You know so much about Slytherin!" – Ginny said.

"Salazar Slytherin's main fascination was in us." – Cusp simply said.

"In you…?" – Ron looked confused.

"The great snakes, Ron." – Hermione said. "Right?"

"Yes, we are descendants of the great ones." – Cusp confirmed.

"So are there any great ones left?" – Neville inquired.

"A few." – Cusp replied.

"So you are a…snake?" – Ron asked his eyes wide opening.

"Yes." – The simple answer was.

"But how?"

"We can assume any form we choose so taking a human form is not a problem. Some prefer to stay in their natural form; others choose a human form to facilitate the communication with your kind." – Cusp explained. "Like me."

"So Sentinel could take human form?" – Harry asked.

"No, she can't."

"Why not?" – Luna asked.

"She is the queen's guard. The queen's guardians are usually the younger ones till the time they become of age." – Cusp explained.

"It is an honor then." – Hermione admitted despite her feelings about snakes.

"Yes, it is. It is a great honor that a queen's guardian has become one for a human."

"Wow!" – Ron exclaimed. "Lucky Harry."

"Thanks mate." – Harry said.

"It is time." – Cusp announced looking at the time. "The queen wishes to see you. Please follow me."

Cusp led them through the various corridors and tunnels till they reached the throne room. It was different from the room where they were greeted yesterday. The throne room was full of light. Fires burned in over twelve fireplaces. Along the path to the throne there were the snake statues. In their eyes white torches were placed giving the snakes a really spooky outlook like they were alive. But despite the light, the walls, the ceiling and the floor were cold.

The throne was put on a high pedestal. On its side there were four smaller ones deserved for the councilors. The light above the main throne was almost negligible so actually no one could see the queen. The throne, itself, was interesting. It looked more like an armchair without the one arm. On it there were some runic letters, which as Cusp had explained meant – **"Acrustia Halleya Athura."** Acrustia was the name of the homeland of all snakes, well the magical ones.

When Cusp and the gang entered the throne room, the thrones were empty. Nevertheless, Cusp led them at the foot of the pedestal, humbly knelt and waited. Harry looked at his friends and also knelt.

Few minutes later, they all noticed gigantic shadows. Harry had remembered the size of the basilisk he encountered in the chamber of secrets but it was nothing compared to these shadows. The size of those was at least three times bigger. The shadows reached the thrones and then simply shrunk. Harry lifted his head and saw the thrones occupied by more or less human like figures.

The queen was as Harry saw her yesterday in sliver clothing glowing faintly. The coronet on her dark raven hair was also silvers (two grand snakes and many smaller ones entangled with plate ornaments. The grand snakes were made of some unknown metal though it was shining like silver but in fact being more lusterless like gold.).

"Rise!" – A low hissing voice commanded.

All looked up and saw the queen. She was standing up. She waved her hand and six comfy chairs appeared behind them.

"Sit!" – She ordered.

They obeyed. Cusp remained by their side. According to their customs, he had to stand. Small tables appeared before each of the gang. On them there were mirrors. Runic letters surrounded them that said – **"Hecate Destellia Embracen," **(which would translate as Seeing in the distance).

The queen then descended the pedestal. She approached the first table where Neville was.

"Look in the mirror." – She said.

"What would I see?" – Neville asked.

"Your reflection and your destiny." – The queen answered.

Neville obeyed. He bent over and saw his reflection but nothing else. Then the queen stood right in front of him. And then…Neville saw how his reflection became distorted. Images began to run quickly like flashes of memories. "Concentrate," the queen prodded.

The images slowed down. Neville saw a forest, a dark forest. He and his friends were walking through it. They all looked distressed. He then noticed that Harry and Ginny were not with them. The image became distorted and another took its place. He was standing on a dark protruding rock, his wand high above his head, his shadow growing like a raising dragon, a very familiar laughter below him – Bellatrix. A surge of rage, anger, fury tempestuous flowed through him, his wand waved, a storm ensued, the laughter stopped replaced with screams of pain, then silence and a feeling of sadness and pity.

Neville barely managed to pull himself up away from the mirror. His eyes were filled with tears. The Queen nodded and said. "Your heart is pure, and you will find the strength to live up to your expectations and to those of your friends."

Neville looked at the queen. He saw in her bright blue eyes understanding. He nodded, the queen smiled. "The path of destiny…is yours to conquer."

"Thank you!" – Neville whispered.

"You would become the Dread Knight but there will be a price to pay."

* * *

**A/N3: Expect the second part soon where the gang is going to visit Salazar's Mansion. And also will find unexpectedly one horcrux. **

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**

1 Sorginak – is the Basque name for witches or pagan priestesses.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N1: Here it is the continuation. I do not believe I'll be able to wrap the story before the Deathly Hallows.**

**A/N2: Our heroes learn more than they really wanted. They make an interesting discovery about Salazar Slytherin, and the possible whereabouts of Lord Voldemort, and something else unexpectedly.**

**All comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**The Swamp Lords – Part Two**

Neville only nodded. He was not sure what this meant but he felt that he would when the time comes.

The queen then moved to Luna. "Look in the mirror," – She asked again. Luna looked at her with her usual moony look.

"Are there any…" – Luna trailed off. "…in there," – she asked.

"Yes, there are." – The queen replied, a smile growing on her face.

"Really, then I'll look." – Luna replied excited.

Luna bent over the mirror. She also saw her reflection but it quickly vanished. A ghostly town, mist was covering the ground and figures gathered around a body on the ground. Sinister laughter was coming from each of them, a laughter of diabolic satisfaction.

Flashes of red light were hitting the body from time to time increasing the sound of the sinister laughter. They were all near the gate of a cemetery. And there on the threshold stood Luna helpless. Then a dark shroud passed over her eyes – a sense of loss hit her, then replaced it was with growing anger, then the anger became wrath, ire, fury till it reached its peak – frenzy. Her eyes grew darker until they became grey, grey filled with no pity, no mercy, no feeling at all.

She raised her hand, her wand hand pointed at the ground. A shiver, a tremor crossed it. The ground cracked. The graves opened and an army of skeletons rose. The laughter of the group of figures around the body suddenly was stuck in their throats. Fear grew in their eyes. Nonetheless, they started firing curses in Luna's direction. But once unleashed the army of undead does not stop until their task is done. Luna then summoned the dreaded dragon – the Ghost dragon and commanded him to seek the death of each of those standing above the body of her friend.

Luna pulled her self away from the mirror. She looked terrified, stressed, her heart beating hard. She looked pleading at the queen hoping that what she saw was not true, that it was just an illusion but the queen only gently shook her head. "Destiny," she said.

"No!" – Luna whispered with difficulty, tears on her eyes.

The queen just patted her on the shoulder and moved to Ron. There she stood again in front of the mirror. Ron looked at her then without any word bent over. Flashes of images passed through. Ron concentrated, as the queen had told poor Neville to. He had not idea what Neville or Luna saw in their mirrors but he knew it was something terrifying, something awful.

The flashes slowed down and became clearer. Ron saw an oval office, _"Dumbledore's office," _Ron thought quickly. Someone was sitting behind the desk speaking with a portrait of a severe-looking witch with square glasses. The image faded. The grounds of Hogwarts appeared but they were no longer with the beautiful shade of green. There was fire everywhere, people running and screaming. The image changed. The dreaded death mark was hovering above a large stone pigpen (with extra rooms added probably with time) several stores high with four or five chimneys perched over the top of the roof. Every floor of the odd building was on fire with breaches so big as though someone had played giant bowling. The image shifted again. A golden griffin appeared, prepped for attack. Next to it, a red haired man dressed in red cotton battle robes with embroidered golden lions was raising his wand. Before him, an army of Death Eaters was advancing.

Ron realized that he was watching himself and pulled away from the mirror with difficulty. The queen looked at him with surprise in her eyes but then smiled and said: "Destiny!" Ron did not reply. He was still trying to assimilate what he saw. It was disturbing on many levels.

"No," – He finally said. "It can't be. Is this the future?"

"No. It is your destiny." – The queen replied.

"Bloody hell."

"It will be. But you will manage." – The queen said and moved to Hermione.

Hermione eyed the queen appraisingly. The queen withstood her gaze. "Look in the mirror." But it was sure that Hermione was not eager to peek into the mirror. She had some doubts.

"How do we know you're not manipulating the mirrors?" – Hermione asked suddenly.

The queen smiled at Hermione's question. She knew why the girl was asking it. The girl was afraid to face her gift and fears.

"No one but you can create your own destiny." – The queen said. "But if you believe that we are doing something then look into the mirrors of the others. If they show you anything else than your reflection then I swear on my magic I'll die instantly. If you see your reflection in the mirrors then you can choose whether to look in your mirror and face your fear or not to look." – As the queen said those words, a red ribbon of magic encompassed her. It looked like it worked in a way similar to the unbreakable vow.

Hermione looked incredulously at the queen. She did not expect such an answer. But the doubts of the intentions of the queen were still strong so she looked into the mirrors of her friends – one by one. There she saw only her reflection. The red ribbon around the queen's body vanished. Hermione went back to her chair and sat down. She then took a deep breath and bent over the mirror.

A swirl of images passed through Hermione's mirror till one came into view. Hermione was standing on a lonely rock wandless. A river was flowing below and the other side there was another rock. A Death Eater was standing there with his wand already waved and the deadly green beam flashing from the top. Diagonally of Hermione's rock, there was another rock. There was the shadow of a young wizard – Draco Malfoy.

Suddenly, Draco's shadow grew bigger and then a roar of unheard proportions struck, shaking the ground. Hermione glimpsed at the direction of Draco's rock and saw a young dragon. The deadly beam shot from the Death Eater's wand. The dragon spread his wings, a single stroke and it appeared front of the deadly beam. Hermione's hand reached out as though hoping to push away the creature but it was too late. The green light hit the dragon who died instantly even before hitting the ground. Tears appeared in her eyes, loss choked her. The Death Eater's wand turned for another round. Another beam was about to come out.

Pity and loss, the two feelings were shaking strongly Hermione's body. Tears were running down her face. A suddenly a window of light appeared showing an image – Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Harry, all standing together waving and smiling at her. Shortly after that the image changed and it showed a medallion. The medallion opened and runic message appeared. Hermione's reflection read it. A fire tongue appeared out of thin air and dropped a wand. She grabbed it and stroke the Death Eater with a spell that turned him into dust.

Hermione pulled herself briskly out of the mirror. The expression on her face was unreadable. The queen only said. "Draconigena." And shockingly for all, Hermione muttered a word in a language no one understood, _"Eectally"_ (which means "strength" in the so little known language – dragontii or the dragon tongue). It was a low husky sound, which made the walls vibrate. The queen looked satisfied with the result and moved on leaving Hermione very confused.

It was Ginny's turn now. Ginny looked at the queen straight in the eyes. This was very bold. Then she lowered her gaze and peeked in her mirror. Her reflection got distorted. There was a dark forest. She was walking. She was alone. A growing sensation that she was watched made her look around each tree, each bush. Fear was beginning to consume her. Then all went dark but a nick before that she saw a pair of glimmering red eyes. There was agony, there was pain and she watched helpless like in trance. She was possessed again, again by the enemy. She wanted to die and be over with it. The pain suddenly faded away.

The image changed. It was night. She was standing near the barn. Her eyes were fixed on something above her. A green shaped skull with a snake coming out of its mouth, the mark was hovering above the Burrow. Right in front of her, near the barn, there were two graves. She leaned down to read the names but the image got distorted again.

Ginny was standing near a fountain, a beautiful one. It was a statue of a stag. Water was pouring down from its ears. She was alone but not for long. Out of thin air, a walking head appeared. The head stopped near her, a pair of hands appeared and pulled the rest of the cloak away. It was Harry. He took her in his arms. He kissed her cheeks, her temples, her cheeks before lowering down to her lips. The kiss lasted long, a kiss of pure love, untouched, untamed. Then he pulled away gently and looked into her eyes. Tears were running down her cheeks. He wiped them out and kissed her again. His hands left hers, finger by finger. Then he walked away without looking back.

The image shifted again. The sky was clear, the sun shining upon a neatly house on a hill. The flowers were blossoming, their aroma filling the air. Then a ring, a ring of voices crossed the air. They were playful, there was laughing. And there she stood in home robes, green as the grass and white as the snow. But around her…oh my…around her…four children and all with green eyes and red dark hairs, smiling at her.

Ginny pulled out of the mirror. She was crying with tears of sorrow and tears of joy. It was an odd sensation. She looked again at the queen, perhaps hoping for the word – destiny but the queen said nothing, she only moved on to Harry.

Harry did not need an invitation although he dreaded what he could possibly see – the death of more of his friends; strangely enough he did not fear for himself. He was almost certain he would not survive this war. He had no idea how he would defeat Voldemort even if he destroyed somehow the horcruxes. It was all blurry to him but he had to do it.

His reflection was watching him from the mirror before it got distorted. Harry was walking through a misty forest. Everything in it was misty even the ground as though he was walking in a dream. But in the midst of all this, he saw a twinkling light – a fire, the fire with the chair, the throne. A hooded man was sitting on it waiting for him.

The image blurred. The forest was gone. There was a fountain with a stag statue. A girl was sitting on one end. He could not see her face. She was sobbing softly. He approached. The girl turned around – it was Ginny. He took off his cloak and hugged her, kissing her cheeks, her temples, her neck and then the soft lips. It was a kiss of pure love, untouched, untamed. Then he pulled away, looked her in the eyes, kissed her again then left without looking back.

The image changed. He was standing before something that looked like it was put to stand out of the way. It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription on the top – _**Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi**_. Then he remembered it was the mirror of Erised. He finally understood the inscription – _**I show not your face but your heart's desire**_. And his desire was now to see where the horcruxes were – his reflection on the mirror disappeared – he saw Gaunt's house with the ring, the cave with the locket, the diary at Hogwarts, Naigini at the ruins of a house, the cup within a forest, the tiara – here the image blurred.

The mirror of Erised was gone. Instead there was a fast glimpse. There was a hill with a neatly house on the top. A red haired woman was sitting outside near a fountain. Four children were running around her – their hairs were red, their eyes were green.

The image faded away with a pair of red glaring eyes. Harry was standing at a clearing. There were stones, high dark stones, arranged in a circle. In the middle, there was a hooded figure. It turned around – it had chalk white face with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake. It was Voldemort. He was laughing coldly. This cold laughter was sending waves of shivers down his spine. Voldemort raised his wand ready to strike. Suddenly the silhouettes of twelve figures appeared out of thin air and formed a circle around them.

Then the mirror in front of Harry went black. Harry couldn't even see his own reflection. He pulled back. His face was as unreadable as the one of Hermione after pulling out of her mirror. Harry was now certain about one thing – this mirror did not show him his destiny but rather his future, actually two possible futures or maybe it was metaphor but he got the message. He had to find the mirror of Erised. It was now their only chance to stop the upcoming darkness.

"The way of the mirrors is unknown. It shows things that are, things that have been and things to be. Some will find truth, others will find destiny, and some the future." – The queen said after a while. She fixed her gaze at each one of them then spoke again. "You will find courage to face your futures in the most precious of all gems."

Everyone was silent. The silence was now a gift of what they've all seen. They had to have a moment to assimilate all. The queen and her guards waited patiently. They could only imagine what was going on inside them. And it is true what they say silence is golden. But not for Harry and his friends. They had to share what they experienced so they can emerge stronger.

"Will the darkness ever end?" – Luna asked suddenly.

"I'm afraid never." – The queen replied. "It is part of life."

"This darkness, our darkness, will end with Voldemort. I promise you that." – Harry said with an adamant look in his eyes.

"Oh, Harry." – Ginny said hugging him.

"Cusp, it is time." – The queen said.

"Yes, my queen." – Cusp replied.

"Time for what?" – Neville asked.

"I have one more task – to escort you to Basilica Mansion – the home of Lord Salazar Slytherin." – Cusp answered.

"_Bring the gifts." – The queen commanded._

Several of the queen's guards disappeared somewhere. They returned shortly after. Each of them was carrying cloaks. They were made of unknown but soft material. Also there were leather cuirasses incrusted with thin red golden tongues, like lianas.

"_Accept these gifts, may they protect you as they protect us!_"_ – The queen hissed and Harry translated for the others._

"Thank you!" – They thanked in one voice and put on the royal gifts. Harry refused politely only the cuirass. The queen looked incredulously at him.

"_You do not trust us yet, do you?" – She asked._

"_I do but this is not the reason." – Harry replied._

"_He carries the chain-mail of Lords." – Sentinel inserted._

"_What?" – The queen looked surprised._

"_The chain-mail of what?" – Harry repeated like an echo._

"_Show them." – Sentinel hissed._

Harry opened his shirt. Everyone gasped. Under it, there was a shining chain-mail made of glimmering silvery scales.

"Mithril!" – Cusp gasped with veneration.

"What's this?" – Ron asked.

"Oh, well, your brothers gave to me." – Harry replied.

"Oh, that's fine mate but I meant the other thing?" – Ron said.

"Mithril is light malleable metal although it is harder than any other. A chain mail made of mithril is light but incredibly resistant. It could stop most curses by absorbing their energy. And it is extremely valuable as it is rare to find this metal. This chain mail costs more than half Britain. But as a gift it is priceless." – The queen explained.

"Wow." – Ron exclaimed in awe. "Mate, if George and Fred knew its value they might have reconsidered."

"Possibly." – Ginny chuckled. "Poor Fred and George."

"_Please, accept the gift." – Sentinel hissed quietly at Harry._

"_Thank you, Matriarch. We are grateful for your gifts." – Harry said accepting the cuirass._

The queen nodded. She gestured at Cusp. _"Protect them till they reach the mansion then return here."_

"_I will." _– Cusp bowed. "Time to go! This way!"

The group followed Cusp out of the fortress of the Swamp Lords. Cusp then turned westwards. They walked for nearly an hour before exiting the forest.

"Where are we going to now?" – Neville asked Cusp.

"We are going to Basilica Mansion at East Marshlands – Shepway, Kent." – Cusp replied. "Ready?"

"Ready." – And they disappeared.

* * *

The group appeared at the marshlands. The humidity of the air was killing them. Harry looked around. It was worst than he anticipated. The entire place was foggy and dark. The mosquitoes were everywhere and they were hungry. Cusp led them northeast. He amazed the others with his ability of finding a way through this swampy land. This way they walked for hours. 

Finally the fog dispersed. They saw a paved path that led to a rusty fence with an arched gate. On the top of the arch there was an inscription that read _**Pure Blood**_. They ventured the gate and continued. The path was zigzagging through a jungle of low trees, bushes and lichens. Then through the last turn, they saw an opened space.

There were the ruins of once great majestic looking mansion – Basilica. Surprisingly however the mansion itself was not giving anyone the chills. Probably it had looked peaceful, not giving the impression of anything dark related.

Cusp stopped where the entrance would have been and faced the youngsters.

"Our jointly journey ends here. I have to leave you now. But hear this – at the beginning, Salazar Slytherin was nothing like people now remembered him. He was devoted and caring. The queen feels that here you might find something useful." – Cusp said.

"Sorry to see you go." – Harry said.

"It is your adventure after all. Mine ends here. Good luck." – Cusp said, bowed and walked away.

* * *

"Alright, we are here. What are we looking for?" – Ron asked. 

"I have no idea, Ron." – Harry replied honestly.

"What in here could possibly help us?" – Ginny also wondered.

"Alright, let's split and search the ruins." – Harry proposed.

"Good idea, mate." – Ron agreed.

They searched the ruins for near three hours but found nothing at all. Hermione, on the last crossing through what seemed to have been the living-room, noticed something glimmering faintly under the ashes. It looked, as she unraveled it, like a trap door made of rush stems.

"Hey, I found something." – She called.

Everyone came quickly to her. They helped her clean around the stems. Then Harry and Ron tried to crack it open but were pushed by some invisible force.

"Bloody hell." – Ron exclaimed. "The darn thing is protected."

"Do you think?" – Ginny looked at Harry.

"What?" – Harry shrugged confused.

"Do you think that it could be here where Voldemort has placed a horcrux?"

"It is possible." – Harry admitted.

"I don't think so." – Hermione objected.

"Why not?" – Ron looked at her unintelligibly.

"Did you not hear what Cusp said?" – Everyone looked questioningly at Hermione. "He said that Salazar was caring. It made me think. If he was indeed caring then this would be one feature Voldemort lacks. So it leads to conclude that this hideout was made by Salazar."

"So?" – Ron asked.

"So…finding the way in must be something related to such feelings. It does sound logical." – Hermione answered.

"To whom?" – Ron teased. "It seems it does only to you."

"Does anyone know any spells depicting feelings?' – Neville asked.

"No." – Hermione answered.

"Wow!"

"What?" – Hermione snapped.

"Well, it is just that I though there is not a spell you don't know." – Ron replied, which made Hermione blush.

"Maybe it doesn't have to." – Harry said more to himself than to the others.

He got an idea after hearing Hermione although it sounded almost impossible that Salazar was capable of loving. But maybe Cusp was right too. Harry grabbed Ginny's arm then stretched his for the handle filling his mind with happy thoughts. His fingers almost reached the handle but as Harry discovered there was a shield. Harry pondered for a nick of a second then tried again. This time when he reached the force field he whispered in parseltongue – _Rowena Ravenclaw_. Harry had no idea why he said it. It seemed like someone had instructed him to say it. But to his surprise it worked. The force field was there no more and he opened the trap door under the bewildered expressions of his friends.

"Blimey, Harry, how did you do that?" – Ron exclaimed surprised.

"You're not going to believe it even if I told you." – Harry replied with a smile.

"Try us." – Hermione challenged.

"I said in parseltongue the name of one of the founders." – Harry replied.

"Who?" – Luna asked with interest.

"Yours." – Luna fluttered. "I mean Rowena Ravenclaw." – Harry said.

"Why her?" – Ginny asked raising an eyebrow.

"I honestly do not know. I just did." – Harry replied shrugging.

"Ah, our helping hand again." – Hermione said touching her forehead.

"Who?" – Ron asked.

"Doesn't matter, shall we?" – Hermione gestured toward the dusty staircase leading down.

"After you." – Harry motioned.

"Yeah, girls first." – Ron added.

"Chickens." – Ginny teased.

The girls took lead. They descended, the boys followed. They were inside a comfy room. It was well preserved. Well, dusty but well preserved nonetheless. There were two chairs behind a big oak table. On the table, paper parchments, several quills, an ink-pot and an old newspaper were scattered. The walls were covered with shelves and on the shelves tons of books, some were dark magic related, some seemed to be novels, and some were hand written.

Harry took a closer look at the newspaper. The pictures in there were still moving. He read the headline – The Swamp Lord Slytherin to get married to the house of Ravenclaw. Harry's jaw fell. Was this possible? Slytherin, getting married to Rowena Ravenclaw, impossible but this was what the heading said.

On the front picture was the house of Slytherin – the mansion was indeed looking welcoming and beautiful – and there was Salazar. He was nothing like Voldemort. In this picture he was probably thirty years old. His features still held the prime youth. Salazar was good looking, majestic even, with dark raven hair carelessly falling down his shoulders, blue shiny eyes, dressed in dark green robes with a silver snake. Next to him was standing a young witch dressed in silk blue robes with a raven. Her eyes were bright and full of life. And her smile, oh my, her smile was enchanting.

"Harry, what's this?" – Ron asked gesturing the paper in Harry's hands.

Harry just hanged it over to him. Ron's jaw fell too. "Impossible," Harry heard him whisper in disbelief. This made him smile. But Harry continued to examine the room. There was a small table at the north corner. On the table there was drawing of Salazar. He was dressed the same as on the paper but this time he was wearing a heavy locket on his neck and a ring on his right hand, the ring of Slytherin.

On other side of the room, Hermione has found a very interesting hand written book. There Salazar has described his and his friends' precious possessions – the golden ring of the Slytherin House forged by gnomes in the year 800, the heavy golden locket with the exquisite S incrusted with emeralds also made by gnomes in the year 920 AD, the silver sword with the red rubies of Gryffindor forged by dwarfs in the year 400 AD, the golden cup incrusted with the badger of Hufflepuff dating from the year 110 AD but it was unknown who made it, and finally the silver tiara of Ravenclaw, also with unknown origin. There was also a mention of the sorting hat though Salazar did not consider it precious but rather necessary.

Hermione skipped some of the book till something caught her eye. It was a mention of a place Salazar used as a training ground. It was a house Slytherin had built few years after the completion of Basilica Mansion. It was situated near the village of Little Hangleton. According to the notes he had built two houses – one used for the public eye and the other one hidden in the nearby forest. The first and second were protected by all wizard standards, _"even better_", has Salazar written. Salazar had also written that the second had a place with protection similar to his favorite place. Hermione assumed that he was talking about his hideout so it was logical to assume that Voldemort couldn't possibly enter the second hideout but the house he could. This was an important clue because as Hermione reasoned one of these houses could be the headquarters of the dark lord.

Hermione quickly shared this finding with the others. Harry agreed that it was possible, which was good news for everybody; because after the end of the hunt for the horcruxes they had to find Voldemort and now they had a reasonable lead on his probable whereabouts.

"Well, now the question is where do you go from here?" – Ginny said looking at the others.

"Albania." – Hermione replied promptly.

"Yeah, Albania." – Harry agreed.

"Why?" – Ron asked.

"You remember that Dumbledore said that the last known location of Voldemort was in a forest in Albania. It must be the place where his last horcrux was made so he was drawn there first." – Harry explained.

"Right." – Ron said. "So let's go."

"First we have to leave the premises of this house. It is unlikely to have its defensive wards still operational but better not take any chances." – Hermione said.

"Sentinel." – Harry suddenly called seeing that she was not around. "We can't leave without her."

They all hurried up the stairs. Harry started looking and calling Sentinel. There was no response though.

"Let's split and look for her." – Hermione suggested.

"All right," – Harry said. "Ginny and I will go this way, Luna and Neville that way, Hermione and Ron this way." – Harry was pointing at each time. "If someone finds her send a patronus."

* * *

They split up. Harry and Ginny went northwards. They were walking for almost half an hour when Harry heard something nearby. The noise was faint but he heard it anyway. He gestured Ginny to be quiet. They continued slowly forward. 

They saw a small opening in the woods. They looked carefully around and continued. As they reached the middle of the opening Harry heard a hissing, _"I got it now, boy! I'll rip you apart."_ Harry turned around swiftly and saw a big black snake poised for attack.

"Run!" - Harry pushed Ginny away, as he remembered what this snake had done to her father.

"No, I'll stay." – Ginny objected.

"No, run. Trust me." – Harry pleaded. Ginny obeyed to him and run away. Harry got ready. But it did not come to this as Harry heard a friendly hiss.

_"Hello Naigini, prepare to die."_

* * *

**A/N3: Well, I decided to introduce the Naigini horcrux before the hunt for the rest. I think it is an interesting idea but I'll appreciate your thoughts about it.**

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N1: Here, it is one chapter more. I just finished it. Please enjoy!**

**A/N2: I won't have time to update in the next few days as I'll be occupied with the Deathly Hallows. It is important after all. **

* * *

**All comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Possessed**

Nagini flinched as though hit by a whip. She turned towards the hissing. There stood Sentinel poised for attack.

"_Who are you?" – Nagini hissed._

"_I am Sentinel, royal guard of the Matriarch of the house of Acrustia." – Sentinel replied._

"_And yet serving a human?" – Nagini hissed mockingly._

"_Now who's talking?" – Sentinel mocked back. "Wretched servant of an extinct fossil."_

"_How dare you?" – Nagini bristled up. "My masster is the heir of Slytherin." _

"_Then he is a disgrace for the name of Slytherin. If Lord Slytherin could see his heir he would have turned up in his grave." – Sentinel spat. _

"_That'sss enough."_

Nagini hissed dangerously then attacked. She aimed for under the head but had made its move without knowing who she was dealing with. Sentinel evaded the attack easily then targeted the head of its opponent with the deadly curse. Surprisingly Nagini dodged the spell but looked incredulously at Sentinel.

"_You can cast spells?" – Nagini sounded surprised._

"_Well, the great ones can but the weak, well, they are weak." – Sentinel hissed superciliously. _

Nagini stick out her tongue at Sentinel then slithered quickly away. _"Coward," – Sentinel hissed and headed after her. _

Harry watched this physical and word combat speechless then remembered that he told Ginny to run away. He was still in shock of the appearance of Voldemort's favorite snake. He vaguely had noticed the direction in which Ginny went. But the problem was that Nagini was heading in her way. This took out Harry out of his first shock. He made his way in the same direction, worry was building up.

* * *

Ginny was wandering deep into the forest since Harry pleaded her to run. Now, she regretted her decision to obey him. She felt like she betrayed his trust. She said she would never leave his side and she left him against an angry snake and all of that because Harry wanted to look for his snake. Snakes, she hated them now – all of them big, small, black, white; not to mention that this very snake almost killed her father. How she could leave him, Ginny thought. That very though was eating her inside out like a disease. Ginny stopped walking. She then turned around. She has to be at his side. How could one silly snake scare her away? 

But finding the way back was not as easy as Ginny thought at first. She now noticed that she had wandered without idea or direction. She had no idea where she was. This dark forest was depressing. Slytherin was a bastard after all for choosing such a place to live. She stopped again to clear her thoughts. She had to retrace her footsteps. But anywhere she was looking she was seeing dark trees and small thorny bushes that could give anyone the shivers just looking at them.

She shook her head. Then she suddenly remembered the mirror vision. "No, it can not be," she whispered, fear growing in her. She had foreseen her own fate. "No." she cried out, "No." She had to get away from here. And she ran as fast as she could. The fear was increasing with each step. The panic and the sheer fear of being possessed again, yes again, was giving her speed, doubling her senses but also making her look around every tree, every bush, as though she expected to see the ghost of the devil himself. That sensation was starting to consume her. No, she could not give into this, not again.

Then she heard a noise nearby that made her jump. She stopped herself instantly and remained still. She mastered her breathing after taking a deep breath. Nothing was moving around, everything was still. She remained this way listening for a sound. After a while she relaxed slightly, and started moving again. "Calm down Ginny, calm down," she told herself.

* * *

Hermione and Ron were walking together northwards. They had their wands lit up searching the ground for any sign of the lost snake – Sentinel. But maybe she was not lost, as Hermione thought. It was not the first that this snake would take a walk like this. Nonetheless, she was important to Harry and they had to find her. 

"Anything?" – Ron asked after a while.

"No, nothing." – Hermione replied.

"Should we call it by name?" – Ron suggested looking questioningly at Hermione.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked irritated. "Yeah, sure. Please do!" – She said then mockingly.

"It was just a suggestion." – Ron said in a low voice.

Hermione only snorted. Ron looked at her but just shook his head. He knew she did not like Sentinel. I mean who would after being attacked by a snake that casts spells. Ron pondered for a nick then shook his head again. "What an adventure," – he thought, "Who would have ever thought possible that there could be snakes casting spells, looking like humans and also talking like ones." Ron continued his survey of the ground but there was no indication what so ever of Sentinel's passing.

Ron looked around noticing that Hermione was not in the near vicinity. Ron panicked for a second. Then he saw her bushy hair straight ahead behind one very ugly looking bush. He hurried to catch up her.

"Hermione!" – He called.

"What?" – She snapped.

"Don't rush up like this." – Ron said while panting from the running. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Don't worry, Ron, I won't do this anymore." – She smiled at him for being so concerned. "I don't think Sentinel is anywhere near here."

"I begin to agree." – Ron said.

"Let's…" – Hermione did not finish as they heard a scream. "What the…?"

"Ginny." – Ron said with difficulty, paling quickly.

"Let's go." – Hermione urged.

They hurried up in the direction of the scream. But the sound has already faded away so they had to use their instinct.

"Ginny!" – Ron called out loudly. But only silence answered him. "Ginny!"

* * *

Neville and Luna were headed southeast. Neville was scanning the ground with his wand while Luna was looking at the low levels of the trees. Sometimes, well not only sometimes, snakes like to climb trees or should you say slither there way up. 

"Any luck?" – Neville asked.

"No, you?"- Luna replied asking back.

"No, nothing. But how are we supposed to find a snake in such a dark place?"

"I don't know but may be she was abducted by furlings." – Luna replied.

"What? What are those?" – Neville asked bewildered.

"Furlings, they eat lizards, snakes and worms. My dad says that they find them very tasty. After the furlings accumulate enough they start the feast of eating." – Luna replied with an innocent and somewhat dreamy look on her face.

Neville looked stunned then he shook slowly his head. "Furlings, funny," he thought. Luna always managed to come up with something odd like that when there was no explanation for something. It was amazing though how she was doing that. Maybe that was what fascinated him about her. She was so free at times. But one thing was now sure Sentinel has not passed through here. Neville wondered what could have prompted the snake to take a leave. Maybe she sensed some food or something else and went to check it out.

"Maybe Sentinel has not passed by here?" – Neville wondered aloud.

"Maybe." – Luna repeated.

"We should head in a different direction then."

"Good idea. Let's roll." – Luna exclaimed happily.

They changed the direction westwards. They walked and walked. The trees were getting bigger and darker. As they were passing a big swarm of bushes Luna spotted a glimmering light.

"What's that?" – She asked.

Neville looked in that direction. "It looks like something is on fire." He was correct the light turned out to be fire. But then just a second later the fire blinked and vanished. This puzzled them. Luna scratched her head.

"Should we check it out?" – She asked.

"I think we could." – Neville replied. "And…here it is again."

Neville was again correct but it was not a fire. It was a beaming light and in the midst of that light was an object. But they were too far to see it. So, they looked at each other and headed in the direction of the light. The light flickered as if it was winking at them.

They were now closer and they saw a cup. The cup was emitting this strange beaming and flickering light. The cup was golden. There was a badger. Neville and Luna blinked in disbelief. It was the cup of Hufflepuff. They approached it carefully. Neville extended his hand in hope to grab it and Luna was holding his other hand. But they were due for a surprise. The moment Neville's fingers entered into the lightened field of the cup there was a sound of bells like Neville had reached a barrier of some kind. But it did not end there. After the bell's sound the ground under Neville and Luna collapsed revealing a hole in which they fell.

* * *

Harry was panting. It seemed that chasing the seemingly slow slithering snakes is not easy. And it turned out he was not wrong. After several hundred feet moving deeper inside the forest Harry had lost track of the two snakes. Harry stopped to take his breath and use the time to think. 

Nagini was Voldemort's snake. This was not good news because if Nagini was here then Voldemort could not be far behind. That very thought had paralyzed him on the spot when he saw the snake. But it was also possible that Voldemort was not here. If that was true he could not let the snake to return to him. So he hoped that Sentinel would manage to catch her in time or his quest goes to hell although there was nothing to fear. Nagini could not possibly know what he and his friends were doing here but eventually Voldemort could figure it out. And the fact that they were at Slytherin's house would only serve to increase Voldemort's suspicion. Bottom line they had to catch that snake.

Harry then realized that he might have made a mistake letting Ginny go. But he couldn't have known that Sentinel was nearby. Harry managed to catch his breath. He was now trying hard to catch a hissing or any kind of movement in the near vicinity. But the surroundings were filled only with silence. So Harry continued in the direction he last saw the two snakes slither.

He walked for over twenty minutes. He must have reached the deepest side of the forest because it was already darker and somewhat colder. Hopefully there were no more blood hungry flies, the thought of which made him smile. Suddenly he heard a scream. He stopped dead in his tracks. He had recognized the voice. It was Ginny's voice. The scream faded. Harry's heart had stopped for a nick. Then with big bounds he moved in the direction of the sound.

* * *

Ginny had hidden behind a tree after hearing another suspicious sound. Her breathing was now under total control. She stayed a while before deciding to move again. "Pull yourself together, Ginny," she said to herself, again, to calm down. For the last twenty minutes or so she has been hearing sounds or forest sounds and she was jumping at each one of them. But she promised herself that if she was ever offered again to look in mirror she would refuse flatly. It was unbelievable how an innocent peek in a mirror could change your life. 

While Ginny was having all these thoughts, a big black snake slithered from a branch just few steps above her. The snake was considering seriously biting the human but something inside was commanding her otherwise. She approached her pray ready to strike. She however did not manage to do that as she was stricken with a freezing charm. Nagini fell from the branch in front of the dead scared Ginny.

The moment, Nagini fell from the tree branch, Ginny froze in her place. Hopefully she realized in time that the snake was also frozen not by its own will of course. She relaxed but this feeling did not last long. Nagini regained consciousness quickly. Ginny jumped back drawing out her wand. She remembered the incredibly stupid spell Lockhart used at the dueling club and cast it immediately. Nagini was thrown high in the air and she was obviously protesting with a soundly hiss.

Where Nagini had landed Ginny did not see because she vacated the vicinity of the tree. She was running quickly till again she was surrounded by silence. There Ginny relaxed for a bit. Then as she decided to move one she got the nagging feeling that she is been watched. Fear climbed in her again. "Run," she said to herself but it was too late. Suddenly everything went black and she managed only to let a scream. She then sensed that she was falling down a deep tunnel.

When she opened her eyes she realized with terror that she was back in the Chamber of Secrets. Leaning near the statue of Slytherin was the true reincarnation of evil itself – Lord Voldemort. But it was not the young Riddle. It was Voldemort and he staring at her with his red glaring eyes, studying her.

"Hello." – Lord Voldemort sounded almost polite.

Ginny did not reply. Voldemort smiled and asked again. But Ginny held her tongue.

"Impressive." – Voldemort said after a few tries. "You're resisting me. I'm flattered but you won't last long."

"Oh, yes, I will." – Ginny finally spat.

"Finally, some progress." – Voldemort said pleased. "Now, who are you? Naturally, I want to know everything about you."

"I'll die before I tell you anything." – Ginny snapped looking defiantly.

"Information first, death after." – Voldemort smiled satanically.

"I don't think so."

"But you will."

"I won't." – Ginny shouted. "I'll fight you."

"Bravery. Hmm." – Voldemort sneered irritated. "But then again you can always try. They all try but in the end all fail."

Ginny looked at him murderously then shut her eyes to avoid seeing his sneering face. Voldemort laughed and laughed coldly. He was amused. But he knew that he would be victorious.

* * *

Neville opened his eyes then raised his head. He was inside a wooden tunnel. Luna was lying nearby. He reached for her. "Luna," he said. Luna stirred, sat and looked around. 

"Where are we?" – She asked.

"I don't know." – Neville replied honestly.

"And the cup, what happened with the cup?"

"I don't know. I think it was bait or a built-in trap."

"Oh. Well, are we going to look for it?"

"I guess." – Neville replied. "We have to find also a way out of here so we might as well look for the cup."

"Great." – Luna said and got up to her feet. "Which way?"

"Pick one!" – Neville shrugged.

"Ok, this way then."

Luna headed left and Neville followed. They walked in silence looking for apertures or anything that could be used to get out of this tunnel. Soon they reached a crossroad.

"Now what?" – Luna asked.

"Pick the direction. So far we had no surprise." – Neville answered.

"Why don't you pick one?" – Luna asked intrigued.

"Well, I really wish to avoid it because all my choices end up in dead ends, as with everything I do." – Neville explained.

"No, this is not true. I think your choices are good, you just don't see it yet." – Luna said softly. "So you pick."

"All right." – Neville surrendered. "Right."

"Fine. Let's go!"

They turned right. The walls of tunnel changed gradually from wood to dark stone. The tunnel led them into a small cavern. In the middle of it they saw a stone rack. On it there was a parchment. Luna and Neville looked at each other then approached the rack. The parchment read: "**Leave the essence of life on the wall ahead and the hidden stack will be revealed." **

"Where is Hermione when you need her?" – Neville asked.

"We will do fine." – Luna encouraged then pondered. "The essence of life…hmm…I think it is…"

"…blood." – Neville finished her sentence.

"Ok. I'll cut myself and…"

"No." – Neville interrupted her. "I will."

Without any delay he conjured a small knife. He made cut a little above the elbow. He let his blood pour on the wall. The wall flashed and a passage was revealed. Neville and Luna ventured it.

They walked only a few steps then stopped and gasped. They were inside a small room full of golden coins, diamonds, rubies, emeralds, goblets, plates, lockets, gems of all sorts and shapes. But near the wall, the farther wall, there was another rack. On it, surrounded by a greenish light, stood a golden cup.

"The cup of Hufflepuff." – Neville exclaimed.

"Go, take it." – Luna said.

Neville approached carefully the rack. He reached out for the cup. His fingers barely touched the green light when he was thrown away. He was hurtled down on the floor. Luna ran to him.

"Are you all right?" – She asked concerned.

Neville groaned with pain but moved. "I'm fine, I guess."

"How do you feel?"

"I feel a bit odd." – Neville replied. Luna looked at him. "Well, I felt for a second that I was going cold. But my contact with whatever it is was brief so I'm fine now."

"It is undoubtedly protected." – Luna said. Neville looked at her – Luna reasoning this was something new and exciting.

"So what now? We can't touch it." – Neville pondered. "But maybe we could take it with a spell."

"Great idea, Neville." – Luna exclaimed. _"Accio cup!"_

The cup did not come instead there was a loud bang, and suddenly Luna noticed something very disturbing. Neville was wriggling uncontrollably. It did seem that the effect of the touching was not gone or perhaps it was her attempt to summon the cup.

"Neville, are you alright?"

But it was clear to Luna that he was not. Neville did not reply but continued to wriggle. Luna was at a loss what to do. She tried several spells that came to mind but nothing helped. Then she remembered Harry saying the cup of Hufflepuff had healing powers so she made her decision instantly.

She stood up, and with the thought of concern for her friend reached for the cup. Her hand passed through the green field without encountering any resistance and grabbed the cup. She pulled her hand back along with the cup. She then said, _"Aguamenti."_ The cup was filled with water instantly. She held the cup to his lips and poured it down his mouth then moved back and waited. At first, it seemed that there was no effect but then Neville stopped wriggling. Neville took a deep breath and looked with surprise at the obviously now relaxed Luna and the cup.

* * *

Harry was hurrying up as fast as he could to reach the place where he lastly heard Ginny's voice. It was not far. He knew it. He could feel it. Suddenly he heard or at least thought he did the hissing of Sentinel or Nagini, he was not sure. He followed the sound but froze dead in his tracks when he turned around a big tree. On the other side a ghostly like figure was staring at him. This time it was not young Riddle, it was the enemy, Lord Voldemort. Voldemort was almost fully visible, which made him relax, of course, which was before he noticed the body of Ginny in Voldemort's feet. 

"No!" – Harry whispered terrified at the idea that he might lose her again.

Before Voldemort could say anything, Hermione and Ron appeared on the other side but also stopped when they saw the ghostly figure.

"Bloody hell." – Ron swore under his breath.

"Ah, more guests to our little party." – Voldemort hissed pleased. "But first to fulfill the prophecy. Say your last words, Harry Potter." – Voldemort spat those last words with pure hatred.

"You wish," – Harry snapped.

"Now, now be polite, Potter or your girlfriend will die." – Voldemort sneered. "Actually she will be shortly."

"No!" – Ron shouted and charged with wand poised for attack.

"RON, NO!" – Hermione and Harry screamed.

Voldemort sneered with delight. He raised Ginny's wand and struck the unprepared Ron, hopefully not with the deadly curse but something that knocked him down. Voldemort cheered.

Then Harry and Hermione saw Nagini. She was circling around Ron's body.

"Be patient, Nagini, soon you can have this one." – Voldemort said, Nagini hissed with delight.

"Oh, no, you won't." – Hermione shouted her eyes dangerously flickering. "You dirty ugly snake."

"Watch your tongue, you mudblood." – Voldemort shot then turned to Nagini. "Well, he's yours and…" – The last words stuck up Voldemort's throat as several things happened in a row.

Hermione's eyes widened. Her concern for Ron increased her fear but the last words of Voldemort brought vivid anger. She raised her wand and shouted in a language unknown to Voldemort, "Deecera Ginea." (This corresponds to the spell – Flamma Vectis). Hermione's wand shot a bolt of dark red fire that encompassed Nagini before turning her to dust.

Then Sentinel appeared out of nowhere. Voldemort jaw fell in surprise when he saw the ashes of Nagini then were surprised by Sentinel statement.

"_Time to embrace eternal darkness, you Voldemort – disgrace the name of Slytherin and everything he stood for. " – Sentinel hissed._

"What the…" – Voldemort did not finish his sentence as Sentinel attacked – _"Mortis Spiritus."_

Then Voldemort's ghostly figure contorted and vanished. Harry ran quickly to Ginny who had just awakened.

"Ginny." – Harry whispered while hugging her. "It is over, "then he looked at her and softly added, "Don't ever scare me like this."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." – She cried out. "I fought him as much as I could but in the end he…"

"Shh, it is over now." – Harry calmed her down then looked at Hermione. "Who's Ron?"

"He'll be fine." – Hermione answered evidently relaxed.

"Hermione, what did you do to Nagini?" – Harry asked.

"I don't know, Harry. It just came to me." – Hermione shrugged.

"Good job, Hermione, good job. We have to go soon."

"Indeed but first we have to find Neville and Luna." – Hermione said.

"Sure. We will." – Harry said.

"Is he gone for real?" – Ginny asked.

"Yes, he is. Sentinel struck him with something. I don't know what it was but he is gone for good." – Harry replied.

"Harry, I can't believe it." – Hermione announce happily. Harry frowned. "We just destroyed a horcrux – Nagini, Voldemort's snake."

"Yeah, with Sentinel's help." – Harry agreed.

"Speaking of which, again she is not here." – Ron informed after regaining consciousness.

"Oh, no!" – Harry cried out. "Not again."

* * *

At least for their comfort, Sentinel has gone to fetch Neville and Luna. She had smelled their scent not far from the others but underground. 

Neville and Luna were unfortunately nowhere near finding a way out. However suddenly they heard hissing. The hissing was approaching. Neville took apprehensive stand but quickly relaxed, as it was Sentinel.

"Merlin's beard." – Neville exclaimed. "Sentinel, could you help us out?"

"Neville, I don't think she understands you." – Luna said.

"Maybe but it doesn't hurt to ask."

Sentinel hissed loudly then turned around. Neville and Luna looked at each other and followed the faithful snake. Soon they saw the light coming from a narrow climbing groove. They followed it. The climbing was not difficult and soon they were back in the forest. Sentinel hissed again and they followed till they heard the sound of their friends' voices.

"We have to find them." – They heard Hermione say.

"Hey guys." – Neville called.

"Neville, Luna, we are so glad you're here." – Hermione said.

"You won't believe what happened to us." – Neville exclaimed.

"You won't believe us either." – Ron said.

"Oh, really, what?" – Luna asked with interest.

"You first." – Ginny encouraged.

"We found this." – Neville said and showed them the cup. Surprise spread on his friends' faces.

"How did you…?" – Harry's jaw has fallen since he saw the cup.

Neville sat down. He and Luna then told how they found the cup. Harry was fascinated and proud of his friends' achievement. Then their friends told them the rest of the story. After they all finished, they discussed their next destination.

"So we are off to Albania?"- Neville asked.

"No, we are not." – Luna said suddenly.

* * *

**A/N3: Surprise! I decided to put two horcruxes into this chapter. In the next chapters, our heroes are going to care of one more horcrux and then it comes the end.**

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N1: Well, I'm sorry for the long delay but I've been working HP and the Rise of the Necromancers and its quite consuming. But here it is the next chapter, where many things happen. Our heroes will fall into a trap, battle and escape, feel sorrow of losses, and finally meet their benefactor – the Knight of Light! **

**A/N2: I've decided to go with the seventh book so I'm introducing the Deathly Hallows. There will be two more chapters, and maybe one more, I haven't decided yet.**

* * *

**All comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen **

**The Knight of Light**

"We're not?" – Ron exclaimed.

"No." – Luna confirmed firmly.

"Then are we to go?" – Ron asked still confused.

"Here."

Luna took off a piece of parchment and showed them a map. There was a forest around a hill near Stone Hedge.

"Why here?" – Ron asked.

"Where did you get this?" – Ginny asked.

"It appeared with a blazing light while we were looking for you." – Luna explained.

Hermione looked at Harry who nodded. It seemed that their mysterious friend has called again.

"Alright, we'll be going where it points." – Harry said.

"But why?" – Neville asked.

"Harry and I believe that it is from our mysterious friend." – Hermione explained.

"Which is?"

"He is the one that helped Bill with his problem. You remember Ginny, don't you?" – Hermione said and looked at Ginny. Ginny understood, nodding.

"Ok, get ready." – Harry said.

They gathered around concentrating on the spot on the map then disappeared with a loud crack. They landed near Stone Hedge. Hopefully, it was dark so no one saw them.

"Here, we are but where should we look for him?" – Ginny asked.

"I don't know." – Harry admitted. "Every time, he was in a forest. Maybe this one."

"Alright, let's move."

"Harry, do you really think we'll find him in there?" – Neville asked.

"I hope so, Neville. I hope he could help us fight Voldemort. I really hope so." – Harry said.

They moved closer to the forest but before they could reach it, they clearly heard loud cracks behind them.

Hermione looked back and turned pale. Ten Death Eaters have appeared out of thin air. At first they did not spot them but in the next second they did and stunning curses flew in their directions.

Hermione managed to cast a few shield charms thus blocking some of the spells. Ron and Neville joined her too. Luna and Ginny also did.

"_Impedimenta._" – Harry shouted stopping two Death Eaters at once.

"We have to get out of here." – Hermione shouted.

"I agree but where should we meet?" – Harry replied while running and dodging spells.

"We could go inside that church and then vanish." – Hermione said.

"Ron, Luna, this way." – Neville said.

And they run dodging and sending spells in the direction of the Death Eaters. Somehow it was sure that they would reach their destination but the Death Eaters anticipated their move and soon they're cut off.

Two spells in a row hit Harry – one exploded almost in his face and the other stunned him. Harry fell on the ground. Seconds later, Ginny, Hermione and Ron were on the ground too. Luna and Neville managed to disapparate but without knowing what had happened to their friends.

The Death Eaters cried out in victory. They gathered around the bodies of the youngsters. One of them, obviously their leader moved forwards.

"Great. Bind them. We shall deliver them to the Dark Lord." – Yaxley said with satisfaction.

Four binding spells were cast. Then the Death Eaters levitated the bodies and disappeared.

* * *

Some time later, Harry woke up but he wished he never did. He was surrounded by Death Eaters, some of which looked familiar. Bellatrix Lestrange moved forward to look at him closely then moved back turning to Yaxley. 

"Who is that?" – She asked making Harry wonder why she hadn't recognize him. Then he remembered the blinding light at short distance that struck him and realized that Hermione must have cast a spell on him. He looked around and saw his distorted face in a mirror.

Yaxley shrugged in surprise and mumbled: "I don't know but he was with them."

"What's your name?" – Bella turned to Harry with an icy tone.

Harry's thoughts were speeding. He had to lie and said the first thing that came to mind. "Dudley Dursley."

"Check it on the list." – Bella ordered one of the Death Eaters. "Well?"

"He's not on the list." – The Death Eater replied shortly after. "He could be a pure blood."

"Could be. We'll see later." – Bella's voice trailed off while she was looking suspiciously at Harry. Harry on the other hand tried to look as normal as possible in situation such as this. "Put him down in the dungeon with the others."

A Death Eater dragged him by the collar. Shortly after, they reached the dungeons. The man opened the door and threw him briskly in. Harry fell hard on the ground. The door closed and the darkness engulfed him. The steps of the Death Eater faded away.

"Harry." – A faint voice called in. It was Ginny.

"Gin?"

"Oh, Harry. I'm so glad…" – Ginny's voice trailed off.

"Shh, I'm here." – Harry moved in the direction of her voice, and then hugged her silencing her words.

"What happened? How did they find us?" – Ginny asked her voice trembling.

"I'm not sure." – Harry replied given that this was the truth. "Where are Hermione and Ron?"

"They are not here. I think they are questioning them for information on you. But how have they not recognized you?"

"Hermione changed my appearance right before I was hit." – Harry answered.

"Good."

"Any sign of Luna and Neville?"

"No." – Ginny shook her head. "I hope they are fine."

"They are." – Harry reassured her hoping it was really true.

* * *

Suddenly everything before Harry shifted. He was no longer in the dungeon but in the very familiar misty forest with the swirling fire. There was the throne like chair and someone was already sitting there. 

"Hello Harry." – The person on the throne said.

"Hello." – Harry replied then as he looked around continued. "I'm not really here, am I?"

The person moved out of the shadows but all that Harry could see were his sparkling brown eyes and shades of his face that was beaming.

"No, technically, you are still in the dungeon of Malfoy Manor."

"So this is a dream?"

"A dream? It is a matter of perspective. No, it's more like a projection."

"Oh."

"Do you know how they found you?"

"No, I haven't got the slightest idea."

"Well, it is time for you to learn so to avoid making the same mistake twice. You'll no longer pronounce the name of the Dark Lord. You refer to him as You-Know-Who."

"What? Why?"

"The name of the Dark Lord has been tabooed. Anyone that speaks it openly will be traced as the taboo represents a magical trace. What you don't know is that the Ministry of Magic is now in the hands of the Dark Lord so now he has unlimited resources. But this should not dampen your spirit."

"Oh, great."

"Don't worry, young Harry. First things first. You have to escape from the Manor."

"Yeah, how?"

"Ha." – The person chuckled. "Harry, Harry, you are still thinking the conventional way. You should have come to the realization that things are not the way they seem. Looks can be very deceptive. Learn it. Now, ask yourself the following – which magical creatures are not bound by the standard wizard protections."

"What? I don't understand."

"Ha. Not all magic creatures are bound with the same laws. Some can circumvent certain rules and restraints. Use those gray cells in your brain and I'm sure you'll find the answer."

Harry pondered for a moment than it came to him. It was so logical wondering why he has not thought of it.

"House elves?"

"Yes, very good, the house elves, they do not obey the same magic laws as you do. You're restrained by the defenses of the house but a house elf isn't."

"But how would I call one?"

"Harry, you possess what it is needed to call for help."

"And what's that?'

"A certain mirror, I believe. Well, you have one part of it."

"Sirius's mirror? But I have only one and the other I don't know where it is. But even I did what good does it does?"

"Well, try and you'll know. If you don't try you'll never know. Now, you have three horcruxes left to find."

"Two – the tiara of Ravenclaw and the locket of Slytherin."

"No, Harry, there are three left."

"Wait a minute! How do you know about the horcruxes?"

"Ha ha, Albus Dumbledore was not the only one that has figured it out."

"Yes, but there are two more not three. The diary, the ring, the cup and the snake are four, and then there are the tiara and the locket."

"And one more."

"But what is it?"

"Ah, now this is question, isn't it? Think hard, and you'll find the answer. Think back to the night when the Dark Lord came to your parents' house. That night something unexpected happened. Something the Dark Lord has not expected to happen but it did. But for now don't bother your mind with it. I have only one last thing to tell right now, actually two, which I would like you to think about and think hard because the last thing is the key to victory. First, you're not alone in the dungeon. I don't only mean your friends there is someone else. And two, I would like to think about your father's cloak."

"Why the cloak?"

"Albus Dumbledore took the cloak from your father but as he had told you he did not need a cloak to turn invisible."

"So?"

"So, think hard why that is. Why did he took the cloak and for what reason? When you find the answer to this you would discover the way to victory."

"Okay." – Harry said trying to figure out what the answer to all this could be. "But if you know the answers why not tell me now?"

"I can't tell you. You have to discover this on your own. You have to understand that some things in magic have to be done personally. Why – because it is important to do so. Now, return to the dungeon. You have to thank chance for placing you there."

"Chance? It's rather unfortunate I ended up there."

"No, it is chance that placed you there – at the right place in the right time. Now go!"

* * *

The forest distorted and Harry was back in the dungeon. He was lying on the stone cold floor and Ginny was leaning over him. 

"Harry, Harry are you alright?" – She asked with panic in her voice.

"I'm fine." – Harry replied standing up.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm why?"

"Well, you just suddenly collapsed. You worried me."

"I'm fine now. Are we all alone in here?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I'm not that sure." – Harry replied. "Is there anyone else here?" – Harry asked loudly. A faint noise in the corner of the dungeon suggested that he's right. He distinctly heard Ron's grunting and a moan from Hermione. It seemed that they were unconscious and probably brought there before Ginny and him so that's why they haven't noticed them before. But there was someone else in the dungeon.

They moved to the corner and found Mr. Ollivander and a goblin, which Harry recognized as Griphook, the goblin that had escorted Hagrid and him on his first trip to his parents' vault. Harry wondered why the goblin's here too. But this now was not his main concern. He wanted to know why Voldemort was so interested in Ollivander.

"Mr. Ollivander?" – Harry called. The man stirred.

"Ah, Mr. Potter."

"Why has HE brought you here? What did he want? You have to tell me it is important."

"Why do you ask?"

"It is important – it could lead to his demise for good. You have to tell me."

"Water." – The man said.

"Hermione?"

"I'm coming." – Hermione replied bringing her water bottle one that she concealed in a hiding pocket, one that all possessed and which has not been discovered by the Death Eaters.

Now that Ollivander was watered he could sit up. He looked at Harry with his grey eyes, took a deep breath and said.

"The Dark Lord was concerned." – He began though his first words were surprising. "He did not want to duel you, Mr. Potter, without knowing why your wand has overpowered his. And it has overpowered his so he seeks another wand, a more powerful wand – the Death Stick or as it is called sometimes the Elder Wand."

"The Elder wand?" – Harry repeated bemused.

"Yes, it is said that this wand is unbeatable. Whoever possesses the wand will be virtually unbeatable." – Ollivander replied.

"Why has mine overpowered his?"

"Your two wands are of the same source, the same phoenix – a dual core. When they forced by their masters to fight one another, a very rare effect is produced…"

"Priori Incantatem." – Harry finished his sentence.

"Yes." – Ollivander confirmed. "One wand forces the other to spill out the spells in reverse order. Remember, the wand chooses the wizard."

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander. But where could this wand is found?"

"It was long rumored that Gregorovitch possessed it."

"Gregorovitch, that name is familiar."

"He is a wandmaker. But then again rumors say that it was stolen by a young man over fifty years ago."

"So now he seeks the Elder wand so he could be sure to beat me?"

"Yes, I believe so."

Harry hung his head. He was thinking. Then he turned to the goblin that was following this conversation very carefully. Harry gave him some water so the goblin could sit up too.

"Griphook!" – Harry called.

"You remember me?" – The goblin screeched.

"Yes. From the first day I came to Gringotts. Take this." – Harry passed him a bit of food. "And rest."

"Thank you." – The goblin said accepting the food.

Hermione and the rest were observing Harry stupefied, and especially after Harry took out Sirius' mirror. He looked at it.

"Help, we need help." – At first Harry saw nothing but then he could have sworn seeing a pair of bright blue eyes flashing. "We need help."

"Harry, what are you doing?" – Ginny asked.

"Calling desperately for help." – The answer was.

"But there is no one that will answer this mirror Harry, because…"

"I know but it was worth to try." – Harry cut her off. "We need to get out of here and to take care of them."

"Well, if we could get out…" – Ron started. "We could go to Bill's."

"Good and…" – Harry did not finish his sentence, as there was a loud crack and a house elf stood before them. It was Dobby.

"Dobby, I'm so glad to see you. But how did you get here? How did you know?"

"It's good to see you too Harry Potter." – Dobby squeaked with his tiny, little voice.

"Can you disapparate us out of here?" – Harry asked.

"Dobby can do it, sir." – The house elf replied with energetic movements of his ears. "One by one, just say where."

"Excellent. You'll take first Mr. Ollivander to Bill Weasley's house at…" – Harry turned to Ron. "Where are they?"

"Oh, they are at Shell Cottage on the outskirts of Tinworth."

Dobby took Mr. Ollivander and disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs, Bellatrix had informed the Dark Lord of the capture of Harry Potter. She was now sure it was him. Why else would the others be with him? Like they were with him in the Ministry two years ago. She sent Wormtail to the dungeons to check on them. 

Wormtail arrived just when Griphook was taken away by Dobby. Harry and the rest have heard that someone is coming and Harry got ready to attack. When Wormtail opened the door, Harry knocked out his wand with a kick. But Wormtail could not be taken as easily down as Harry discovered and before Harry could realize it Wormtail seized him. He crisped his fingers into his throat trying to strangle him. Harry gasped for air and said with difficulty.

"I saved…your life. You owe me one. Wormtail."

Wormtail paused for a moment and Harry realized what mistake he had made. His new silver hand reached for the neck, not Harry's but Wormtail's. Harry tried to stop the hand but he couldn't – the grip was too strong. Several seconds later, Wormtail laid dead.

"Oh, God." – Hermione sobbed.

"Let's go." – Harry said after regaining his composure. He was disgusted but Professor Dumbledore was right – "one day you would be glad that you saved his life," he had said. Harry took Wormtail's wand.

* * *

Then they all climbed the stairs cautiously. They arrived near the parlor. There was no one there but voices were coming from the living room. Harry recognized the voices of Narcissa, Draco and Bellatrix. Harry approached the door and peered in. 

Their wands were on a table near Bellatrix. Draco was standing closer to the door. Then he heard.

"What's that idiot taking so long?" – Bellatrix shot. "Draco, go and check it out."

"Sure." – Draco said.

He had just opened the door when Harry attacked.

"_Expelliarmus._"

Draco's wand flew out of his hand and landed in Harry's that passed Wormtail's wand onto Hermione. Hermione shot instantly at Narcissa that has not reacted in time and her wand also flew to them.

"Might we join you?" – Harry asked in a mocking tone, wand pointed at Bellatrix that did not have the time to take out hers.

"The Dark Lord is coming, Potter. Soon you will be dead." – She spat.

"Unfortunately, if I escape you'll manage to piss him, again. I can't imagine what he would do to you, this time." – Harry countered, pure hatred in his eyes.

Bellatrix flinched at the very idea of what Harry had said. She had failed the Dark Lord before and he wasn't pleased at all. But this time it will be different. She had no idea how they managed to escape but this did not matter.

"We'll see." – She shot defiantly while Harry approached the table and retook their wands.

However, in this moment, Fernir had returned. He quickly saw what the situation was and attacked without warning. He caught Ginny.

"Put your wands down or the girl dies."

"GINNY!" – Harry and Ron shouted.

"Put them down." – The werewolf bellowed.

"Okay." – Harry said and dropped Draco's wand.

"Take your wand, Draco." – Bellatrix commanded while tossing at him. "And those also." She threw him four wands. "I'll keep the rest."

* * *

As this happened, Harry's scar burned. Harry saw that Voldemort was in a cell like space before him laid an old man with blonde hair. 

"_I knew you would come one day. But your journey is pointless. I never had it." – The old man spoke._

"_You lie." – Voldemort hissed._

"Now, Cissy." – Bellatrix said. "We'll have to tie them up. And…"

Harry's scar burned again.

"_Where is it?" – Voldemort asked with a cold voice._

"_What makes you think I'm going to tell you?" – The man replied._

"_Or I'll kill you, Grindelwald." – Voldemort spat._

"_Kill me if you. I welcome death. But my death will not bring you what you seek…there is so much you do not understand…"_

"…after Greyback takes care of Miss Mudblood. I am sure the Dark Lord will not…"

At once, Harry's scar felt as though it had split open again. His true surroundings vanished – he was Voldemort, and the old wizard before him was laughing toothlessly at him.

"_Kill me then!" – The old man demanded. "You will not win, you cannot win! That wand will never, ever be yours…" _

And Voldemort's fury broke free – a burst of green light filled the cell and lifted the frail body of the old man to the ceiling and then it fell lifeless. Voldemort turned to the window, his wrath barely controllable…they would suffer his retribution if they had no good reason for calling him back…

"…I am sure the Dark Lord will not begrudge you the girl, Greyback, after what you have done tonight!"

* * *

At the last word, a peculiar grinding noise from above made them look up. The chandelier trembled then without warning fell. Bellatrix was right beneath but she managed to pull away. Glittering shards of crystal flew in all directions: Draco doubled over, his hands covering his face. 

Harry, however, took his chance. He leapt over an armchair and wrested the four wands from Draco's grip, pointed them all at Greyback and yelled: _"Stupefy!"_ The werewolf was lifted off his feet by the quadruple spell, flew up to the ceiling and then smashed to the ground. Narcissa quickly dragged Draco out of harm's way.

Bellatrix sprang to her feet, her hair was flying as she brandished a silver knife; but Narcissa had directed her wand at the doorway.

"Dobby!" – She screamed, and even Bellatrix froze. "You! You dropped the chandelier?"

The tiny, little elf trotted into the room, his finger pointing at his old mistress.

"You must not hurt, Harry Potter!"

"Kill him, Cissy." – Bellatrix screamed. There was a loud bank and Narcissa's wand flew out of her hand.

"How dare you?" – Bellatrix shouted. "How dare you take a witch's wand and attack your masters?"

"Dobby has no master." – The Elf squeaked. "Dobby is a free elf, and he has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!"

Harry's scar blinded him with pain. He could feel that they were just a few seconds before Voldemort's arrival.

"Ron, here! Take it." – Harry tossed Ron's wand back at him. "And go!"

Harry grabbed Ginny and Hermione's arms. Dobby then caught Harry's and turned on the spot to disapparate.

As he turned into darkness, he caught a glimpse of something silver – the knife that Bellatrix threw across the room to the spot where he was vanishing…

Bill and Fleur's…Shell Cottage…Bill and Fleur's

Harry kept repeating the name of his destination hoping that it would suffice to take him there. Dobby's hand jerked in his and made him wonder whether the elf was trying to take charge and to pull them in the right direction…

* * *

And then they hit solid ground and smelt the salty air. Harry fell to his knees, relinquishing Dobby's hand. 

"Dobby, is this Shell Cottage? – Harry whispered, clutching his wand and Hermione's. "Have we come to the right place? Dobby?"

He looked around. The little elf stood feet from him.

"DOBBY!"

The elf swayed slightly, stars reflected in his wide, shining eyes. Together they looked down at the silver hilt of the knife protruding from the elf's chest.

"Dobby – no – HELP!" – Harry bellowed towards the cottage a short way from their landing place. "HELP!"

Harry did not know how to heal wounds. He did not care about anyone now but the dark stain that was spreading across Dobby's front. The elf stretched his tin hands towards Harry with a look of supplication. Harry caught him and laid him sideways on the cool grass.

"Dobby, no, don't die, don't die…"

The elf's lips trembled with effort to form words.

"Harry…Potter…"

And then with a little shudder the elf became still, and his eyes were now dark. Dobby was dead.

Harry was still sitting on the ground repeating…"Dobby" when Bill and Fleur came running. They helped Harry get up and took the elf's body. As they were marching towards the cottage, Harry felt burning pain in the scar and saw Voldemort punishing those at the Manor, he was so furious. But looking at the tiny body of Dobby, the pain passed away like a distant storm. It seemed that Harry's grief was stronger.

"Where are Luna, Neville and Ron?" – Harry suddenly asked.

"They are fine." – Bill replied. "They are all in the cottage. Don't worry."

"I want to do it properly." – Harry said suddenly when they reached the cottage. "I mean without magic. Do you have a spade?"

Bill nodded and gave to him. And Harry started digging a grave in the back garden of the cottage, alone. He dug with a kind of fury, for every drop of sweat that he released was a gift to Dobby that had saved their lives. It was a glorying moment the non magic way that is.

His scar burned and prickled but he was the master of pain now, he felt it, yet was apart from it. He had learnt control at last, learnt to shut his mind to Voldemort, the very thing Dumbledore wanted him to learn from Snape. Just as Voldemort was not able to possess him while he grieved for Sirius now he could not enter because his grief for Dobby was driving him away, though Dumbledore would have called it – love.

* * *

Harry returned to the cottage and almost collided with Ron. 

"How are the others?" – He asked.

"They are fine." – Ron replied.

"And the goblin?"

"Bill's looking after him."

"I have to see him as soon as possible."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later, not now, especially not now."

Ron shook his head, he understood. Then they placed Dobby into the grave. Luna said a few words and everyone took their good-byes, only Harry remained a while longer. Then he returned to the cottage.

Bill told them that the rest of the Weasley family is safe. He also told them not to fear any attack here as he was the secret keeper of this place. But he also mentioned that once Griphook receives his medicine it'd be best if he and the rest moved to Muriel's where the rest of the family was.

"No!" – Harry told Bill. "I need to speak with Griphook right away!"

Harry sensed the authority and conviction in his voice. Everyone looked puzzled at him.

"It's important!" – Harry added.

"Very well." – Bill said. "Follow me!"

Harry followed Bill upstairs. Griphook was placed into Bill's spare bedroom. He looked better than in the dungeons and fed. Bill left them. Griphook studied Harry with interest. He had wondered what the boy would want from him. Harry looked carefully at the goblin before speaking while choosing carefully his words.

"The sword of Godric Gryffindor was made by goblins?"

Griphook nodded in agreement but did not speak.

"Could you tell me if it was stained with Basilisk venom while it was firstly made?"

Griphook looked strangely at Harry. This question was very odd and unexpected.

"Or was it stained when you looked at it the last time you had the chance?"

Griphook sat up in the bed, looked at Harry for a long time before he spoke.

"The secret of the making of the sword of Gryffindor belongs to the goblins only."

"So you can't reveal the secret but I'm not interested in the making secret only of the blade stain…"

"Why do you ask?"

"It's important." – Harry replied than Harry whispered a word that obviously stunned the goblin as it belonged to the goblin's language. Griphook fixed his unbelieving gaze at Harry.

"It…is stained with Basilisk venom." – Griphook whispered after a while.

"The sword will be yours when it completes its quest." – Harry spoke with authority in his voice, once again, though he had no idea why he was saying it but continued. "By the virtue of Drunhead and Valhalla!"

Griphook bowed gently his head. Then revealed a secret pouch and handed the sword to Harry who was surprised to find the sword in the goblin's possession.

"So the other sword is…?"

"The other sword is a replica, a fake." – Griphook said. "Professor Dumbledore held the real sword but after he died, the sword was sent to me."

"By Dumbledore?" – Harry asked surprised.

"No. It was in the will of Dumbledore but the Ministry of Magic confiscated it. Then one day, I receive it. There was no note but it came in blinding silver light."

Harry understood quickly how it came in the goblin's possession. His guardian and helper had sent it. He knew now he had to find this man and thank him for he was right that chance placed him in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor.

"Thank you!" – Harry said and left the room.

* * *

He headed downstairs where everyone was waiting for him. 

"It's time to go!" – Harry said turning to his friends.

"Go? Where?" – Bill exclaimed confused.

"We have a mission to complete, a mission left to us by Professor Dumbledore." – Harry replied.

"What mission?" – Bill asked at once.

"I can't tell you." – Harry said. "We have to go but you can tell Molly and Arthur that soon I'll send them over Ginny, Neville and Luna."

"No, you won't." – Ginny objected.

"There are no buts or no's, this time!" – Harry's voice thundered, his eyes flashing. This time he was firm and authoritative. Everyone looked at him startled. It was as though Harry had changed completely during this few hours spent in the cottage. "Neville and Luna will go Wild Boar's Head in Hogsmead. With the help of the owner they must find a way to Hogwarts for us when we come to join them there. You, Ginny, will wait for their signal and once you get it, your family and anyone who wishes will come to Hogwarts for the last battle while you will stay safe at Muriel's."

"I will most certainly not!" – Ginny bellowed.

"You will!" – Harry whispered softly, which startled the already enraged Ginny. "For me!" Harry added.

"No, I told you. I can't leave you!"

"But you must. It is the only way!" – Harry said softly. "In the end, I'll be alone."

Ginny looked sternly at Harry, tears pouring down her cheeks. She shook her head trying to say something but Harry put his hand on her lips sealing them. "Shh." She looked at him and he hugged her.

"Now, it is time to go!" – Harry said finally pulling Ginny away.

"Where to?" – Hermione asked.

"To the place of mist."- Harry gave the stunning answer.

"Where?" – Ron asked, mouth open, looking at Harry as though he had lost his mind.

"Hermione, do you still have the parchment you received the day you went for the vial of Moonlight?" – Harry asked.

"Yes, I do, but why?" – Hermione asked stunned.

"Give it to me, please." – Harry asked.

Hermione rummaged inside her secret pouch and took out the parchment. It was still glowing faintly. Harry took it and looked on the back of it.

"Gather round." – Harry said. "And hold hands."

Harry read aloud:

"_Veil mistus Mortis indel. Ictus windousa naren Elleass. Demeora I rictus naren. Ictus namare Luminis. Ictus naren Vale Mortis Orbis."_

There was a blinding flash of silver light. The cottage dissolved before them. Then they appeared on the outskirts of a forest covered in misty fumes. They had no idea where they were. Yet, Harry somehow knew where to go next.

"This way!" – He said and everyone followed him into the forest.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" – Hermione asked.

"I do. I've been here before." – Harry replied.

"What?" – Ron shot stunned.

"Harry, you've never been here before." – Ginny objected. "You've never left our side even for a second."

"Yes, I have." – Harry replied firmly.

"No, you haven't." – Ginny retorted stubbornly.

Harry did not answer. He had no desire to battle this one with her. He continued though to walk through the misty forest. He was there, Harry knew that.

* * *

Suddenly Luna froze in her tracks. She had sensed something. It was a familiar sensation as the one during the night in Monmouth Castle. 

"Harry, stop!" – Ron called.

"What?" – Harry said impatiently.

"Look, Luna!" – Ron pointed at the girl that was still like frozen.

"Luna, what's wrong?" – Hermione asked.

Luna did not answer at first, because she sensed that the presence she felt was coming this way. Hermione repeated her question but Luna only pointed westwards. The others looked but saw nothing.

"Luna there's nothing there." – Ginny said though she was trembling.

"It's coming." – Luna, only, whispered.

"What's coming?" – Ron asked but had not to wait long to find out.

A pair of red gleaming eyes appeared in the air just above the trees where Luna was pointing. Then the wings formed followed by the rest of the skeleton like body. The ghost dragon landed near Luna who was still frozen, unable to move out of fear. But the dragon just lowered his head, and sniffed her. Then it licked her face. Luna chuckled because the touch was quite tickling. Few moments later, she was laughing. The others watched this scene like in a trance before Harry remembered why they have come here.

"Uh, guys, let's move on." – Harry called the rest.

"Do you know where…" – Luna asked, which frustrated Harry before he understood that she was asking the dragon. The creature nodded and flew in the air. Luna followed it without question.

"But…LUNA!" – Harry called after her. "It's not that way!"

"How do you, actually, know, anyway?" – Ginny snapped.

"I don't know how I just do!" – Harry snapped back.

"Well, then go, I'm going after Luna." – Ginny said snappily and followed Luna.

"What?" – Harry stuttered and looked confused at Hermione and Ron who just shrugged. "What's going on?"

"I'm staying with you, Harry." – Neville firmly said.

"I'll go with them." – Ron said. "And Hermione will come with you!"

"Are you sure?" – Harry asked.

"No, but what other choice do we have?" – Ron shrugged and strode after the girls.

Harry looked stunned after them for a while before turning eastwards. The trees were growing bigger and thicker. Yet, Harry was finding easily his way through like he had been in the forest before.

* * *

And then, after twenty minutes, he saw it the flickering flames of the swirling fire. And the throne was there two though no one appeared to be sitting in it. Harry approached cautiously, followed closely by Hermione and Neville. 

"So this is what you saw?" – Hermione asked.

"Yeah." – Harry replied.

"So what now?" – Neville asked.

"Now, we wait." – Harry replied while sitting on the ground near the fire.

They've waited probably an hour when suddenly they heard a low fluttered noise. They looked up and saw the ghost dragon. Luna, Ron and Ginny appeared opposite of where they entered the forest.

"Hey!" – Ron said.

"So you the dragon led still here, ah?" – Harry asked airily.

"It seems so." – Ginny replied.

"So what are you doing now?" – Ron asked.

"We wait." – Hermione replied instead of Harry.

And they all sat and waited, and waited, another hour passed when with a burst of intense light the throne was filled.

"We finally meet, Order of the Fire Flower!" – A tenor voice said.

The others looked surprised at the throne. They were seeing a figure but its outlines were somehow blurred. The figure stood up and entered into the light spot of the fire. The blurry outlines vanished.

The group of youngsters gasped. They were standing before a man no more than thirty years old with brown flashing eyes, short dark hair, full of smile face. He was dressed all in white holding a bone staff with a glimmering crystal perched atop.

"I'm Lord Caelus of the Order of Elleass!" – The man said.

"It's nice to meet at last, face to face." – Harry said.

"It's indeed." – Lord Caelus said. "We meet at the right place in the right time!"

"Why are we here?" – Ron asked.

Lord Caelus looked at Ron but only smiled. He returned to his throne.

"You are here to learn." – He said finally. "You are here to find your true potential if you haven't done so by now!"

"Why had he to die?" – Harry asked suddenly, getting puzzled looks from his friends.

"Somebody wins, somebody losses, but in the end war brings only grief and destruction." – Lord Caelus answered. "I'm sorry about your loss, Harry Potter, but I can't control those events. They are not my doing."

"I know." – Harry whispered. "I'm sorry!"

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Grief spoke those words and bitterness. I understand. I would have probably felt the same way you do!"

"What are we learning?" – Ron asked.

"Lessons of life." – Lord Caelus replied and added. "And some magic."

"Wow, this is helpful."

Lord Caelus smiled. "Harry Potter, have you obtained the sword of Gryffindor from Griphook?"

"Yeah, I have." – Harry replied. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome! Now, have you learnt the reason why the Dark Lord captured Mr. Ollivander?"

"Yeah, I have. He seeks the Elder wand though I can't really understand how this is connected to the cloak?"

"What?" – Hermione asked bewildered.

"It is connected." – Lord Caelus said. "Have you heard the story of Three Brothers?"

"No." – Everyone except Ron answered.

"Hmm, not surprising." – Lord Caelus smiled. "The story goes as following:

_Three brothers were traveling along a lonely winding road at twilight till they reached a river too deep to wade through, and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure. And Death spoke to them…"_

"I'm sorry – Death spoke to them…" – Harry interjected.

"Harry, it's a fairy tale." – Hermione said.

"Oh, sorry. Please continue!"

"_And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. He pretended to congratulate the brothers upon their magic, and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him._

'_So the eldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother.'_

'_Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to him, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead.'_

'_And then Death asked the third brother and youngest what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the three and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility.'_

"Death's got an Invisibility Cloak?"- Harry interrupted again.

"Well, yeah, so he could sneak up on people." – Ron explained. "Sometimes he gets bored at running after the people so…sorry."

"_Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and so they did, talking about the wonder and admiring Death's gifts. In due course, the brothers separated, each for its own destination. _

_The first brother traveled on for a week, and reached a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the dual that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible. _

_Then that very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat. And so Death took the first brother for his own._

_Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry before her untimely death appeared at once before him._

_Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as to truly join her. And so Death took the second brother for his own. _

_But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when the third brother had grown too old that he took off the cloak, which he gave to his son. And then greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and equals, they departed this life."_

So there you are – this is the story of the Deathly Hallows, your only chance for victory." – Lord Caelus concluded.

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N1: I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I've been very busy lately. Harry and co will be learning some magic in the battle to come.**

**All comments, suggestions and flames are welcomed.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling and various publishers own the world of Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen **

**Before the storm – Part One**

"The Deathly Hallows?" – Harry repeated. "But what had they to do with…?" – And Harry stopped in the middle of his sentence suddenly realizing what Caelus had told him. "But how is this possible?"

"The Deathly Hallows transcended through the centuries. Only few wizards believe in them." – Caelus replied.

"But this is fairy tale?" – Hermione interjected skeptically. "It's just a fairy tale, they do not exist."

"Actually, Mr. Granger, they do. Harry possesses in this very moment one of the Hallows – the Invisibility Cloak of the third brother, the name of which was Peverall."

"Peverall?"- Harry repeated. "I've heard that name before."

"Yes, you have while visiting a memory Dumbledore showed you."

"How do you know about that?"

"How is not important. What is important is what you saw in that memory. So search, Harry."

"Which one?"

"The second."

"The second…ah…you mean the Gaunt house?"

"Yes."

And suddenly Harry remembered. "The Ring," he shouted.

"Yes, the ring."

"The ring is the second Hallow – the resurrection stone."

"Yes, very good."

"And Professor Dumbledore took it, it was a horcrux." – Harry said suddenly realizing what Dumbledore has done.

"Unfortunately for Dumbledore, it was a horcrux." – Lord Caelus said.

"Why unfortunately?" – Ron asked bewildered.

"Albus Dumbledore was one of the few wizards that believed in the Deathly Hallows. Well, when he was young at least. He shared this passion with another brilliant wizard whose name you all know – Grindelwald."

"Grindelwald?" – Hermione repeated with horror. "The dark wizard he defeated."

"Yes, but firstly they were very good friends."

"No, that can't be." – Harry uttered.

"Yes, they were before Albus' sister died. They believed in controlling the world – wizard and muggle with the help of the Deathly Hallows as the Masters of Death. The one who possesses the Hallows is said to be master or conqueror of death."

"This is impossible. Professor Dumbledore always stood for the muggles and…"

"Harry, this was in the beginning. Albus Dumbledore was brilliant as a student. He had won every prize that Hogwarts could offer. And logically, like anyone before him, his head turned of the intoxication of being so brilliant. We all fall in this trap. He regained his cool head when his sister died in an incident. His brother Aberoth never spoke to him again, and broke his nose. From this day forward, Albus changed. He forgot the glory of the Hallows till the day you father should him the cloak. The cloak, Harry, as you just heard, was given from father to son."

"So what you are saying is that Harry is the descendant of the third Peverall brother?" – Hermione asked.

"Yes, he is, of Ignatius Peverall."

"Wow, mate." – Ron exclaimed.

"And the wand?" – Neville asked with interest. "What happened to the wand?"

"Well, Harry knows the answer to that. Ollivander told him." – Caelus replied.

"He told me that Gregorovitch, the other wandmaker had it, but it was stolen. It was stolen by a young man…"

"With blond hair and he became a dark lord." – Caelus finished his sentence.

"Grindelwald!" – Harry exclaimed suddenly understanding. "So that's why Voldemort went to find him, and kill him."

"Yes, indeed. But I thought I warned you not to mention the name of the Dark Lord openly."

"Oh, what have I done?"

"Relax, we are relatively protected here. But don't mention it again."

"I won't."

"Harry, how do you know You-Know-Who sough it of Grindelwald?" – Hermione asked.

"I saw him through my scar. I couldn't stop it at the time but now I can." – Harry replied then realized something. "And Professor Dumbledore took it from Grindelwald."

"Very good, yes he did."

"But that means that it is in his grave. He possessed the Elder wand all along."

"Yes, he did. Not for long, I'm afraid though."

"Why?" – Harry's eyes widened.

"Well, if you have figured it out then…"

"Then he would figure it out too." – Harry completed the sentence.

"Although…"

"Although," – Harry wondered where Caelus was going with this and had an epiphany. "Although even if he gets it he wouldn't be able to use it because…"

"He is not the true master of the wand. Remember what Ollivander told you – the wand chooses the wizard, not the other way around. So whoever disarms the owner of the wand wins it for him although possession alone is not enough."

"Snape killed Dumbledore so it is rightfully his." – Harry shot.

"No, it is not Snape."

"No?"

"But then who?" – Ron asked confused.

"Think, Harry, think!"

"Draco! He disarmed Professor Dumbledore therefore it is his." – Harry reasoned.

"You're getting closer." – Lord Caelus smiled.

"And…and I disarmed Draco. Does the wand know that?"

"Yes, it does."

"So I'm the owner, the master of the wand."

"Yes, you are the master of the Elder Wand. You got it, finally, if I may say."

"Wow!" – Harry exclaimed. "But it will be in his hands."

"It does not matter that it would. He will not be able to use its power. He is not the true master."

"You said unfortunately." – Hermione reminded. "Why?"

"Oh, someone has been listening. Unfortunately, it was because the ring was a horcrux and Professor Dumbledore tried it on."

"And?"

"All horcruxes are…"

"Protected!" – Harry exclaimed, bitterly realizing what Dumbledore had tried to do.

"Indeed, the curse protecting the ring almost killed him, well almost. Albus was saved in time by the very one, Harry, you hate."

"Snape?" – Harry's jaw fell in surprise and disbelief.

"Yes, Headmaster Snape."

"Headmaster?" – Hermione shot stunned.

"Yes, headmaster. Nevertheless, Dumbledore had only a year left of life so actually Snape killed after Dumbledore asked him too. Any guesses why?"

"So Snape would become the master of the wand." – Neville suggested.

"Yes. But obviously the plan went wrong and Draco got there first, which is very fortunate for you all. But before the end, you will meet Snape, Harry. Actually, you have to meet him. You can ask why but this I can't tell you. You have to learn it on your own."

"I understand." – Harry nodded. Somehow he knew that Caelus was right.

"I sure hope so." – Caelus said seriously. "Now, to business. I've brought you here to teach you. So far, you've been on an interesting journey. You've made contact with the Elder Snakes, learnt about the Elder Dragons and met the only creature the Dementors fear – the Ghost Dragon. Funny, isn't it that the only creature that can repel the Dementor is a creature of Darkness?" – Caelus said thoughtfully then added. "You have also learnt that some of you though that someone has great doubts possess one extraordinary gift and very rare one – yes, Mr. Granger, I'm speaking about you – the draconigena or the ability of the Dragons – speech, strength and wisdom. This ability, however, will only come to terms when you come to terms with it. You would argue that you're from a muggle family therefore there is no way you could possibly possess it. But the truth is that you do. Your skills with fire spells are incredible, and rarely seen."

Hermione obviously was about to protest but of course Caelus' words stopped her. Sentinel hissed scornfully.

"_Ah, Sentinel, guardian of the Queen!" – Lord Caelus turned to Sentinel, while depicting a strange fiery symbol in the air. _

"_My lord." – Sentinel replied with reverence in her voice, which stunned Harry._

"I didn't realize you speak their tongue." – Harry said.

"Once, I penetrated the defenses of their lair while on mission from my order, and they captured me. But were amazed by my skills and made me Prince of the Snakes, of all snakes. Therefore, no snake can attack me." – Caelus explained, his eyes flickering with flames.

"So you were the one about which Cusp told us of?" – Hermione exclaimed surprised.

"Ah, Cusp, yes, I'm the one!"

"I found a note you left in the…"

"Oldest house – Slytherin, yes, I did."

"But I…"

"Did not understand the content of the note." – Caelus finished again her sentence. "Magic, Mr. Granger, is neutral. There is no other way of saying it. The way you use a spell determines whether it is good, bad or evil."

"And the killing curse?" – Harry shot.

"Ah, well, there are some exceptions."

"Is there a counter spell?" – Ginny asked suddenly.

"Yes, there is or should I say there are. One is in front of us – Harry Potter, the Boy who lived, because of magic law a foolish dark lord ignored. And there is the second but I doubt even Merlin himself would have been able to cast it."

"What is it?"

"The spell belongs to level 13, which is before the last and most powerful magic level – 14. Harry's life was saved by the highest level of magic – Sacrifice for love. If the dark lord knew the true meaning of sacrifice he would not have ever killed his mother but then he wouldn't be Voldemort. Now, the spell is called _**Illuminati**_! Illuminati is the core light of existence. It is very powerful therefore very dangerous. When used against dark magic, it becomes light, pure light, stronger than the light of sun, consuming all darkness, defeating even death itself. Unfortunately, Illuminati is neutral. It can also be used to cause harm. Anyone or anything struck with Illuminati loses all sight from the world of light and there is no remedy. It can also be used to kill Dementors. As I said Illuminati produce the core light of the universe, of existence, the light of creation but against living it becomes death!"

"Wow!" – Everyone exclaimed.

"I'll not be teaching this spell, because none of you can cast it but even if someone of you could, I still would not have. To cast this spell, one needs to understand both sides – light and dark. I'll be teaching, however, some defensive and offensive spells, ones that I believe would be useful for you in the battle to come. Now, you need to get some rest. Nothing will bother you. After all, you have an excellent guardian – the Ghost Dragon."

"It guards us?" – Hermione asked stupefied.

"Well, it guards the draconigena and his mistress – Miss Lovegood, and obviously their friends."

"Oh!"

"I'll see you all tomorrow. Now, get some rest, you'll need it for the training tomorrow. Sleep well, nothing will disturb you!"

And with that Lord Caelus vanished leaving the youngsters alone. Only a minute later, six comfortable beds appeared out of thin air. The youngsters looked stupefied for a moment but then jumped in, and fell quickly asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up first. He stood up, dressed up and looked for water to wash up, which appeared next to his bed. When he was done, he went to stretch a bit. He followed a path leading deeper into the forest. The path widened into a glade where placed six stone stools were. They were placed in a circle. In front of each stool there was a small table with a cauldron. All cauldrons were simmering with shimmering blue white fumes. Harry sniffed and aroma of roses mixed with strawberries hit him. He wondered what this potion could be. 

"This potion ensnares the senses." – Lord Caelus said while coming from the opposite direction of Harry's.

"What is it used for?"

"It is used for training purposes. It will confuse your senses so that I could determine how you act when you're not in control." – Lord Caelus replied.

"You're joking, right?" – Harry asked with disbelief.

"No, I'm absolutely serious." – Lord Caelus said seriously. "It's part of your training. The ability to act normally under stressful or impossible circumstances is part of what you'd face in war. And you have to learn to control yourself because if you don't at the first sign of trouble you'd run away or lose yourself, and in that case you'd be dead."

"Are we going to drink it?"

"Heavens, no! You're going to bend over it and sniffed it out."

"What would happen if someone drinks it?"

"He'll die, painfully."

"It smells nice though." – Harry noticed.

"Actually, it smells differently to everyone. You smell one thing, I smell another, and the others would smell something else. It works like Amorentia though the effects are different."

"So what do you smell?"

Lord Caelus smiled. "I smell a young man asking too many questions."

"I didn't mean to offend you."

"No, you're not. I'm just joking." – Lord Caelus laughed. "I smell raspberries mixed with cherry. And you, young Harry?"

"I smell roses with strawberries." – Harry answered honestly.

"Hmm, very interesting." – Lord Caelus mumbled.

"Would people smell the same thing as for the Amorentia?"

"No, but it isn't unseen."

"HARRY, WHERE ARE YOU?" – A voice came from the forest.

"Over here." – Harry shouted back.

Shortly after, Ginny came along with Neville. The saw the cauldrons and stopped.

"What is this?" – Ginny asked while eyeing suspiciously the cauldrons.

"It's a potion." – Harry answered.

"What for?" – Neville looked also suspiciously at the potions.

"For ensnaring the senses." – Harry grinned.

"You mean we'll have to drink this?" – Ginny shot.

"No, you won't." – Caelus inserted. "You'll have to sniff it."

"Why?" – Neville looked terrified.

"You'll learn in a moment when everyone is here." – Caelus replied patiently.

Hermione, Ron and Luna joined in about an hour. Everyone gathered around the cauldrons.

"Now that you are all here, I can explain what you'll have to do." – Lord Caelus started. "The cauldrons, you see front of you, contain an ensnaring potion that confuses the senses. You'll sit on the stools, bent over the cauldrons and absorb the fumes, sniffing them. Then you'll head down this path, the one on your right…" – Caelus showed the path. "…while evading stunners. I'll be waiting for you at the end of the path. Any questions?"

"Stunners?" – Neville asked.

"Evading them, pff, no problem." – Ron said with confidence.

"Whoever arrives first will collect a prize." – Lord Caelus said.

"What's the prize?" – Ron asked.

"You'll learn when you complete your task." – Lord Caelus replied.

"But why not tell us now?" – Neville asked impatiently.

"Now that's the interesting part, isn't it? But you'll learn in the end."

"But we are competing for something that we don't know what it is." – Ginny remarked.

"Exactly. Good luck!" – Lord Caelus said all beaming and vanished.

The youngsters looked at each other confused. Harry sat on one of the stool first and the others followed.

"Let the best win." – Ron exclaimed and dived into the cauldron.

* * *

As Lord Caelus had not said how long they needed to stick their heads into the cauldrons, they stayed five minutes. Then Ron, first, got up and headed for the path on his right. Luna was the second to pull out, and followed the path on her right. And then the others one by one, pulled out and followed the path on their respective right side, which of course meant that everyone got on different path, which was different from the one Caelus had shown them. 

As Ron was the first to stand up he also was the first stunned. He did not even see it coming.

Luna was second but managed to evade the first stunner only to be hit by the next.

Neville tripped and thus evaded some of the stunners before being hit for real.

Ginny managed somehow to evade ten stunners and was very happy about it but then her luck changed and she was stunned many times after that.

Hermione noticed the direction of the stunners and thus selected an alternative way to pass so to evade them but the lucky star did not shine upon her. The stunners' shooter simply shifted with her and brought her down while she was trying to block them.

Harry chose another approach. He simply waited for the stunners and as they came he just moved aside thus evading them but soon realized that's not going to be that easy as his head started to spin, his vision blurred, his legs became as though made of led. He tried to stay focused by he couldn't. The more he resisted the effects of the potion the worse it was getting. So Harry did the unthinkable – he let the potion possess him entirely. He did not resist it anymore, he did not fight it.

And then a miracle happened. Harry could clear sense the stunners coming, and evading proved rather enjoyable and easy. His body was in total chaos. He was walking like a drunken man and all stunners were missing him because the shooter couldn't get a fix on him, as he was constantly shifting position. In this, almost, trance state, Harry managed to reach the right path and its end. And though he was hit by stunners he couldn't feel them as he was barely feeling his own body.

At the end of the path, he saw Lord Caelus sitting around a table full of phials with bright green liquid. Harry reached the table somehow. Lord Caelus then handed him a phial and told him to drink it. Harry immediately felt the effect of the potion. He senses were coming back as well with the pain from the stunners. Lord Caelus then gestured to him to sit.

The next person to come was Luna. She was barely walking. Harry stood up immediately to help her but Lord Caelus stopped him.

"Stay where you are!" – He said with authority.

Harry sat down while Luna reached the table crawling on legs. She then drunk the phial and felt better at once.

Then they waited, and waited till thirty minutes later Ginny came along, also crawling. She drank the potion then sit up looking beaten up. Then Neville came walking gingerly but with a happy smile on his face. He was alright few seconds later. Then they all waited, and waited but there was no sign of Hermione or Ron. Harry started to get worried. He looked questioningly at Lord Caelus who just shook his head.

Then after one hour, stressful hour they came hand in hand. They were barely walking. When they reached the table they just fell unconscious. Lord Caelus stood up, wave his wand once, and then poured the potion down their throats. They regained consciousness at once while looking disoriented for a few seconds.

"Please be seated." – Lord Caelus said.

Then Lord Caelus vanished in the direction from which they all came. He came an hour later. In the meantime the gang felt better and discussed their strange experience.

"Now," – Lord Caelus began. "The test is complete. Of six that started only one has passed. Any ideas who that might be?"

All shook heads, which made Lord Caelus smile.

"Harry did. His approach was the right one. All of you were trying hard to resist the effects of the potion – why? Why did you resist? I know that you all have belligerent spirits that you all are strong and willful but the longer you resist the change the more futile it'd become. No, you must embrace change not fight it. A moving target is hell of more difficult to hit than a static one. When you lose sight of reality embrace the new one. Do not try to go back into what you've lost or you will perish." – Lord Caelus said. "You have all fought the Dementors and you know that they bring the worst in you, the worst fear. If you let the Dementor have that fear, the Dementor will suck you up. You must learn to face your fear."

Lord Caelus paused then a few minutes later continued.

"I must not fear. Fear is the mind killer. I'll face my fear. I'll let it pass through me and when gone it is, only I'll remain. Remember this every time you face your fear whatever it might be. There is nothing to be afraid of but fear itself. Just like being against a Bogart – the Bogart brings your fear to life but are you afraid of it – no – you're not – for you are using the only spell to beat it – laughter. The forces that you are going to encounter into the last battle are evil. And to beat them you must be at peace. You will have your fear – fear for yourselves, fear for your friends and fear your love ones – its part of life but only one who is calm and at peace can overcome the darkness."

Caelus paused again. There they stood all in silence assimilating the words they've just heard.

"Now, I know that this test was exhausting therefore I'll give you two hours of rest and then we jump straight into training. I'm warning you – it's going to be difficult and very exhausting but you have to learn a great deal in a very short amount of time but at the very least it'll provide you with what you need for the storm that approaches."

* * *

Two hours later, the youngsters jumped into full training, which as promised was very exhausting. Lord Caelus pushed their abilities to the limit and even beyond it. The level of magic, they had to learn was way beyond their usual. The spells were complicated and required more concentration and precision they had ever to use before. By the end of the day, they were all very tired. 

"Not bad for the first day." – Lord Caelus said at the end of the day. "Get some rest, tomorrow we'll continue with offensive and defensive light magic."

The next few days were the most exhausting days of magic training the youngsters had ever experienced. Their bodies were aching of pain, their brains hurting like hell, as they had to learn an insane amount of information but Lord Caelus was inexorable.

In those few days, they can truly say that they had learnt more spells than through their entire education. The extensive magic knowledge of Lord Caelus was surprising making Hermione wonder why there was no reference in the books she had read.

Lord Caelus taught them defensive spells such as _speculum magicus, Scutum Terra, ignis murus, arma ignare, aegis armus, defendo arcis, protego maximus, murus aquare, ignis mare, Elysium vigoris, caecus lumen, lentus and glacius aegis_!

He also taught them offensive spells such as _flamma vectis, glacius phala, Fulgur flatus, sagitta magicus, Projicere Terra, ferra manus, ignus globa, insamia hostis, glacia vectis, catena Fulgur, volani cludis, obicio, voco dines and strangulo presteri_!

"These will suffice in the battle to come." – Lord Caelus said at the end of yet another the day. "I'll be teaching or at least try, some major spells, few of which could be used to destroy horcruxes but only as a last resort. Now, as you have learnt to destroy a horcrux you need to render the horcrux beyond magical repair. The best and the safest way to do so are to use the venom of the Basilisk. Nevertheless, there are two other ways the Dark Fire and the Fire Bosom, all of which are advanced magic."

"I've read about the Dark Fire – _Fiendfyre_ – it's very dangerous." – Hermione said with horror in her eyes and voice.

"Indeed and it has to be used only as a last resort. The equivalent in light magic of this spell is the Fire Bosom, although, of course, some wizards could argue that this spell is a dark one as well." – Lord Caelus said seriously.

"What are the spells?" – Neville asked.

"Fiendfyre is a non-verbal spell, and very dangerous. It requires concentration and a must. As all magic spells, you must want, you must intent it to happen, if not the spell will not produced to the desired level and it will change. The incantation is _crux daemonis_. The incantation for Fire Bosom is _Sinestra Ignis_. Both spells are part of Major Fire Magic. They are usually well beyond the normal wizard level of casting. Now, the problem with the dark spell is that once it is cast, it will burn everything in sight. It can only be stopped by the counter incantation, which is _Imbra Tonitris_ (as it is also called the rain tornado). However, whatever you do make sure you're out of sight of both spells."

"But…" – Harry interjected suddenly remembering. "Sentinel and Hermione used two other spells to render Nagini dead."

"They did?" – Lord Caelus looked surprised.

"Yes, I did use something." – Hermione said, trying to remember. "It was a sort of dark bolt of flames."

"_Deecera Ginea_?" – Lord Caelus asked quickly, in a language only Hermione understood.

"Yes, I think so."

"I'm impressed." – Lord Caelus looked amazed at Hermione.

"What is it?" – Ron asked blinking.

"Well, it is a spell that was not used for almost ten generations." – Lord Caelus answered. "And it belongs to Dragon Magic. Only few wizards, in our time, could even dare to dream using it."

Ron as well as the others looked proudly at Hermione, as it was obvious that even Lord Caelus would not use this spell.

"And Sentinel's?" – Neville reminded.

"_Sentinel!" – Harry called. "What spell did you use on Voldemort's soul fragment?"_

"_Something to remember our goddess with." – Sentinel replied._

"_Mortis Spiritus?" – Caelus asked stupefied._

"_Yes." – Sentinel hissed proudly._

"Well, I can say that Sentinel used a spell cast only by the Elder Snakes. Of course, usually, when you destroy a horcrux, the soul fragment is destroyed as well. There are of course few exceptions.

Now there are few spells left that I must teach you, although I doubt you'll be using even a fraction of the spells I taught you so far, but it is a must to have as much as possible at your disposal. The spells you're going to learn now are High Light Magic or as it is called Supreme Magic. They are not easy to cast but could help you.

The first one is called Holly Armor. It is the best shield charm, and logically it is one of the most difficult to cast. The incantation is _Pius Armemus_! It is a spell using and imploring all positive energy, all positive thoughts and feelings. Watch!"

Lord Caelus moved away from them. He closed his eyes and calmed his breath. He remained still for several seconds before his lips moved. He directed his wand and pronounced the incantation – _Pius Armemus_. It seemed as though he whispered it but the sound of the spell filled the air with positive energy, lifted the spirit and cleared the heart. An enormous field of golden like light appeared, shaping into a giant shield bubble.

"The Holly Armor (also called the Divine Protection) was created not only to protect but to lift the spirit, to create an area of peace. It requires uncanny peace of mind, peace of oneself. To cast the spell under battle condition is close to impossible, because your heart is racing, and you fear for the love ones, for everyone, but the Divine Protection could save lives.

The second spell is a kind of disillusionment charm, but only a kind. This spell is a mass charm. It acts not on one person but on many. It can render them, into a specific space, invisible to all others. Imagine it something like a giant Invisibility Cloak. The incantation is _Occaeco Terra_! Luna, Neville, Ginny, stand there and stand at a distance of 100 paces of each other."

Luna, Ginny and Neville moved opposite of the rest. Lord Caelus directed his wand in their direction. He started depicting a circle in the air, and then cast it - _Occaeco Terra_. Instantly the three vanished out of sight.

"Now, you can't see them but they can. As long as they do not cast a spell they will be invisible."

Lord Caelus made another circular movement and the three reappeared.

"The third spell is called simply Daylight. Daylight charm produces an intense light. It basically lights up the area of the spell. So let's say, it is a dark night, you can't see anything, or it's intensely dark either by a spell or darkening powder, the best spell in your possession is Daylight. For Daylight will illuminate everything within the casting area. The incantation is _Lumi Lucis_! Unfortunately, now, we can't try it, as it is still day. But you will at midnight.

Of course there is a spell that can counter the Daylight and it is called ironically the Nightfall. The incantation for which is _Nox Casus_. When cast, it causes the area of the spell to fill up with impenetrable dark fog thus protecting the caster. When cast in broad daylight, it renders the area of the spell temporarily into complete darkness in which case the counter is the Daylight.

Daylight obviously requires of you simply to think of the day or to be more precise the day light, the sun. As for the Nightfall, well, as you gather, it is simple enough to think of the night. So shall we?"

Lord Caelus moved back lifting his wand and pointing it at the sky.

"_Nox Casus!"_ - He shouted and immediately all light from horizon to horizon vanished into darkness. Harry and the gang couldn't even see their arms, or bodies. It was like being in a dark pitch.

Then came the counter spell. _"Lumi Lucis"_ And the light of the day was restored.

"As you can see Nightfall and Daylight are very powerful spells, although what is required for you to cast them is very simple.

The forth spell, you will be learning, is one of the rarest used in combat. A long time ago, a powerful mage used it for the first time in combat, which was a disaster for both the caster and his pray. However, don't worry; the caster got hit because he was stupid enough to stand on its path. Remember one thing (which I'll be repeating constantly), major spells are the sort of spells with which you have to be extremely careful and never to stand in their path, or they would become just as dangerous for you too. Now the spell summons spirits to fight on your side although there are other spells that can summon elemental spirits, let's just say this is the most harmless of them all and less devastating. The charm summons what we call the Ice Spirits. They look harmless and charming but they can freeze your opponents, causing them to be out for several minutes binding their magic. The incantation is simply _"E glacia Spiritas"_.

And there is one more spell for today – the Divine Speed. This charm can increase your speed, so if you want to reach a target or a place before anyone (given of course you can't simply disapparate). It basically turns you into a speeding bullet. The incantation for which is _Divus Celeris_. Now, you will try it, but tomorrow. For I believe that today you have learnt a lot, and you need time to assimilate all the spells and charms you've learnt so far.

Tomorrow, we'll be practicing all that you have learnt today. And hopefully by the end of after tomorrow, I'll put you through a test to see how much you've learnt. Now, all to bed."

* * *

**A/N2: In the next chapter the gang continues to learn before taking on the last part of their dangerous journey.**

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


End file.
